Naruto the Mightiest Disciple!
by godospartan the Kitsune
Summary: When Danzo attempts to kill Naruto at Age 3, The Third Hokage uses a jutsu to save Naruto with his dying breathe, and Naruto finds himself in another world. In 3 years, he is found by a Giant with a little girl, and is taken to a Dojo fit for only the greatest Martial Artists. In time, he is trained by the Masters there, and becomes their strongest disciple. NaruxMiuxRenxKisaxShigu
1. Trapped, for better or worse?

Hello everyone, Godo here. Glad you all could make it. Alright, I got a few things to say before dragging in the story plot.

1: This is a realistic story, meaning all fighters have more realistic levels of fighting, suggested by their history and their talents.

2: This is a challenge by a friend of mine named Killjoy3000, the challenge consists of Naruto being zapped from his world to the HSDK world, Kenichi not appearing in the story at all, Naruto taking Kenichi's place essentially, as well as a harem of girls. The harem includes Kisara, Renka and of course Miu, and what was obviously wanted in later chapters, Shigure by popular demand.

3: This is a reworked version of the original story plot, due to overwhelming amount of complaints due to my inexperience at the time of first publishing this story a few years ago. Please give this story a chance at least to chapter 3, and know that from chapter 3 onwards, the quality will drop (due to it being an inexperienced early work version, not a reworked newly fixed version like this chapter and the next will be) and progressively increase to what you see before you by chapter 25.

Thank you for all your support, and I hope you enjoy what is a better beginning to an older story of mine. Enjoy!

**-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-;**

Naruto was three years old, hiding in a corner, holding a scroll in his arms, staring in horror, his face stained with streams of tears. He was horrified at the sight before him. The man who was taking care of him, an old man named Sarutobi, he heard people call him, the Third Hokage as he was titled, was on the ground, gasping for air as red blood streamed from his nose and lips to the ground, his chest covered crimson with his blood spilling to the floor.

The reason for Sarutobi's bloody scene was due to a man he called Danzo, spiky black hair and a cross on his chin, his eyes piercing into Naruto's soul as the sword he held was piercing Sarutobi's heart. Sarutobi gasped, his eyes wide, as the sword withdrew from his body. He weakly tried to reach forward to Naruto. His breath was caught, he coughed blood on the floor as his speech failed him. He wished the young man to run, flee from the man on top of him.

Danzo stepped on Sarutobi to get over him, and started slowly to Naruto. He held his hand. "Give me that scroll, and your death will be painless." Naruto was scared, his body frozen against the wall, his small hands and fingers clutching the scroll fiercely in fear.

Danzo raised his sword again, and glared. "Give it to me, or die. I will make you suffer. Only the true Namikaze Heir shall have it, not some demon!" As Naruto clutched his eyes shut, Danzo swung. His first slice cut Naruto's arm. Naruto dropped to the floor, still clutching the scroll as his arm already started to heal. He stared in horror as Danzo came up for another slice. Naruto looked at Sarutobi, weakly smiling, his eyes dim.

Sarutobi spoke one word. "Survive..." Before a sudden flash of blue erupted around Naruto, and he vanished. As Naruto was nowhere to be seen, Danzo looked behind him, seeing the old man with a hand seal. Sarutobi chuckled weakly. "You... lose..."

His world came crashing to an end, as Danzo stabbed him between the eyes, the sword killing him with a swift cut into his head. Danzo huffed, pulling the sword. "Fool. You could have sent him anywhere. Even the afterlife, with all the Chakra you used to get him out of my sights. A final Whim, with which could have easily killed the boy. I won't stand for that weakness, or stupidity. The world is glad to be rid of such inadequacies." Danzo went to finally claim his rightful rule. Unknown to him, Naruto survived, but not in the way he would imagine, and nor would he find his death at the doors he would pass through to take his rule, for his traitorous actions would cost him his life.

**XxX With Naruto XxX**

Naruto was crying, alone and scared. When the light vanished, he was suddenly in a place as different to Konoha as anyone could imagine. Buildings that were shiny and glaring from the sun hitting it, smaller trees and more houses than he could count.

As he held his scroll, he rubbed his arm. The cut was mostly healed, but a dark red scab was barely formed, all along from his shoulder to his elbow. It glowed red as it stung. Naruto hid in bushes as people passed by, There were so many people walking and talking about, in clothes that were very weird to see.

As Night came around, he started seeing less people walking around, but still a lot, and the lights from the metal poles were bright all over the place. He started coming out and just walking, hoping to somehow get to a place that seemed familiar, or maybe find a place to get some food, he was very hungry.

Naruto was only 3, he barely knew how to talk, but also had trouble understanding some things. As he wandered he found a place that had a delicious smell. When he went in though, he had a lot of adults yelling at him. He just wanted something to eat, but they yelled and were trying to push him around.

As he was being pulled by one guy, Naruto just snapped and slammed a shoulder in the guy's knee, and the guy let go to grab his knee. Naruto just bolted out the door through the kitchen. As he dashed through carts he had accidentally got his arms and legs caught by sausage links for the customers.

As he ran out he just sprinted, Naruto ripped some of the links from his legs and ran out through the alley as fast as he could run, which some of the adults were having trouble catching him. When he saw a high fence he just did as he seen many in his village do from outside the window, and ran right up it.

Naruto ran up the fence, caught the edge, and jumped over. The Fence was as high as the adults, and they were stopped in shock at seeing this turn of events. Naruto didn't even look back, he ran until he entered a park, a place more like his village than the rest of the city he had seen. As he hid in the deeper parts of the trees in the area he just sat and huffed.

As he relaxed he smelled the sausage on his neck and arms and grabbed some. He took a small bite and smiled brightly, finally able to eat. Naruto ate them all before resting. As he looked up at the stars he cried. "JiJi...Help Me..."

**XxX Three years Later XxX**

Naruto was laughing, having taken a bag of mixed deli's from a local market. He was currently running from some of the chefs in the area, who were being lost by his speed. As he lost them through the alley's he sat down. He took his scroll from his back and laid it down beside him, and opened the bag of food. He sighed as he took some cheese. "Those guys are fun to run from. But I need this more than those snobs who have money."

In three years he had learned much. He had found people in the park reading, and seen where they got books from. His JiJi had always shown him books as a kid, so he could learn to talk and understand. Naruto easily grabbed some and started teaching himself, sense others he wanted to talk to would just pull and push him around like he was a bad person for wanting to be helped.

As he was eating, he noticed his scroll was gone. He looked surprised and gasped, looking all around. "Where is it, what happened?!" he seen a shadow of it, and someone holding it, on the ground in front of him. He looked up to see a giant man in green with long blonde hair holding it, smiling.

The man chuckled. "Now now, you can't be going around stealing, what do you think they feel when it happens to them? Maybe I should show you, by stealing something of yours. What do you say to that, little boy?"

Naruto jumped up and glared at the man. "That's mine, old man! It's not something you can use, and it's something someone important gave to me, so give it back!'

The old man grinned and twirled it on his finger. "If you want it, come get it! Let's see you chase ME for something I want!"

The old man disappeared back behind the wall and Naruto ran back away from it before running up it, jumping down the other side to see the old man all the way down the alley. Naruto ran as fast as he could, but as soon as he got close to grabbing the old man, he fall on his chest mid-grab. The old man had moved, and was down the end of the alley to his side. Naruto groaned and gave chase again.

The old man hummed as he seen Naruto, the speed of the child was extraordinary for someone his age. As he was about to be caught, he vanished form Naruto's sight again, this time behind him the other way. As Naruto got up and ran again he just decided to wear the kid out. His mistake, as naruto had amazing stamina.

For a good two hours, he jumped from end to end on the alley, watching Naruto keep going, almost never tiring out. After the third hour, Naruto finally tripped and fell to his knees in front of the old man. As he huffed, catching his breath, the old man stepped up. "See how it feels when someone takes your things from you? Doesn't feel good now does it?"

Naruto snapped up, glaring at the old man. "Like you care! I'm just an orphan you can push around like all the other adults, you don't care about my needs! I don't have money, or fancy clean clothes, so I should starve? JiJi told me to survive, so I will survive! Now give me back my SCROLL!"

Naruto stood up and started punching and kicked the old man's legs. He wasn't getting anywhere though, he knew it, but he still fought to get his scroll back.

The old man was amazed. Impressive Speed, Ungodly Stamina, and a fighting spirit to admire with a fierce determination to boot. He seen in the boy everything he was when he was young. He chuckled and put his free hand on Naruto's head. "What's your name, boy?"

Naruto huffed, stopping. He glared at the man. "It's Naruto! Naruto Uzumaki! Like you care, old man!'

The old man handed him the scroll back. As Naruto grabbed it and held it away from the old man, he had knelt in front of Naruto. "But I do. And the name isn't old man, it's Hayato. Hayato Furinji. What would you say if I told you I could give you a home, a place to get food and shelter, as well as clean clothes and a chance to bathe yourself? A home, a good one."

Naruto huffed. "You're lying. No one's given me a home, why would you?"

Hayato smiled more, offering his hand. "I promise you the truth. And I offer a home for you because I see in you what I was when I was a boy. What do you say?"

Naruto was skeptical. No one ever offered help, all they did was yell at him and scold him for being a runaway or whatever. He had to admit, he was getting tired of stealing and having to run for his life, it was hard work, and he hated hurting people. He had no choice, but it wasn't something he enjoyed. All he liked was the exercise, making sure he had the ability to survive from those who sought to hurt him.

After a few minutes, and seeing the warmth of the old man in front of him, he decided to give it a try... He felt safe, like he did with his JiJi who raised him before being brought here. He lowered his guard and took the hand offered. "OK... but you better not be fibbing, old man!"

Hayato nodded. "I promise, I am telling the truth. Come, there's a few people I would like you to meet. I have a granddaughter about your age, she would love to make a new friend. And I have some friends of my own who are kind and strong, just like me."

Naruto hummed, still not believing it. Though, as they came up to a young girl who had the same blonde hair as the old man, long and with the same long bang, he had to admit, she looked cute. He noticed she had a Gi, kinda like those who he seen training in some kind of fighting thing, and on it was a cat toy badge.

She turned noticing them and she pouted at the old man. "JiJi, you are late again! You said you'd be back hours ago!... And who's this?" She noticed Naruto, but what she also noticed was everything about him. The Old man taught her to view all details of everyone she meets, whether they be friend or foe.

She could see his dirty clothes and unwashed face, she figured he was an orphan just running around. She seen his eyes, although dull from lack of good sleep, they were bright, full of determination. His body was presented with fear, as if he was anxious of something bad to happen, but also toned, like he had some kind of athletic skills. Besides all that, she noticed his whisker marks on his cheeks. Although the rational part of her mind wondered if they were real or just dirt, she went into kitty appreciation mode suddenly, as she came up in energetic surprise.

She started touching the whisker marks as her eyes sparkled. "Oh so cute, like a kitty!" Naruto was shocked by the sudden outburst, but as she started playing with his cheeks he brushed her off.

As he pushed her away he rubbed his cheeks. "Hey, stop that! It's my face, deal with it."

The Elder chuckled. "Miu, this is someone I found in need of a home. I thought we could go back to our home with the others before setting out on our journey. His name is Naruto Uzumaki." Hayato looked to Naruto. "Naruto, this is my granddaughter, Miu Furinji. Be nice, she loves kitty cats, and you happen to have some whiskers on your cheeks. Which reminds me, are they dirt, or actually some kind of birth mark?"

Naruto pouted. "It's my face! They have been there since I was born, or so I think. I didn't get my face dirty before seeing them, I would know if they were just dirt."

Miu bowed. "Nice to meet you, Naruto. I hope we can be friends, my JiJi seems to think you're a good person, otherwise he wouldn't want to bring you home."

Naruto looked confused by this and looked up to Hayato. The old man looked back, chuckling. "You have a good spirit, even if you are rude sometimes. I can tell just by looking at you, I see myself in you after all. Come, let's go back to the Dojo."

Naruto was confused by this. A Dojo for a home? It was surprising, but seeing them both in traditional garments, and Miu in a Gi, it made some sort of sense, but it was still weird.

As the trio made their way to the Dojo, Naruto was impressed by the love from Miu and the old man, how they cared for each other. He didn't get her everything, as he seen when they passed a pet store. She wanted a kitty so bad, but he said no, and that they needed to go around the world, not to mention going home to give Naruto a place to live.

He felt their warmth and carefree attitudes, and was relaxed. Naruto felt safe, and finally able to relax and let his guards down.

As the Trio got to the Dojo and home of Miu and Hayato, Naruto was impressed by it. It had large tall walls, and something akin to what he was born in, traditional and tile roofing and everything. They came to the door and Naruto was quite surprised by it's size. It was bigger than any gates he seen in books.

Hayato looked to Naruto. "Here we are. Ready to meet the rest of our family? They may not be really family, like relatives, but they are family in our hearts, as family should be."

Naruto read the sign above the gate. "Ryozanpaku? What does that mean?"

The Elder chuckled a little before answering. "It has a few meanings, but the one we create for ourselves is the place where ambitious, strong, and great people gather. It is, to us, where the Martial Arts are truly honored, and practiced to their true potential. And if you are willing, and desire such, you can learn from me and the others here in our great talents of Martial Arts, and live the way of a true warrior, and honorable fighter."

Naruto was confused by this. He seen people practice how to fight and everything, and he read that Martial Arts meant the Art of Life, or of Death to some. He wondered what it meant to the old man he was with and his granddaughter.

As the old man touched the door, Naruto thought it was a joke to push it open with a finger, as if the old man was either toying with him, or trying to be macho. Naruto had to admit, the old man was big, and very tough looking, so it could be pushed from him... But to his shock, as his mouth dropped to the ground, the doors did not push open gently.. but SNAPPED wide open like it was a rubber band on each door tugging really hard.

Miu giggled at that. "Still got it, JiJi. You need to teach me how to do that, I can barely budge it!" The two started walking in, and Naruto was just floored. Seeing how strong the old man was, it was breathtaking. Naruto even tried to move the doors after they started walking, to see if they were trick doors, but found they were real, and HEAVY!

Naruto followed when called in and was quick to see two men and a young woman inside the huge dojo, one man standing in front of the young woman, and the other with a camera drooling. The old man grabbed the man in green robes by the head and lifted him up, grabbing the camera. "Sorry, Kensei, but no dirty pictures for you."

Naruto was confused by this as the old man crushed the film from the camera and gave it back, the man being set down and now crying over his lost film. "What's so bad about pictures?"

Kensei looked at the boy and was back to business, no more tears as he looked at the boy. "And who might this young one be. Hayato, you're not thinking of us training children like you are doing with Miu, are you?"

Hayato chuckled a bit, rubbing his beard. "Not right now, but soon. He needs medical treatment, a place to sleep, and a good bed tonight after some supper. After he's back to a healthy diet, he can begin training."

The man with the woman started moving, and to Naruto's eyes, it was all a blur as he and the young woman just started moving around, sometimes he would see glints of metal, or clashes of body parts being heard, but otherwise, it was too fast for him to see.

Kensei hummed as he looked the boy over. He looked back to the fight in front of him and started talking again. "I don't think training a child is a good idea, Elder. Especially since the last person we trained was a failure."

The Elder looked to Kensei. "I told you, he had a darkness inside him. You trained him, even after I told you it wasn't going to end well. Now, I suggest a young man to be trained, and you refuse. It seems you want to ignore my advice."

Kensei sighed heavily, grabbing his hat and lowering it. In truth, he felt like just leaving training be, no disciples until the stench of their last disciple's failure was gone. But ignoring the Elder's warnings got them into that mess. So if they followed his advice now, would it be a success? He did wonder. The boy seemed awfully athletic for his age.

As the fight in front of him came to a stop, he seen the man with a few rips to his clothes, and huffing. He seen the woman breathing heavy, but through her nose, trying to keep her breathing steady as her arm and leg seemed to be numb and unmoving. All her weight on one leg, and her sickle in her working hand. The Kunai was on the ground, as were a few small weapons, such as Nunchuku and even a ball and chain.

Kensei stepped up. "I think this one's over, Akisame. We have a guest, someone the Elder wanted to bring here for a home, and for training."

Naruto didn't hear the whispers before, but he heard this. "Training? For that? You gotta be kidding me! There's no way I can survive something like that!" Seeing the damage on both the man named Akisame, and the woman with him, he didn't wanna know what training under them was like!

Akisame and the girl looked to Naruto. Akisame seen the potential in the boy instantly, like his own was when his master saw him. He stepped up. "For the Martial Arts, training can be rough, but we would never make anything deadly. We follow the way of life, where we practice our moves, train our bodies, and hone our skills in our respective arts, to keep our traditions, and all who would learn them, alive. To us, the Martial arts is not a hobby, but a way of life, for it is the Art of Life we practice."

Naruto blinked, surprised by this. The man spoke very big weird words for him, and that confused him, but he understood the last bit. They were for life, not for killing. He hummed and crossed his arms, tilting his head. "I am still unsure about training here... But I guess I could give it a shot. But only if the old man is telling the truth!"

Kensei smiled and knelt in front of the boy. "He is. You have a home here, even if you are not our disciple. We will honor that commitment, even if it means our lives are at stake. That I promise you."

Hayato chuckled as he seen everyone getting along so well so far. "I think introductions are in order, don't you?"

Akisame stepped up, and looked to the woman. After nodding and gesturing her to come over, she did so, limping a bit. With a quick pinch of the arm and twist of the leg, she rolled her limbs like nothing happened, all normal. Kensei stood up in front of the boy. "My name is Kensei Ma, I am the Grand Master of all Chinese Kung Fu and Kempo. Anything to do with love and martial arts, I am the one to talk to."

Akisame patted his mustache a bit before bowing. "I am Akisame Koetsuji, a Philosophical master of many arts. Be it the Martial Art form of Japanese Jujitsu, or other arts, such as Painting, Sculpting, and many more. Questions about history, philosophy, or learning of any kind, as well as Martial Arts, you can talk to me."

The Woman was silent a bit. Akisame sighed as she just stared at Naruto. "You can start with your name and age, at least."

The woman quietly spoke, looking away a bit. "I am Shigure Kosaka, a weapons instructor... and student. I am... age thirteen, and still... trying to become... a Grand Master... of weapons. But anything to... do with weapons and... stealth, I am free to... talk to..."

Naruto was confused by them all, because he didn't know about love, and didn't know why Shigure was talking so weird, but he accepted it. He bowed. "I am Naruto Uzumaki, and I am ready to finally have a home... Thank you for your generosity."

Hayato looked to Miu. "Miu, show him inside, you know where a free room is for him to stay in, give him the tour as the adults talk." Miu agreed and pulled Naruto along.

As they went off, Akisame took off his Gi top, and Shigure grabbed it. He looked to her and she stared back before he finally let it go. She put her sword away and went out back, her own Gi scuffled but not cut thankfully. Kensei pulled his hat down. "So, we are to take care of him and give him a home. For how long?"

Hayato rubbed his beard, smiling. "For as long as it takes. I think he would make a great addition to this family. And even though he may be rough around the edges, I think a good discipline and a place to learn and grow would do him some good. I have a feeling with him, that this is where he is meant to be."

Akisame looked to Hayato. "And that scroll, do you know what that is? It's old and ragged, dirty as well. He must have had it for a long time, but why? What purpose does it serve to a young man his age, and why for so long?"

Hayato nodded. "I agree, it is strange, but he cares deeply for it. Said it was from his JiJi, someone he apparently cared deeply about. Whoever it was, he must have died, or left him on his own. We can find out later... Maybe the scroll itself has some answers, seeing as it has never been opened."

Kensei sighed. "I suppose it could give us answers, but I don't know if it's going to be easy getting it from the boy. He is attached to it."

Akisame looked to where Miu took naruto. "Whatever is in Naruto's past, we should be wary. Even if you brought him to us, we can never be too careful with training someone in this gym. Who knows what he will grow into."

Hayato took a deep breath at this, closing his eyes. The two were deeply scarred by their failure, the man they trained turning to a dark path they tried to train him out of was a blow to their souls, and a taint on their forms of Martial Arts. He knew they were still fresh wounds, but he didn't take this, or the boy, lightly when choosing how to deal with all this. "Whilst I agree, we can never be sure what will happen to those we take in, we can do our best to give them care and treat them kindly, even when the training gets tough. How we train them, how we treat them, and how we show them what we feel is what makes them who they become in the future. Treat Naruto with care, and train him respectfully, as well as with a careful pace, and I feel he will become a great man, who will do great things."

The two agreed, and Akisame smiled. He felt good about this. Even if his former disciple with Kensei failed, this boy had a different look in his eye, a curious eye, one that spoke about life, survival. He obviously knew the potential death had over people. That scared him, somewhat, as the boy had the look of someone who knew about death. That made him think about this 'JiJi' the Elder said he cared about. Was it possible he died? And how? Was it natural, or was his fear the boy seen a murder founded... He would have to find out somehow, no matter what.

As Miu finished the tour, and Naruto said goodbye to her and the elder, who said goodbye to everyone, and left, she looked back to Naruto, slightly worried, and slightly sad. She already missed him. As they took the tour, he laughed a bit, liking the jokes she made of Kensei and Akisame she saw before she was to go around the world. He called them a little weird, but also kind when she mentioned how they cared for her well being, and how their food was amazing to taste.

She missed him already, as she walked out the gate. Her grandfather looked to her. "Do not worry, Miu. You'll be back within the year. You won't go more than a year without visiting him, I promise. Did I find you a good friend?"

Miu smiled brightly and nodded. "Thank you, JiJi, he is a very good friend. Please let us come back soon!" As he laughed and she smiled, they knew he was going to be in good hands, Hayato himself feeling good about his future as a Martial Artist.

What he didn't know, however, was his talent, his eagerness, and his dark secrets pushing him to be the future of Ryozanpaku. Hayato knew his future would be great, but what he didn't know, was how dark the paths in front of him would become, be it from future enemies, or from the dark secrets not even Naruto himself knew about.

**-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-;**

There we go, finally done. Gotta say, this took me longer than I expected, but as soon as I got into it, I finished it with style! I hope you all enjoyed, and I hope this is a much better start to the story!

Not much to say but I hope this new beginning is much better, and any reader, new or old, enjoys it. Cause this rework is for you!


	2. Training begins, Naruto's Life Progress

Hello again everyone, welcome back to Naruto the Mightiest! Now, if you are just reading the story, and seen the first chapter saying the rework is happening, it's still going on here, so enjoy the new, revised, and I hope is much better for everyone new or old to this story. If you have read this story before, and want to see the better beginning, I hope you think it is better, and enjoy non the less.

So without further ado, ENJOY!

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-;

**XxX Age 9 XxX**

Naruto was groaning a bit, exerting a large amount of energy from his training. It was day ten of the REAL training, past Lunchtime, and all he has been doing was the same stuff he had, just a few more extra exercises. Crouch-walking, running, squats of various poses and heights, and most of the time just plain leg training. The new stuff was a few techniques, like learning a basic Jujitsu throwing move, or a few Kempo arm swings and knife hand attacks.

Truth be told, he was pretty ok with the workout so far, but he was frustrated on how they went about it. All he had done was holding something heavy for an extended period of time, and walking in weird ways, with only about three techniques. Naruto was not happy being left out of actually learning something for the Martial Arts.

What he didn't know, was the bizarre method was working the foundation of his future skills. He was going to understand sooner or later, and he would see the results would be promising. Until then, he was stuck with oblivious leg exercise workouts.

It was five months in, he was having a good time. He had a home, one that had good food, warm beds, and actual roofing. The promise of a home was kept, and he felt right at home here. Even if the Masters were a bit strict on chores and their workouts for him.

On the second day he was here, he had a check-up for his health, and he learned that Akisame and Kensei were not only great Martial Artists, but very good Doctors. They healed any recent bone damage, worked out some kinks in his joints, and relaxed his muscles. It took a week, but his diet was healthy and his body was no longer ruggedly skinny, but normal and gaining some muscle.

Naruto was actually a bit surprised by a new visitor, a few months ago. He would remember her for awhile. The Daughter of Kensei, Renka Ma.

**XxX Three Months Earlier XxX**

Naruto was sighing, having finished his gripping exercise. Akisame was giving him a small break, the huge jugs shaking the ground under Naruto as they were very heavy to him. They were only around twenty pounds each, but he never had to do any weight training.

As he was resting, Kensei was walking around the training poles, and Naruto seen a young girl with buns in her hair, wearing a similar outfit to Kensei, it was green as well. Akisame seen Naruto looking and seen her as well. "Kensei's daughter, Renka. She's visiting for a while, from China. He wanted to give her some hands on training, make sure she's ready to enter the world of Martial Arts."

Naruto hummed, looking at her a bit. "She seems sad. What's wrong, Aki-san?" Naruto had pet names for Akisame and Kensei, seeing as he was still new, he didn't know their full names just yet. He had only agreed to training a week before now.

Akisame nodded as he looked to Kensei and Renka. "I don't know why, but it may be due to the fact her father is all the way here in Japan, and her mother is still in China. Having to move around due to Parents being in separate places can be hard."

Naruto stood up, rolling his hand, as he twisted it a bit. "Then why doesn't Kensei go back? Or the mother come over here?"

Akisame smiled at Naruto. "If it was that easy, do you think it would be done already? The reasons for him being here are his own, and he is welcome to his privacy. We all have our reasons for being here, at Ryozanpaku. And sadly, until we see your history, it is only fair to keep my own history secret as well."

Naruto pouted at that. "I may not trust you with my scroll, old man, but that doesn't mean you can push me! Is training done yet?"

Akisame sighed, but decided to take it easy on Naruto, especially since he was still getting used to his diet, as well as his training. A huge change in anyone's life needs gentle integration, not just rushing into a different lifestyle. And he himself didn't feel like giving the best training to a kid after his failure with his former disciple.

Akisame started back into the dojo. "You're off training for the rest of the day, but don't bother Kensei and Renka if they want you to leave them alone. It's still a new experience for her to be here every other month."

Naruto sat down to rest, still watching his other Sensei. Or, as he was supposed to call him, his Sifu. Naruto seen them talk for awhile, and get into some easy step by step training moves. "_She's enjoying the benefits of learning actual moves... Why not me?_"

Truth be told, he knew he was being a bit hasty, but he didn't want to have to do meaningless chores and exercises. It was like they were punishing him or something. Little did he know the torturous training he would go through later was going to make him beg for this kind of training in return.

With a heavy sigh, he just watched as his Sifu and Renka went at it. As soon as she got the movements down, she was putting them together in a fluid sliding trip-kick, and shifting her weight to twist and send a rolling back kick at her father before returning to stance, stamping her foot into the ground behind her.

He hummed at that. He figured he could do that simple enough. Naruto stored that move later to try. Kensei could see his focusing on the training and turned to Naruto. "Naruto, mind coming here for a second? I suppose if you're going to be off training with Akisame, you should do something around here."

Renka looked to the one her father was talking to. She pouted at her father,. "That scruffy looking boy? Papa, you said we would have time together today!"

Kensei put his hand on her head. "Renka, dear. I do have time for you today. But I don't see why we cannot have an extra person join in our fun. The more the merrier right?"

Renka pouted more and crossed her arms. "Mama's right, you always look for more... Why can't me and Mama ever be enough! What about all those people you used to train before?"

Naruto had gotten up and started walking to them when he heard all that. Kensei had other people to train? Where the heck did he find the time between training himself, and Naruto now. Better question, where were all these people Renka was talking about.

Kensei put his arms behind him. "Renka. It is not the quantity of companionship that you should be worrying about. But the Quality. You are my daughter, I will always make time to ensure your happiness, even if I must bear the burden of someone you hate one day. Your mother, bless her heart, will always hold me true. Regardless of what you think, I didn't leave any of you behind. I left to become a better man, to train a person, not a people. You'll see one day why I must stay here..."

Renka sighed a bit, but looked up to her father, a little sad. She hugged him tightly. "Sorry, papa. Please don't be angry with me. I just wanted time with you, nothing in the way."

Naruto turned at that. He could see he was bothering them. He hated how bad it made him feel. He was bored, had to do chores and the kind of training that made his legs numb every night. All he wanted was to do some actual training, to maybe have some fun. But as he knew, he wasn't the only one who wanted things to happen. As he walked back to the dojo he waved off. "Sorry, Renka. I'll let you two be. Didn't mean to make you cry."

In truth he didn't understand what him being there was making her cry for, but he knew she was sad when he came over. So instead of causing any more trouble, Naruto figured he would just go and explore the Dojo a bit. Maybe find Shigure, she had come over the other day after a week of being away, and she hid around making him go crazy on if she was actually there or not. "How did you know my name?" That made him stop.

Renka had asked a simple question, but he was shocked she was even talking to him after she was adamant on him going away. Naruto looked away sheepishly, grinning nervously as he rubbed the back of his head. "Well... Akisame-sensei told me your name when you came in, because I was curious who you were..."

Renka pouted a bit but looked to her father. He nodded to her and sighed. "Well, I guess.. I can allow training together with you for today.. But only today! I want Papa all to myself."

Naruto blinked at that, but smiled. He nodded and gave a small bow. "Thank you, Renka."

Kensei smiled and started training the two. Seeing their movements match, he knew they would be very strong one day. As the day went by, Renka was impressed Naruto was keeping up. She could see his want to be better, but much like many she seen her age, impatient.

She could see in his eyes the drive to be better, the need to be stronger, but the heart to do what was right, even if he seemed to want to keep hidden his heart. She could see in his movements he was holding back, even if he kept up with their training.

The training ended and Kensei was about to take Renka home when she turned to Naruto, smiling. "Promise me you'll train hard, Naruto. If you're going to impress me with your training, you'll need to stop being so impatient, as well as give it your all. As Mama taught me, the Martial Arts deserves your full attention, and respect."

Kensei smiled with his daughter and looked to Naruto. "And as I teach, it deserves your patience, and your trust. It is key between master and disciple."

Naruto nodded. Something in him could tell it was who he was to complete his training. He knew in his heart he needed to do everything he could to become stronger. If he needed to do all that to be a Martial Artist, then so be it. With a smile he nodded. "I'll do my best, Renka-chan"

With a blush at the name, she pouted and crossed her arms. "You have a long way to go if you want to be my equal, idiot. Just don't take Papa's precious time." With that she turned and called to her dad to leave.

**XxX Ten Days Before Present XxX**

Naruto was sitting with his masters, or what would be. After a long time waiting, seeing they were truly kind people, and they were strong, he figured he would trust them. They had him bring his scroll and he had it in front of him.

With a sigh he laid it down and looked at the seal on it. Naruto looked to the three in front of him. "Ok... This thing is... strange. This thing is something I know of, but I don't know if how I think it opens is right. This thing on the scroll is some kind of lock, I seen my JiJi cut his finger and slip blood along it, and suddenly the scrolls opened. That's all I remember of this lock thing..."

Kensei and Akisame looked to each other, but they did have an idea on what the 'lock' was. Kensei looked to Naruto. "This lock you are talking about is some sort of Seal. Some sort of family trademark symbol. It's not really locking the scroll, but just holding it in a wrapped state."

Akisame reached for it, but stopped. He looked to Naruto, who frowned a bit, but nodded. Taking the scroll, Akisame tried to open it, tear the seal, but nothing happened. The paper was really thick and strong, especially for something so big. He didn't know what the paper was made out of, but he knew the wood it was around was oak. Failing, he gave it to Kensei.

The Kempo master tried to find a way around it, and even had Shigure give him a knife. The knife couldn't cut the seal, it was solid as a rock, and stuck faster than any kind of super glue he knew of. Blinking he looked to Akisame. "Should we try... the blood thing?"

Shigure shifted a bit, looking down. "I think.. he... is the only.. one who.. could.. open it with... blood. It is... his.. after all."

The two masters looked to her, and both hummed. Nodding to each other, they thought it made sense. Giving him the scroll back, Naruto asked for the knife. Getting it, he winced as he gave his thumb a small cut. With a shaking hand he wiped his blood on the seal. The surprise for them all, not really Naruto except for it opening in the first place, was real, as Kensei and Akisame saw a small poof of smoke, and the seal vanished entirely.

Kensei went to grab medical supplies as Akisame held Naruto's thumb to stop the bleeding. "No more cutting yourself ok? This was a special case, but you'll need proper training in weapons before you handle a real blade again. It's irresponsible for us to let you get cut by knives. How was this seal so hard to open if it was so fragile to vanish in smoke?"

Naruto looked to Akisame, pouting. "I told you, it was a lock. My JiJi opened two things like that with this kind of lock. Happy now?"

Kensei started opening the scroll, and smiled. "It would seem you have a good memory, to remember such so young."

More pouting occurred as Naruto glared at the Chinese master. "I remember what I remember ok? Happy now? I haven't opened this thing since I got it."

That took them by surprise. But then again, considering the 'lock' of the seal was still there, they could believe it. Kensei hummed as he seen even more locks on the paper. "What kind of special value does this hold, with only these.. 'locks' on it? Forgive me, but there are only more questions to this thing."

Shigure, though, could read. The seal's were there, but also a little writing on the side. She pointed to one. "This. It says... 'to my...son'. it... could.. mean for Naru...to..."

Naruto seen this and looked to Akisame. He let go and Naruto seen he was almost not bleeding anymore. Thankfully, he still had enough of a cut to open this. With a quick swipe, the seal broke and another scroll appeared, a smaller one.

Now that got everyone's attention. Akisame's especially as he got fresh bandages to clean and dress Naruto's thumb. Kensei took the thing and opened it, and hummed. "This seems to be a last will of some sort."

Naruto grabbed it and started reading aloud, Akisame looking at it as well. "'To my dearest son, Naruto. If this message is to be open and read, then it means I have passed. Whatever the case was that pulled me into the abyss of death, know that I, and your mother, are both proud of you for whatever life you live. We know you will do great things."

Naruto's eyes were fixed on the paper as he continued, and Kensei could hear the shock in Naruto's voice, whilst Akisame could see clearly every word, and knew this was for Naruto to find for himself. "I do not know how old you are when you receive this letter, but know that if this letter has gotten to you at all, it means you lived without me and your mother. For that, I am deeply sorry. The dangers of our world have left me with no choice but to insure your future, even when I and your mother may not have one left soon. The Council, Enemy Shinobi, even Rogue Parties that have the resources to kill us. Whatever happened, you getting this means our sacrifice was not in vein. For we sacrifice our lives to bring you into this world. I write this before you are born, a day before I am to help deliver you to this world."

The mere mention of Shinobi got Shigure's attention, but the whole letter was sounding something out of history books for her, wars of ninja and such. She wondered what this all meant. Naruto finished the letter, tears in his eyes. "And I fear one day, you will be born into another. I have given a man you will respect, who will help you grow, the one thing to ensure you survive. An ancient power. He will keep you alive, through this as a last resort. I hope, somehow, the seals still work in whatever place you are, if he has done this. Whatever bright light brought you somewhere, it is because it must be done. This Jutsu I gave him would do one thing, and that is send you to somewhere that you can grow, survive, and do great things. Whatever world you are in, know I love you, Naruto. Your mother does too. Live your life to the fullest. When you are old enough, I recommend reading the note from your mother. And only when you are old enough. Promise me that. Your father, Minato Namikaze."

Naruto was holding the paper tightly to him as he finished. Akisame hummed as he read the letter as well. "Well, it would seem your father had every intention on helping you in your life. Though whatever this is about Shinobi, or Jutsu, I wouldn't have a clue how it's all relevant. Or if it's how it is. There has not been a Shinobi conflict to make that letter seem so dire in a good many centuries."

Kensei put his arms in his sleeves, looking at the scroll. The fact there has been no record of Naruto in his searches for his birth, and the fact that this scroll seemed to have some sort of weird power to open like that, with a scroll trapped inside another scroll with no real explanation, he had to believe the part about being from another world.

Not only that, but Kensei had been noticing the cut. It had a slight red tint about it as it healed, and it healed quickly, as if something was fixing Naruto of all injury. Akisame seen this too, but neither was sure what to make of it all.

Shigure, however, had a hunch about it all being real, and that Naruto was from another world. She could see it in his eyes, he had something buried inside him. Something mystical even, and it shown in his drive to become better, stronger.

The scrolls were wrapped and put away, Naruto had the day off. But one thing held Naruto awake that night. What would the Elder say? And what were the other seals for? He would find out in time.

**XxX Present XxX**

Naruto was finishing his training for the afternoon. Miu was watching as he was working on his lower body training, still. As he finished when the timer went off, he saw Miu clapping, smiling. "Wow, you're really getting there! I bet you'll be twice as strong next year!"

It was true, he had only just begun his real training but he has been exercising, doing build up training, to get there. These were some of the first things he did before being allowed to train. The other thing was trust, and he had given that with his scroll.

Taking the stuff off, he noticed none of the masters were around. "Weren't the Masters supposed to be here by the timer going off? They were supposed to talk about that scroll, but it shouldn't have taken an hour..."

Miu hummed, looking up and putting a finger to her chin. "I think they should have, but I guess they had other matters to attend to." Getting a small playful smile she looked to Naruto. "Wanna sneak up on the meeting?"

With a nod, Naruto followed Miu to the meeting. One thing Naruto wanted to know as well, was the new Master that joined the Dojo. He was a big burly man with dark skin, and he came home with Miu and the Elder the other day.

His name was Apachai Hopachai, and Naruto wondered about him. He seemed dangerous, he had a feeling of dread whenever he was around the man, but also a sense of safety, of kindness and care. It was a big tear between two things he felt for the man.

As they came to the door and listened in, they could hear the meeting. The Elder hummed as he looked at the Scroll again. "Well, it certainly looks and feels authentic. And you witnessed it just come into being from thin air. Many questions lie around Naruto now, but I suppose this answers quite a few. Whoever this Minato is, he was very intelligent, able to understand dangers, and ensure, somehow, to reach his son in a dire time. I would suppose whoever this fellow old man Naruto cares for is the one who used this, as it says, Jutsu, and sent him here. I suppose we must thank whoever it is that Naruto is safe. I am glad to have found him, because it seems it has helped him walk a better path than what he would have, as a street thief."

Naruto pouted hearing that. He needed to survive, so he stole. But he didn't want to, and everyone else just wanted to hurt him or use him. So he went his own way, and needed to survive somehow. He wasn't going to be given charity.

The new master here spoke up. "Apa, he was a street thief? But why? He seems such a good kid. He grows strong and brave, I can see how good he has become under the other masters here. Apa, Apa! Maybe Apachai can train him too!"

Akisame chuckled briefly. "We will have to ask, but I don't think he will object. He wanted this training, and it is only fair he gets to taste every art in the Dojo."

Shigure's voice rang through as well. "And soon I... will teach.. him... weapons... once... I am permit...ted"

Hearing them talk about him in such a way, Naruto didn't know whether to be scared, honored, or just plain embarrassed. Miu giggled though. "Sounds like they have finally made up their minds."

With a weak grin he could only nod. Hoping things worked out for him. However, he would soon learn that Apachai's training was no cake-walk... It would be the toughest of his training to come.

**XxX Two Years Later XxX**

Naruto was on the ground, unconscious, again. Apachai sweat-dropped as he had knocked Naruto out cold... again. This was the thousand's time it's happened by now, and Miu, who was back from traveling the world with Hayato the Elder, her grandfather, was berating him once more, when only just getting back that day. "Apachai, you have to stop hurting Naruto like that! He can't get stronger if you keep almost killing him!"

Apachai looked sad, coming to Naruto and tearing up. "Please don't die, naruto. Apachai will get better, I promise! Please be ok, apapa..."

A scoff was heard as the Elder, watching with slight amusement, looked to the source of it. A gruff man with a leather jacket, and a scar on his nose, looked unimpressed. "This all he is like, old man? Really, you said this Dojo was the greatest for us Masters... All I see is a weak Disciple."

The Elder chuckled a little. "You will see later today, I assure you. Besides, you didn't come here to train a Disciple, but to get stronger as a Martial Artist, because you chose the path of Life... Katsujinken... Am I wrong, Sakaki Shio?"

The man named Sakaki just scoffed harder, turning and entering the Dojo. "Don't act all high and mighty, old man, it's not like I had a choice." In truth he did, and he chose this. He put on a tough guy act, but was conflicted. Seeing the kid show such potential, and so strong at such a young age, it reminded him of another... But also in a different way.

One last look to the kid as he came too and sat up, wobbling, he frowned deeper. "Who am I kidding, this kid ain't got another year in him like this..." Turning and walking away, the Elder rubbed his beard, laughing heartily.

Two days later, as Renka was coming for her weekend training, Kensei pulled Naruto aside before the day had come up. Sakaki was trying, and failing, at spying from behind the door, to better figure out what the kid was like, seeing as he's managed to train incredibly at such a young age.

Kensei smiled as he looked to naruto. "This will be the last day Renka is going to be here. I think it's time for you to finally show off some of your skills. Before the day ends, you two will do what most Disciples together do, and that is Spar. Fight each other."

Naruto pouted at that. "But she got so much more training than me, she knows more than I do when it comes to those special tricks."

Kensei's eyes gleamed a bit. "Remember the lessons a week ago? That weird contraption?" It was a tall thing, holding Naruto up against the ceiling of the Dojo. It had him walking a specific way with his legs kicking to progress, and it felt weird at first, but it was something that made for a special move he was told. Kicking one leg, the same side arm thrusts upward, putting every ounce of momentum and strength from the grounded stance into a single palm strike.

The Chinese master, and Akisame alike, both started seeing naruto as the best Disciple to come, and both warmed to the young blond. They saw the error of their ways with the last one, and went to extremes to not give Naruto overconfidence, but made sure he knew he was progressing, and they gave him their all when it came to building him into a great Martial Artist.

Naruto nodded as he remembered the exercise. "Yeah, that weird palm thingy. But what does that have to do with my fight with Renka?"

Kensei smirked a little. "Use that move, but focus on the movement, rather than how you move. Because that move will be your strongest blow."

Naruto was skeptical, but he nodded, sighing. "Alright, Sifu. I'll trust you."

Later that day Renka and Naruto were in the sparring room, and both got into a stance. Naruto took the traditional Jujitsu stance, as Renka got into Tiger, one of the only two stances and styles she knew moves for.

With a quick drop of the hand from Akisame, the fight started. Renka yelled out in attack as she got close and went for a claw attack to the ear. Naruto swiftly caught the attack and pulled her in, kicking at her foot to catch her off guard.

It didn't work, as she used her back leg to kick his to the side and grabbed onto his arm, twisting it and prying it off her own. Before she could continue, he switched to the only style he knew of from Kempo, and slide against her, shoving her with a heavy palm strike.

Catching her balance, Renka put a hand to her chest, where he had hit. Naruto got into a narrow stance, but one that would be one of his best. An open hand up in front of him, and the other by his side, he faced her with a forward leaning stance.

Renka didn't recognize the stance, but knew it was something she didn't learn yet. With a frown she looked to her father. "Papa, you can't teach him something I don't know! That's unfair!"

Before Naruto could ask what was going on, Kensei smiled to his daughter. "He doesn't know Tiger, and he needed something different. Can't train properly if both of you know the same styles. Don't worry, you'll be learning from your mother everything."

Renka pouted but returned to the sparring match. With a quick rush, she attempted to grab onto Naruto with both hands in claw strike position, but Naruto stepped to the side, and went for a knuckle strike into her side.

Having failed to grab onto him, Renka switched her position and blocked the strike to her side, grabbing his hand and thrusting a heavy claw strike to his chest, dragging her fingers in a downward motion, making him bend down form the force. Grabbing onto his back she lifted him up and raised a knee into his chest, making him fall back on the mat.

Renka got back into stance and waited for him to get up. Coughing and holding his chest, Naruto slowly got back on his feet, looking at Renka a bit surprised. Looking behind her, Naruto seen Kensei nod. Naruto got back into his own stance and stepped forward.

Renka seen an opening when he started walking around her, switching which foot was forward towards her. She kicked out at it and tried to trip him, only for him to lift the leg and make her rush in. Sliding the front foot behind him and twisting around her, Renka found herself vulnerable.

With a quick rising palm strike, she found herself lifted and thrown back on the mat. Gasping for breath as she held her side, she looked at Naruto, who was in a 'K' stance pose, his arm that hit her high in the air, the same side leg stretched to it's max as his body straightened the arm and leg like a rigid pole.

Seeing her in such pain, Naruto rushed to her, concerned for her well being. "Renka, you ok? Oh god, Please tell me that I didn't hurt you. You are my friend." For the last two years as they trained together, the two got close and saw each other as friends, both enjoying their time together, training and even talking. Kensei recommended they get to know each other, for training purposes as fellow disciples.

Kensei and Akisame got up and joined Naruto. Rising her Gi, Kensei seen the blow left a bruise, but that was it. Smiling, he picked his girl up and patted her back. "It's alright. Just knocked the wind out of you. Take deep calm breathes."

Listening to her father, Renka started to slow her breathing. After a while, she just relaxed, the pain now numb. Kensei had used a needle to dull the pain without her knowing. Turning and carrying her in his arms, he turned to naruto. "I think that'll be all for sparring. I suppose this was a knock out, and you won, Naruto."

Renka looked to naruto, who looked sad he hurt his first real friend. Looking away he frowned. "I didn't win.. I hurt Renka with that move. This was just supposed to be a match to see how far we came, not hurt each other badly. She didn't even hurt me much with that knee to my chest. I gave her that bruise. I lost this one."

Renka blushed hearing that. His concern for her, and the fact he gave her the win for his inability to hold back that technique, she felt her heart beat faster at that. With her pain numbed, and a little tired from a full day of training and then the spar, she smiled tiredly, but genuinely. "Just get better, naruto. Maybe you can tie it up one to one when I get back from China. Train hard, and do your best to get even stronger than me, for me... Promise me... that you'll get strong enough to protect me if I need you."

That took a few of them by surprise, Kensei even more than most, but Naruto was the one shocked. But with a smile and a nod, he stood proudly for her. "Count on me, Renka. I'll get even stronger!"

Miu blushed hearing that. She frowned a bit, but she let it be. As Kensei took Renka back home, Naruto was excused from training. Late that night, Miu came in Naruto's room when he was setting up for bed. "Naruto...?"

naruto looked at her confused, but sees her sitting in front of him, he turned as he was sitting near his bed. "Yeah, what is it Miu?"

Miu smiled and blushed. "Renka wanted you to get stronger, and protect her right? Well... Promise me too... That you'll be strong enough to protect me as well one day."

Even though they didn't get to see each other much, only a month out of a year for awhile, they were friends. And they would soon be even better friends. Smiling a bit, Naruto nodded. "Sure. Can't say no to my friends... I do want to be strong for you two. I promise."

Miu smiled brighter and stood up. "Well, I should get to bed... Sleep well."

She left and Naruto scratched his head. "This has been a strange day... What has those two asking me to protect them all of a sudden... I guess I'll find out someday..." He just decided to go to sleep, putting it out of his mind.

**XxX Age 12 XxX**

Naruto was out doing his evening Kempo training, he was walking around the city in a weird fashion by swinging his arms up and down with each step, just feeling the purpose these movements gave him. Kensei had told him that it would make his punches with Sakaki better, seeing as he was having trouble with 'letting loose'.

He was passing by a row of buildings when he heard a loud screech from an animal in pain. Having stopped his training suddenly, he ran to the source, an alleyway behind the supermarket. A girl was face to face with a dog, and a black cat was in her arms, what looked like scuffed up fur and maybe a little bit of blood, but definitely knocked out.

With a growl of anger at the attacking dog, seeing as he hated it when people were picked on, he raced down the alley and went into fighting mode. Seeing the dog jump for the girl, he slammed a foot into the dog's face, kicking him away, making it yelp. He didn't bother looking to the girl, but he had to ask. "You alright?"

The girl was crying, holding the cat in her arms. "Noir's hurt, I have to help him!" Seeing the dog get back up she gasped, pointing to it. "Look out!"

Naruto was ready and grabbed the dog's head, twisting to narrow himself between the paws trying to tackle him, and bent back, twisting the dog around and over him before throwing him into a trash can. The dog shook as it got up on it's legs again, growling at Naruto as it's back leg seemed to wobble, hurt from the trash can. Naruto glared back at it, stomping a foot to the ground and looking intimidating. "Shoo!"

The dog limping and ran out scared at that, feeling the desire to run rather than fight. Naruto turned and grabbed the girls arm and helped her up before taking her to the nearest vet. It was a couple blocks off but they got there.

The girl gave the cat to the Vet and he went into the back room, making sure it was ok. Naruto saw the blood, and knew it had been fighting a big dog. He didn't have the heart to stay, seeing as he didn't want the girl to blame him for not being able to save her cat in time.

The girl heard the bell and turned seeing him start to go and grabbed his shoulder. "Wait... Thank you for saving us... I don't know if he will make it but he has a chance... and if you never came I would be gone too... please, tell me your name. At least before you go..."

Naruto debated that. He didn't want to be held responsible for not making it in time to help if the cat died... he sighed and just spoke, not turning. "Naruto." And with that ripped himself from her grasp and started running. She gasped as he managed to get away and watched him run off into the distance.

After running so fast, he got far enough away and looked back, frowning. "Sorry... I had to run... I can't handle if I couldn't save a life... I need to be stronger..." He started doing his practices again as he returned to Ryozanpaku, wanting to get even stronger to actually help people next time.

In the clinic, it took awhile, but the doctor came out and the girl came to him. "Is he going to be ok doctor!" The doctor looked at her with a pause before putting a hand on her shoulder.

She looked down a bit but he smiled and chuckled. "She'll be fine in two days. She got a bite, but no bleeding, but she is bruised up, with a cracked rib. Another minute and she'd have not had this chance. You saved her in time... It's a girl cat. Did you not know? "

Kisara blushed a bit, looking down. "Sorry... I kind of only got her recently. And with the attack from that dog, I was just panicked. Guess I need to remember better." He chuckled and told her not to worry, he would put a cast on the cat and make sure it was better.

The girl smiled and turned to the door, a tear coming down her cheek. "Naruto. Thank you... You saved my beloved cat. If I ever meet you again, I will personally show my gratitude, if my name isn't Kisara Nanjou!"

Sitting on the roof was Sakaki, humming as he listened in on that, and watched Naruto down the street. Popping a can of beer he drank up. "Guess the kid's got an admirer... Wonder how those other two will take it." he jumped down to the street and left to go get more beer.

A few days later, Kisara was home, and was in her room, petting Noir. She hummed as she looked up some things on her computer. "That Naruto character was a fighter.. Apparently he used some kind of Karate. Maybe I can learn some." Looking to Noir she smiled. "Maybe I can protect you next time around, that sound good?"

Thinking back at how he fought, and all to save her and Noir, she knew he had to have been a Martial Artist. "Yeah, I should definitely learn some. If I train hard, maybe I can be as strong as him." She didn't get a good look at his face, he never directly looked at her, and she was too busy panicking over Noir to really check him out. But she knew he had blonde hair, and she could swear his eyes were bright sky blue.

Smiling, she started looking up schools. "I want to thank him properly... I'm sure if I learn how to fight, I'll meet him again. People with common interests always find each other after all. Besides..." Blushing a bit, she remembered those eyes, how strong, but soft they looked. "He wasn't too bad looking, form what I seen anyway. Maybe he's single?"

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX;**

And that wraps up my Rework of Naruto the Mightiest. I hope you all enjoyed, and hope this is much better than the first time I did this chapter... to the old guard, who have read the old chapters, I bet you will find a few things similar, but in a better light, with a much greater immersion, and realistic scenario. ENJOY!


	3. School year Begins, Naruto finds Trouble

Today is my birthday... well not as I write this, but as I give it to you... YEP! My birthday is today, the 17th of September. I am now 21, old enough to drink some hard liquor... and god do I need some... ANYWAY! I request as a present that you review. Thank you

I will give you a chapter, but allow me to tell you, this may not be as good a chapter as you expect, but I hope I do well... LET COMBAT BEGIN!

Adijasbcijdvijvghvijodxvudsij 

Naruto jumped on top of a fence post in an alley and looked behind him to see Miu coming up next to him soon after. He grinned. "You're getting slow Miu! Come on, keep up!" He jumped over a creek, landing on the next fence. He was so excited!

Since Naruto turned sixteen he was able to go to school now thanks to the Elder. Miu was too since she was fifteen now. Miu landed next to him, pouting. "No fair, you KNOW I am not as fast as you." Naruto just grinned. Truth be told? He wasn't totally faster. She took the high road a lot, making the resistance she had to take much more against her. She had no footing in the air, so she couldn't push herself ahead by force.

Naruto on the other hand was way close to the ground, giving maximum force against the wind and breaking a speed record along the way. Miu let gravity enhance her strength in fighting, whilst Naruto's natural muscle and enhancement through training it was strong enough and he used the earth as a foot-stool to gain the speed needed to strike.

The two were a total opposite in fighting. One was fast, the other strong, one flew in the sky, another rooted into the ground. One was a woman, the other a male. She was a Dou fighter... he was something else entirely...

Back at Ryozanpaku Elder sat with Akisame outside, playing some Othello. Akisame placed his piece, smiling as he was one point ahead currently. "How were the mountains?" He was referring to the extra training the last year...

The first trip up to the Heart of Japan was a flop. He only grew in peacefulness and serenity, and that lifted his spirits once more, but he still didn't accept praise or being told wrong, just worked harder either way. He was a much more energetic and fluid fighter, as well as more into his ethics of training.

He thought Naruto needed one more trip, but even further in this time, to the very spot he was BORN in... Naruto found his Type... Elder hummed as he found a way to explain. "Naruto told me, as you let him borrow some books, he read about a certain philosophy..."

Akisame was a bit confused on that. He never thought Naruto took an interest in any of them. Elder continued. "In a VERY old book... you see, it explained in detail the Yin and Yang." Akisame smiled. "The colliding and balancing forces that flow together to create Order?"

Elder nodded. "But, that is not all. It also introduced a third energy... Ye..." Akisame stopped his hand from placing the piece he had currently... He looked up at Elder. "The Natural flow that not only balances the other two, but also flows with it as an individual energy dependent on how the outside affects the inside?"

Elder nodded again. "That once lost theory of balance in the Universe is lost to the major population, but it is more true then just the two... Even in the Martial Arts world. Sei, and Dou, Yin and Yang, black and white, good and evil... But the third energy... Mune, Ye, Green, and Truth... This third type of fighter comes once every thousand years. To think he is that kind... He will grow more powerful then any other. I taught him all I could about the Sei and Dou. But Mune is the only thing I don't know..."

Truth be told, he DID know Mune. He was a Mune fighter, knowing both Dou and Sei, but Mune had to be learned and experience as an individual fighter, the training for it had to be done by ones self, not by a master. Akisame placed his piece and smiled. "He will figure it out in time. I believe in him."

Back with Naruto and Miu, they were at the school gates. "I'm ready to start to day! Come on, let's go to our class." Miu smiled and followed him. The day went well enough, but as things would go so perfect, Naruto had to wonder... What was around the corner? Normally things should go wrong in order to be normal here, or so some of his masters told.

He was walking to his club activities, seen Miu taking her tie to pick. He understood, her last few activities in other schools didn't go well and she became popular... and that went south real fast... He took a basic, something he should go to thanks to the Elder's guidance... The Karate Club.

He was heading there when he saw a man doing something on a metal pad. He was about to pass him but the guy walked in front of him. "Hold it right there. You're the new guy around here right? Class 3A, Naruto Uzumaki. This is your first year in a real school, got decent grades in home schooling, but failed to pass to the next grade last year. Pity."

Naruto was patient with him, wondering what the guy wanted before returning to his walk. The guy grinned wildly, his ears growing. "Let me give you a piece of advice. The karate club is very picky on who gets to learn anything. You don't look like a shrimp, but you are WAY too small and weak looking for them to even take seriously."

Naruto finally got the maniac's game. He sighed. "Whatever. Listen, if I were you, I'd not put anything in my way. You might get more enemies then friends." He walked around the guy but the man grabbed his shoulder in a grip. Not strong, but strong enough.

Bad idea... Naruto turned, grabbing the arm and turning it off him before slamming the guy up and then down into the floor. The guy looked surprised and ill. "What the...hell... Ceiling?" Naruto groaned. "Ugh, sorry..." He picked the guy up and walked away again. "Don't sneak up behind me like that, throwing people is a must for that kind of thing."

The man with pointy ears looked at Naruto's retreating form. "I see. So that's how it is... Interesting!" He snickered as he wrote the information down on his pad. "Naruto, you interest me! I swear you will be excellent entertainment for me, Haruo Niijima!" With that, Niijima was off.

Naruto got suited and went in to see a big bulk of flesh pounding a fist into someone smaller and making him slam against the wall. Since this was sparring, he was forbidden to interfere in it... which he was hating, since this was just wrong...

It went on for awhile, him staying back to watch them, and soon he was chosen for the next match a week later. He got up and the big guy was grinning. "So, ready to know the rules of the ring? Here it is, you stand right there, and let me wail on you, or there's going to be some trouble..."

Naruto got into the stance they all took. "Sorry, but this is a match, and rules of a Karate match are that both of us fight, whoever wins, wins, whoever loses, loses." The guy looked confused before laughing hysterically, stepping up and standing tall.

Naruto was tempted to punch him out, but he was honorable, he wouldn't strike unless struck first, or he got into position. The man chuckled over him. "That may be the rules of the ring in normal matches, but the law of the world is the bigger man wins! If you have any sense at all, you will stand straight and wait for my fist and just take it. Or else I'll have to get you my Gi all bloody. Karate is for the big and strong, not for weak little shrimp like you."

Naruto clinched his teeth but he controlled himself. He knew these kind of lugs were never going to listen to words, only fists. But, what better to make the man get angry then to talk back? He stood straight. "Really? Well I guess that's how you see it... but truth be told, you are nothing but a thug, a low-life criminal using karate as an excuse for beating others into the ground."

The guy hovering over him frowned. Then he smiled. "Think you're hot stuff huh shrimp? I trained my ass off to get these muscles, the club was begging me to join since middle school, but you, you had to whine and beg your way in."

Naruto stood still. He would not have his honor as a martial artist be tarnished with words. "I signed up, they accepted, I didn't say a god damn word, I never went below my body height when I walked or stood. Making your theory of me null and void. How about this. Match, now. I challenge you to a REAL match. I win, you quit the club, you win I quit."

The man frowned before grinning ear to ear. "Fine. This will be a piece of cake." It took awhile but everyone gathered, and the referee was the top member of the club, also known as Tsukuba. He raised a hand. "Ready?" Naruto nodded, and the other man snickered.

Naruto got into his own stance, hand up in front and another by his waist. The other guy just stood there arms raised. Naruto saw the hand go down and the guy in front of him rushed in with a sharp fist. Naruto saw it's slow approach and stepped back, putting a fist out.

The fist missed by a hair, but the lug walked into Naruto's hard, sputtering before getting back, holding his stomach. He grinned. "Sorry, must have tripped forward. Won't happen again." Naruto rolled his eyes as he got into position again.

Naruto saw the big lug start to roll a kick to the head. He ducked and walked forward, and as the guy looked forward he didn't see anyone. "Where did he go?" Naruto was standing behind him, back to back.

The big lug saw it and backed away from Naruto before throwing a hard left. Naruto rolled around the punch and using the momentum he had stepped back and in a split second was behind him again, back to back.

Naruto sighed. "The big and strong are not fast. You think the ability to crush an immobile object to pieces that most cannot do gives you the right to be strong? If you can't even hit me, then what is your strength even worth?"

The big guy roared and threw another punch but found his arm caught and his leg kicked from under him before being thrown to the ground hard, and being knocked unconscious... Everyone was gasping as the big guy was knocked out cold from a shrimp like him. 

He walked to the side of the ring and waited for the judgment... but felt guilty... It was a Karate match, and his anger got to him and he used a Kempo technique, and a Jujitsu move to end it. He seen the big guy wake up from the water poured on him and begin to cry that it wasn't legit.

Naruto was feeling even more guilty. Seeing him cry over Karate being his life, he took pity... He walked up. "He won by technicality. The time I stepped back and let him run into my fist was a Kempo technique, and I threw him using a Jujitsu move. I didn't use any karate here. I'll leave." he went and left his Gi in the locker before leaving for home...

Tsukuba that day went to an abandoned warehouse... or not so much as he entered to see a lot of people. "Kisara. You said to look out for potentials right? I think I saw one... He beat one of the strongest in the club using two different martial arts moves OTHER then Karate."

A girl in a chair ahead of him smiled. She was wearing blue jeans, but with an entire leg ripped off, a red shirt that read Valkiria, and a green beret for a hat covering her unruly red hair. Kisara sat up from her near laying position and pet her black cat. "Is that so. Got a name?"

Tsukuba nodded and picked up the file he got from the office. "His name is Naruto Uzumaki. Here, have a look." He passed the file to her and she read it. "Hmmm... Six foot five, Blood type O positive, passable grades, failed last years home schooling grade, but he is sixteen. No past or current athletics, sports, or martial arts records except he lives at a Dojo as a disciple. Huh, not bad, if this Dojo is any good he may have been trained very well."

She took the picture and looked hard at it... "Blonde unruly hair... Blue eyes..." She kept looks but inside she was hectic... "_Wait... Blue eyes? Unruly blonde hair? And his name is Naruto with good fighting skills... is he... the one who saved Noir? I have to be sure... I have to. But I can't just freak out about this... if he isn't then... I will have to keep searching... If so though, this is... this must be fate..._"

She passed the file to her assistant. "Tsukuba... bring him in. If at all possible undamaged, but if he doesn't come willingly, get him here by force if need be. If his skill isn't any good against you, then forget him, beat the shit out of him."

Tsukuba nodded and bowed before leaving. Her assistant was reluctant to say anything at first but as everyone left he said his piece. "Kisara, it's not normally like you to be so forward about one person... What makes this Naruto Uzumaki any special..."

Kisara looked to him and then looked to her cat, petting her again before sighing. "Let's just say I have a past with someone named Naruto. He never game me a last name, and I never seen his face, but I know two things about him... he's blonde and has blue eyes. I wanna repay him is all."

The assistant nodded reluctantly before thinking if it was a good past or bad, her tone was softer then normal, but her words suggested pain. He went with her to go search for more potentials in the school. Seeing as that they needed more recruits.

**XxX With Naruto XxX**

"ACHOO!" Miu looked worried as he had just sneezed ten times. "You ok? Don't tell me you got a cold, you NEVER get sick!" It was true, he was never even slightly sick, not even allergies. For all these years he was in top health in and out, but this was strange.

Naruto smiled, snuffling. "Yeah, I'm fine. Guess someone was talking about me... multiple people I think." He had a strange feeling though, part of him shivered as he felt danger lurking in his future. He walked with Miu home.

As they got to the gate he pressed a finger against the gate and pushed hard, having to stomp on the ground to open it. It slammed open and Miu smiled. "I wonder how we are even slightly matched, I still need two fingers."

Naruto chuckled. "Yeah well your JiJI needs only touch it lightly and it opens. There will always be someone stronger then you, but the only one stronger then anyone else is JiJi, no one beats him." it was true. Sometimes even the masters get into fights verbally but they sometimes might get out of hand and think about throwing a fist instead of a word, and before they can, the old man will come in, and they become sober and well mannered.

The old man had the nickname known in the martial arts world all over... The Invincible Superman, Hayato Furinji. He walked in and seen the masters doing more training, and after going into his room to get ready for his own, he seen Miu come in.

He smiled and she did too. They had gotten a lot closer since they had the time. Miu spoke first. "So, what would you like for dinner? It's your choice tonight... being it your birthday and all." They started the school year quite late, and it was already October Tenth, and he smiled before thinking. "How about some of that amazing Ramen you make, think the side can be that western pizza? It's a party after all."

Miu nodded, giggling. "I learned how to make it, so I hope my Pizza can be just as good as my Ramen."

Kensei came in grinning ear to ear. "And as a good master, how about I bring over some exotic dancers." he found himself dodging fists and kicks all the way out of the room. "Fine, be spoil sports..." He laughed though as he got out of earshot. "Love is in your heart, and for that I will pay as much tribute to give you a true smile if it kills me... Hmm, maybe I should... nah... but... he is more like me and being a son then even my own... I'll call home to papa and ask."

Naruto came out and saw Shigure holding a Katana for them to use. He grabbed it and got into position. She got herself in one too. "Ok Naruto, this... is to practice your... defense. If your de...fence is weak it... will get you... killed."

Naruto nodded. Shigure thrust her weapon towards his heart, and he raised a hand to the side of his sword and when the sword got to it he slammed the thing to the side, making Shigure miss. He pushed his sword along hers and tried to cut her head off, but using the back of his sword.

Shigure ducked and got behind Naruto, twisting her sword backwards and tried to stab through his back, but he twisted his sword behind him and stepped to the side to deflect before sliding the sword back in front and tried to strike her head once more.

Shigure ducked under it once more, and twisted on her toes as she slashed for his ankles. Naruto jumped, the momentum of his sword spinning him horizontal and using it to slash hard to the ground, but she rolled backwards.

Naruto caught the ground with the katana before getting on his feet, panting lightly. Shigure stood still, not even slightly effected. Shigure nodded. "You're fluid moves... present great... strength. Your defense is flaw...less... but what about... your basics..."

Naruto knew what she meant and got into position once more. She jumped, striking down hard, but he pushed his sword high and blocked it perfectly. She slide down and slashed from the right side, but he rotated the sword downward and hit against her's to the side.

She stepped back before slashing diagonal from the left top, and he twisted his sword back up and hit it back up, but the momentum she carried went to right bottom diagonal and he slashed his sword down in an arc to the ground and hit against hers back up to herself.

She used the same momentum to hit from the left side now but he twisted the blade towards it and hit up to the side. She gone back and then slashed from down left down diagonal and he slide his sword down and hit against her's to block, but she raised it up with momentum to right top diagonal, and using the same arcing motion reversed blocked it from above.

She drew back and turned her body sideways, arcing the sword behind he then down before thrusting it to Naruto, slashing upwards. Naruto spread his legs and using the same technique from above, put his hand on the back of the sword and made a straight bar with it to block below before it could touch him.

Shigure stood there for a second before withdrawing, and then bowing, he did too. She nodded. "You did perfect...ly... there isn't any... thing more I can... teach..." Naruto bowed more before getting on one knee. "You are the greatest Weapons user in the world, and I hope one day I can repay you for teaching me all you know..."

Shigure smiled and got on a knee as she held his shoulder. "Rise. You did great on your... own. I only gave... you my knowledge... as it should be. You do not need to re...pay me at all..." Naruto smiled and hugged her before getting up. "I will because I want to." She nodded, grabbing the spare sword and then saw him run off to do more training.

Shigure looked on before walking to her room to train herself harder, seeing as how she needed a good release from her emotional moment.

Naruto went to see Sakaki as he was next, but sadly a message on the door was posted. 'Going for beer, don't wait up. Naruto, take a break, you earned it. Tomorrow will be twice as hard if your not happy with this but it's your birthday, relax.'

Naruto grumbled...As he walked outside to the post he rolled his neck, but as he got into stance, Kensei dropped in and smirked. "So eager to train, even on your special day. Look, Shigure doesn't get much time so she wanted to give you the rest she could offer before calling it quits and just being a good source of weapons training if you need it. She wants to be your friend."

Naruto sighed, looking down. "I get it... I know and I even did something special to repay her, but I wanna make sure it is usable in actual combat before giving it... but still, if I don't become stronger, how can I be the greatest disciple you want me to..."

Kensei came up and put a hand on his shoulder. "Listen, Naruto, This isn't about strength for us... is it..." Kensei knew Naruto's heart more then anyone here, even the Elder. He knew the heart ached but would still beat strong for his belief to grow for someone.

Naruto sighed, smiling sadly. "Miu and Renka... I promised them, and for them I try harder, but I do want to grow for my masters too... just not as much..."

Kensei patted his shoulder. "Like I said, I understand. The human body is a machine, one that grows stronger the more you use it, but I will tell you a secret... work any machine too hard, and it will break... We may have done tough training, but we always stopped and let you rest enough so it got stronger without too much tension on breaking."

Naruto looked at Kensei as he heard this, and Kensei smiled more. "Relax, and enjoy your special day... Tomorrow we will train you extra if you wish, just like Sakaki said. But, for yourself,as well for us and even Miu and Renka would agree.. this is a special day, and you should rest."

Naruto thought it over and sighed heavily before nodding. "But you work me three times not two." Naruto smiled back. "You know, I feel connected to you more then anyone else. I always wondered why..."

Kensei chuckled before turning to Naruto. "Because we are so similar. I feel like you are a son I never had. I am sure you will understand one day, but today, it's YOUR day, so let's understand you. I even bought a Cake for you."

The day went on to dinner, Naruto relaxing as he watched the sky go by... When dinner was called everyone was having fun, laughing and having a great time. Naruto saw his masters respect his food this time around, and smiled. Hell, even the Elder was going easy and even gave him an extra slice of pizza.

Dinner was over quick enough, but then the cake came up. Miu brought it out and it was HUGE! But as she set it down, Naruto looked and was starting to tear up. Everyone signed and put a picture... Akisame put a Ye-Yin-Yang for him, Sakaki had given a picture of them showing their guns. Kensei put a picture of Naruto and him looking into the sky together, Shigure was very precise and shown Naruto and her holding the same sword. Apachai drew a decent picture of Naruto and him elbowing eachother.

Elder and Miu put a picture together in the middle... Elder looking over him like the grandfather he was, and him and Miu holding hands and kicking in the air on different sides. At the bottom it had the happy birthday Naruto and between, sixteen candles.

He sniffed and rubbed the tears away. "You guys... you are all the greatest... thank you..." Everyone had a hand on him and he smiled. Elder grinned. "Make a wish and blow them out boy! Make it a good one..."

Naruto took a deep breath. "_I wish... To have someone to love and love me back soon... Because my heart cannot take this feeling of lonely love a day longer... I wish for Love..._" And he blew them all out in a single breath.

Everyone cheered and got a piece of cake each, Naruto getting the biggest and eating it with the rest. By the end, only one piece of cake was left. Apachai, loving sweets, was stopped by Naruto. "Apachai, I would love to give the last piece to you but... I want to save this piece in the fridge till Renka comes back."

Apachai smiled, seeing Naruto wanting to be fair and nodded. "Apachai understand, Apachai would even run across ocean to give it to her right now, but it take too long, it might spoil. She be back soon I hope."

Kensei sighed. "I have no word from my wife. So I have no idea when she will return..." Naruto smiled sadly. Miu looked a little worried but also a little hurt... Elder saw this and got up. "Naruto, how about you go and get some early rest, we start one sharp, ME training you."

Naruto perked up and smiled. "Sure... Have a good night everyone." he went off and Elder came up to Miu. "May I see you outside Miu?" She nodded and followed him out alone. He sighed. "Listen, you feel jealous he thought of her and was sad for her not being with him... Right?"

Miu sighed, nodding. "He won't look at me as a woman..." Elder smiled. "He sees you as more then a woman. He sees you as a strong person and wonderful friend, and if he could, would accept you with love. But you are not giving him a chance..."

Miu looked confused as he chuckled. "he thinks you only care as a friend, a best friend and like him a lot, but no chance of love. You are giving him all the wrong words... and I know why... I know because I did the same with my wife... rest her soul..."

Miu looked surprised as he looked sad for the first time ever. He smiled again. "I know you don't want him in danger for any decisions you make as a good soul and fighter for justice in the world. You don't want the evil you might face to use him against you or harm him in any way."

Miu nodded, looking away sadly. Elder chuckled. "Besides... The boy has been neglected even from you, I doubt your love alone would be good enough to bring him back from the road he is leading... he needs more then you or one person can give..."

Miu growled out as she let her thoughts be known. "I won't share him! He was with me first!" Elder smiled. "Selfish as always. If you alone love him, he will be much happier, but if he does not receive more... he will fall to the wrong path... the path that leads to darkness..."

Miu looked angry but sad... she didn't want it to happen but was sharing him the only way? Elder started moving back inside. "Before you go to him with love, think on it... Will you love and hurt him, hurt him and let others take him and share him, or will you be with him and share him and give him what he needs to be the Naruto you love..."

Miu sat there, unable to speak as she tried her hardest to think of what to do... Elder and the masters went to bed... Miu sighed, tears falling. "If I love him, and not share him, he is still in danger... But if I share him, I have more allies to protect him who also love him... but... why should I have to share the one I love because I am not strong enough? It's not fair..."

The next day, Naruto trained with the Elder, The elder giving him a rough time with clubs. "COME ON! FIGHT HARDER! HAHAHA YOU ARE STILL TOO WEAK!" Naruto was grunting and groaning with effort, dodging and blocking the massive blows the Elder was giving him. It was almost time for school though.

Elder saw an Opening as Naruto stepped too far back and slammed the front of the club into his stomach, knocking him back. Naruto coughed as he held his aching stomach, unable to get up. Elder smiled. "You did well. Still need a bit of work but you are going to be much faster and stronger for this."

Naruto smiled and groaned as he rolled on the ground. "Akisame-Sensei, school's about to start... help?" Akisame nodded and did a wacky therapy to push everything back into place. "There. Better?"

Naruto sighed, rubbing his stomach. "Still aching, but it's muscles this time. It's ok, I can take it for the day. See you tonight everyone."

He and Miu went to school and as the class was about to begin, Niijima came in. "Ah, just the man I wanted to see, how you doing buddy?" Miu loked at the man and smiled, oblivious. "Hello, are you a friend of Naruto's? I didn't know he had any friends yet."

Naruto groaned and pushed Niijima away from trying to get close to Miu. "He isn't, he is just trying to buddy up to me because I beat someone strong..." Miu made an oh with her mouth and giggled. "Seems trouble is afoot huh?"

Niiijima grinned. "I got some information... Seems the guy who refereed your little match yesterday took an interest in you and wants to pop your block off. You may have lost due to technical fouls, but if it were anything else, you'd have won hands down."

Naruto and Miu sat as Niijima had to go, although swearing to return, thanks to the bell. The day ended, and the man Naruto saw waiting for him was looking with killing intent... Naruto put his bag down. "Miu, go home..."

Miu looked at the guy and how he held himself. "Look, I know you can take him, so why do I need to go?" Naruto smiled sadly. "Because, I won't fight. He will probably give me a few bruises but it's his way of trying to act tough. Just go home, and I'll be there before you know it."

Miu stood there but nodded, going the other way. Tsukuba smiled as he seen Naruto. "Well Well, seems your not scared. Don;t know what I can do huh? You may have taken out Daimonji, but I am way tougher."

Naruto sighed. "What do you want." Tsukuba frowned. "I don't like your attitude... Look, come with me now, or I bust your face open."

Naruto scoffed. "No way, I need to get home for training. You are wasting my time. You can take whatever shot at me, but no way am I fighting for no reason at all."

Tsukuba growled. "You won't fight me because there's no reason? There's a good one, I just wanna fight you because I want to see how strong you are and how strong I am in comparison."

Naruto closed his eyes. "Fighting for strength alone is no way to fight. Go ahead, punch me,kick me, just get it done with and go."

Tsukuba scoffed. "I see, you are just a slimy little coward, how can you call yourself a martial artist when you won;t even fight an opponent who challenges you." Ohhhh, bad idea Tsukuba, NEVER question or demote Naruto's honor...

Naruto got into stance, but a different one. He was in the formal Meotode stance. Tsukuba got into his, arms up high and his legwork moving and bouncing all over the place. "Now that's it.. Beat me, you go home, I win, you aren't worth my time."

Tsukuba shot a kick high, but it was blocked by the inward hand of the stance, and the outward slammed forth and punched Tsukuba back. Tsukuba growled, getting his bearings. "Lucky blow.. Come on, fight me!"

Naruto rushed forward and thrust a punch up high to the face. Tsukuba blocked it and smiled."Too slow... URK!" he looked down to see a fist connected hard in his belly. He went to his knees holding his stomach. "That was dirty..The Yamazuki of Bassai No one does that move in a match..."

Naruto smiled. "This is a street fight, not a match. If you wanted a match you should have said so, but this is no match unless it is official." Tsukuba got up and threw a spinning back kick, only to have his leg caught and thrown up, making him fly back and hit the ground hard. He was knocked out.

Naruto sighed. "Not even close to my level... no more random fights, just leave me alone." Naruto started walking home and seen Miu waiting. She walked with him and pouted. "You fought didn't you..."

Naruto smiled and looked to her. "Yes, and I didn't mean to, he called me a slimy coward with shameful martial arts. Besides, you still watched us fight, I saw you."

Miu sighed and frowned angrily. "I wish I got a punch in, he is such an asshole. You are the most honorable martial artist I ever seen! Still, you did great... So, ready for training? JiJi can be pretty harsh..."

Naruto rubbed his head. "Yeah Yeah... he's getting harsher, but I can take it..." he smiled wide. "He just cares. So, let's work harder together." She nodded and he grinned. "Race ya!" And started running fast. Miu pouted before running behind him. "YOU ARE SO UNFAIR!"

**XxX With Kisara XxX**

Kisara was biting her fingernail, looking at the picture of the blonde. "He took him out huh..." "_No choice... I can't be seen yet, if it is him, I don't want to be seen as someone who wants to kill him... I have to use them..._"

She turned to see a big burly man in white and sunglasses, a little shrimp with a red headband, and a middle height darker skinned man with blue hair and ponytail. "Ok you three. Find this kid, bring him here. If at all, not too damaged. If he's as good a fighter as rumored, he will be very valuable."

The man in the middle smiled. "Sure, Kisara. I can do whatever I want with him to bring him here as long as he ain't dead right?" Kisara thought of this and nodded. "Bring him here alive and conscious. By any means needed."

They left and she was biting her fingernails harder. "_If it is you... If it is... I can finally repay you... I can finally say thank you... and... we can be friends... forget Ragnarok, you are all I have ever cared about, they were just helping me when I needed it... I need to say it to your face though... Please be you..._"

I am up late at night to bring you this for my birthday... BETTER BE GRATEFUL!

Nah it's fine lol, I did this for you and I am grateful you all enjoy the story and continue to do so. Have fun and I wish you all a great day. Review if you want, like I said you don't have to but it would be a GREAT present.

JA NE!


	4. The Nearing of our Reunion

Welcome to hell... Party Central! BOW CHIKA BOW WOW! Anyway, I am loopy and dizzy from working... so this will be a work in progress, but I will give it to you non the less. Ready? Me too... NOT!... but oh well, let's go.

"CRAP!" "Sounds like Naruto went flying again..." "Oh no, and I was hoping JiJi wouldn't push him too hard."

As Naruto went flying, Via a crashing club to the gut, Akisame and Miu spoke out about it. Elder sighed as he seen Naruto crash into the wall, on the other side of the complex... "This is the final level of his first skill, he will never get it down like this..."

Kensei chuckled. "I think he will in a week. Question though, what will you have him do afterwords?" Elder rubbed his beard before grinning. "Something only I can teach..." Naruto was limping back past the corner. "Again..."

Elder smiled and put his clubs down. "We trained enough today. Go on and have some sparring with Apachai. We will continue tomorrow. So, how goes School?"

Miu checked Naruto out as Apachai was punching his gloves and grinning, ready for sparring. "We are good. Naruto had a little fight with a black belt in Sports Karate, kicked his butt with a few moves, including the Yamazuki. Seems he is going to be popular though..."

Naruto sighed. "Yeah, and I don't wanna be... really, why do I have to go through this bullshit just cause I'm strong?" Elder chuckled. "Because Martial artists like you and me and all of us will always find Martial artists who want to fight for the sake of their beliefs, no matter how petty or how proud."

Naruto rolled his shoulders. "True, but for some reason I wish I found more pride because petty reasons to fight are getting me angry... first the big guy thinks Karate is for only the strong, then the black belt wants to fight just to prove how he is stronger as a tough guy... who else, a master level thinking he can fuck with me because he has muscles?" "HEY!"

Naruto grinned. "I said, master level who think they are strong because of their muscles. It's a compliment Sakaki-Sensei. Meaning you fight for your beliefs as well as strength for your friends. That makes you a true martial artist."

Sakaki blushed and rubbed the back of his head. "Well... you got me there, but no spreading that around alright, I'm still a man with pride!" Sakaki smiled as he seen Naruto get back up. "Hey, I noticed when we practice karate, you use all the styles... but what is the one that you think suits you..." Remembering him and an old friend...

Naruto thought a moment and smiled. "Meotode, I do not attack or defend, I attack AND defend. I do not use one or the other, I use both at the same time." Sakaki smiled with pride in knowing his disciple picked a grand form to stick with... Sure it's name was a bit weird to hear, but it's practice was one of the greatest in Karate's true form.

Apachai chuckled. "Ready Naruto! YOU DODGE!" Not in these long years, has Naruto EVER dodged one fully, and today wasn't going to be any different, as Naruto slide to the side and got hit hard in the cheek. He grunted, pulling himself back together before jumping forward fast and turning on his heel before snapping a kick low to the ground. Apachai jumped up from the kick, but Naruto felt arms around his head and seen the knee coming for his face.

Now, Dodging was beyond his abilities against Apachai, but Blocking was another matter. He caught the knee and forced it down, but that had Apachai reach down and slam an elbow into his chin, and a snapping back-kick to the gut.

Naruto was thrown back a bit by the elbow, but he managed to catch the leg just as it touched him, and twisted inward to the side of Apachai, throwing a low kick again, and seeing Apachai rise, punched hard to the giant's gut.

Apachai caught it and forced his free foot into Naruto's face, and making the young blond zoom into the wall near the gate, implanted once more. Apachai looked ready to fight more, but saw Naruto bleeding... he went over with the others as they too saw it.

Elder grabbed Naruto and pulled him straight out before letting him fall. Naruto coughed and held his side. "Damn... I think I punctured a spleen with a fragment." Kensei went down and poked three needles into the side. "It was punctured by your three broken ribs, it's amazing you can still breathe with the inward collapsing. Akisame!"

Akisame slammed a chop to the lower rib and poked three fingers against the break of the top rib before holding Naruto's shoulder and kicking him in the back. Naruto held his side tighter. "I will NEVER get used to replaced bones! But thanks Sensei's."

In the older days, they would be surprised, but now it was expected. A slight red, like a burn, encased the injured area, and soon Naruto was relaxing. "I don't know how you do it, and you may say otherwise, but you two work great, I don;t feel even a SLIGHT fracture."

Kensei sighed. "And whatever you say won't matter, we didn't do a thing inside your body to heal bones in seconds. Take a rest." "NO!" They were surprised as they seen him stand and loosening his joints. "Again..."

Miu looked down sadly... seeing more as Naruto would rather train and possibly die with injury then to rest and be well. Naruto got into the standard Muay Thai stance. "Come on Apachai, let's go some more."

Everyone backed away as Apachai stood there still for the moment. Naruto stood still too, waiting for the starting bell. Apachai tensed up. "You dodge!" Apachai thrust a fist hard, and Naruto stayed calm, focused, and poised, and turned hard, but as always, he couldn't dodge completely, but he did do something surprising.

Naruto was clipped hard in the shoulder, pushing him back but her used the momentum to swing around the fist and throw a harsh jab to Apachai's face, which was blocked by his other fist. Apachai reeled his fist in a little and slammed his elbow into the side of Naruto's which caused him to back away.

Naruto panted and rubbed his cheek a little but seen Apachai kick hard to the side, and blocked it before twisting around and throwing a straight kick to Apachai's hip. Apachai blocked it too, and they stayed there for awhile, before bowing and ending their sparring session. "Naruto do good, getting faster and stronger, I promised to make you great warrior, and you have been made so. Stand tall, I show you ultimate Muay Thai technique I use."

Naruto stood back and watched as Apachai went into his stance again and then leaned back and stood on one hand as he slammed both legs into the air where someone's gut would be, and a hand out by the leg in a punch. "This technique good for dodging any high attack, and forces opponent to get back or get thrown back." Apachai rose and Naruto bowed. "Thank you Sensei."

It was getting a late as training took forever, especially since the Elder was giving him everything and more for this final level of the special skill of Sei. Akisame rubbed his mustache as Sakaki picked Naruto up by his Gi and pulled him to the steel training posts.

Akisame sighed. "You said he wasn't Dou or Sei... why did you say he would never get it down." Elder smiled fondly. "True... Truth be told, as a Mune fighter it took me, when I first found about it, a month for each level but five for the last level.. he has gotten down every level faster then I would have guessed, but this last level it is nearly over. Four months and three weeks and he is near completion, but why take so long?... I am worried."

Kensei nodded. "Me too, seems things are getting rougher with his progress... ever since you came back it seemed he would do better, but as time progressed it got worse..." Shigure was upside down above them. "I... am worried he will... not make it to... the Katsujin...ken..."

Apachai looked softly. "I had hard time, wondering if I was doing good for world by making blood with fists... It was hard, but I soon found kindness and truth of world in eyes of animals and children. Naruto must find his own way of heart. And Apachai will do all he can to make Naruto see it soon, even if I must take him round world myself." It was a tough decision to make, but they all made it... to help him find the right path, by any means needed.

**XxX Next day at School XxX**

"HEY COME ONE COME ALL, TSUKUBA THE TERRIBLE BEATEN BY NARUTO THE NEWBIE!" Niijima and his normal evil attitude trying to destroy Naruto's and Tsukuba's reputations for his own evil gains.

Naruto sighed and tried to leave, and Miu followed, but Niijima caught up and grinned. "Well if it isn't my new pal Naruto, good work destroying Tsukuba. So, want to join me in taking over the school?" Naruto kept walking past and Miu ignored him as well, but he grabbed Miu's shoulder... Will Niijima ever learn?

She threw him hard to the ground before realizing what she did. "Oh I'm so sorry! You ok? It's natural for someone to throw those who sneak up on them." Naruto chuckled. "No worries, he's resiliant, I did the same when he did the same to me. Niijima, go away."

Niijima chuckled evilly as he stood. "Come on now, don't tell me you would rather be mobbed by thugs going home." Naruto sighed. "And you would have ANY idea one what I'd rather want? You out of my hair."

Niijima was about to speak, but someone spoke aloud near the crowd of people, who seemed to be scared of them and ran. "Tsukuba is a disgrace... he's brought shame to Ragnarok... Find him and tell him to leave town, or-" Naruto and Miu looked to see three people, a big guy wearing sunglasses and a white shirt, a little guy who looked like a hippy biker combination, and a darker skinned man with blue hair wearing blue custom school clothes, and the man in blue had threw a punch at the falling piece of paper and made it shred to pieces with a single blow.

Naruto glared a bit... "_Boxing... Guess Apachai's training will be VERY good here._" The boxing guy lead the others away. "Come on, we gotta find that Naruto character." Naruto was behind Miu with a turned face, of course he'd be slightly invisible to their eyes.

Naruto started walking to his next class when Niijima came up again. "Listen, I have info on those guys... you might wanna know what I got to say before rejecting me." Naruto thought about it... it might help things along if he knew more about them, maybe then he would get someone to understand him as he would understand them.

He walked and gestured a nod to the doors of the old shed. Naruto leaned on the wall and Miu stood still as Niijima got his PDA out. "Alright, here's what I dug up... The little guy is Koga the Kicker, unknown martial arts, but he uses his legs to a frightening degree, and one of the Takedown Trio, the three you seen."

Naruto hummed in thought. "_A leg worker, a good set I must admit, those legs weren't twigs, but his size he would need to have gravity..._" Niijima poked a few buttons and frowned. "Ukita the Thrower, used to be a Judo black belt, before he was kicked out for his aggressive nature, second in command apparently and with his size, I don't blame him. His favorite throw is the overhead crowbar."

Naruto sighed. "More like Technique Trio, kicks, throws, and I gotta guess, punches." Niijima grinned. "Good perception. Takeda the Puncher, former League Boxer, even made the finals before dropping out due to some kind of accident. He had a punch called the Lethal Left, they even taped his matches and slowed the video down as much as possible and still no one could see the punch coming."

Naruto seen the video and grinned. "They just don't know about fast punches." Niijima waved it off. "Yeah yeah, call it however you want. They are looking for you, but they are not the ones curious, it's their leader, an officer in command of a section of the strongest gang in the city called Ragnarok. She's known as Valkyrie for her aerial assaults and uses mostly her legs, Her name is Kisara Nanjo, and used to be quite the Tae Kwon Do specialist."

Naruto groaned. "You're kidding me... No way is this going to be simple... Thanks for the info, that will be enough for me today, see ya." Truthfully he was kind of worried. A true blue league boxer with a punch that was incredibly fast and someone even stronger with great leg power leading them. He hoped they weren't weak, but not trying to kill him just because he was a good fighter.

He would go about his day, he would hold his head high, but not look for a fight. He was no coward, if he was found he was found, if not, then they weren't looking, he wouldn't hide, he wouldn't run, he would just go about his day. And he had three days before they found him...

**XxX With Kisara XxX**

Kisara jumped and flipped before slamming a foot hard into the punching bag in front of her and tearing it in half. "HYA!" She stood and huffed as she had been at it for a good three hours. Her assistant gave her a towel and she took it,wiping her face.

The Assistant cleared his throat. "Kisara, we have word from the Fists... Seems they wish to initiate you into their ranks, and a way to prove yourself by beating a gang with them two weeks from now. They request an answer."

Kisara thought about it a moment... "_Freya... You helped me out so much, and being able to be the same rank as you is my way of thanking you... your help brought me there, you helped me become a fist...I guess it's my time to be serious in the gang._"

She turned and went to the weights, lifting two hundred pounds with one leg. "I accept. I'll be there. How goes the search for potentials?" She had to think business, even if Naruto was HER Naruto, she couldn't afford to put things on hold.

The Assistant bowed. "None as hopeful as this Naruto fellow, and none who seem worthy enough to even BE martial artists. Sorry Kisara..."

Kisara sighed heavily... "Ok, if Takeda isn't able to bring back this Naruto character, then I will." "Not so fast." She turned to see an executive officer named Tsuji. "If this guy beats those three punks, then I'll bring him in guaranteed. Listen, I dug up some info on this guy on the streets. When he was younger he was a small food thief, and suddenly went off the grid. Last known whereabouts before being in this school was being seen along routes here and there, being a weirdo when walking, each time a different way of walking. I don't have any birth certificate either... Something is fishy..."

Kisara hummed and thought long back... Was she ever near that Dojo? Or even on a route maybe? She turned and scoffed. "So? What good is this information besides your doubts."

Tsuji hummed in thought before walking up. "Listen, he has probably been trained since he was a kid, making him possibly stronger then even me, but if he was never born... then how is he even here?" Kisara stopped and pondered... and sighed. "We shall ask him when he gets here. I will even ring the information from him if needed, so don't give me any crap."

Tsuji nodded. "If he even beats me... then watch yourself." He left after that. She stopped lifting and looked to her assistant, and he bowed before going as well. She went to her chair and sat down, holding her cat in her lap. "Noir... Think he could be the one?" Noir meowed and Kisara held her cat close. "I hope so..."

Short I know, but building up to great fights, and I even put a Kisara scene to help understand what I have her as in my story. Building HER personality to what it will be. ANYWAY! Hope this tides you over...

AND THIS IS A BIRTHDAY CHAPTER! A friend of mine is having his birthday today. Sorry i'm so late man but happy birthday to you Jbigz77

JA NE!


	5. The Two Reunite, TakeDown Trio FaceDown

It's me again. Bet you all have been ready to stomp down my door and kill me for not releasing this sooner. But hey, it's out so... DON'T KILL ME -**runs and hides-** lol...

onward!

Miu yawned as she got up, the moon out and the sun not, the usual waking hour of her, the masters, and of course, Naruto. She looked at the clock. "Huh... Usually they yell and wake him by now... Wonder what's wrong?" It was currently 4:30, half an hour past waking hour.

She got up, still dressed in kitty pajama top and no bottoms. She walked through the home to Naruto's room and opened the door. "Morning Naruto-ku-..." Her eyes widened as Naruto was in a very peculiar position and way.

He was currently in red PJ's, and had a little fox ear cap on, and the whiskers on his face were more pronounced now from the moonlight... and he was laying feet stretched outward, curling forward with his head up, and his hands together beside his cheek.

She entered Kitty mode... "CUUUUUUUUTE!" And as he woke up, he found her TACKLING HIM! To the bed, rubbing her face against him. "Kitty kitty kitty kitty kitty kitty." Naruto looked at her surprisingly before sighing, smiling at her antics. "Morning to you too Miu. What time is it? I feel more rested today..."

Miu snapped out of her kitty mode and jumped back, blushing as she looked down. "Sorry... You looked just like a sleeping kitty cat... and it's thirty past. We slept in."

Naruto groaned. "Akisame is usually so punctual... Anyway, let's get up. Want me to help with breakfast?" Miu smiled and nodded. He stretched before seeing a package by the door and opened it, smiling. "Sweet!" He took out two straps, filled to the brim with a weird metal called Iridium and that would go to his knee.

Miu chuckled. "He told me he was thinking of daily training for your legs when your gone. Guess these would work well, right?" Naruto nodded and strapped them on, and found it VERY difficult to move at first. "Damn, these are heavy..."

"As heavy as can be." Miu turned behind her and smiled. "Hello Akisame!" Naruto bowed deeply. Akisame smiled. "The metal inside them is Iridium, each bar is about 100 pounds, and each strap has about 6 bars, so 600 each leg."

Naruto groaned as he tried to move, slowly at a snails pace from the heavy weights. "Well it feels like it... I'm used to 400 lifting with my legs, but this is 200 more. Oh well."

The day was starting well. Naruto training in his fundamental leg training again, and fell on his ass quite a lot of times, but always got up and started again till he was done. It was a relatively good morning. Breakfast was a feast like always.

The time for school came and Naruto was having a BIT of a difficult time adjusting to the weights. "Urk... ok... Miu, you can go ahead, no need for us both being late. I'll just be awhile."

Miu giggled. "No way, I want to stay with you. Besides, if you are so eager for this training, I think it's good for me to support you."

Naruto smiled. "Well, thanks Miu. Though I bet I'll be throwing these things off when Lunch begins... I mean seriously, those Trio guys will be all over me by then. Don't wanna kill them with this shit." True enough, they were HEAVY! So it would probably kill if he wore them in battle.

Truthfully, he managed to get used to the weights enough to do a decent walk to school, and BARELY made it in time. The day was progressing as per usual, two classes in he was bombarded with Niijima once more.

Niijima snaked his way between Naruto and Miu. "Hey, What's shakin', bacon? I got some more info for you, wanna seeeeee?" He was grinning wildly with his forked tongue out of his mouth.

Naruto groaned but sighed. "Sure, let me hear it."

Niijima got his PDA out. "Well, I was checking on the gang Ragnarok, turns out their very powerful, moving through the ranks from just school gang to city-wide reputation. I managed to wrangle in that there are Seven leaders, or as they are known, the Seven Deadly Fists of Ragnarok. Though it seems that Kisara girl is being initiated to be a fist as well, making them the Eight Deadly Fists. The leader wholesale is the First Fist, but their names are a mystery, the sources I have aren't in the know of their nicknames either."

Naruto hummed... he knew history, if you base something from history, then maybe you'd use it all. "Possibly Odin. Odin was the God of Gods in Norse mythology, so if the first fist is leader of the whole group, it is either Odin, or something close."

Niijima hummed in thought before grinning at Naruto. "Not bad, that would be very possible and a likely nickname, but until I know more, can't be sure. So, for this information I kind of... told them your spot to eat lunch- ACK!"

Naruto punched him hard in the head and made him fall to the ground in a heap, groaning. "Damn you... Alright, well, can't be helped."

Miu giggled. "So, gonna face em' huh? Want my help?" She would do all she could, especially if this boxer was as tough as everyone thought...

Naruto smiled. "Thanks Miu, I'd enjoy a little help, but you don't have to. They ARE after me, and I would rather not take the chance of you getting really hurt..."

Miu stood straight, head up. "Well it's not up to you, I will help you and that is final." She turned and started walking to the next class.

Naruto smiled as she did, and followed. "Well, I just hope I can take them then. Otherwise I'd be killed... ugh, Elder-sensei is ruthless already, knowing I let you get harmed badly will be the end of me..."

The next class went by as per usual, and Naruto was trying to think of the fight he would be in, rather then his school studies, and was hoping his plans worked out for each. Still, things HARDLY go right in a fight, so he would wing it.

Lunch time was peaceful, and Naruto was slightly grateful for that, no useless fighting. Miu stretched as she stood up. "Well, guess today was safe. So, I'll meet you after gymnastics club ok?" Naruto smiled, giving her a hug.

Miu was blushing as he held her in his arms, but he let go and grinned. "See ya then." Miu smiled back before running off, waving before getting back to class. Naruto walked up to the door after picking his stuff up, but sadly, luck was not on his side...

"HEY GUYS! I think I found him! HAHA, getting finished with lunch, Goldilocks? Well, time for dessert! Kick to the teeth! HAHA!" Naruto turned to see the trio waiting for him, and saw they used the other way off the room, door open still.

Naruto put his stuff down, sighing. "You know, I'm half glad you found me right now, and half irritated you Ragnarok guys want to fight me. What's got your asses in my business anyway?"

Ukita chuckled, stepping up. "Doesn't concern you, all that really matters is you come with us, or we split your head wide open." Koga was chuckling, giggling like a kid in a candy store, gearing up with a little warm up punches and bouncing.

Naruto analyzed this, but didn't see much of any kind of form truly, just some wild body movements. Ukita seemed ready for a fight, calm, but energetic, like a martial artist should feel... then there was Takeda.

Takeda was still, calm, a cloudy expression, not really caring much, except his eyes did dart at him, meaning he wasn't just a lazy bum, but the way his body wasn't tense at all was suggesting he was relaxed.

Naruto rolled his head, sighing as he closed his eyes. "I Refuse. I will not willingly follow you anywhere, so whatever you think you can do against me to either rethink, or force me without much trouble, try it... I won't say I can beat all three of you by myself, but I can say I am confident I can easily beat two of you."

Ukita roared as he got ready to charge, but Koga put an arm up. "Wait a minute big guy, I think he means me. If it's my size, I guarantee you I will smash your skull so wide open, your brain will be split the same way! Let me have him first big guy." Ukita stayed back as Koga walked up.

Naruto just stood still, arms beside him, legs apart shoulder-length, eyes examining the movements... he took a deep breath and got ready. Koga grinned. "YOU'RE MINE!" And with that shout, he ran hard and fast to Naruto, jumping and twisting in a spinning back-kick.

Naruto put his palm up, stepping forward with the same side foot, catching the flying kick in his hand and seeing Koga look shocked it was caught, he pushed hard, without moving an inch, and made Koga fly back five feet and on his ass.

Naruto got back into stance. "Two more strikes... you have two more before I retaliate. Show me I was wrong..." Naruto put his left arm in his pocket, and looked passive.

Takeda looked and grinned. "Well, well. Nice pose, taking after me huh? I like the gesture. But I ask you nicely..." Takeda's eyes darted menacingly as he frowned. "Drop the mirror act, because Koga isn't done yet."

Koga grinned and ran to the side, seeing the net-fence, and ran up it, before jumping off and flipping wildly before sliding a leg out and performing a speedy dropping Axe kick. Naruto turned but didn't move at all. Instead, he lifted a hand and caught the kick in his hand, but that wasn't all, he was moving forward as he did, and this motion caused Koga's body to swing down and he was upside-down before Naruto dropped him, making him fall face first on the ground.

He walked up a bit. "Last shot, better make it a good one." He turned to Koga and both arms arched outwards, one arm going up and palm facing the sky at the side, the other arm sliding down and facing the ground at the side.

Koga growled and got up, suddenly spinning his body, jumping from the spin close to Naruto before slamming a spiraling side-kick to Naruto's gut. This, however, did not go well... Naruto's arms closed in backwards the way they went at first, catching the top and bottom of Koga's leg, an inch away from Naruto's body.

Naruto looked into Koga's eyes. "Sorry, three strikes... you're out." he pulled his arms straight and forced Koga to take a horizontal spin in front of him, before he slide a leg high up from the side, then down hard with a Cresent Heel Kick into Koga's gut and forcing him into the ground, knocking the little guy out.

Naruto lifted his foot before gently sliding it against Koga, and with a short, gentle, but rushing kick, slide Koga's body out of the way to the side. He turned to see Ukita grinning. "You're one down. Technique Trio, is now a Duo."

Ukita chuckled. "Yeah, well, Koga was the weakest of us. His size didn't matter, and his kicks were good, but unlike us, he was just a kid flailing his legs like a yoyo, we actually trained in Martial Arts. I see you got some training, but this is the end. YOU FACE ME!"

Ukita rushed in, roaring with his arms up. "I'LL THROW YOU OFF THIS ROOF!" Just as Ukita was about to catch Naruto, he vanished from sight, and Ukita suddenly saw the sky, then an upside down Takeda, before seeing the ground, and then black.

Naruto had jumped up from Ukita's Shoulders, catching the back of his collar with both hands, flying in an arch downwards and stomping hard on the ground with one foot, but the other flew and kicked one of Ukita's legs from under him, and with the balance off, and Ukita in the ground, he used his strength to force him into an arch himself and slamming Ukita face first into the ground, hard.

Naruto huffed. "He was a big bigger then I am used to." he stood up straight again, and with his leg, did the same thing he did to Koga, and made Ukita slide to the side. He seen Ukita's glasses had been broken, and his nose was red, but otherwise, the G forces involved and the gravitational fall knocked him out.

Takeda looked at Naruto for a few minutes, letting the tension settle a bit to relax. Naruto was glad it was happening, but he was wondering, why would he need to get the tension to ease?

Takeda smiled. "You got skills, I'll admit, and some good ones. But this is the end of the line, because now I gotta get you back for what you did to my buddy Ukita. I see you got a girlfriend, but let me tell you something, trying to play Hero by sparing your friends is just a dumbass move."

Naruto looked hardened. "If that's what you believe... personally, I believe in protecting those I care about, no matter the cost to myself, no matter what else happens, I will protect them. So, allow me to give you this piece of advice... shove off trying to make me believe your own twisted beliefs."

Takeda grinned. "Suit yourself..." He shuffled in his right pocket and pulled out a piece of chalk and a timer. "Let's be fair about this, huh?" Naruto stood, and watched as Takeda drew a white square on the ground with the chalk, one corner had 'red' and the other, 'blue."

Naruto looked it over and smiled. "_I get ya... want an official match, fair and square fight. No ref, but then again, you were league championship material, and I am a fighter of my word...It will be fair._"

Takeda stepped into the ring and grinned. "Ok, here are the rules. Ten counts, or three downs for a knockout. Basically if I count to ten when you're on the ground, or if I knock you down and count three times, it's a win by KO."

He threw the Chalk into the air, and as it fell beside him, he hit it with his right fist and it turned into dust. He grinned more. "I'm a professional, meaning you ain't got it as easy as you did with Koga or Ukita. Tell you what, though, I'll be a nice guy and only use my right fist."

This got Naruto frowning heavily. "I don't mean to sound rude, but it seems you're underestimating me a bit. I'm no amateur, I can handle both your fists, win or lose." but something didn't quite fit right with him... It was too much of a coincidence... He ruined the paper a week ago with his right fist, he's only moves his right arm since he has been seen by Naruto, and he used to be the greatest with his left fist in the pro leagues...

Takeda let his foot ring the bell. "Come on, let's go. You can attack me with any style you got, I heard you had Kung Fu, Jujitsu, and Karate too, you can use any and all of them, and any more you might got. Give me your best shot!"

Naruto sighed, looking down at the ring that was made... he stepped into it with both feet before getting into his stance. He lifted his knee in front of him, the leg on the tips of his toes, and the other behind him, his body turned slightly to the side as his arms went up right in front of his chest and face, forearms presented, and fists down and facing Takeda.

Takeda grinned. "I see, a new martial art huh? That's nothing like Karate, or any Kung Fu I seen. Ding Ding, Fight is on!" Takeda rushed in and took a hard and quick jab, his right fist striking straight to Naruto's face.

Naruto let the punch slide between his arms, but his foot on the ground to the side, letting the right arm slide past his head to his left, and slamming his left arm down, trapping Takeda's arm in a lock before moving in,sliding his foot forward and slamming his forearm and elbow into Takeda's arm lengthwise.

Takeda grunted as his arm took a nasty elbow near the shoulder, but backed off, shaking his arm. "Well, locking moves, seems like Akido or something. What's your thinking..."

Naruto smiled. "The Western Boxers rival, the Muay Thai Kickboxer. Sorry, I got quality martial arts under my belt. Still, I doubt I can beat you under normal circumstances... hell, even with a single arm, I bet you've got a hell of a jab, but underestimating me will be your downfall. Give me your best shot..."

Naruto rushed in fast, feet barely an inch off the ground for more then a second as he closed the distance, slower then Takeda thought, although Takeda was unable to get out of the way as Naruto was chest level with him. "Take THIS!"

Naruto thrust both fists high up, aiming for Takeda's chin, but Takeda's upper body was trained diligently it seemed to get out of the way, and he arched backwards to get away when the fists came in front and over his head.

Naruto wasn't done yet, as the momentum was still in progress, and he jumped off the ground with the leg fully on the ground, and raising a knee to catch Takeda's Chin. Takeda backed off a big step, having the time it seemed, and reared his fist back, scowling.

Naruto was yet to finish either, as he didn't try to land on the ground, but caught his knee's and landed on Takeda's shoulders. "MUAY THAI COMBO TWO!" He slammed both elbows hard down, aiming to knock Takeda out in a single blow.

This, however, was not to be, as Takeda's arm went up and blocked both Elbow's before stomping on the ground and with a nasty jab, sent Naruto to the ground. Naruto grunted, as he looked to the sky. "_He blocked it, that was my second strongest combo... UGH! Damn, that wasn't a single punch, that was two heavy Jabs._"

Takeda huffed, arm out. He seen Naruto down on his back and tried to catch his breath to count. "I'll start counting... One... Two... Three... Four.. Fi-" "Good Jabs." Takeda stopped as Naruto got on his feet. Takeda had to admit, Naruto was good...

Naruto smiled, wiping the blood from his lips. The first jab he got was to the ribs, he's lucky his body was so durable, silently thanking his masters, but the second was a rough jab to the chin, giving a good clip to his teeth biting his tongue a bit, but his canine were a bit larger and sharper then most, so it did get a bit of blood from him.

Takeda saw it and smiled,but slowly turning to a grin. "That's it. Don't you just love Boxing? The excitement of a good fight, the taste of blood in your mouth, the sweat flying with every punch! I don't give a shit about winning or losing, I just want this to be a good fight!"

Naruto saw Takeda rush in, flying with an uppercut, but returned it before Naruto could catch it, but with the same arm, rolled it up and slammed it into his cheek, making Naruto slide back a bit. Naruto felt the second jab hit home in his gut. "_Alright, I fight my master's all the time, but recently I seen nothing from other people. I'm not used to Western boxing, and this guy is better then the other two, and they were better then the thugs I had to fight growing up. Fine, but my leg speed sucks right now..._"

Naruto dropped his stance. "Hold on a moment. This may get dangerous if I use any kicks with my fore-legs. I was lucky to remember it before drop-kicking Koga, but this may be tougher... hold on a moment."'

Takeda was about to Object, but the alarm from his clock went off. He sighed, standing straight. "Fine, a quick one minute break. No more, no less." Takeda went to his corner, and Naruto went to his, sighing.

Takeda looked back as Naruto lifted his pant legs and grimaced as he seen the massive weights. "_Weight, he drop-kicked Koga with a full weight, and he kicked Ukita's legs from under him with those legs... he says he remembered, and kept them on. Though, I admit, we didn't give him time to prepare... So that's why he was so heavy on my shoulders. Oh, shit! If he wasn't wearing those, then that knee would have killed me earlier! Ok, keep it together... He's saying he needs them off for two reasons, to not kill me, and the other, because he might need the extra speed. That means I'm better then he thought at first._"

Naruto pulled them off and sighed. "Better... Though, I only started this, this morning, so my speed isn't going to be significantly faster yet, but I was still as slow as a turtle with them. Now it will be even." Naruto laid them down on the ground and shook his legs.

They looked at eachother, and Naruto got curious. "So tell me, why did you quit professional boxing to be a thug."

Takeda looked a little surprised to be asked such by his opponent. "Wow, you have no tack at all, asking something sensitive about a guy's past. You'll lose you're friends that way, you know."

Naruto smiled warmly. "Sorry, but it's just something bugging me. Someone with such potential for the championship, suddenly leaving to be a thug? Besides, you aren't a bad guy, you are a fair and good hearted one."

Takeda huffed, and smiled. "Well, it might do you well to lose a few anyway... Truth be told, they will just abandon you when things get rough. I'll tell you the tale, besides, everyone needs a cautionary tip about friendship, I mean all their good for is heartache and pain..."

Naruto saw it in his eyes, the sorrow, the grief, the man who walks a lonely journey... Takeda told him what happened, of his friend in Boxing, when he was still going for pro, the Dynamic Duo of boxing. Then the phone call from his friend at night before a match...

Takeda sighed. "To be honest, I didn't think I should go, I had a match the very next day, and I knew I was screwed if I got injured. I had to make a choice... My Career... or my Friend..." but before the tale could end, the bell had rung, and the match begun.

Naruto was in stance the very second the sound entered his ears, and Takeda looked hardened. "Break's over..." And with that said, he rushed in, hoping to pressure Naruto into making a mistake.

Naruto wasn't focused on the fight, but on his thoughts for the brief moments of closing opponent. "_His tale brings up everything... how he resents true friendship and trust, how he used to be a promising boxer before dropping out for the life of a thug. His Right arm the only moving arm since I seen him... that choice he made..._"

Takeda was finally in front of him, throwing a rapid series of jabs. Naruto cursed as he was on the Defensive. He was blocking the high jabs easy thanks to the double arm guard that Muay Thai introduces, and the lower Jabs were mostly stopped, but the rapid fists were a bit much to get used to for a few moments.

Naruto rose a Knee up and used his other leg to hop forward, trying to throw Takeda back. This, however, didn't work, as Takeda managed to graze by and dodge it.

Naruto huffed, both staying still for the moment, but thoughts running wildly in their heads. Naruto thought of something, Apachai taught him when he was still young about predicting punches, by looking at the shoulder. He would work three times as hard to remember that...

But he needed to speak first. "I think I get it. You're choice was to go save your friend right? And when you got into the fight, you somehow lost your ability to move your left arm, thus why you only use your right."

Takeda looked a bit shocked to see Naruto piecing that out. He smiled sadly. "Yeah, you got it in one. When I went there, I fought them off, but one guy grabbed a lead weight and hit my arm pretty bad. The doctors said it was paralyzed for good, and my Career was over... My friend though, went on to realize the dream, taking the championship. And then, every-time we saw each other, he was too busy to even tell the time."

Takeda roared as he gave his swiftest Jab ever, stomping on the ground for the power, and Naruto caught it, but only just as Takeda backed him into the fence. "Wake up, no friend you know will see you're missing and come to your rescue. I'm the closest thing to a friend you got, because I'm trying to get you to realize the truth!"

Naruto kicked hard to the head, Takeda just barely managing to dodge it, before trying to jab Naruto in the chest. But, just as Naruto's leg hit the ground, it rose up and slammed hard in Takeda's gut instead, and made him back off, Naruto spinning back into stance.

Naruto walked up, arms lowered and facing Takeda. "One... Two... Three... You have no idea. Miu thinks I'm in my class, because we are in different ones this period. If she knew I was up here fighting you, she'd be here in a heartbeat... Six... Sev-"

Takeda got up, grunting as he did. "Really, then tell me, why is she not coming. Tell me, what is YOUR take on friendship..." Takeda threw another Jab, but as Naruto tried to block it, Takeda pulled back then tried an uppercut.

Naruto went to block it again, but Takeda threw a hard hook and caught Naruto's cheek, and followed with a hard uppercut to the gut, then a slamming pulverizing punch to the head, knocking Naruto to the ground.

Takeda stepped back. "One...Two... Thr- Oh come on!" Naruto was up on his feet again, spitting some blood from his mouth. "Friendship is those who carelessly help eachother through thick and thin, throwing ANYTHING away for the sake of their friends. You're friend wasn't a true friend, so don't give up on the entire world just because one man turned his back on yo-" "NARUTO!"

Naruto and Takeda looked to see Miu at the door, She looked to see Naruto, a bit bruised, otherwise fine. She glared at Takeda. "Oh, I'm mad..." She roared, rushing to Takeda, but Naruto ran in front of her, stopping her.

He smiled, looking at her over his shoulder. "This is a fair match... It was decided one on one. Please, let me take care of this. As a martial artist, I must abide by the rules, and so do you."Miu looked to object but he grinned, giving a thumbs up. "No worries! I'll finish this up and we'll head home together."

Miu looked worried, but sighed, smiling. "Better win, you big lug... You owe me for you're selfishness, taking these three by yourself." Naruto nodded, and she stepped back, waiting for it to end.

Naruto smiled. "She saw me up here, and ran. I told you, don't put a failure on everyone over one person. This is it... Face my ultimate Muay Thai Combo!" He got into stance quickly, and Takeda flinched at first.

That was over with soon, and Takeda rushed in for a harsh Jab again, but Naruto slide on the outside and slammed a hard elbow into his ribcage, before hoping lightly for height for his next attack, which was a hard downward elbow to the head.

This caused Takeda to back up a step, which the distance was set. Naruto rolled his body hard like a Whip, and his leg slammed into Takeda's Knee, making him wobble. That wasn't the last move in his combo, as the leg that kicked was super close to Takeda, and he spun backwards and his back to Takeda as he slammed his Right elbow hard against Takeda's chest, making him fall down hard.

Miu seen this and was amazed. He never shown Combination techniques from single styles before in their spars, but then again that didn't mean he didn't know them. She saw Takeda hit the ground and Naruto get close, his Guard pointing down to Takeda.

Takeda grunted as he tried to get up. "Damn... You're good..." Naruto started counting. "One... Two... Three... Four... Five... Six... Seven... Eight... Nine.. Te-" but was cut off from the Knockout, as Takeda stood on wobbly legs.

Naruto lowered his guard just a bit. "You are as well. But this fight is mine." Takeda grinned. "Not yet... I Finally see it, the link of True Friendship... I felt it between us..."

Naruto smiled. "You got that right... When people fight, they show their true feelings. Martial artists do not talk with words, but with actions. We fight with our fists to settle arguments. I felt us Connect during my assault. No matter who wins or loses... Let us be friends, ok?"

Takeda rose his right arm in a guard, smiling. "I'll accept that... last leg here, let's finish strong. HAH!" Takeda rushed in again, but stopped and threw a Hook again, Naruto dodging it with ease, but Takeda threw it back hard, a back-fist to the temple, making Naruto disoriented before continuing.

Takeda blocked the high back leg kick to his skull, and slide his arm against the leg and into Naruto's guard. Naruto blocked it, but the weight of his leg up, and Takeda pushing him made him fall backwards, into the slightly broken fence, and making it burst.

"NARUTO!" They both fell off the roof, Takeda unable to grab anything, he was panicking, feeling horrible for doing this to a new friend... Naruto smiled. "No worries..." he twisted Takeda down, then up, kicking him high with his legs.

Takeda found himself flying up, not down, and Miu caught him, but was tearing up as she seen Naruto falling faster to the ground as a result. "No..." Takeda looked and closed his eyes... "_It's not right... I finally get a True Friend... and... he has to die to protect me._"

Naruto looked down and seen a tree. He flipped and pulled his legs into the thick of the branches, catching himself on one tough enough to withstand his forces, and roll, reducing his speed without hurting his own body, and found the trunk of the tree, kicking it as he jumped down at an angle, and landed on his feet.

He sighed heavily before shivering. "Ok, note to self, NEVER battle high in the air again..." he walked out of the shadows and smiled, waving up.

Miu smiled and started crying. "Naruto... YOU BIG DUMMY! YOU COULD HAVE GOTTEN KILLED!" "_But I'm glad you're alright... You saved your opponent from his fate and recovered from yours... you are amazing..._"

Takeda opened his eyes and smiled. "He's good... but he is standing, and I am not... I lose." Miu pulled him up as Naruto got back up there. Just then, Koga and Ukita were waking. Naruto smiled. "Hey, sorry to say but you missed the whole thing. Winner, by triple knockout, Naruto Uzumaki."

Ukita looked surprised as he seen Takeda on his ass beside the blonde girl earlier taking a look at him. "I thought for sure he would have knocked your ass to the ground... Damn, my head hurts..." Koga grunted, holding his chest. "That was heavy, damn. I think you cracked a few ribs."

Naruto nodded and looked to Miu and Takeda. "Miu, carry Takeda, I got the big guy and shorty. Takeda needs a thorough exam by Akisame, Koga might need his bones set into place, and Ukita might need a look over."

Miu smiled, grabbing Takeda and lifting him up. "Alright, see you there." With that she helped Takeda walk out of school. Naruto had grabbed Koga, putting him on his right shoulder, and had Ukita on his back, helping them out as he tried to keep up with Miu.

They went behind the Dojo and into the clinic to see Akisame washing up. "Sensei, we got a fer people to heal." Naruto called out as he set a limp Ukita and a rag-doll Koga on separate beds. Miu helped Takeda on his own bed, sitting instead of laying.

Naruto bowed to Akisame, smiling. "Sorry, kind of got into a skirmish. I think I broke the little one's ribs, and the big guy might have a hurt leg. I'm sure you know what the third one is here for. Please heal them? I don't wanna get in trouble..."

Akisame sighed, but smiled. "Sure, besides, I can see either one or all of them are friends of yours now. I'll take a look. You and Miu stay to the side."

They did, watching as Akisame fixed the ribs with Koga, similar with how he helped Naruto it seemed. Ukita got a clean bill of health and a fixed nose to deal with, and he was thankful. Akisame had finished quick and effectively before turning to Takeda.

He smiled. "So, seems your friends are taken care of, let's see if I can't heal what ails you."

Takeda stiffened before turning his head, putting on a tough face. "No need doc, I'm not so scratched up. Nothing a good rest won't heal."

Akisame grinned a little. "I bet years of rest can't heal that paralyzed left arm." Takeda looked shocked, and choked out his retort. "No one said a thing! How the hell can you know that!"

Naruto grinned like a fox. "Well, let's just say, when it comes to the human anatomy, my master Akisame is more then capable of finding things out."

Akisame went up and grabbed Takeda's arm, making him groan in pain as he heard and felt his bone's start moving against eachother. Akisame looked with a creepy inner-curiosity. "Your doctors must have been amateurs, only helping the broken arm back into place, but failed to notice that the compression of the spinal column pressing into your nerves."

Takeda roared as he shrugged Akisame off with his left arm. "GET OFF!"... with his.. Left... arm? He looked shocked as he seen it moved. He shakily moved it back down and looked at it. "No way..."

Miu giggled. "Akisame is a genius in many arts, martial arts, painting, sculpting, even medical arts. To him, this is as simple as breathing."

Naruto sat down, sighing. "If anyone can help your arm heal and get fixed, it's my Sensei. I thought since we were friends now, I might as well give you all the help I can give." He was happy, seeing Takeda nearly tearing up over how lucky he was.

Takeda smiled. "Hey, does this mean... I can finally get back into Boxing?" Akisame was taken back. "Boxing? Well don't be ridiculous..." Miu and Naruto just stood, smiling warmly, as Akisame chuckled. "By the time I'm finished with you, you can be a pro arm wrestling legend!"

Takeda was unable to contain himself and hugged Akisame. "THANK YOU! Oh, god, this is the happiest day of my life." The tear-works were over shortly as Takeda was ordered back on the table. He closed his eyes and relaxed.

Akisame got behind him, smiling. "Alright. I must warn you though, this may be a bit painful. Years of paralysis and nerve crunching is serious business, so it will take awhile to fix. "Takeda took a deep breath. "Go for it doc..."

And with that, the treatment began, and the entire block heard the crippling screams of a young teen in pain. "OW OW WHAT THE HELL! SEVEN HUNDRED MORE TIMES!"

**XxX With Kisara, Nightfall XxX**

Kisara bit her thumbnail and was looking hardened... "All three, beaten by him alone... Takeda was supposed to be a trump card..."

Tsuji, her rival in Ragnarok's command, but comrade all the same, sighed heavily. "I heard he took Koga out with a single kick, Ukita was a two hundred pound ragdoll, but it seems that one witness from our gang saw Takeda and him fighting it out heavily, seems Takeda was a good fighter against him."

Kisara got up and walked forward. "I have to go practice... Tsuji..." She stopped as she got to him. "Bring him here, even if it means nearly killing him to do it..." And with that, she left to train herself more.

In her mind, as she walked through the streets, were images, and passing thoughts... Images of him for what she saw through teary eyes in the past, his voice so warm, but also distant. His blue eyes piercing the soul, but glistening with kindness.

She stopped under a lamp as she thought about him... "_He saves me and Noir... he helped when no one else would, he was so strong, yet so young, and so kind. Naruto... I want to meet you again, to be your friend, to show you my thanks, to be strong enough to return the favor. Thing is... I don't know if you are truly near anymore..._"

She heard a loud scream and gasped, snapping from her thoughts and following the sound into the nearby park, it was a bit dark, but the lights of the surrounding streets did give a light sheen on the scene. She came to the source of the noise.

Five big men in fancy business suits were chuckling and grinning as they surrounded a young schoolgirl. She clenched her teeth. "Those bastards... they think they can take advantage of a young girl for their own sick pleasure... men are such assholes!"

She took a firm step forward, but stopped as suddenly a figure came from behind her, passing her by in a swift advance and into the ground.

The figure of a fit, yet young man slid under one man, tripping him to the ground. He didn't stop as the young man jumped up, grabbing a second man by the head, slamming a Knee into his nose and making him fall to the ground unconscious.

The young man turned and Kisara saw his eyes... his piercing, yet kind Blue eyes, hardened to protect. She gasped when the slight shine of the unruly hair shown golden yellow. "It... can't be..."

The three standing men tried to crush him at once, but it was in vain, as the Young man took a stance, arms outward but near eachother, elbows in his stomach, and then to his left his arm slide hard against one man's arm and into his face, forcing him back.

His right arm punching another man's arm up instead before turning and taking a step back, arm out. The last man ran into it before reaching the young man and making him topple as he raised a kick hard into the bigger man's side, making him land away.

The Young man turned to meet the other two men, and the first one who was tripped earlier. They attacked together again, but the young man's eyes focused and he grabbed the right man's arm, suddenly throwing the big man over his shoulder and into the ground, but didn't stop as he grabbed the leg from the left man with his own.

This was amazing as he turned, making the left man turn fully backwards and on his knee, and taking the middle man's arm, pulling it hard to the left and slamming him into the left man's body, knocking them hard into eachother, knocking them out too.

The Young man stood tall, and the girl saw the guys fallen and smiled, tearing up. "Thank you, you are a savior! You have no idea how grateful I am. Please, let me see your face, I want to know your name. I want to know the man who saved my life."

Kisara saw the eyes of the young man widen, but turned to the girl, the Light still dim, his face still covered in darkness, but Kisara saw one more feature, three light marks on his left cheek. The young man stepped back, bowing. "Sorry, I am just no-one... please, forget about me. Though my name, if you must know.. is Naruto."

With that he started running off with the same speed as earlier. Kisara snapped out of her amazement and grunted, running after him through the park, thankfully he thought of running in the direction of the street on her side.

She followed his figure past the first streetlight, seeing a dark uniform, something from her school! She picked up her speed as she started to catch him, but he noticed her and tried to run farther and faster. She gasped and yelled. "STOP! I BEG YOU!"

It was a moment before he started to slow down, but when she seen this, she too did, before they finally stopped. She was at the edge of one streetlights glow, and him on the other. She was huffing, not used to running so fast or far...

Naruto stood still, head a little down. She stood tall after catching her breath. "I saw what you did. You saved someone from being forced into a trap against her will. You saved a girl from being hurt by those thugs looking to hurt her. You are a good man... But..."

She saw him perk his head up, and she looked hardened, hoping beyond hope... "She isn't the first is she? You saved others... Tell me, do you remember a few years back? A girl with red hair and a black cat in her arms?"

Naruto stood completely still, a Statue... before turning his head slightly, his left cheek showing the three marks in the light, and his sky blue eyes lighting warmly at her. He nodded.

She stepped forward one step, holding a hand to her chest as her face shown to him. "That girl, the one you saved from a stray dog, she wants to talk to you... She wants to thank you... I know you don't want to be seen right now, maybe your body wants to run right now, and you could easily lose me... but I want to talk to you..."

Naruto turned his head in front of him, taking a few steps away. She stepped in the middle of the light. "Please! Let me speak... please hear me..." Naruto could practically feel her tears start to boil. He stopped, turning to her, the darkness keeping him masked. It was a New moon tonight after all...

Kisara looked down, holding her shirt at her chest. "Tomorrow, if you are still walking... Meet me, please. Meet me at the warehouse on Garter Road. I want to meet you, and thank you... Please, give me this at least, to maybe be friends..."

She was holding her eyes closed,trying not to cry her eyes out. It was a few moments, and she thought he would never answer... She was about to give up- "I'll be there..." She looked to him as he looked warmly, his blue eyes meeting her own green orbs.

With little warning, he suddenly vanished without a trace. She stood there, watching the spot for a few minutes, the image of him standing there still fresh in her mind. She smiled, and looked into the starry sky. "It must be meant to be... It must be... You came back... you are finally back in my life... Oh thank you god..."

With that, she felt determination and ran to the Gym she was going to, and practiced till she fell on her ass in exhaustion.

**XxX Ending Omake, Kitty Madness Xxx**

Miu, thirteen years of age, was walking through Ryozanpaku after lunch to give everyone some tea. It was break-time and Naruto was on the floor, resting... Miu was about to wake him up, when she noticed his peaceful face, and the way his whiskers moved as he silently breathed through his mouth.

Her eyes glistened as the image of a sleeping Cat took the place of Naruto, and she tackled him. "KITTYYYYYYY! CUTEY CUTEY CUTEY!" "AHHHH! SORRY SENSEI'S I DIDN'T MEAN TO REST DURING MUAY THAI TRAINING!"

Miu purred as she rubbed her face in his chest, and he looked around in fear before relaxing, and seeing Miu like that... he blushed heavily. "Uh... U-U-Uhm, Miu? I'm not a plushy..."

Miu snapped back to reality and 'eep'ed as she flew off him, cleaning the mess she made by throwing the tea like that. "Sorry, Sorry, I must be too tired, I'll get some rest after I remake the tea, want some jasmine, Naruto? Good, BYE!"

With that, she ran off to make the tea... Naruto sat there still, before his head smoked and he fell on his back, faint...

Two years later, Miu was walking to her room, and seen Naruto on yet another training device, this one making him run on all four legs. The movements though, were replaced by a Cat moving quickly down the street, and she dropped her bag...

Naruto stiffened as he sensed something wrong... "_I sense like I'm going to be hurt...in a good way... huh..._" "KITTYYYYYYYY!" "OH CRAP!"

Miu tackled Naruto off the big machine, tapping him between a bar under his upper back and her chest pressing generously against his. He blushed heavily, steam coming off his whole head from neck to hair-tips.

Miu was rubbing her cheek against his. "Cutey, cutey, cutey, cutey!" Naruto chuckled nervously, grunting in pain from the bar under him. "Uh, Miu? Heh... ehhh, my back is kind of.. breaking from pole against my back..."

Miu snapped out of her stupor and jumped up, blushing brightly. "Sorry! Oh, I'll go fetch Akisame, he'll fix you right up! SEE YA!" And with that, she ran at break-neck speed out, grabbing her bag, which the strap stretched as the bag itself was in the air motionless before zipping off with her finally.

Naruto blinked, blushing heavily still... "Maybe I should get a mask... These Whiskers will kill me one day..." And with that, resigned himself to sit to the side of the room...

DONE!

Thank god. I thought I would never finish... Hope this satisfies!

I gotta go though, Read, Review, Enjoy!


	6. Tsuji finds Naruto, The Reuinited Speak

MERRY CHRISTMAS! Saying it so many times is giving me lots of the spirit XD. Anyway, here's another chapter for you all! I hope you enjoy.

START!

Naruto roared as he slid down, spinning a leg back and trying to trip Miu. Miu jumped high and used gravity, putting a leg facing down and holding the other high. "Fuurinji Kouhou Yuko!" Spinning as she dropped down on top of Naruto.

Naruto spun back upright and kicked hard high into the air, and their legs met. Naruto's spinning hit to Miu's spinning drop was met with a rather fierce nightmare, and Miu twisted, falling back, but managing to get back on her legs easily.

Naruto was thrown back and in a flip, and slid a bit on the mat as he got back on his legs too, but not as easily. Aerial was not his forte, but he at least knew how to dome himself as to not be hit by the movements.

Miu flew at him, flipping forward and doing a high speed rolling double kick, but found Naruto catching one leg, and catching his Shoulder with the other. She reared her body up and slammed her double cupped fist and down against Naruto.

Naruto was one to take risks, if he knew it was for the better and win or cause damage and gain respect, he would take any kind of damage he found suitable in order to give more. His greatest strength was his endurance, stamina, and tough body, forged to withstand even Apachai's punches. So, Miu knew this, and was taking her own chances.

Thing about Her chances, and his, when fighting separate, Naruto won out the deal on half his fights with the masters, but still lost, Miu would have worse luck but still withstand the blows needed to be trained in experience. Against each other, it was a different story...

Naruto rolled with the blow and pinned her to the ground, slamming an elbow into her side and taking that forearm to keep her arm bent behind her head as he sat on the only leg able to hit him, the other caught between his neck and her body. He groaned as she tried to use her leg strength to bend away even a single degree.

Naruto growled and used the leverage and push of Miu's body to be spun up and as she got on her hands and knees to get situated back into the fight, he slammed a double fist, cupped hands, into her stomach and forcing her off the mat. Usually, more then likely in their sparring sessions, Naruto's luck to take small damage, in order to deal bigger damage, turned out to be impregnable.

Miu groaned as she got up, but got back into stance. Naruto took a deep breath and got back into his. This was their last move for each other for the spar,and the masters were watching, so Miu wanted to push Naruto really far, into a corner to get out of to prove he had it in him.

She roared, spinning and throwing harsh kicks and flying punches and chops to the head and chest, her speed and grace impossible to block by any normal martial artist, and Naruto was slightly awed by the spinning grace she used to attack him, but that didn't deter him from going against her and winning.

Naruto ducked under the first leg kick to his neck, but the second leg swung downward to his shoulder, and he managed to get clipped hard, but rolled with it and throwing a hard uppercut into Miu's mid-section, but her arm took the blow and Naruto was hit by her other fist as it came up into his chin.

Naruto rolled so low to the ground as Miu was high in the air. Naruto roared as he rushed a palm up and hit into her blocking arms, which caused him to rushed up with all his might and Miu flew threw the roof as he called his attack. "PHOENIX RISING PALM!"

An old technique, one he learned long ago, but since then he has yet to use it. Miu flew through the roof and hit down the roof to the front yard, and groaned as she tried to stand up. Naruto ran out, the masters gathering to see how she was. Naruto got close and helped her up. "Sorry Miu... I went overboard..."

Miu chuckled lightly, groaning from her bruised rib. "No worries, just a bit of a bruise, nothing too serious. You are doing very good. Like I said, You are stronger then me."

Naruto sighed, giving her a quick hug before letting Akisame take her to bed. Kensei came up to him. "Very nice work, you're very skilled in your given talents. Using my technique was a very good move, but you take too many gambles with your skills."

Naruto chuckled lightly as he stretched his arms. "True, but you know, nothing works out as you expect in a fight. Gambling my skills is the best way to use them, because seeing as normally if a skill were good enough to be considered as a grand technique, all purpose, all hitting, always able to get your opponent, why would you need more then ten techniques?"

Elder patted his back. "This is true, I myself have hundred of original techniques, so I know better then anyone where you are coming from. You held back the power of the strike because you did not wish to hurt a friend, but you still gave it as best a shot you could because it would help you both grow as martial artists."

Naruto smiled and nodded, but then frowned, thinking back on his recent fights... "Question, why is it I can face Miu and you guys, but I can't seem to handle the weaker opponents I am facing now?"

The Elder held Naruto's shoulder, sighing deeply. "Many reasons, I am afraid. One is that you are too use to OUR techniques and speeds and styles that change is not directly within your system when trying to get out in the world today. Another, is that our styles are combining either all of that style into a master form, or using multiple of a certain creation of martial art, such as all forms of Chinese martial arts, or the master form of Jujitsu. This in turn makes you unaware of the dangers OTHER styles present compared, and because you are not used to other peoples movements."

The Elder started walking off. "Learning to identify and put into practice what you learn and the ability to adapt to everything else, that is the true test of skill you are required to learn before advancing to the next skills both in life and in martial arts."

Naruto looked up into the sky. "I guess I need to remember, the world of martial arts are bigger then this Dojo, or you masters, as well as much more different when facing off against those who can adapt to you rather then play along." With that, he went to train with Sakaki.

Kensei went with the Elder, sighing. "Seems he is only slightly repairing. He is becoming more whelming and more humbled thanks to his fights in the world ahead, but he is still having difficulty choosing a path. When will it get better for him, I do not know, but I cannot train his heart in love with so little being accepted by it."

Elder hummed in thought... "True, but I think only time will tell... If he gets out of line, I will throw him to the wolves of love and hope for the best, but until then, we have to support him any way we can. He is STILL a martial artist, and one with great skill and talent, as well as a good heart, and he always will have a good heart, even without love, but the fact remains, without love he will seal his heart away from it."

Akisame hummed as he was sitting against the door railing. "And if it's true he is a Mune fighter, it could be dangerous. We took this gamble, and we failed in our duties, but that does not mean we failed just yet. I just hope that love buried inside him is both received and given. That is more important to me then any skill I can train him in..."

Kensei sat down, folding his arms in his sleeves. "I talked with my father, and he told me he needed to think about the special Ma family techniques. If I can teach him these, it will be much easier for him to find the love he requires... Even with Miu."

Elder hummed as he rolled his beard. "I created a rather tough armor around her heart, but your techniques are very skilled, if you think they have a chance, then I say it is a good thing we have you here."

Akisame looked at Kensei. "So, Renka still in China?" Kensei hummed heavily, sighing as he tried to think of a way out of the crossfire. "My wife is a little upset that I've been here so long, and probably either came here with or without Renka, but I got a call from an old friend that a Ma was seen flying into the country, a Woman at that."

Elder chuckled as he kept touching his beard. "I see your point, but whether Renka or your wife is here, it will still do well to ask about it."

Kensei nodded. "But if anything, one or both are mad at me, so I will have to stay low until I figure out a way to keep them from forcing me back. Renka's last letter to me she wanted to talk to Naruto, but I told her he was not at Ryozanpaku, and after that I never got another letter from her."

Akisame sighed heavily. "That will be a problem to you and Naruto. Renka might want revenge, and seeing she loves him like that enough to do this, I think it is wise to gather information without confronting them yet."

Elder nodded. "So, we wait for the information to divide our choices, and wish for the best. Kensei, tonight Miu will be unable to do the daily chores, so you have to do it, it will give Naruto the rest he needs, and you enough labor for your mind to work and get answers for all of us.

Kensei nodded, standing up. "I will inform Naruto to grab some of the ingredients needed for my five star Chinese cuisine. Maybe he can find a way to open up with less fighting and more outside influence with the NORMAL world around us."

Kensei left the room, and seeing Naruto, who for the last half hour was with Sakaki, who was being shown an advanced move that branches from the Meotode stance and style of Karate. It looked to be a very powerful and combination match move that used a good portion of the arms in junction with quick stamping steps to use the strength of the earth as a weight to push around.

Naruto was going about the USUAL expected exercise for techniques, doing it over and over until he was certain he got it, which took nearly two whole days, and a total of around eight hours straight without breaks, but his training for all masters would NOT be delayed or cut unless it was important.

Kensei came up and grinned. "I say, a good linear technique, and could do well, but sadly, we have to cut it short right now... You need to go into town for me and buy some ingredients for the dinner I'm making tonight, since Miu is still recovering."

Naruto sighed heavily, looking down with guilt. "I didn't mean to give her that hard of a strike, but I guess it's too late now... Alright, give me the list, and I will be out and back as soon as possible." He rolled his arms around, getting loosened up because he had to be fast to continue his training.

Kensei gave him a list on a piece of paper, and bowed. "Don't rush it, make sure, triple check even, this requires GREAT precise amounts and everything, the whole nine yards as you would say, in order to get done."

Naruto smiled, reading the list a bit. "Yeah, like all your dishes. So, get ready for dinner, I shall return with every piece of food you need. See ya Sifu, Sensei!" he ran, rather slowly compared to normal seeing as he had his weights back on again, and he did so out the gate and through the streets.

Kensei sighed. Sakaki huffed a little. "I think it would do him good to go through the Akisame special soon..." Kensei's eye glowed as he grinned. "Perfect training for his moves, but thing is, he needs mine before he can try."

Sakaki shrugged as he went back in the Dojo. "Sure thing, but don't wait too long, you never know when he will NEED that training... See you for dinner, and tell me when he returns, so I know when to train him."

Naruto was running down the street, top speed as he can get while weighed down, and started to see no one on the street, and seen why...

There was a row and blockade of guys in front of him, and none he ever seen, but by the looks of their faces? They seen him, and are not very friendly. He stopped hard and fast, almost as if he had hit a wall made from inch thick titanium, and the middle guy with long spiky hair whistled. "Nice, you are a very good leg man. Kisara would love that about you."

Naruto narrowed his eyes. "Again with her, I mean I understand she helps run a giant gang, but how many of you is she willing to lose over my attention? Cause she got it, enough for me to want to kick her ass. Though I will not do shit to follow you guys anywhere. She comes to me, or loses everyone."

Tsuji chuckled, grinning wildly. "You got guts, I like that, but sadly guts won't help you in this case. Look, how about we just talk it out before figuring if fighting is necessary? There should be a clean area nearby, maybe a park, how about it?"

Naruto thought about it... if he refuses, he has to fight these guys, and he felt like training anyway, so good idea, but then again, this is still a civilized society, and beating the shit out of people you do not like very much is not permitted, so talking was a good idea... and given a good reason to beat them to a pulp? He will do so without hesitation.

He nodded, and Tsuji nodded too before turning, his men following, and Naruto following them too. It took awhile, but found a nearby open area construction site, and Tsuji looked back to Naruto. "I'll get right to the chase. I want you to join my crew."

Naruto looked hardened... Sighing as he crossed his arms. "Hell no." Tsuji didn't lose his smile. "Thought you might say that at first, but had to try first shot. Listen, Kisara's crew is coming at you, and if they can they will, they will throw every kind of martial art and fighter level they can to bring you down. I hate to see a fighter of your caliber thrown down because Kisara wanted you dead."

Tsuji gestured to his men. "Join my crew and I can offer you protection, Kisara is the only one to even be in the league of my fighters, and even then, I can still protect you from her. Join me and I'll make sure they never get near you. I can really use a guy like you on my team too."

Naruto frowned as he looked to Tsuji. "Why are you even saying this and wanting me to join you. Doesn't seem like my skills are the only reason." He wanted to know if this guy could even be trusted determined on his life choices and his way of doing things. This would be better to think about if he knew that.

Tsuji raised a finger into the air. "That's obvious, because the value of a man like me is determined on the number of men under his command! With more and more people in my private army, I'll have the biggest and most powerful group in Ragnarok!"

Naruto looked intently hardened. "Joining your gang in Ragnarok does not guarantee me safety from ANOTHER group from the same gang, besides, I don;t want or need protection, if I end up fighting, and battle it out, I win or lose, but either way I will continue to travel down the road of the Martial artist and be the best I can be. So joining you would be pointless."

Tsuji growled, looking hardened back. "You think you're a smart guy huh? Sadly it isn't an issue whether it is a guarantee or not, I promised they wouldn't get near you, all you get from them is a passing glance.'

Naruto gripped his hands into fists. "And the fact you are still a gang and the fact you prey on the weak, that right there is enough reason to say no, you think just because you got power you should be respected?"

Tsuji roared as he pointed a finger. "We don't need that clever logic! There is no way a person like you can understand that a mans greatest desire in the world is to be free, and what me and my men do is all about freedom!"

Naruto clenched his teeth. "Yeah right, you may be free because you think you got the power, but you are dead wrong, you are tyrants, assholes who use your freedom and use the power you gained by it to rule others and enslave them to your will, so your logic is shit to begin with!"

Naruto calmed down, breathing deeply. "You have no idea what freedom truly is, and even if you did, I still would not join you. You are all shitheads just asking for a whooping."

Tsuji stomped the ground, punching it and creating a small crater. "That's it! You and me are fighting, right here, right now! Mano e Mano! You insulted our way of life, and that is something I do not take kindly to!"

Naruto closed his eyes. "I insulted nothing, I just told you the truth. Look up the word, look up the value you call it, but the truth is the same, you are tyrants, not freedom fighters. But, if you are so desperate for a fight, then fine."

Tsuji threw his coat off, baring his muscled chest. "Men have always settled their disagreements with their fists, since the beginning of time they would fight if words did not belong. Now let's settle ours."

Tsuji took off running, flying wildly with a right hook, but Naruto was to his side and pushing him away. Naruto scoffed. "No one said start yet. Besides, I need to make this as best as I can." Naruto reached down and pulled his pants up, sliding the weights off and loosening his legs. "Much better."

Tsuji grinned, turning in time to see them. "The same ones you almost killed Koga with, nice. Training all the time huh? Good philosophy, but that won't save you! Let's roll!"

Tsuji ran forth again, throwing a wild hook with his left hand this time, Naruto sliding to the side and being behind him. Tsuji didn't see it coming, but Naruto grabbed his back arm and turned behind and pulled Tsuji into the ground, and slamming a fist right into Tsuji's shoulder.

Tsuji growled as he used his other arm to throw a hook, and Naruto, sensing the arm coming to his cheek, backed off, but Tsuji used his other arm, the one that was hit, to thrust into Naruto's chest. Naruto caught it and was backed off, and Tsuji got up quick.

Naruto didn't see a typical style from this guy, but that didn't stop him from fighting his best. Naruto came in, spinning under Tsuji's close-line hook and grabbing him by the shoulder, throwing him into the ground again.

Tsuji wasn't that easy anymore, he grabbed onto Naruto's sleeve and rolled back with the force this time, picking Naruto up into the air. Naruto swayed his legs back and caught himself on the ground before Tsuji could slam him front or back into the ground.

He seen Tsuji trying to pull him, but his legs were too tough, and his body was centered behind him, so the weight was even, but not for long. Naruto shifted his center of gravity forward, making them start to fall back, and Naruto lifted an arm from hooking around Tsuji's arm and shoulder and slammed it into Tsuji's chest.

Tsuji sputtered as he hit the ground at the same time, a good amount of wind being knocked from him. Naruto got up and away, shrugging off the hold he was in before. Tsuji groaned, getting up and smiling. "Good moves, really it is a shame I have to break your body to bits because you are an asshole, but this is your fault."

Naruto growled. He had been calm and calculating all this time, Sei fighting his way through, but this time he would grow into the Dou fighter inside him. "Don't give me that shit, you want to fight about your life style ask anyone you torment, if they are so free, and see if they say you are giving it to them. If you wanna fight me as a martial artist, then you have only one way to do that, and that's fighting me right now!"

Naruto ran forward, getting in close and sliding an uppercut hard to Tsuji's chin, but Tsuji reared back and breathing in before slamming his head down, the fist and the skull connecting hard between them.

Now, normally, Naruto's hand would be broken to bits, and Tsuji would be ok, because the Skull was harder and with experience can take a heavy hit. Sadly, this was not the case...

Tsuji grunted, holding his head as he was walking back away from Naruto, who took a step back and holding the fist out. "Don't insult me!" Tsuji was seeing stars and his vision was blurry, he could hardly tell is he was right side up or sideways and floating on air.

Naruto practiced in giving maximum power in a single strike, hardening his fists and knuckles to the point they were almost solid steel, plus the amazingly common knowledge but not practiced technique of sliding the fore-knuckles in first and using that as an extending target point for the rest of the fist, giving practically double the power in a punch, and he always uses that in his punches.

His fist was fine, maybe a little pink from still contacting the skull bone, but Tsuji was red-headed and still wobbly. Tsuji held his head for the moment before grinning. "I hadn't expected that, you are better then I thought. I might as well start throwing in the big moves now!"

Tsuji ran forward and Naruto backed up a step to get a little distance, but Tsuji stepped on his leg with an extra long step, and threw a harsh jab. Naruto grabbed the arm and pushed it down, moving forward as he kicked and gave Tsuji a blunt knee to the ribs.

Tsuji backed off, and Naruto got a little more distance now. Naruto started getting it now, that he needed that extra experience, the experience of fighting others of growing skill to understand his limits, their limits, and knowing how to fight against a more varied array of styles, or lack there of sometimes.

Tsuji grinned, holding his ribs. "Muay Thai, nice combo. Sadly you need more then that to defeat me!" "And I will give it! Bring it on, you tyrant!" Tsuji roared in anger and came up, throwing a vast array of punches and hooks and jabs, a kick or two even to bring Naruto out of his element.

Naruto blocked the punches like clockwork, taking steps back, a step forward to bring the distance just right, putting his leg up for each kick, just blocking and dodging as he seen Tsuji get faster and harder. He needed an opening before he could rush in with his own attack, and he was very skilled, unlike Tsuji.

Naruto threw a punch from behind his head, and Tsuji clapped his hands together, but seeing Naruto still throwing the punch, he ducked. Bad move, seeing as it was a rolling downward spiral punch, sending Tsuji's head into the gravel, but Naruto grabbed his hair and pulled him up enough to slam a palm strike into his stomach, forcing him back and on his ass.

Naruto also had experience in fighting, as well as his recent ones he knew so far as experience in gaining knowledge on his own aspect compared to DIFFERENT people. Tsuji would only know so much.

Tsuji got up, grinning. "Not bad, you are very good, really a supreme fighter, but sadly this is going to be it for you, I still have my senses, I can beat you!"

Naruto knew this guy was a good fighter now, taking all those blows,still standing and fighting, it was phenomenal, but still, he would not concede, ever! Naruto came in this time, sliding a kick hard down into Tsuji's lower section.

Tsuji jumped over the kick to his shin, and racked his fingers down and forward to grab onto Naruto, but to no avail as Naruto bent back and dodged it. Tsuji came down on all fours before getting up and throwing a hard thrusting fist.

Naruto turned to the side, but Tsuji grabbed his sleeve. This was a bit unexpected, but Naruto didn't allow that to deter him. Tsuji was going for a headbutt, but Naruto turned into it and slammed his elbow into the skull instead, hoping THAT got through the thick bone to make Tsuji understand defeat.

Though, his Elbow was a sensitive part, and did sting a bit now from the impact, but Tsuji groaned as he once again, saw stars. Everyone watching so far was amazed they were still at it, and Naruto was practically unharmed.

Tsuji got back into stance, grinning more. "Now I see why that boxer got his ass handed to him, you are an excellent fighter, and a wonder in the ring from what I take, but a fight isn't about style, but about your INSTINCT!"

Tsuji came forward again, but Naruto riveted and spun around before sliding his leg high into the air and down at Tsuji's neck. Tsuji blocked it from up high and slid his body to the outside, his hair flying, and hitting against Naruto's face.

Normally, this would discourage any fighter with decent skill and experience, but Naruto was incredibly skilled, and had more experience, and instead of staying still, he hooked his leg hard and tight around Tsuji's arms and neck, raising the other leg behind Tsuji and hooking his waist before falling to the ground face first, rolling and catching Tsuji's legs.

He palmed them from under Tsuji and made him fall forward and off balance, and Naruto rolled, throwing Tsuji back and into the ground once more. He rolled back and got back on his feet, looking intently as he seen Tsuji, once more, get up from the impact.

Naruto was no fool when it came to taking punishment, but for fucks sake! Tsuji was more durable then even HE thought possible. Though, even if that was so, he was going to manage and beat him into the ground, even if he had to create a demolition zone, not a construction site.

Tsuji growled, and was a wild beast by then, just raging and throwing fists and feet, kicking and punching, throwing his entire soul into breaking Naruto like a fucking twig, and it seemed like he might be a bit better this time around.

Naruto dodged every strike, bending back, sliding to the side and getting behind him, ducking, jumping back and rolling all over, seeing Tsuji just like a wild-man was a bit nerve racking, seeing a Dou fighter this crazy was rare, VERY rare, even Sakaki and Apachai were never this wild.

Naruto caught Tsuji's arm that threw an elbow into him, and thrust it forward back at him, but Tsuji used that to rear the other elbow in faster and harder, Naruto ducking and slamming a harsh right into Tsuji's ribs again, and as Tsuji was staggering a step, grabbed Tsuji's head by the back and raised up.

Naruto growled as his knee made contact with Tsuji's head. Tsuji blocked it with both hands, and Naruto used this as leverage to roll his body behind Tsuji's head, clinging on his neck and rolling back hard, using his hands to catch himself and using his feet and ankles to hook Tsuji's shoulders and lift him up and slam him face first into the ground after flying in the air.

Naruto rolled forward and got back into stance, sighing deeply. He thought this might be the end of all of this fighting, but Tsuji was not done yet.

Tsuji jumped back up and ran forth, ramming his head forward and tackling Naruto, and Naruto caught onto this quick, forcing his legs back to stop from moving and to stay standing, seeing Tsuji trying to pick him up he raised his elbow and his other hand on his fist, slamming his elbow hard into Tsuji's back rib.

The impact was enough to cause Tsuji a good amount of pain to stop his lifting, and this was the mistake to let that slide, as Naruto reached down and picked Tsuji up by his hips and using his own instinct he jumped backward.

His body flipped as he held Tsuji close and making Tsuji's stomach hit the ground first, making him let go as well, and that gave him the time to jump away, huffing. He looked to Tsuji. "You are a very experienced fighter, and very skilled, but you have no idea the hell I've went through. You cannot defeat me this way..."

He dropped his guard... and this was the biggest mistake Naruto would ever do, as Tsuji suddenly jumped up and slid on the ground, clamping his legs around Naruto's closing them tight and spinning, bringing Naruto to the ground.

Naruto groaned in pain as Tsuji dropped his big butt hard on his stomach, and pulled hard on one of his legs, imagining he still had the strength to break it seemed. Tsuji grinned. "You have value as a man of freedom in my eyes, but if you aren't part of my crew, I destroy! I might as well take your leg out!"

Naruto grunted in pain slightly, feeling the burn, but then again his masters made him go through ten times worse every day, why would this be so painful it would kill him? He roared as he reached up, grabbing Tsuji's shoulders, and this was a good gap normally to break the leg of normal fighter, but Naruto was extremely flexible, thanks to Akisame.

He pulled hard, his body following, but he managed to force Tsuji back and to let go, throwing his other leg up to increase the force as he rolled Tsuji and butted his head into the ground, and rolling him off to the side. Naruto rolled the other way, panting as he got up on a wobbly leg, but still functioning.

Tsuji grunted as he just stayed down this time, eyes closed tightly. Naruto came up to Tsuji, his fists facing down at Tsuji. "You are finished. That is that." Naruto, not taking chances, kept his guard up as he walked away and out of the construction site. He got to the gate when he let it down and looked to the rest of the guys there. "Might want to take him to the hospital or something, he might need medical attention."

Naruto walked off, and seeing the time he noticed he needed to get groceries, but also he had a schedule to meet someone today, the girl he saved in the past. He sighed and thought of the time... he thought why not, putting the groceries on hold till he got done with the girl, and went to the warehouse at the address given to him.

He seen it, a little wore out, but still good. Naruto walked in the front door, and through the building as he called out. "Hello? It's Naruto, the one from last night? You wanted me here, so where are you?" Apparently he wasn't loud enough, but he did hear she was.

He heard yelling and grunting, as if someone was training actually, and shrugged, following the noise to a certain door, and knocking on it. "Hello? It's me, Naruto. You wanted me here?" At first the yelling was continuing and he called out one more time.

This time he got attention, and the door opened, showing a guy in fancy costume and blonde hair. "I see we don't need to send out a group to find you. Come, Kisara has been expecting you."

Naruto's eyes widened... He looked hardened, but nodded, coming in the door and the fancy clothes and blonde haired man left the room. He saw as the girl he saw last night, the one called Kisara now, was wiping the sweat from her neck and brow.

She smiled, eyes shining and friendly. "I'm incredibly glad you could make it. Sorry, I am just very excited suddenly, can't help but move my body, it wants to train harder to match you."

Naruto looked hardened still, and she looked a little surprised. His eyes, still warm underneath, were glazed cold and piercingly so at her. He walked around a bit, humming. "I see... Kisara, the same Kisara who I saved, the same Kisara trying to kill me with goons, the same Kisara working for a gang as an executive member and using her power against the weak as if she is superior. What is your game, trying to kill me because I couldn't save your cat that day?"

Kisara gasped. He knew everything so far without knowing what her thoughts were, or why she had a tough exterior... She looked down, ashamed...She threw the towel to the side, walking to her spinning chair, and turning it. "Wrong..."

Naruto looked as she picked up her black cat, now grown from the last time he seen it, and meowing. She smiled softly, petting it. "You saved her... You did, and I am extremely grateful... very much so... Don't assume you know me though, not yet... but that is what I am trying to change as well, so we CAN know each other... Please."

She pushed the spinning chair to him lightly, going to the couch and sitting down, Noir in her lap.

Naruto took the chair, rolling it up near, but not sitting. Kisara sighed, smiling sadly. "I know, as what you said might be what you know, that in your eyes I may seem a bad person... I am not bad... In fact, I got into martial arts because of you."

Naruto scoffed. "Now you are using it to hurt others." Kisara shook her head. "No! I'm not, I swear it!" She looked up at him, her eyes watering. "I grew up and my parents split apart, it's hard having that connection and losing it... But also, as I trained in my martial arts, just because I was a girl, the boys went easy on me. I was just a girl in their eyes, some frail thing that they thought would be cool to just let win because it felt like I wasn't enough of a challenge to be put to the test anyway, so why try."

She let tears start coming from her eyes as she looked down and away. "Every-time, even my Sensei thought this, and I was forced to comply to just being a girl in their eyes... Every guy I met thought it was either cool to just let me beat them, or look cool by not even trying and letting me hurt them just to show how weak girls are in comparison. I hated most guys all my life... But memories of you, the nice warm blue eyes, the sweet blonde who saved me and my Noir, the boy who grew in martial arts... That boy I kept my feelings for..."

Naruto looked down, feeling a bit sorry for the situation. It wasn't everyday you meet an old friend, seeing as he was the one who saved her, it was logical enough to think that maybe she was doing this to make sure he was real, to see if he was the same guy.

Kisara looked up, smiling. "When I heard your name, Naruto, when I saw your picture and seen that spiky blonde, the warm blue eyes, I hoped beyond hope, but... I also had to keep my tough exterior, keep composed as a leader here, because it wouldn't do well to insult the one person I looked up to after you left."

Naruto was curious. She had another she was looking up to? If so, why was he so significant? Kisara chuckled lightly. "Freya, she was an idol to me in my time as a 'frail girl'. She, as a woman, could go toe to toe with any man and win, and it was because of her skills she could do so. That helped me realize I needed to just train harder and prove myself as skilled enough to face the boys seriously."

Naruto decided now to sit down, sitting in the chair as she looked at him, smiling. "Turns out she used weapons, but I don't fault her for that. It's just not me to use any weapons, so I didn't, and that seemed to outcast me from the rest of her troop of Valkyrie. I just wanted to do it my own way... Was that so wrong?"

Naruto shook his head, sighing as he let his guard down this time. "No. You did well. You do what YOU want, because Martial arts is still about your expression in the art of combat and self preservation."

Kisara looked in wonder at him, but smiled brightly, petting Noir and looking at her. "Thanks. For everything you have done. Saving me, and others, saving Noir.. And you protect the weak or strong, just because you are so strongly about doing the right thing. I may be of Ragnarok, but I did not do any of that. I did though..."

Naruto completed this sentence for her. "Send others out, who did bully others..." Kisara nodded, sighing heavily. He saw her crying more, and sighed heavily himself. He wiped her tears away from her cheeks, and lifting her head.

Kisara looked at him in slight surprise at what he did for her, and he smiled. "Just make sure not to allow that happen again. Maybe then you can have a better gang, one for justice."

Kisara smiled, sniffling and wiping her eyes. "Yeah. I still need time to think, I have been thinking about it a lot, and I don't know whether to quit and try to make it on my own and possibly with you as my friend, or keep here, possibly ending all possible ties with you and not insult Freya."

Naruto smiled, nodding as he stood. "I understand that. Though, just to tell you, as long as you fight for justice, you can stay in this gang and still be my friend. Hopefully you can do that, but if not... Then whatever you choose... but I will still be against Ragnarok's whole operation."

He turned and walked to the door, but before he reached it he turned, smiling. "Tsuji is probably going to come back with a woozy head, so hope he wasn't valuable. See ya later." he turned again and Kisara put Noir down, rushing up to him and hugging him tightly from behind. She buried her head in his back as he held the handle to the door.

Kisara sniffled a little more but sighed, giving a good squeeze against him. "Be well... And if you need anything, just come by and ask... See you soon?"

He smiled, nodding and held her hand in his for a moment. "Yes..." She let go and turned, composing herself and putting her hands on her hips. "Now get going... can't have the help seeing me act like this."

Naruto grinned, chuckling lightly. "As you wish." he opened the door and left, giving a slight bow to the fancy looking guy.

Naruto left the building, and when he did, he looked up into the bright sky, smiling. "Today seems like a wonderful day to me... Maybe I'll pick up something for Miu to help her get better." And with that, he left to gather the groceries.

**XxX Omake, Kisara notices Kitty in many forms (highly anticipated) XxX**

Kisara looked at the picture in the file she was given, and saw the whisker marks on his face. Now, she was HUGE with cats, Noir by her and meowing, and seeing this picture she was conflicted inside.

She coughed in her hand. "Leave me for a few minutes..." No one moved, just looking at each other... She twitched. "NOW YOU JACKASSES! GO! GET! SHOO!"

THAT got a fire under their asses and they swept out, the door slamming closed behind them all. She looked at the picture again... then, all hell broke loose...

"KITTY! HEHEHEHE CUTE KITTY!" She swirled in her revolving chair, purring as she rubbed the picture against her cheek and chest, meowing every now and again. Thank GOD she had this room sound proofed so no one could hear her, because she would be the laughing stock of Ragnarok by the end of dinner!

"SO CUTE HEEHHE I LOVE KITTENS HEHEHE!"

_Few days later..._

Kisara was in the bushes of the park, seeing the group of guys trying to take advantage of the girl they pulled from the sidewalk. "Those bastards..."

Before she could get up though a man went right by her, speeding past in a blur as he went up and kicked all their asses, saving the girl from them.

The girl and guy talked a little, and as he was leaving, the light his some of his face and his whiskers came into view... This did not bold well to the society of the city...

"KITTY! SO CUTE! HEHEHEHEH!" She ran off after him, chasing him down and seeing him running under street lights and showing the whiskers more and more.

She continued chase, her face turning up, her mouth turning into a side-ways three, growing fake whiskers and hr eyes turning bright in color and round but with slit pupils. "I LOVE KITTENS SO MUCH! KITTY KITTY KITTY! HEHEHE!"

Naruto ran faster, but she kept pace as she loved his whiskers. He cried. "WHY MEEEEEEHEHEHE!" His whiskers always getting him in trouble it seemed. He swore, he would get a mask even if it was made from his own skin! "I'M NOT A KITTY!"

_Most Recent Incident..._

Naruto entered the room, the fancy looking man leaving and closing the door. He turned to see Kisara wiping her face off. "Take a seat, it's nice to finally see you again. I thought I'd never s-..."

Naruto felt a shiver go up his spine, and gulped aloud, sweating as he noticed Kisara's features change... Her eyes growing and getting big and round, fake whiskers appearing, her mouth going into a sideways three again... Not... Bold... Well...

"KITTY! SO CUTE SO CUTE KITTY KITTYYYYY!" She jumped him, getting on top of him and rubbing her face and body against his chest and neck and cheeks, purring loudly like a real cat.

He cried as he tried to crawl away, trying to pry her off him. "I'M NOT A CAT! OR KITTY! GET OFF! ARRRG!" he kept sliding along the floor, but to n o avail as she just crawled back up, her body rubbing his suggestively as he tried.

He groaned, getting a pry-bar and getting it between them and pulling hard. It broke. He put on a mask and tried to cut them apart with a weld cutter, but not only did the laws of physics NOT BURN THEM TO ASHES! But she STAYED ON!

He groaned and put a rope on her around her waist, putting it around the steel beam, and jumping back and pout the window to try and let gravity let go of him. The rope went taut and pulled against their fusion it seemed, but she kept on, even wrapping her legs around him and clamping.

What was REALLY weird was the entire warehouse broke down around them as they fell to the ground, and not a single piece of debris hit them. He got up, her still on him, and tried to pry her off using all the walls and beams and bars and rods everywhere, but cried as she just kept clinging.

He laid down, crying, Noir, somehow surviving, coming up and nuzzling his other cheek and purring too. "Why me..." Kisara giggling and purring more. "My Kitty Kitty Kitty Kitty, hehehehe, cuteeeeee"

He stayed there, bound day and night to the black cat, and Kisara, just being their kitty plush because of his damn whiskers...

Naruto sighed. He smiled. "Well... I am at LEAST loved now... That is perfect."

Kisara mumbling in her purring kitty sleep. "I love Naruto Kitty, you so cute."

Noir giggled and talked as she laid on his chest. "We do love you Naruto, so enjoy our kitty love, because it's just awesome."

Naruto nodded, chuckling... then both he and Kisara looked at Noir as she looked wide-eyed at them. Noir looked at them. "Something on my whiskers?" Naruto and Kisara both yelled in unison... "YOU CAN TALK!"

END! HAHAHAHA!... I took an extra day to give you that omake, hope you enjoy the heavy and wonderful present, have a great holiday.

SEE YA!


	7. Naruto and Miu's Date? Calm Before Storm

Welcome back everyone. Seems my most popular stories are KitsuneX, Liger Ninja, Naruto fights the gods, and lastly, this, Naruto the mightiest disciple.

So, I will be working on all four, plus a new story. So be ready... (Hey, I feel invigorated, I think I can do this!) So watch out for that new story... Naruto a wind demi-god of sorts (no gods are involved, it was to give you the picture he is strong with wind power.) with the use of ten different main weapons and mastering them, with a few augmenting secondaries to use WITH the main ones. A Wind and Weapon master.

Anyway, onto this story... LET'S GO!

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-;

"HYA!" Naruto flinched as Niijima had once again got behind Miu sneakily, and seen him gasping for breath on the ground. Miu sighed heavily in worry. "Why do you do that, do you enjoy punishment that much?"

Naruto picked him up and popped his back into place again. Niijima sighed and turned, smiling. "You are just impeccable here, I mean really, you knock the Trio out of the water, bring Tsuji down to size, what's next? Gonna fight the main one now?"

Naruto scoffed. "Nah, Kisara Nanjo isn't on my list, and I'm no longer on her's, so you can forget it."

Niijima looked a little puzzled though and got in front of him. "Now hold on, this is important. What do you mean by that? Did you join them or something?"

Naruto looked at Niijima with a hard glare. "Like it should matter to you, but to clarify, hell no. I didn't join them, but me and her had a little chat. And that is all there is to it. I refused, she understood, we went our separate ways. Now can you just bug off so we can go to the next class?"

Niijima frowned. "Spoiled sport... Oh, before I forget, I heard that the Seven Deadly Fists are using an up coming gang war to initiate Kisara into the fists ranks. So whatever you two talked about I hope you are cool with her being that way. She may come back after you for crossing her."

Naruto shrugged. "If she wishes to come after me after what we talked about, then I will take her down. Just like the rest of the thugs."

Miu smiled and followed after Naruto. "You and me fight for justice and kindness in the world. OH! By the way, how's your new training?"

Naruto grimaced. "Harsh... JiJi-san is crazy about my final ability.. but you know..." he smiled brightly. "I love the challenge, and I welcome it. I will make sure to finish it one way or another. I just hope the second skill he has in mind isn't too hard to learn either."

Miu giggled. "By the way, I was wondering if you want to help me with my errands tonight, I have to go give Kensei's and Akisame's patients their medicine. Then JiJi gave me time off for the night, but I don't know what to do..."

Naruto smiled and looked back at her. "I'll help. And we can go to the Carnival, it's their last night in town."

Miu looked up in wonder at what she would do there, and Naruto pulled her back before she hit a wall. She was always like this, since he and she always trained, their childhood of normal society was robbed, but they still loved their childhoods. JiJi was very good about it and making sure they were happy, even through hell.

Miu chuckled nervously as she turned, blushing. "Sorry. Great idea though, I think we should definitely go!"

Naruto nodded and they went back to class, making sure to work hard in their studies. They may be big martial artists, but they were still teenagers who needed all the opportunity they could grab onto. It was just how JiJi wanted. Them to make their own choices.

In her mind she was roaring with pride. "_YES! I will have you all to myself, no way JiJi was telling me the truth about you needing more women, all you need is me and I will be better then you can imagine! What do I wear then? I can't have anything too distracting, but I want his attention on me... hmmmm."_

They were about to enter their next class when the door opened and a flying jab was Naruto's greeting. Naruto caught it to see Takeda grinning and pulling his right fist back and grinning more. "Still speedy on the block, nice. So, how goes everything man?"

Naruto smiled and shook his hand. "It would be better if you stop trying to break my writing hand. So, the arm any better? You've done what... three hundred so far?"

Takeda smiled normally, looking at his left hand which he moved up to look at. "Akisame is a great doctor. He told me first thing after the next hundred painful crunches tomorrow I can start using my left fist for bigger boxing training. Though I doubt it'll be for any good..."

Naruto frowned and Miu was a little confused. Takeda sighed, frowning himself. "Ragnarok isn't too kind on deserters. Kisara will send her goons to thrash me, and more then likely will try to break my arm all over again..."

Naruto put a hand on Takeda's shoulder, smiling. "Just trust in me. All you need to do is give the Dojo a call and I'll be instantly there."

Takeda just looked at Naruto, then smiled as he put a thumb up, winking. "I'll see ya around Naruto. Check you later honey." He said to both Naruto and 'honey' to Miu before walking off. Miu ignored him of course.

Naruto and Miu went about their day and were going home when once again, as usual, Niijima was on them. This time he was a bit more serious. "I got some information... Some tough stuff here..."

Naruto stopped and nodded. Niijima looked over his information. "Just got this in from some contacts, seems your buddy Takeda is in the sights of the fists... After the initiation of Kisara, they plan to have her and Tsuji beat him to a pulp for breaking off from the gang. With a witness from one of the deadly fists themselves. Better be careful here, seeing as you took down Tsuji it would seem the gang has YOU in it's cross-hairs too, but they are planning it out."

Naruto started walking again. "Thanks, and I'm sure Takeda can take care of himself now with his arm in shape again, but if not he will reach me if he needs me. Otherwise, as I said before, the only way I fight them off personally is if they come for me."

Niijima scoffed. "Fine, be that way. See you around then..." As soon as Naruto and Miu left the grounds though he grinned, clicking on his PDA and checking his plans. "The NiiNaru Regiment will begin very soon... Hopefully things work out as I plan, I want to rule the world by the end of school! AAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Miu giggled in her hand as she looked to Naruto. "Can't fool me, you big softy. You and I both know you will find a way to protect Takeda. This time, I will be brought along."

Naruto grinned sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head. "Found me out as always. But yeah, sorry about the recent fights and you not being there... Sadly for me, the luck with these fights happens to be rougher then I thought. But no worries, you and I are sticking together from now on."

Miu started up ahead a little. "Race you home!" Naruto grinned as he followed, both of them running top speed back to the Dojo.

They got back and Naruto chuckled as he opened the gate open, Miu huffing, but smiling. Naruto looked to her and bowed. "You won, milady."

Miu bowed back before they went in. Miu sighed. "That was a lot of force I had to put in to beat you, and only by a single centimeter."

Naruto grinned and rubbed her back. "But it was a centimeter, and with how we are usually? That's a hell of an accomplishment."

They went and got changed for the day and Naruto went out to see Elder and Shigure outside waiting for him. Naruto smiled and bowed. "Shigure-sensei. Back from collecting swords I see. Any luck?"

Shigure nodded a little and bowed back. She looked to Elder, who nodded to her, and she took a deep breath. "For your training... I will... be the one to.. help you overcome your.. obstacles..."

Naruto thought a moment and Elder saw this as something to greet with an answer. "My boy, your training in the ultimate Sei technique is taking a bit long. I thought why not bring in someone to help us out. You know how to complete the last level, but you can't seem to do it."

Naruto sighed heavily, but bowed. "Sorry JiJi... Shigure, I leave my body in your hands."

Elder nodded and walked away. "Don't kill him Shigure, but be careful for he may have the needed skill to go on par with whatever you choose to strike with."

Naruto looked to Elder and Elder just laughed heartily. Shigure blinked before grabbing her chain scythe and ball, and got ready into stance. "Ready?..."

Naruto nodded and got into stance, and activated his Ryuusei Seikuken, his ultimate Sei technique. Shigure roared and threw her Scythe at Naruto, and in slow motion, it was just about to cut him, when he moved just to the wide and the Scythe went by without even touching him, and he saw her pull it back and throw the ball.

He flowed and rotated his body, making the Scythe bypass him again but bending back to make the ball overshoot, and he used his arm to raise the chain up and gone under swiftly as three Shuriken almost hit him where he last stood.

Shigure pulled everything back and spun the scythe in her hand. "Not... Bad..." She slung the ball around her neck and grabbed her many Shiruken as well as some smoke balls. "Try... This..."

She threw the Smoke down and then her Shuriken, and as it covered naruto, he was unable to rightfully see, but he did slip under the Shuriken, but when Shigure was on him, he twisted under he kick, sliding behind her when she tried to slash down at him, and jumped over her swinging chain and ball before rolling in mid-air and dodging her quick elbow to the neck.

It was like a dance, an art being performed by the two as Shigure kept everything going, making it get closer and closer to hitting Naruto, who swung around her like a shadow. Suddenly though she was too fast and slammed a hell in his stomach, which he was good enough to get only a scratch off but that kick was the deciding factor to his defeat, as the second hit home to his chin and he flung back and onto the ground.

Naruto grunted, rubbing his chin. "Dang. Note to self, never try to match a Sensei's speed..." Shigure held a hand out and he smiled, taking it and getting up before they bowed. For the rest of that day they were just going at it till dinner time. Miu cooked a good round meal for everyone, but she and Naruto didn't eat.

They got up and Miu bowed. "JiJi, me and Naruto are going to the Carnival, I hope you don't mind."

Elder hummed, brushing his beard before smiling. "I don't see why not. Just don't go overboard out there, many things can go wrong."

Miu almost tackled him in happiness before going to dress up for the night, having a perfect idea to wow Naruto tonight... Kensei, Akisame, Sakaki, Shigure, and even Elder had glowing eyes and grins. Naruto gulped...

Elder came up. "You treat her right, or the training will kill you, I guarantee it... If she comes back hurt or upset, I will kill you myself. Understood, my boy?"

Naruto grinned and nervously chuckled, sweat dropping at the protectiveness. "Yes JiJi, I understand. You know me better then that though, I will treat her right."

Everyone calmed down and laughed, and Akisame spoke next. "Sorry, making sure you are keeping a cool head here. Miu is a special lady, so keep in mind her need for attention and how she might feel."

Naruto nodded, smiling as he got up and started to get dressed himself. "Thanks guys, see ya later."

As he went off, Elder looked to Shigure and she looked down. "He learned well... but his... ability needs... one more... thing before it can... be... complete."

They all hung on her words and she looked to Elder, frowning. "He needs... but does not yet possess... the Inner... Eye..."

Elder hummed in disappointment. "I See... Seems that we conditioned his heart to be solid wall. That does not bold well... We cannot deny his want and need for more training, but he needs to find more to live for. Miu is helping, and if I know her well enough, and I do, she will be grabbing at his attention, thus helping him gain the eye... You need two things for the Inner Eye... a Warriors spirit developed through the years, and an always caring, loving heart. He needs to find love is all..."

Kensei sighed at this. "From what I know, Miu is going to be selfish about this, but if I know Naruto enough to realize what is needed, I can talk her into allowing him to be with more then just her. As well as his own needs needing satisfaction in their own right for love."

It was quiet after that, and they all went about their business. Though, Kensei looked up into the sky rather then in his magazine. "Love will find a way, huh? Well I will hope so. Because Naruto is like another son to me... I cannot have him take the path of Asura because of lack of love. I will do all I can to bring the love for him. Even if I have to fight the Elder to do so..."

Kensei just continued to read hi magazine, and he knew with the Elder's ears, it was heard. But he didn't even flinch. Elder was in the hallway going to take a walk when he heard it, and smiled. "Very well... If it needs to be done, then I will gladly accept your wishes... He is like a grandson to me as well... I will not allow him to just walk the wrong path over Miu's selfishness..."

Shigure was in her room, shedding her clothes before sitting before her Buddha, the one Akisame built for her just for praying... She looked at it and rose her hands. "I pray... for my heart to find a path... that will... accept... my goals..."

She breathed deeply before bowing and praying it once more in her mind. She soon rose and grabbed her sword and Kama, her Shuriken and Tonfa's, and dressed around them in a black Kunoichi outfit, painting black over her face and neck and being completely covered in black. "I will help... Naruto..."

Naruto went outside, dressed casually for a night out, just an orange shirt and black jacket along with his black pants. He saw Miu outside the gate, only a part of her side showing, and he wondered why, when Miu turned and was fully unveiled...

If Naruto was a normal hot blooded male who has not been around Miu for this long, and add on the fact his current unimpressive, undeterred attitude from training that shows in his daily life, he would be knocked to the damn walkway unconscious from the radiating glow coming from Miu...

Miu was dressed to impress, very incredible. In a low-cut blue shirt that hugged her form and hip-hugger blue jeans she bought just the other day for a night like this, and her usual short mini pink jacket was quite the eye-drawer.

Naruto, however, was not floored, for the reasons above, he was NOT a normal hot blooded male, and he DID know Miu for a long time, as well as his current attitude over himself helped keep him on his feet... NOT to say he wasn't damn impressed. Eyes wide, whistling a little as he seen this, and had to reboot his brain after a minute.

He smiled, walking up to her and offering his arm. "Let's get going shall we?" Miu grabbed onto his arm, giggling as she was happy he was impressed, and they walked to the Carnival, hoping it was going to be good.

Miu was currently trying to plan it out, trying to figure out what Naruto might like to do, and something that would help her get his heart. She did read in a good book that relationships like that require the first date to go smoothly with your partner, and if things went bad through the date, as long as you and your partner are ok with it then there is still hope for a good relationship...

They got there and entered, but Miu's thought on winning Naruto over was lost at first, excited at everything. It was amazing to her, all the rides, all the great things to do, it was amazing. Then, the cat's of the carnival opened up her silly side. "KITTY!"

Naruto watched as Miu went over to the huge cat toys lined up and the prizes needing to be won. He came up beside Miu and smiled. "I'd like to try for one of the giant cat toys please?" The man behind the counter grinned.

Naruto seen the goal, throw three balls and try to get them in the target. He told Naruto he needed all three in the bullseye to win the cat of his choosing. Naruto took the balls and remembered his throwing training with Shigure.

Speaking of which, she was on a lamppost covered in the shadow and watching him from the top. "You got this... You did... better then I could... during that training... Go for it... Naruto." She watched intently as he threw the first ball, and it zipping right in the middle.

Naruto threw the second, it doing the same thing. He thought he would impress Miu a little as she watched, blushing. He turned around and threw the ball over his shoulder. Miu took a break from looking at the toys when Naruto stepped up and was feeling a bit disappointed. He was the one working to make her happy, not the other way around...

The ball hit the side of the middle hole and rolled around it, almost rolling to the other holes around it, but it stopped and fell in the middle gracefully. He smiled hearing that. "Pick your cat Miu."

Miu smiled and pointed to a golden furred one with blue beads for eyes and held it in her arms. She smiled a she held it, because the fur color and eye color matched Naruto's hair and eyes, and that was why it meant everything to her. It was just like Naruto...

She looked to see him being very quiet and just looking around blankly. She read that if the date was progressing slowly and the one you are trying to be with isn't really enjoying something, be assertive and bring them to something that they might have more fun with.

She rushed in and grabbed his arm. "Come on slow poke! Let's go see the twister!" It was a big room with padded walls and belts on them all around and it spun like a top, and looked really cool, something Naruto might like.

She gave the toy to the one running the thing and they both got onto the ride side by side and got strapped in. Miu was blushing, seeing Naruto looking around a bit and in slight wonder. She took his hand in her own, smiling as he looked down to see it and smiled back.

The ride started and it was slow at first, but soon it picked up a great deal of speed, and the wind was rushing by them. Miu was like a little kid getting her childhood back and yelling in joy, whilst Naruto was smiling and squeezing her hand in his. He felt good knowing she was having fun and enjoyed the ride, only for the fact she was having so much fun.

They got off and she was just incredibly excited. She grabbed her toy and pulled Naruto around. Shigure watched in excitement herself, seeing them having so much fun on simple rides and everything. She felt jealous...

Wait... jealous? She put a hand over her heart as she watched Miu and Naruto having fun, riding the bumber cars and getting some Cotton Candy, even going on an IceMan ride. That was twisting and turning them in carts along a track.

Naruto was slowly coming from his shell, but was still keeping his composure, a trained trait from them... She felt Guilty for that, but Jealous she wasn't the one doing it... She blushed and gripped her shirt over her heart. "Do I... really... Love... Naruto?..."

She stood and watched Miu take them on a haunted house ride and closed her eyes... "I think... I need to pray some... more..."

She vanished to return to the Dojo and pray, hoping to work out her conflicted emotions and dangerously close proximity to her own student... It was impossible wasn't it? For a teacher and student to do such a thing... But... The heart wants what the heart wants... She would figure it out soon enough... and practiced her sword techniques to clear her mind.

Naruto and Miu came form the Haunted house, giggling. "Such lairs, we seen scarier from Apachai, and he's such a big softy!" Naruto chuckled lightly. "Got that right. We need to be getting back to the Dojo, I bet JiJi is wondering is we are fine."

He guided Miu through the last of the Carnival, when Miu stopped him, frowning as she held her cat toy... he looked puzzled. "What's wrong? Don't like the cat toy? If you want something else I will be happy to get you anything you want."

Miu held her toy tighter, smiling sadly. "That's not it. I love it, I really do... but you haven't gotten anything at all... Please, let ME get YOU something. Anything at all I will be happy to get it for you."

Naruto looked confused at first, then smiled gently. "Fine... Let's keep looking around for awhile so I can find something... but you really don't have to, I'm fine."

Miu and him walked all around for anything he might like, she pointed out a few shirts that looked interesting, but he didn't particularly find the designs fitting of him. He knew she would want him to have something he would enjoy for a good long time... And he found it...

"Step right up! The biggest variety of items! First to win ten times in a row gets an item created just for them! Anything they like!" a woman behind a big counter said. It was a pretty big variety of items. From temporary tattoo's to shirts, from pictures to statues, jewelery to pins.

Miu and Naruto went up and Naruto thought about it, looking around.. he found something to his liking alright... It was a Yin yang, but he smiled and asked the lady. "Hey, know of the Ye Yin Yang? The three side one?"

The lady hummed and thought about it before smiling. "Yep, black white and green! That the one? Well, whatever you want the design in we will make for you instantly! Just win ten times in a row."

Miu payed the woman and was given ten rings, and seen a wall some were longer but there were ten red ones, which were a bit small. The game was simple, get the rings on the red ones to win the big prize, a quality item. She would do her best.

She threw the first two on one of the red rings, getting it easy. She threw the next two to the higher one, a little wobbly at first but they stayed. The next four were pretty close to falling but managed to stick to the two next red poles it was down to the last two rings...

Miu threw the first, seeing it a little low for comfort... It was a bit taxing to see it wiggle a bit near the end bu it was staying. She focused hard... "_This is for Naruto! Please Kami-sama,allow me to make this win, allow me to bring my love a prize he will absolutely love! For I love him! PLEASE LET FATE BE ON MY SIDE!_"

she threw the ring, focused on being easy and accurate. The ring hooked along the other and they both were wobbling to and fro, one almost falling off but the other pulled it and it got back on. It was taxing seeing the slow motion of the rings going all over... before they settled, and it was the tenth win in a row.

Miu cheered. "YES! I DID IT!" Naruto smiled, seeing her so excited to do that. Truthfully he didn't expect her to, she wasn't very accurate with Shuriken, and he had to admit, it was a bit crazy to do that kind of thing just for their best item to be made. He raised his hand to the woman who was calling the win and banging on the gong. "The design I asked about and let it be on a necklace please? Onyx, Emerald and Crystal Quartz for the colored variants of the design, in a Silver casing and chain, as I want it to be a pendant."

The woman thought over the needed materials and how long... and smiled. "I think we have all that, but it will take around five minutes... Here." She wrote out a sheet and signed it. "Go get yourself something to eat and we'll have everything ready for you by the time you return."

Naruto took the paper and Miu pulled him off to the nearest food stand. It was a Ramen stand that wasn't getting much business it seemed. As they entered a man and woman greeted them and asked their likes.

Naruto hummed as he looked to the menu. "Give me some Beef Ramen, two bowls." Miu put a single finger up. "A bowl of Chicken." And they started getting to work.

Miu looked to Naruto and smiled. "So, what were the different stones for?"

Naruto smiled back. "Emerald for it's wisdom and reason properties, as well as faith love and joy. Onyx for it is protection as well as it's regeneration and instinct increasing properties. Crystal Quartz for it's energy enhancing and focusing properties. And lastly Silver being a good conductor to help all three stone's properties flow with each other and has a cleansing ability as well as energizes my patience and perseverance."

Miu looked amazed he knew of all that. "Akisame's books right?"

Naruto grinned. "Yep, told me a lot when I was bored. Even learned of the Ye Yin Yang that way. Anyway, thanks. Like I said though, you didn't have to, and you didn't need to go so far as to get the best prize quality."

Miu blushed, smiling as she held her cat toy close. "Of course I did. You got me this, it's only right I do my best for you as well." She wanted to hit herself, not being able to say the three words... Truthfully though, she didn't know if she should, considering how Naruto is.

Naruto and Miu got their bowls and started digging in, and that first bite for Naruto was sweet, but he grinned and bared the broth noodles that were never going to be as good as Miu's cooking. Though he wouldn't be rude and say that to the two who gave him the bowl.

After they both were done they returned to the stand and the woman was there grinning. "Well, we did promise five minutes." She put the newest to come in to try their luck on hold as she went in the back. It was an extra minute before she came back out and presented the pendant.

Naruto held it a little and smiled, seeing the green flowing behind the white, and the white flowing behind the black, and the black flowing behind the green in a complete flow. Between the gems and encasing them outside the flow was the silver he asked for, that was connected to a silver chainlink to wrap around his neck.

He put it on and presented it proudly before thanking the woman and leaving with Miu. "Well, I enjoy this Miu, thank you very much. So, home bound. Think I can get a little more training in tonight before bed?"

Miu smiled as she looked at Naruto's eager eyes. "I think so, but I doubt very much is going to be trained at this rate."

They returned nearly at eleven, and saw that no one was waiting. Naruto was thinking maybe they were either busy or they didn't care enough to wait at the gate this late... and felt like he was going to die, as when they went in the gate, the gates closed, showing the masters and even the Elder standing behind them.

Naruto sweat dropped and chuckled nervously. Elder saw he was wearing a pendant, and the different stones in the silver casing, and Miu holding a big plush cat toy that would remind Miu of Naruto a lot. He smiled, turning off his KI and the others did too.

They started to walk back in past Naruto and Miu, Sakaki first and patting his shoulder. "Nice going, seems you did fine making her happy."

Kensei next. "Well done my boy, can't say I'm not surprised."

Akisame bowed a little. "Seems you remembered the gemstone properties, and I hope you don't lose it, she must have worked hard getting it for you." whilst Shigure just nodded his way.

Elder smiled and spoke, but Naruto heard one sentence, and Miu another. "Good work my boy, you made her very happy, keep doing so will you?" "Miu, I am happy you two did well, but remember, he needs more love, as I am sure you noticed."

Miu frowned a bit, nodding, and Naruto noticed this, but he nodded to Elder and smiled. Elder went off and hummed a tune. Miu turned to Naruto and took a deep breath. "Naruto... I had a great time tonight. Sleep well, and I hope breakfast is to your liking tomorrow. Also... I really really... I really care for you. A lot."

She bit her lip, but smiled, blushing brightly before hugging him tight and flying off to her room. Naruto sighed but smiled. "It always is Miu."

He went and tried to train before bed, but couldn't and the new day was coming, so he just went to sleep and held his pendant in his hand. "When I wake, I will feel even better. Thanks to this prize from Miu."

**XxX Omake, Shigure's Training specialty?** **XxX**

Shigure and a ten year old Naruto were outside, the other masters watching him train, Minus Miu and the Elder.

Shigure held her Nunchuku, and Naruto a staff. They had just clashed a minute ago, Naruto getting the horn on his head from the weapon Shigure had. Naruto roared as he stepped back and Shigure charged. He thrust the weapon at her feet, jumping forward to her, only to have her raise up into the air, Nunchuku flying and spinning.

Shigure slammed the hammer, not literally of course, but she slammed her weapon down, but Naruto had his staff fly up and catch the block, before he twisted it, the high end flying to Shigure, the low end swinging by his leg, and using all his might to bring down his own attack.

Shigure had the staff caught in her chain and the staff was stalled, but not before she shifted to the side, let it go and swing out and using it's momentum to wham on Naruto's cheek, making him fly back and hit the dummy a few feet away.

Shigure saw Naruto get up and rub his cheek which was now red. He spat out a tooth. "It'll grow back."

Akisame sighed, smiling. "I still wonder how you lose fifty teeth and still grow them all back in a week."

Shigure bowed before Naruto, and Naruto bowed back. Shigure tossed her Nunchuku to Akisame. "Usually... when a fighter... is using both wea...pons, and fists... you choose the path you... take."

Naruto understood nodding. "I know this, either weapon or fist... I am going to be the rare breed, and choose both."

Shigure smiled a little. "You should only... choose a... few weapons to use... Which... ones."

Naruto thought about it and thought of all the properties so far... and grinned. "Double Nunchuku, that can together either form two short poles or a medium staff. That way I can have more options in a fight. I don't want to kill anyone, but I guess I will have a Tanto for any real need for a weapon so I can cut something, but not kill my opponent."

Shigure smiled, nodding. "I will... make... your weapons to... morrow..."

Naruto grinned and jumped for joy, excited about him finally having a weapon. But he hugged Shigure right after and then bowed, her cheeks going red for a moment but smiling and bowing back.

Naruto had one thing on his mind though... "So, I should train three times as much then my weapons, because for every Dan of weapons master, you need to be a three Dan master of the fist to match. I guess I can handle that. Can I be sure you and the others will train me accordingly to keep up with this?"

Everyone agreed to that and Naruto thus began his simultaneous training with Shigure and the others, keeping his Dan matched.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-;

FINISHED! Ugh, this was the toughest... I had writers block, and probably will for my other story I need to complete yet, but hey, I brought you the story, so here it is! HOPE YOU ENJOY!


	8. Dojo Challenger Stories, Ready to Fight?

Welcome everyone, I see you all love the story so far. Sadly, I didn't get many reviews from you guys, and what I did get wasn't much feedback, but all of you are superb! Coming up next is... as of right now, I do not know XD I have to skip a few episodes of the anime, a few chapters of the manga, and find a good spot to bring down the house.

I HAVE A REQUEST!

I need a translator! A true translator to help me get the name of the Alliance Niijima will set up. Shinpaku is for Kenichi, but this has Naruto, so please, A TRANSLATOR HELP ME! What do the first 2 Characters of Niijima's name, and the first two of Naruto's name put together create? This way I can make it more authentic and original. I WILL GIVE YOU CREDIT!

But either way, this story will continue to rock. ENJOY!

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-;

Naruto was in Akisame's clinic, and no, he wasn't hurt... he was helping with the overflow from a small car accident a block away. He felt along a man's knee and felt the cap was pushed in. He sighed... "I never did inner popping before, but I've been practicing... Akisame!"

Akisame came and noticed the problem right away and he nodded, hoping Naruto saw enough to know. Naruto put his thumb and middle finger against the sided of the cap that was in and his index and ring were above the top and bottom.

He pushed in on the fingers and snapped his index and ring against the top and bottom joints and the cap snapped back up into place, but Naruto had to act quick and pulled the leg hard before letting it go. The man was panting, and looked like was was in shock.

The man was far from hurt though, and rubbed his leg before smiling. He stood up and chuckled. "That feels amazing! Thank you so much!" he shook Naruto's hand and Naruto smiled. "No problem."

The day was over and Naruto was sighing heavily, wiping the sweat from his brow. Akisame came to him, washing his hands from the slight surgery from the critical injured. "You did well. I never thought you would learn by experience..."

Naruto grinned. "Come on, when you know your own pain that gets healed, you realize how it was fixed, thus why I was able to do it."

Akisame smiled back. "Well, I might just have to hire you. I still got work to do here, and Kensei is off visiting some contacts. Go on and find Miu, she might have something for you to do today. Otherwise, please remember to take it easy. You won't be helping your friend from the problems he will face by being tired from working too hard."

Naruto nodded and started off the road, deep in thought about his unique style he was creating... he didn't know if it was truly able to be effective in battle, everything was different then normal... he was cut from his thoughts as he seen a big group of people at the Dojo's door, slamming on it.

He wondered why they would be slamming on the gate and not having it open, they were clearly a Dojo challenger group... and that sprung when he remembered he had put the lock on. "DAMN!" He jumped the wall and ran to the door, but it was still being banged on. "Hello, can you stop banging on the door? We locked it this morning... allow me to pull the big log out of the lock and then you may enter."

The banging was stopped... and he pulled the log from the handles and backed away, tossing the log to the side of the door and stood patiently. "You may enter."

The door burst open and a lot of young men jumped in and formed a corridor, in which at the end was a man in kabuki make-up and a hairstyle that seemed to be like a crab's legs sprouting out. "We are Shikanodori Dojo! We have come to challenge this Dojo's master!"

Naruto smiled. "Challengers are welcome. Though we have to get some LEGAL stuff out of the way before any occurrence may begin. Please follow me to the main house and you can meet with our financial supervisor, and whilst you all set up your challenge, I will see if any of the masters are here and not currently busy with other duties."

Naruto turned. And led them in, seeing Miu starting lunch and putting a hand behind him. "Miu, we have Challengers." They waited as she was cleaning up a little mess and bringing out a few cups of tea, though it was not very steamy.

She sat at the table and put the Tea out. "Please sit, so we may set everything up. Would you like any tea?"

Naruto bowed as they went. "I will find the masters." He went off and saw Sakaki left a note... and grimaced... "Shigure is who knows where, Elder went off again for some reason or another, Kensei and Akisame are still in their clinics, and now I find out Sakaki has taken Apachai to the horse tracks YET AGAIN! This means either me or Miu..."

He went and got his uniform.. and as he walked to the open door to the lounge where the he as overhearing every word... "I will be the soul challenger. There are many strong fighters here at Ryozanpaku, however since I am a Karate master, I wish to challenge this dojo's Karate master. Therefore I request to fight the 100th Dan Karate master Sakaki Shio."

Naruto was semi-quick, putting on his orange Karate Gi, and sliding his orange and black flamed ridges jujitsu Hakuma, Black Kung Fu fiber shoes, and Muay Thai bandages. He was just about finished putting on those bandages when he heard a crash.

The Challenger was getting impatient. "HOW DARE YOU KEEP US WAITING! WE HAVE PAID AND WE HAVE ASKED NICELY! WHERE IS SAKAKI!"

Naruto came into the doorway, tying off the last of the bandages. "He left awhile ago, I just found out. Sir, our Elder is off on a business trip of some sort, our weapons expert is missing, our Jujitsu master is attending his clinic, as is our Kung Fu master, and our Muay Thai and Karate masters are currently out on the town gambling. Their little habits. You have a choice, either me or her."

He pulled out arm guards he got from the Elder two years ago, and slipped them on, activating the extra guard that covered the hand and knuckles. "I am the Disciple of all masters, and will be a worthy challenge for you, as will Miu Fuurinji here, the Daughter of the Elder, the strongest master in history."

The master challenger looked at them both and growled. "Do not make me laugh! You both are clearly under my level! Either call on Sakaki or one of the masters immediately!"

Naruto sighed. "We can't only two are known where, and they are VERY busy with their patients. Either me or Miu. Take your pick."

The Master was foaming at the mouth... he screamed. "BATS!" And put up his guard quickly as his disciples all hit him with bats, the bats breaking easily and he being unharmed. Naruto was a bit impressed. The last master was hardly able to do that much..."

The master chuckled, his guard still up. "Not feeling so cocky now are you? We of the Shikonadori Style train our bodies to be as hard as steel! There is no way you can do anything against me!"

Naruto popped his neck, sighing. "You are so cocky. So, choose, me or the girl."

The master was slightly taken back from that... he smiled. "A lot of guts, I like that! Fine, since you seem to have at least a good amount of instinct and courage to take me on after that, then you shall be my first opponent!"

Miu rolled her eyes. "More like only opponent. Naruto, keep in mind, fighting a master is still hard work. Remember what happened last time."

Oh he knew...

**XxX Two years before XxX**

Naruto grunted as he kept kicking the post the masters used for light training, and he used it for heavy training. He was currently in the middle of Chinese martial art training, trying to get the Double Arm Rushing Body-slam. He was first needing his legs to feel weak, as Kensei told him before.

He heard a loud knocking and watched as Sakaki gathered them inside, and went in to see who they were. They were Chinese martial artists, and they came to challenge Ryozanpaku and take the sign. Naruto was just getting into the workings of why a Dojo was so important to Martial arts when there were so many types and Dojo's to chose from. It was a pride thing.

They paid for a Disciple and master to fight and The Elder, who set up the deal, sweetened it. He said if their own Disciple, Naruto, could fight both of them, that he himself would fight if Naruto lost, and that meant a huge deal to the other Dojo's seeing as Hayato NEVER fought Challengers himself.

They accepted and Naruto stepped up against first the Disciple, the second strongest of the group, second only to the master of course, and he and Naruto fought it out.

Naruto rushed in with a Double Palm he learned way back, but found that this black belt was heavily matched against him, as this was Bagua. He found the opponent was behind him, and Naruto had to think carefully as Kensei taught him about these types... Circular styles like this was always meant for vast movements and big circles to dodge and defend.

He knew stepping back was a bad idea, and turning would only allow him to turn as well... He decided to go with jujitsu. 

He arched back and reached with both arms, grabbing onto the wrist of his opponent and pulled hard, making the opponent slam his chest into Naruto's back, and in a second he was flipped hard and into the floor.

Naruto twisted the Arm in a lock and raised a fist up, slamming it hard into the ground beside the other Disciple's head. That marked the end there.

Naruto stood, bowing deeply to his opponent. "Thank you, it was a good match."

Now... the master stepped up, smiling. "That was impressive. Using Jujitsu to match our Bagua, very clever. Although now you have to face a Master. I must say this, you do not know how a Master fights, so you may very well end up on the ground in a second."

Naruto got ready, and so did the master... The Master smiled. "Because you did so well, I will allow your first strike free... Come on."

Naruto had to do his strongest straight technique, otherwise this guy would dodge it. He calmed himself... and ran forward, getting close as he started to throw his punch. This made the master turn his leg back and lean forward.

Naruto though was getting into Feint's at this point in his training, and instead of throwing his punch, stepped an extra step forward and swung his leg forward and up hard, snapping his leg hard into the Master's chest. Thing was...

The Master saw this and leaned back, grinning before snapping a kick and tripping Naruto into the floor. Naruto didn't expect that at all, he wondered why it didn't work at all...

He landed and rolled away to get from the Master tapping the floor in a kill blow. He flipped up and found a hard palm thrust into his side and spun him into the wall, in which had the Master kick and try to make him go through it.

Naruto at least was able to recover quick enough to get away from the direct blow and only managed to have his Gi ripped apart. The Master used his defensive movement to get behind Naruto, but Naruto knew that much form the master and followed, making sure he couldn't.

The Master switched his path the other way and spun, swinging his leg high up and then down, throwing Naruto into the floor and bouncing along it. He was disorientated.. but he was through worse in his training and got up, but he did so too fast and was off balance.

The Master thrust a hard palm into his stomach, making him fly back again and hit the wall. Naruto gasped, looking as the master came to give the finishing blow.

Naruto slammed his feet into the ground and put his hands on his waist. "THIS IS IT!" The master swung hard with a circular punch to the shoulder, but Naruto bent down and dodged it JUST by a hair and rushed in hard, both his forearms crashing into the Master's chest and he body crushing into the ribcage.

This was the match, as the master was flown back and gasping in pain from the massive strike. Naruto fell to his knees, gasping himself as he was barely able to see.

Miu rushed to his side, seeing if he was ok. She frowned seeing his ribs were crushing his lung and his shoulder was popped out of place and straining his spine. "AKISAME! HURRY!"

Akisame was watching and went to the master, checking everything and giving a light blow to the chest. "He's fine, just had the wind knocked out of him. Badly."

He went to Naruto and seeing the trouble instantly started fixing him, turning the arm outward and bending it back hard, popping it back int, but then clamping on the collar bone and forcing the bones to free all the nerves and then grabbing the wrist he slapped the elbow and the arm made a loud popping noise, Naruto screaming to high heaven before fainting. Akisame managed to save the arm and every nerve was ok, as if brand new.

He then had Kensei start acupuncture and and get Naruto situated for the next task, and chopped the ribcage at the crack and the bones pulled out, and very fast he pushed against the broken ribs and put them back into place and sighed. "He's going to be fine after you are done healing him."

Kensei kept going to kept Naruto's wounds heal, and a red glow started to form around the area, and after inspection when it stopped, he found Naruto was completely healthy... "That was weird... I could have sworn..."

It was then that the Masters figured out that the Red Glow was an unnatural force healing Naruto. They did not know what...

**XxX Present time. XxX**

Naruto was facing a Karate master this time, his second time actually facing a Dojo challenger, he didn't really get to see or experience many styles other then the master's. He got into the Meotode stance and the master grinned. "Nice pick, but still won't save you."

Naruto saw this guy was a build for only defense, not attack. He would use his body as a punching bag that never loses energy to waste his opponents own and attack then. But, if he was a steel beam in defense, he would still be pretty hard when attacking.

This was where he needed to wait for an opening and use his greatest strike he has in his arsenal. He had no name for it, but he was working on how it would conjoin to something he liked... he stayed still though, keeping an eye on any and all movement...

The master chuckled. "I see, you know it is fruitless to try anything against me. Very wise, but you are still standing tall against me, that is true power. Let us begin then!"

The master roared and rose a leg up and swung hard down, trying to slam the ball of his foot into Naruto's shoulder. That was a move that would not work.

Naruto used both arms to stop the kick, and then using Jujitsu he rolled the leg down, twisting it a bit, making the master turn around. This was where his Muay Thai came in and he slammed a hard knee into the side of the Master's ribs, forcing him to the side.

That would not work though, the Master was tensed all the time, and grinned, getting up. "That tickled. Nice moves. Karate and Jujitsu mixed into a combination. Fine by me. Use any and all you got!"

The Master was up and threw a kick high to clip the chin for Naruto, but Naruto ducked back. The Master picked up his other leg mid-swing and swung it to trip into Naruto's knee.

Naruto flipped back, flipping his legs high to dodge that and his hands landed behind him on the floor, and using the same momentum that he stopped and averted the other way, flipped back up and blocked the drop kick from the leg that tried to trip him. He had to bend his knees to keep from falling to a knee, and smiled. "Not bad."

The Master grinned. "Very nice. The masters have taught you very well." This was his mistake, seeing such a promising martial artist he allowed his guard to fall... Bad move... and Naruto acted on it, letting the leg he had slid down and stomped a foot hard forward, twisting his body from facing Miu to facing the other people there, and his arm jolting, a single palm strike landed into the stomach of the Master, and Naruto pushed his body forward, the stamped foot dragging on the floor, and this created the shock-wave enough to make the Master fly back and hit the wall, grunting and passing out.

Naruto huffed. He got back up and looked at his palm, wondering what kind of name to give it. The students saw this and went to see to their master. Naruto went up and picked him up. "Follow me." he led them to Akisame's clinic around the block and put the Master in bed.

Akisame smiled when he came in. "Oh, challengers again? So, who was the fighter this time? Sakaki?"

Naruto smiled. "Nope, no one was in the Dojo, so I as the one. Don't you see me dressed for battle?"

Akisame laughed at that, nodding. "I do, and you are looking sharp as ever. Now, what happened."

Naruto sighed. "I used my greatest palm strike and he flopped on the ground after hitting the wall half the room away. I think I pushed his diaphragm in."

Akisame hummed.. and smiled. "Close, but not really. His chest is compressed, but nothing a quick Acupuncture session cannot fix. I'll get Kensei over her. Otherwise, you students may leave, we'll bring your Master back to you."

The Students started getting rowdy, claiming they were going to kill him I his sleep. Naruto turned to them, getting into stance. "You wanna take us then? I'm just a Disciple, what would happen if my master were to fight you as well?"

The Students blanched... and bowed, thanking them for helping their master and then started getting out of there. Akisame chuckled. "You are too much. Sorry to trouble you so much though. Miu, I need you to go get my Melons for the week. It is that time of the month right?"

Miu thought to the calender she drew up and smiled. "Punctual as always, I will return with them as soon as possible. Naruto, give me a hand, I also have to get the other groceries."

They went and got dressed for a walk and after they started out they started their conversations. Naruto was feeling exceptional, probably due to the cleansing power of his new pendant, but something was a bit off. He felt... clear. He felt as if a weight had been lifted, better then what the Pendant might have been able to do in a single night.

Soon though they spotted a woman in red and a big guy in a blue tench coat. It was Kisara and Tsuji, and he had two guys with him. Naruto stopped and watched as they spoke and argued.

Tsuji scoffed. "No way. You can't be the next Fist, because you aren't even as strong as me." Naruto wanted to punch the guys lights out once again...

Kisara smiled. "That's a matter of opinion. Besides, you lost. When you were beaten you were disqualified from the position selection. The Fists have to be unbeaten. So whether you are stronger or not is not an issue."

Tsuji growled. "Wanna know something? How about I beat YOU right now! I do, and you make sure I be in the selection, you win I will gladly accept you."

Kisara got into her Tae Kwon Do stance, and Naruto saw she was really rigid in her stance, but lax in her motion. As if going by the book but having a much more relaxed spirit. He smiled, seeing how his meeting her the other day helped her loosen up.

The fight was just starting out when Kisara jumped over Tsuji and slammed a back kick into his head. That ticked him off more then anything, and he swung a hook to clip her legs, but she dodged to the side, and in a single momentum, spun and swung her leg up and into his stomach and side making him fly back.

Tsuji isn't done in so easily, Naruto knew this. Tsuji went up and tried a double punch, but Kisara flew up once more, and that was where Tsuji had her. He used the punch as a feint to make her jump, where he grabbed her leg and spun, spinning her around before throwing her into the wall.

Miu was watching as well, wondering what all this was, and when this happened she was hoping to go in and help, but Naruto stopped her. "She's fine. Just watch."

Kisara didn't smash into the wall, she landed on it with her feet. Now this was where she used her true skills, and kicked of hard, spinning wildly before tossing a straight kick into Tsuji's skull, and making him fly back and hit the fence Naruto was behind.

The two guys with Tsuji picked his unconscious body up and dragged him out. Kisara sighed, smiling. "Still a ways to go." She was walking out when she noticed Naruto, grinning. "Well, small world. Good to see you again."

Naruto gave her a high-five and he smiled. "Nice job. You're a good fighter, and your leg strength is impressive. But you should stop being so rigid."

Kisara looked confused. Naruto shrugged. "Your stance was rigid and straight, and whilst good in some cases, you are more of a loose and flexible type fighter. Use your body's flexibility and speed to achieve your attacks, and feel the rhythm your own body produces. This way, you can be a better martial artist."

Kisara thought back her fight with Tsuji just now and figured what he was talking about. She hadn't noticed it because it was drilled in her head from training, but her stance at the beginning restricted her moves, although her leg power was reduced it was speedy in that stance...

She smiled, nodding. "Fine, I shall work on that. So, who's the girl?" In her mind though she was a little sad.. and then her irritation showed as she seen she had a bigger chest... "_Does he like big boobs or something? That's so unfair..._"

Miu bowed. "My name is Miu Fuurinji, and I am a good friend of Naruto's, we have known each other since we were little kids."

Kisara struggled a smile. "That right... Well, are you two just friends? Or is there something going on between you two?"

Naruto spoke up. "We'll, we don't know. We did go out one night, it was a pretty good time at that carnival. Miu even won me this pendant."

Kisara looked to see it and was shocked. It was a pretty nice Pendant. It would be one the the higher grade prizes from one of the tougher games and challenges. She heard a guy even got a gold chain, and only the chain, from this one place with rings. They were famous for being the highest grade vendors for a big enough score.

Kisara chuckled nervously. "I see. Well, I guess that makes you two an item huh?"

Miu chuckled nervously now, trying not to make it seem like something it wasn't... until she actually DID have Naruto as her boyfriend. "No no, just potential items. But you never know. So, You are a Martial artist. That is pretty exciting. Maybe we will get to see more form you some-time."

Kisara nodded. "_Oh you bet, I will be kicking your dairy cow ass from here to China to be with Naruto... Wait, that... sounded a bit... huh... guess I do feel something for the guy..._" "Sure, if fate wills it. I gotta be off, a few things going on in Ragnarok. See ya around Naruto."

Naruto smiled, waving off. "Just remember nothing with injustice." Miu was shocked to hear she was part of Ragnarok...

Miu and Naruto started shopping, and Miu got curious. "So, you are friends with Ragnarok? The same people who are hurting others?"

Naruto felt Miu was unhappy about Kisara being a friend. He sighed. "Not with Ragnarok. Only with Kisara. She may be indirectly the cause of pain and misery from that gang, but she herself is a good person just doing what she can. She has someone who helped her in her time of need wanting to learn and she respects this girl. That is the only reason why she is staying with them."

Miu hummed... She knew Naruto really well... He wouldn't just suddenly change to be friends with people who hurt innocent people for no reason, so what he said was a little nerving at first.. but she would accept that. Only a friend with one and the one being a good heart? That sounded like his style.

It took a few minutes before they got finished going through the market and returned home. It was a long day, and tomorrow would be very heavy...

The next day at school, once again, Niijima managed to grab onto them... or as usual, get his ass thrown to the ground from Naruto throwing him, reflex from training after all.

Miu giggled. "He is pretty resilient... Niijima, what are you doing?"

Niijima chuckled, getting up. "Oh my, I don't know what happened but I got some juicy news for you." He grabbed his PDA. "Tsuji left the gang, seeing as being beaten twice got his followers all shot to hell about it and left him. Kisara is now one of the Eight Deadly Fists. Thing is, she isn't the only one I got dirt on this time."

This was going to be new... Niijima frowned. "She and two, only two, others beat a rival gang of fifty in less then thirty seconds. The two were the Fourth fist Loki and the Sixth Fist Hermit."

Naruto looked confused... Niijima caught onto this and asked what was wrong. Naruto hummed. "That isn't right... Hermit, in Norse mythology, if I am correct here, is the alias Odin used when he was traveling around in secret to gain further knowledge and power with the world. So who is the First Fist?"

Niijima blinked... and smiled. "Well, that was informative. Anyway, these guys are heavy fighters. Loki is using some type of Karate, and hermit is using a weird style I never seen before."

He shown a video containing some moves, and Miu and Naruto recognized that style. Naruto looked a little surprised. "Hikaken? Even a bit of Hakkyokuken? Seems to me he has been through some rigorous training... That's Chinese Kung Fu and Kempo."

Niijima started writing that down. "I see. I'll start seeing what this style is later. Anyway, that isn't the worst news... Seems Tonight is the night Takeda get's his farewell beat down... and Kisara is the sole commander of the group that will dish it out. The worst news it, hermit will be witnessing the entire thing."

Naruto blanched. This was bad... Kisara tries to stop herself from hurting Takeda for Naruto's sake, she gets crippled, she does it, she goes the rest of her life regretting her choice. Naruto knew she had a lot of good within her, and to do this meant to go against that. He sighed heavily...

Miu knew Naruto was at a crossroad... and smiled. "Thanks Niijima. We're going to get going now, you try to do whatever you want. See you again, seeing as you always find us."

Niijima laughed manically as he left. Naruto looked hardened. "We have to figure out a way to help Takeda."

Miu stood in front of Naruto, smiling. "We will help our friend. And I know you and Kisara are friends too, so I will try to figure out a way to help with her..."

Naruto smiled, nodding. He chuckled nervously. "Well...You know my policy... She is a bit of a friend, but she still hasn't chosen..."

Miu nodded, smiling more.. "_He is adapting to both the martial arts world and today's society very well and built rules for special situations... I know he won't harm a woman except for any one or more of three reasons..._" "Sure. I'll take her."

Naruto nodded. He had no intention of harming a female unless one or more of three reasons were met. First, the woman must be a disciple. Renka and Miu are the only ones in that category. Second, the woman must be a friend. Again, only Renka and Miu are part of this, and Kisara is started to enter that reason. The third... he hoped never happened... A woman attacks someone who cannot fight back or tortures them because they think they can.

They had a pretty well off day for awhile, and at the end, Naruto bumped into Takeda. He smiled. "Yo."

Takeda grinned, saluting. "Yo back. How's it hanging? Still training hard I see."

Naruto grinned, putting an arm up. "Just as much as I have been. Anyway, how is your arm?"

Takeda gripped it, smiling. "Great, it's fantastic. I can't thank you or your sensei enough for this. You are my greatest friend man."

Naruto put an arm up and Takeda did the same, their arms hitting each other. "No problem. Keep getting better and train your butt off. I can't wait to spar with you when you are in your prime."

Takeda smiled sadly. "Yeah, too bad it might not happen..."

Naruto nodded, frowning. "Tonight... Niijima told me he got dirt, and they are giving your farewell beat down tonight... Watch your back. I know they will still find you, but make sure you do everything you can to fight them off. You are better then they ever thought you were."

Takeda looked at Naruto, who smiled encouragingly. "You are a prime Boxer, and with only one hand could do a lot against me. With two? And your old Lethal Left? You can do VERY well."

Takeda looked at his arm, and Naruto tapped his fist against Takeda, keeping it there. "Remember, no matter what, I am always there for you. If you need me just ask."

The Boxer rookie looked at Naruto for a bit.. and smiled bright. He tapped his own fist against Naruto. "Give it a rest with the soft talk. But thanks man. See ya around, I gotta train."

Takeda went off and started his jogging, and Naruto smiled... then frowned. "He won't ask me for help. He lost his arm because his friend called on him for help, so he wouldn't allow me to risk it by going to help him... I wills till help though, I don't give a crap how risky it is."

He felt this hermit was going to be a tough one, tougher then he normally faced. He had to get ready for battle.

Later that day when he was training for Apachai's secret Muay Thai kick, he noticed Takeda with Akisame,and unintentionally kicked harder then he though and broke the post he was hitting.

Naruto grimaced. "Darn it, I tried so hard to keep it together... Sorry Sensei's." he stood up and went to Takeda and Akisame. "So, finishing your treatment?"

Takeda smiled. "Just two hundred more to go. Then I am all healed, right Akisame?"

Akisame smiled, nodding. "Yes, and remember, you have to keep resting between procedures or else it might heal too quickly and won't build the muscle memory back from your daily therapy."

Takeda started leaving and Naruto went to the door to see him off. "See ya. Sure you don't need me to help you tonight?"

Takeda stopped... and turned, smiling brightly. "No way, I got it handled. Thanks again for your advice, both of you."

He started leaving and Naruto turned to Akisame. "Told him about the birth and death thing huh?" Akisame looked a little surprised. "How did you realize that?"

Naruto smiled. "Because I also read your philosophy. And I know you from all these years. He was bummed out from thinking his arm would be torn apart again from this gang. Of course you would catch on to this."

Akisame nodded. "So... you are going to follow him tonight?"

Naruto put on his Fuurinji guards, smiling. "Of course. I can't let my friend risk his arm because of his stupid notion that I may be at risk too. Miu, you coming?"

He stepped out the door, and Miu was dressed in her tight purple training suit and pink jacket. "Of course. Everyone, sorry, but tonight will be a late dinner. Apachai, try to hold out, I will make extra for everyone."

They started down the road, following Takeda's trail, and ready to fight for his sake. The battle of friendship begins...

**XxX Omake, Renka's Home is Where?** **XxX**

Renka was sitting in her room, looking at a picture of Naruto she had taken with him together... and sighed... "Naruto... I miss you so much... I wish I could see you again.. momma won't let me leave China unless I am sure of my feelings..."

She wasn't sure... it had been so long... But she felt alone here in China, her heart wasn't in training, her need to be a better Martial artists for him was slow because of this... She didn't eat much, she wondered if she would ever figure it out..

Her mother came in, frowning. "Renka dear... you ok? You are slow with training, you are so skinny... Baby girl, what is the matter?"

Renka started to tear up. "Oh momma! I don't know! I don't know if I truly love him! What do I do!"

Renka's mother held her baby who hugged her.. and smiled sadly. :Dear, you don't see it because you want to be sure... You don't see it now? How sad you are without him, how you can't train, can;t think, can;t eat... all this because of him..."

Renka gasped, realizing her mother was right. She was truly in love with him, otherwise why risk her life in training so hard without energy? Why contemplate it so long? She smiled. "Thank you momma!"

Momma smiled more. "Sure. Listen, if you truly love him like this... then.. I will let you go to japan and see him, be with him. As long as you try to bring your father back I don't mind you staying there for awhile. Please return though, I missed you so long when you were young."

Renka held her mother tighter. "I will. I love you momma, I love both you and papa. I also love Naruto with all my heart... please, let me go as soon as I can."

Renka's mother giggled. "Not yet. First a big meal and tomorrow I will help you through the airport. Go see him when you are at full strength."

That night, Renka slept dreaming of Naruto's face, wondering how handsome he has become now. And somehow, she wondered if he was with Miu too much.. She won't lose, she would fight for her love! Even if he was with her, she would find a way to be with him! SHE LOVED NARUTO!

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-;

THERE! Jeez, you have any idea the strength and stamina I have? NONE! But I still do my best work for you all!

I HAVE A REQUEST!

I need a translator! A true translator to help me get the name of the Alliance Niijima will set up. Shinpaku is for Kenichi, but this has Naruto, so please, A TRANSLATOR HELP ME! What do the first 2 Characters of Niijima's name, and the first two of Naruto's name put together create? This way I can make it more authentic and original. I WILL GIVE YOU CREDIT!

Thank you, and have a great day!


	9. Farewell Beatdown Failed? Shinka Assmble

Welcome to another installment... of NARUTO THE MIGHTIEST DISCIPLE!

Let me get some stuff out of the way... FIRST: Announcement... I used to update this and four other stories in 1 update, then another and different 5 in the second update... BUT WITH SO LITTLE REVIEWS IN THE OTHER UPDATE!... I announce my goal of updating 5 stories every update will be the five same stories, this and the four form the original 5 and most popular.

SO in turn, expect this story and the other four I update with it to be updated every week (5-10 days). Secondly: I want to tell you all that you are very helpful, and all great people. To the two-three people who tried to help with the name of the Alliance for this story, I thank you very much, but only 1 ever gave me the correction and detail of the name...

To the creation of the Shinka Alliance! THANK YOU SO MUCH ZEHROS-SAMA! With that out of the way, allow me to present the next chapter! FIGHT!

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_;

Takeda was in deep thought as he walked under a railway pass to get to his apartment. "_Unbelievable... How did I even have the chance to see some of his great skill if those are the move he has to learn? Better question, how come I lasted so long?_"

He was referring to the moves he saw Naruto practicing when Akisame, after treating him, took him around and into the Dojo to watch and make the point of never giving up. He can still remember Akisame's words when he was watching...

"_Like you, Naruto has been training like hell day after day to become a great martial artist, and also like you, he has a particular level of talent for it... but unlike you, he has never given up. Never once did giving up during training, during his night-time thug-hunts, his wanting to protect others, he has never given up on anything... Should you at least try to go with this and not give up even if someone were to take away your arm again? After all, you know me well.. I can easily fix it back up for you._"

Takeda was pretty rattled from that... Sure, he was worried Ragnarok would beat his arm into a pulp again and take him and his right arm out of commission... but, then again, ever since meeting Naruto he has gained confidence in his abilities, more courage and energy to be a Boxer like he dreamed once.

Takeda looked at his left arm and clenched his fist. "_Naruto understands the Honor of a true fight, he knows Martial arts is for finding your weaknesses and working to fix them. He cares enough to understand both that I am his friend and will do what he can to help me, but knows I am strong enough in spirit that he would allow me to fight my own battles... Naruto, I owe you my life, literally. I will keep fighting, I won't give up on my life, nor my boxing! Ragnarok, if you think you can take me.. BRING IT ON!_"

He had to stop right after that though... Because, out of nowhere, a lot of guys were jumping fences in the alley he unconsciously walked into, and they were holding weapons and looking at him with scary eyes. He knew some of them, being from Ragnarok he knew some of the guys faces...

He heard a stepping noise and looked up to see Kisara had jumped onto a bricked off wall in the alley. "Well, it's Takeda. Nice to see you."

Takeda decided to play it cool for now... he did a closing eye wink and grinned with a salute. "Ah, hey gorgeous, long time no see."

Kisara frowned at that, scoffing. "The name is Kisara, you traitor."

Koga the Kicker, who stayed with Ragnarok after the whole defeat from hell he received from Naruto, grinned. "What a loser. Come on guys, let's get him!"

Ukita came up from behind and grabbed Koga's shoulder, stopping them. "Hold on. Let me handle this."

Takeda was slightly worried here. He didn't wanna have to take out his old pal here... Especially after everything that went on for the Technique Trio...

**XxX Flashback, day after Takeda's arm gets moving again XxX**

Koga screamed at Takeda. "WHAT? WHY! Why are you leaving the Gang? You know what will happen, you want everyone to kick your ass?"

Ukita looked surprised. "Yeah man, I don't understand you. What made you wanna leave?"

Takeda sighed... but smiled as he held his left arm up. "See this? I can finally move it again... After what happened on the roof, and after hope finally brought back to me.. I thought that being a delinquent would just get in the way of my dream. I have to go, to realize my dream!"

Koga sighed, getting up and leaving. "I'm out... Being part of Ragnarok is too much fun for me, and it helps me find a practical use for my skills. Whatever, loser."

Ukita scoffed at that... and turned to Takeda and smiling. "You know... I never once thought of you as a delinquent. You are a Boxer. A true sportsmen belongs in the ring... See ya later... And I'll try to buy you some time before the farewell beat down."

**XxX Flashback End XxX**

Ukita came up and Takeda put his stuff down and to the side for now. Ukita smiled more. "You know, you've been a weirdo since the day we met. After a fight you had with others, I seen you praise your opponent even after they were beaten to hell... After I fought though, you'd get on my case for fighting unfairly."

Remembering every part of it in their minds as they remembered it was all true... Ukita gave a soft sigh. "Sure, they called us the technique or take-down trio... But you were a sportsman, and we were a bunch of thugs... We had no code of honor... Man, how I hated your guts..."

Takeda, the good soul he was, smiled. "Funny... I never hated you for a single second. You were always my number one buddy in Ragnarok."

Ukita growled a bit before laughing maniacally and grabbing onto the shirt of... Koga?.! Everyone was shocked to see Ukita lift Koga into the air, and Koga was kicking and screaming. "UKITA WHAT THE FUCK! LET ME DOWN!"

Though Ukita did not let go, but instead, used Koga as a bat and hit a few surrounding members of the beat-down team and then threw Koga right at Kisara.

Kisara saw this and moved to the side, allowing Koga to fly off into the air and land a block away... She looked a bit pissed off, but inside she was at a major crossroads. She did though keep her composure in front of her troops.. "Ukita, what the hell!"

Ukita grinned, pointing up at her. "From today forward, I, Ukita the Thrower, officially resign from Ragnarok." he gave a look to the other troops. "Unless someone has a problem with that."

After a quick stall from the troops, Ukita and Takeda went back to back. Takeda was first to speak for them. "Thanks Ukita."

Ukita retorted in embarrassment about that though... "You idiot, I didn't do this for you!" Lying obviously... "I want to go back and do Real Judo again, like before I became a useless delinquent." Though this was the truth.

Takeda smiled, knowing the truth all the way. "Though you know, no one has ever successfully left the gang.."

Ukita scoffed. "Yeah, Yeah. No one has ever managed to leave the gang and walk away hole at all. That was what you were thinking right? I know we'll take a pounding but at least we'll show them what we're made of. If I gotta go down, I am taking them with me."

Takeda smiled more. "Sorry to say but I can't go along with your plan." Ukita was confused and asked what that was about, and Takeda responded by tightening his stance. "Don't ever go into a fight assuming you're going to lose." Suddenly Akisame's face popped up. "_By Akisame._" (ROFL!)

Ukita chuckled lightly. "Man, what is it with guys like you? You live to piss other people off?" Though through the grime of that attitude, they got ready to work together to survive this fight.

Kisara sighed... still at her crossroads, but she felt the presence of Hermit nearby watching... She had to keep it going. "Male bonding... So touching I see... Alright then, Ukita, since you're asking for it, I'm going to dish out your punishment for betraying us right now. GET THEM!"

The troops under her command, with chains, whips, sticks, and other variety of weapons and gang related objects to hit with started charging recklessly at the two of three technique trio that used to be with Ragnarok.

As the first started and the Judo fighter and Boxer holding their ground, Naruto and Miu were on top of the railway fence watching. Naruto smiling. "He can handle the small fries, especially with his friend helping him... Judo isn't too far off from Jujitsu, and this guy has a knack for throwing skills... if he had the right master..."

Miu looked a little surprised. "You're thinking of introducing him to Akisame?"

Naruto chuckled. "Only if he wishes it... I will though, recommend a trial course for him to understand the difficulty of the training, that way he knows what he will get into if he decides to continue."

Miu saw Ukita roaring with his skills, using throws into others, using tactics that Jujitsu usually uses against opponents... She smiled. "I think you got a point... So, shall we help?"

Naruto looked up and she followed his eyes... to see a cloaked young man watching from a transformer. "Hermit I'm guessing... We can't do anything until Takeda and Ukita are in real trouble... If Kisara goes against these two by letting the gang beat them up after they were beaten by her, then we step in. If the troops she has decide to do it themselves without her order, we will step in and help her control her troops. Her choice... is going to be the choice needed to be made if she wishes to be my friend, or my foe."

Kisara, as she was watching, was thinking long and hard... wondering what to do... "_Takeda is his friend now, and I'm about to be the one responsible for his friend being cursed with being damaged again... Seeing as Takeda has his left arm fixed somehow... But I am still part of Ragnarok..._"

She was confused on what to do... Sure she didn't want to hurt innocent or defenseless people, but her troops did, and she couldn't say no all the time because she wasn't always able to stop them. Freya, the one she respected most, and wanted to be as strong as, helped her so many times... But the first to truly help.. to truly care... "_UGH! WHAT DO I DO!_"

It took a good ten minutes of constant fighting before Takeda and Ukita managed to take out most to all of the goons and thugs trying to attack them, and Kisara jumped down when the last man was knocked out.

She smiled. "Those punks were no match for you were they... But you know, I can take you both on." "_I will if I need to... I'll let them make the first move, this way I am protecting my own body instead of attacking his friends without a reason... At least that gives me some form of relief..._"

Takeda smiled. "Call me old fashioned, but it's against my principles to fight a woman... although I doubt I have a choice..."

Naruto smiled upon hearing this. "_I see he's good on today's society of woman are everything kind of situation.. Though he has his own rules, defense of self. Though... Kisara isn't forming to attack them... What's this about?_"

Ukita came up though. "Let me handle this broad... HAH!" Ukita ran forth and grabbed Kisara by the collar and threw her hard over his shoulder and into a wall... Bad idea Ukita...

Kisara twisted around and landed with her feet on the wall before jumping off, spinning around, and slamming a hard straight-kick into his face, and knocking the big lug out and down for the count. She sighed. "Okay... Next?"

Takeda was now pissed that his friend got knocked out so easily by Kisara, and went into a slight rage. "DAMN YOU!" he raced in and threw a hard left punch, but all he managed to catch was her foot, blocking his punch.

Takeda was surprised, but Kisara smiled. "Legs are much stronger then arms... about three times as strong, so don't look surprised, especially since my specialty is kicking!"

She kicked his arm back gently before turning around and swinging the same leg to catch his head at the side, but he ducked, as usual of a Boxer being defensive and evasive with his upper body, and she did NOT allow this to deter her, and used her original plan of attack, swishing her leg and arching it up and over his head instead of just letting it go to the ground after her side-kick, and then, she slammed her hell into Takeda's head.

That knocked a few bolts loose from Takeda's skull. Takeda though didn't go down after that, and stood, shaking, back up. She smiled genuinely. "I expected as much. Lasting as long as you did against that Naruto guy, I know you got some endurance."

Takeda grinned. "Truthfully I wanna lie down from that... but I can't just let myself give in that easily... For Naruto... I won't GIVE UP!"

Naruto grinned. "I think he'll be a great rival and friend for the rest of my life."

Takeda rushed in fast and threw a right jab, but Kisara easily dodged it... He took everything, his muscle memory coming back, the left straights he always did and everything.. his Lethal Left was thrown with a roaring speed!

Kisara was not where he aimed, but above him. Unbeknownst to Takeda though, Hermit, Naruto, Miu, and Kisara all knew, he got that Lethal left in... She swung her body hard and flipped, slamming her foot right into Takeda's chest and making him fly back into a wall.

She smiled, holding her cheek that was red and smoking from the hard hit. "I expected you to be able to give me this bruise... A very nice fight. Be lucky I don't want to crush you into space dust, but I think this is a beat-down you both deserve."

She started walking off when Koga came back, grunting from the pain from his fall. He looked and saw everyone out, even Takeda and Ukita now, and some of the few who were still conscious grinned. "Sorry Koga, but Kisara took them all out herself."

Koga grinned evilly and jumped into the fray. "It's not over yet boys, not by a long shot! It's payback time for what they did to us before Kisara jumped in! Is that alright with you Kisara?"

Kisara scoffed under her breath... This was out of hand... she finally finds a way to keep everything neutral until she figures out a way to make both parties work and be with both the people she knows, cares about and respects... but this has just caused that plan to fail!

If she chooses no, they will either attack and she has to choose one or the other, or she will get an iron fist for allowing so little against the two. If she chooses yes, then Naruto will hate her forever! She couldn't do it... Who... "Now wait a minute here..."

Kisara perked up at that voice.. it was Naruto! And apparently the blonde bimbo she saw him with came too. They got between Takeda and Ukita and the rest of the guys... Naruto smiled. "Sorry, but these guys are tuckered out and beaten... Don't even think to be dishonorable and hit a martial artist who is unconscious and unable to defend themselves."

Kisara was a little surprised.. and ashamed... but when she looked back, Naruto was smiling and wasn't disappointed in her at all from his look. Naruto put up his stance. "If you want to take these guys when their down, you gotta get through us first."

Miu jumped up and over everyone, getting in front of Kisara. "Sorry. Naruto has a few rules."

Everyone started to attack Naruto, and Kisara looked to Miu, confused. "What do you mean? Couldn't he just face me and them?"

Miu smiled. "Nope. Because... he has a few rules in life, for special situations for today's society... and one rule is he will not fight a woman..."

Kisara jolted at that... and growled. "He's a sexist like the rest of them..."

Miu frowned. "Actually no... See, he fights with me seriously all the time... Wanna know why?"

Kisara scoffed. "Probably because you and him are so damn close."

Miu giggled at that. "Kind of... See, he is a martial artist, but he doesn't want to cause trouble in today's society, which mostly doesn't allow harming women. But, because there are a good number of Female Martial artists, he has a few rules laid down in order to fight Women without repercussions."

Kisara looked a little puzzled. "Really, and what would those rules be exactly?"

Miu put up three fingers. "Only three... One: If the woman is a fellow disciple... me and one other woman are seen in this category... Two: If the Woman is a friend. Me and that one other are still the only ones in the category here, but if all is well, especially how you were dealing with this, I think he'll accept you into this category soon, and you and him can fight and spar."

Kisara smiled at that. "I see, finding good ways to fight girls without being a hopeless moron on that subject... Wait... there are three right? What's the third?"

Miu frowned.. "The third... would have caused him to fight you, and you would not want to enter this one.. the third is if the Woman is targeting others, and this in itself has a few rules.. The woman is either hurting an innocent person, harming a defenseless person, or causing evil deeds directly against others without remorse, and that goes double for his friends..."

Kisara smiled nodding as she got into stance. "Hermit is watching, we have to fight you know... but you were right, I don't want that third to be the category I'm in... So you guys came here to help Takeda should shit hit the fan? I think... I can like him even more.. Let's go Blondie!"

Naruto was currently facing off against all the thugs around him, and he decided now would be a good time to use his Dou secret technique... "Jinsoku Kugun! (Rapid Force)"

He was taught many techniques from the Elder, and even though he was having trouble mastering the final level of Sei's ultimate technique, did not mean he was skipping out on his Dou techniques.

Unlike the Seikuken and Ryusui Seikuken which allowed a Ki form, either by a sphere or light skin, to increase defensive power and able to read your opponent's heart and mind to defeat them using your own moves, Jinsoku Kugun was different in many ways to the Seikuken.

Naruto roared as he threw a fist at the first guy trying to jab him from behind, his own arm pushing back the opponent's jab and striking his chin, making him fly back, but at the same time he rose a leg and kicked another guy in the leg making him fall down hard.

This was called the Rapid Force, and it's name was there for a reason. It was incredibly fast due to increased ability from the Dou Chi, but also forceful unlike Sei's Chi. It's main use was using attack to defend, rather then to defend as an attack.

Naruto spun and using a Karate form called the Gamaku, and slamming his right foot hard into the first guy coming behind him, but switched sides instantly and his left circled up, taking the weapon from the next opponent and as his right leg hit the ground he used that and grabbed the guy. "EAT DIRT!"

Naruto lifted the guy up and kicking off someone coming from behind to both take that guy down and also get leverage to throw the guy into the air and into the fence in front of him before the guy fell face first into the dirt along the fence at the bottom, knocking him out.

Jinsoku Kugun also had a different tactic then the Seikuken. Seikuken had a Ki barrier within reach of arms, but the Jinsoku Kugun had a Ki blade cutting into whatever was in reach. Within Seikuken's barrier anything was either diverted, pushed back, or dodged, but with Jinsoku Kugun, whatever was in reach was hit by a massive Ki wave that stopped their movements and moved their strikes and body out of the way because Naruto's own strikes replaced and forced them back in order to strike the opponent. Thus why Elder told him this technique was the exact opposite of Seikuken... Seikuken was like a Rock in the still water... Jinsoku Kugun was the Rapids of a waterfall pushing anything over the cliff!

"TAKE THIS! DON'T FORGET YOUR SECOND PLACE PRIZE ASSHOLE!" Naruto ducked under a bat going for his head and rammed a hard uppercut into the guy's chin before twisting around once and round-housing the guy with Nunchuku coming at his left before throwing a spear-hand in and through the stick the third guy picked up and mid-blow turned the spear-hand to a front-knuckle blast to the forehead, knocking the guy out and back.

During this time, Kisara and Miu faced off. Miu ducked under the round-house kick, and jumped back from the back-kick coming for her head. Miu smiled. "Very nice, and flexible. Taking Naruto's advice?"

Kisara smiled. "Well, he did tell me and I thought about it... turns out he was right... so I thought to go with a more flexible stance..." She then rose her arms and got into Tuit-bal Seh (Tae Kwon Do/karate style Cat Stance)

Miu smiled. "The Tuit-bal Seh? Weak power, but very Mobile, and flexible as well. Seems you are a pretty good Tae-Kwon-Do fighter. Let's see how you improved..."

Miu roared as she sped to Kisara. Kisara instantly rose a front snap kick to Miu, who jumped up into the air to get behind her. Kisara's leg was going down and she didn't let it touch as she jumped up with Miu, and flipped upward.

This had Miu smiling. "Bad move!" Miu flipped and kicked hard at Kisara, her other leg going out the other way to give a more compact kick. Kisara though wasn't done yet and used her knee to direct the kick away, and that made her spin before she kicked with a roundhouse.

Miu caught that kick in mid-air with her hand and both pushed off each other, falling to the ground and landing on their feet.

Miu smiled. "Well well... Not bad."

Kisara huffed. "Not bad yourself..." "_Despite her big tits, she's agile, mobile, and flexible beyond belief... No wonder though, she HAS lived and trained with Naruto, and considering the skill he has from the reports... I don't think I will win this if she has the same power..._"

Miu stood, getting into stance. "I admit, you got some moves.. but I've yet to show my own true power. (_Kisara: SHIT!_) You have the heart, but unless you get serious in your training, you will never reach my ability..."

Miu rushed in again and Kisara jumped into the air with a spin, one side-kick and spinning for the next, but Miu slide under it, and to Kisara's eyes, she practically disappeared. Kisara dropped to her feet and looked behind her, only to have Miu kick her legs from under her, spin up, and drop-kick her body down first.

Miu sighed. "Sorry, had to beat you to make sure it looked real..." She got up to see Naruto calming himself down from his Dou Ki.

Elder told her to watch him in case... Because he always had the same problem when he was a younger Mune fighter... Using Sei Ki was hard to do when entering that kind of Ki, but Dou was always easy to get into. Sei was easier to get out of though, unlike Dou which stayed for awhile until Mune fighters focus the Sei Ki as a counter.

Naruto huffed as he focused Sei Ki to counter and calmed down... He rolled his neck. "Always harsh when I use Dou Ki..." he turned to see Miu standing and smiled. "Seems Kisara needs more practice... but I know she will be better in time like everyone else."

Miu gasped and started running at Naruto and Naruto looked behind him to see a guy with a knife. Now, because he let his guard down even this idiot had a chance... he would keep this a secret from the masters...

**XxX his Wild Imagination if he tells them... XxX**

"YOU WANT TO LET YOUR GUARD DOWN IN THE BATTLEFIELD! THEN TRY LETTING IT DOWN WHEN I THROW YOU INTO THIS BOWLING WATER!" Akisame would say and toss him up into the air and aiming for the big as FUCK CAULDRON with boiling water in it...

"YOU MORON HAVE I TAUGHT YOU NOTHING! WHERE IS YOUR SO CALLED TALENT WE'VE SEEN ALL OVER THE PLACE IF A DELENQUIENT WITHOUT A DAMN PUNCH CAN SNEAK UP ON YOU!" Sakaki would say and then proceed to beat the shit out of him using only a god damn finger!

"You can't let... weapons... near..." Shigure would say with an irritated voice and begin to teach him using her Katana and all her skill... and he would most likely require a bath and Kensei's acupuncture... IF he fucking allowed it, especially for all those detecting techniques he was taught...

**XxX Imagination over XxX**

But Miu had stopped seeing the guy suddenly look stiff and then fall down unconscious... because behind him was a whole group of people... Naruto blinked a little in puzzle and surprise... "Ok...This is new..."

Niijima was holding a bat and had gonked the guy on the head to stop him. And behind HIM were all his crew apparently, one waving a sign with a name on it. On it was the name 'Shinka Alliance'.

Naruto sighed. "Niijima, what is this all about?"

Niijima chuckled evilly. "Your best bud Niijima came to back you up, but you took them all out so fast we couldn't even join!"

Miu sighed. "Wait, Takeda and Ukita, they ok?"

The two were gaining consciousness and standing up, Ukita needing Takeda's help. "Sorry, we caused you a lot of trouble... Naruto... Thanks for the help."

Naruto smiled, coming up and putting a fist out. "No problem. I understood you needed this fight... and I kept it fair by saving your ass from being destroyed again." he turned to Ukita. "Thanks for helping out, and you are welcome in my book. Thanks for helping out my friend."

Ukita chuckled lightly. "Idiot... Whatever... I got no energy to argue with you." Naruto and Takeda lightly hit him on the head to tell him to stop the tough guy act.

Niijima laughed menacingly. "So, how do I write this story for the school paper?"

Naruto growled. "What is this all about Niijima...Explain."

Niijima chuckled. "Well I think it's obvious! Take the first character of my name and slap on the first of yours, you get Shinka! Pretty neat huh?"

Naruto rubbed the bridge of his nose, sighing... "No you moron... What is this Alliance about. What is your goal!"

Niijima dodged this one for now. "I'd love to chat about it, but we need to get going and have these two checked up in case of severe injury."

Takeda walked up though. "I'll take Ukita here to Akisame, you don't worry you damn alien."

Naruto turned to Niijima... and sighed heavily. "At school, we shall talk... Got that?" Niijima nodded and Naruto left with Miu... but before he left he checked back again to see Hermit watching.. and then vanish off into the distance. "Chinese Kempo... Huh... It'll be interesting."

**XxX next day at school XxX**

"Start talking..." Naruto entered the room with Niijima, where a sign was under the room name that had the flag's name on it.

Niijima looked a little hopeless... hoping one thing, that Naruto didn't wanna kill him! "Look, I saved you from that knife guy right? Cut me some slack?"

Naruto sighed again... "I'm not threatening nor hurting you. Just give me the information you rotten alien."

Niijima nodded and stood. "See, I thought we could work together... I'm a master tactician, and want to rule the world, but I can't do that without some muscle." Normally Niijima would try and brainwash him using some alien trick, or try to lead Naruto to his side with a gimmick he had up his sleeve... but he saw from his Niijima scanning that Naruto wasn't susceptible to it...

Naruto groaned. "Another asshole trying to use others and hurt others just because you think you have or control power... Take my name off the flag and don't do anything against society and I will leave you alone."

Niijima smiled. "I actually am quite interested in helping society... believe it or not, I work angles, and the angle that leads to loyal followers is heroism and kindness. So I thought I would make an organization made to help the weak.. seeing as I am one of the weak..."

Naruto looked at Niijima harshly, and activated his Ryusui Seikuken, knowing at least enough to read his opponents emotions and mind... After a second he scoffed, smiling a little bit... "Fine... But make sure you keep that word... And I will help you."

Niijima looked confused at that.. then smiled more. "Good to hear. You are my co-commander, you and me are the Duo of the Shinka, as the name suggests... We need some helpers though, and I will need to get them... Right now we got a few followers I managed to crop up, but not many of them are strong at all..."

Naruto hummed... "As long as this is about helping the weak and innocent and for the good of the world and mankind, I think Takeda will accept. Though do not force him if he does not want to, got it?"

Niijima grinned. "Of course, I don't mind if he doesn't, but I got a feeling he will join."

Naruto left and decided to get back to school work, thinking of what the hell he just signed up for... "I just hope the Shinka thing this starts won't be problematic to the Katsujinken. (Living Fist)"

**XxX With Kisara and the Eight Deadly Fists XxX**

Kisara was bowing to the Three of Cards known as Odin, Berserker, and Freya, as the other fists, Loki, Thor and Siegfried listened to hermit's tale of what the hell happened...

Hermit scoffed. "Then these two unknowns came along and stopped Kisara and her gang from annihilating the traitors. Two blondes, a male and female. I think the school records have them as Naruto Uzumaki and Miu Fuurinji."

Odin hummed... "That is unfortunate... but were they truly good enough or did Kisara waste movement?"

Hermit lowered his head to Kisara and then back to Odin. "She did her best against the girl, but this girl.. Miu Fuurinji is a pretty good fighter with a style I never seen before. But the guy, Naruto, is even MORE powerful.. I felt him hold back even though it seemed he didn't, and I seen something similar in his style that might of came from my own and my master's style..."

Odin grinned. "I see... Valkyrie, I think we can forgive your defeat to such opponents if Hermit is even holding them in high regards, but the bottom line is you lost.. You did managed to beat those traitors though, right Hermit?"

Hermit nodded. "Ukita's brains got rattled with a single blow knocking him out and Takeda was out like a light with two."

Odin stood. "Because you got the job done, then you can go back to your normal duties... but you will hereby be on probation until further notice."

Kisara bowed and walked off, still slightly wondering if she picked the right thing... doing both...

Hermit looked at Odin with a focus. "I would like to do some investigating and work some angles to see how I can destroy them, seeing as they didn't want to join us."

Odin hummed again... and nodded as he started out the room. "Fine, but I know how you like to play with your prey, so don't take too long, a war is coming soon."

Hermit smiled evilly. "No worries.. I will be as fast as I can, but I still plan to have some fun with this one..."

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_;

There we go! Enjoy it? GOOD!

I do apologize if the fighting seemed too weak, too little detailed, but I wanted the present the opportunity of Takeda's will to be like Naruto, Naruto and Miu's understanding in another person's fight, as well as Kisara's ever growing crossroad choice. So I tried my best...

Also, the Jinsoku Kugun (Rapid Force) is an original Dou technique I had to come up with to show Naruto's ability to be both Sei and Dou with his third energy. I would however, like some people to bring techniques along from now on for both Sei and Dou that are realistic but original. I will be giving Credit where Credit it due! Thank you See ya next round!


	10. Friends and Saviors, Hermit Approaches

Welcome again to another chapter. How was the last one? Good? Good.

Nothing to announce here, except these: I REQUEST READERS TO BRING ME ORIGINAL MOVES FOR EITHER SEI OR DOU! I will give credit where credit is due, and it will greatly increase the move lists for Naruto to use.

Thank you.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-;

Naruto yawned as he got out of class, wondering how he will wake up when he spars with Sakaki today. He grimaced... "_Sakaki-sensei will be kicking my ass all around if I am not careful... ugh... Oh well, might as well get the experience and whatever he is teaching so I can increase my strength._"

Outside the school awaited Miu, who was also talking with Takeda and Ukita and he smiled as he came up and they noticed him. "Yo you two. Feeling ok?"

Takeda grinned, giving a two finger salute. "Of course we are, thanks to you we didn't get a harsh beating. Still, gotta thank Akisame for saving my friends Nose here."

Ukita grumbled, blushing a little. "I could handle it..." Takeda waited... then cleared his throat... Ukita groaned before bowing. "I am eternally grateful for your help Naruto! If you need anything just ask!"

Naruto chuckled and Miu giggled at that and he growled, trying to keep a straight face. "No worries Ukita, I did what I could to help. So, you doing Judo again?"

Ukita nodded, grabbing his black belt along his waist. "Most of the punks in the club can't even throw my mother, so I'm whipping them into shape."

Naruto nodded. "Good to hear. But, you know, it seems you have more talent for Jujitsu rather then Judo."

Ukita smirked a bit. "Noticed that too huh? Yeah, my master always told me my tactics in throwing were meant for another style but I said to heck with it, I enjoy throwing in Judo and will do what I like."

Naruto nodded, putting a hand on Ukita's shoulder. "If you ever want to realize a better way to get your skills up, I don't mind introducing you to a master to help you in Jujitsu. Though.. I will have to suggest a trail run..."

Ukita looked a little puzzled at that. "Why would a trail run be a better idea? When I do something I usually do it to the fullest, so I think I can handle a little extra training."

Naruto and Miu both sweat dropped at that and Naruto chuckled nervously. "You don't quite understand... See, the master I am talking about is MY master.. and if I can be so good as to throw you that easily like I did on the roof with little effort, and even without the weights I could have done so, maybe even easier, how much do you think you can improve? My own master nearly killed me when I was eight up to twelve and then I could handle anything he threw at me. Actually, nowadays I don't think he's even pushing me that hard anymore, but truth is, for someone ordinary like you, it will be hell."

Ukita looked a little pale from that but he recovered. "Well, guess your right. Need to figure out who I would be learning from and how he trains then to go full force.. tactics and all. Thanks though, if I ever do think about it, I will come to you."

Takeda smirked. "That's good to know. So, I hear that Kisara's been put on probation for losing. What I hear is since she lost she's being punished, but the main guys understand the strength you two have so nothing huge. Thing is, they're sending in a bigger challenge... From the contact I got, looks like you'll be followed by Hermit."

Naruto looked hardened. "That's where I may be in a bit harsher territory. He's using some extremely fast and strong advanced Kempo thanks to Niijima's information, but he's still only sixth fist right?"

Takeda nodded. "Yeah, but don't let that fool ya. He's tough. The only ones that can beat the rest of the fists are the top three, also known as the Three of Cards. Third Fist Freya, Second Fist Berserker, and First Fist Odin."

Naruto hummed in thought... "This gang is taking mythology to it's peak but slightly out of the blue... Hermit is an alias Odin used back in Norse Mythology as he traveled around the world to gain knowledge. Why would Kisara be Valkyrie when Freya, the ruler of the Valkyrie, is also in the same group. That doesn't make sense in a mythological style situation... Though, I guess they try. Berserker... That is a name to be feared..."

Ukita came up to that. "Freya has a whole group under her, all women, all weapon masters, and all part of her Valkyrie squad, Kisara used to be part of it but she refused to use a weapon. As for Hermit, his cloak and training can only be said to be like the alias. So whilst not totally perfect, it's still dangerous and all names for the Fists fit very well."

Takeda looked a bit confused though. "Here's my question, what has you so spooked over Berserker? Sure he's the Second Fist and part of the Three of Cards, but that doesn't mean he's a better fighter for his name."

Naruto nodded. "True, but like Ukita said, the Fists names aren't just for show... Kisara uses kicks and takes to aerial attacks, more like the battle hungry Valkyrie then you think. I'm sure Loki the Fourth Fist is a trickster, and Hermit fits his own description, although a little flashy for such... Berserker, the invincible super warrior of battle, the unstoppable fury fighter, the untamed brawler. Take your pick..."

Miu looked to Takeda. "If his name is Berserker, then he will be tough. But still, thank you. So, ready to go home? We have to go and get more training done. We have a lot of work to do if we are to stand up against these thugs."

Naruto saluted Takeda and Ukita. "See ya. Hope you both keep at it." And with that, Miu and Naruto walked off to get to the Dojo to train...

Ukita hummed in thought... "You know... Maybe he's right, I probably should think about it. Jujitsu is a great throwing style and we'll need to be stronger to help him out when he needs us..."

Takeda smiled and patted Ukita's back. "Well either way I just hope you are happy man. As for me, I don't know any good Boxing master's and I still need to recover in the first place. So I think I'll be ok for now."

Naruto and Miu were walking back to the Dojo for training today and Miu looked to Naruto. "Hey, I just thought of something. You used your Dou techniques during the fight with that gang, why not your Sei?"

Naruto smiled at her. "Simple. Seikuken is a good technique for fighting off anyone in a defensive manner, and you should always defend first, but those guys were about to hurt my friends, I couldn't let them attempt it. Besides, I have to be able to master both sides in order to gain the experience needed to create my own Mune technique... or so JiJi says. He said Mune fighters usually create their own unique Mune style technique that is on the same level if not higher than either Sei or Dou special techniques such as Seikuken and Jinsoku Kugun."

Miu nodded, giggling. "Well, glad to know you still use everything you learn in actual combat. Oh, by the way, about the Shinka, I think it will be a good deterrent against people like Ragnarok. What do you think?"

Naruto hummed in thought. "Niijima says that their goal is to protect the weak and help people through justice and good actions. Niijima works angles, I can see him actually doing this for the better of others in order to thus be on top of it all. But I think it will work as more of a target..."

Miu looked a little confused about that and Naruto frowned. "Since it's been known now that I am part of Shinka, they will be a target to Ragnarok in order to find me somehow. It may be very bad to let them go do their thing normally, but I shouldn't force someone's ambition and goal to be shut down just because they may be in danger later on."

They got back to the Dojo, and seen, once more, Kensei dodging Shuriken and Shigure's wrath. Naruto chuckled. "Well, Home is Home. Miu, go get changed, We'll be sparring in about an Hour."

Miu nodded and went off and Naruto passed by the two masters fighting at the moment and going in to see Akisame and Apachai playing Othello. Truthfully Apachai has been playing it a lot lately from one of the kids he sees at the park showing him and they all play him, and he keeps losing to this one girl for some reason. Akisame promised to practice with him, and after awhile... yeah, Apachai has been pinning Akisame in a corner.

Akisame hummed and pulled his next move and with a single point beat Apachai. Apachai was slightly surprised. "Wow, Apachai didn't think that possible! Akisame, you are a great Othello master! Apapa... Need to practice more."

Akisame turned, getting up as he seen and sensed Naruto come in. "Sorry, that took a minute. Welcome home Naruto. So, ready for training? What day is it?"

Naruto hummed in thought. "Well, by the order... yesterday I trained in Muay Thai... So today is Karate, and tomorrow is Jujitsu. Sakaki around?"

As if on Cue, Sakaki came in with a beer and grinned. "Did I hear it's my turn? Good. I wanted to teach a new move anyway. Hey, Akisame, I might need your help with it if you don't mind. Since you are so eager to help Naruto's training."

Akisame smiled. For the past year, Sakaki, tough as nails Karate master, would allow one of the Masters to help him, seeing as he himself couldn't put into words the real need of the technique or moves he wanted to teach in real detail enough for Naruto to learn it well. He would choose either a master who's style has the closest inkling to the move, or a master who is feeling left out.

Sakaki gone out to the posts and turned. "Alright. You know a good amount of Karate styles and their function, but you haven't gotten close to mastering the Meotode yet. This is going to be the trick that does it. Akisame, you're here to be my test subject to show him the moves, alright?"

Akisame nodded, getting a few steps away and ready. Sakaki turned to Naruto. "Listen, sometimes you'll find that your defense hand is lacking speed, and your attack hand is lacking power, but going reverse with them as Meotode does sometimes it just makes your attack slower and your defense less powerful. this is a trick I found to make things easier in a fight. Watch closely..."

Sakaki turned to Akisame and got into Meotode stance. He nodded and Akisame came in with a chop. Sakaki turned his waist and using that sudden switch to caught the chop and the other hand coming in super fast as he switched back suddenly to attack. Akisame turned and caught the punch and they stalled... and then separated before Sakaki looked sternly to Naruto.

Naruto smiled. "I see what you did. It's mixing Gamaku and the Karate's 'pulley' principle for it's punches to make your block quick and powerful and your strike just as fast and just as powerful. I just have to combine each and use it accordingly in combat. That might work."

Sakaki nodded. "Yep. I'll be the one striking, you have to do it on me, and then you have to use it in your spar with Miu today. After that, I can safely say you have come close to mastering your personal best style of Karate."

Naruto nodded and got into stance. He was able to use Gamaku on demand, and Karate's 'pulley' principle for punches was nearly second nature. He just had to combine them to attack and defend at the same time with power, precision and speed.

Sakaki got into his own personal stance, the Maeba no Kamae (Front of the Wing) which was a total defense style, and his own personal best style of Karate. He punched and Naruto used Gamaku, but stalled and tensed from the sudden twist. Normally he used it left or right, never twisted it, which he found to be the one thing he forgot about Gamaku for awhile, and got slammed and forced back.

Naruto grunted, getting up and rubbing his shoulder that got hit. "Sorry, forgot about a Gamaku principle you taught me, won't happen again. Let's go!"

**XxX With Niijima XxX**

He and ten other guys were walking through town, one waving the flag behind him, and Niijima was grinning. "Ain't nothing better than walking through town with my gang at my back. How do you like the respect we're getting guys?"

One guy was excited and answered right away. "It's incredible!" Niijima just chuckled and relaxed in glory at how good it was to finally start his plans to be a global leader of some sort.

The man carrying the flag got curious though. "By the way General Niijima, where's your co-commander Naruto Uzumaki?"

Niijima was still slightly in a glory daze but turned and tried to remember what he heard a bit before answering. "Oh yeah, well he's off doing some secret training somewhere."

The flag carrier smiled. "I see. It was impressive how he was able to beat all those Ragnarok guys all by himself, Naruto is just awesome."

Niijima laughed loudly at that and grinned. "Of course he is! I mean I trained him myself so how can he not be?" He was so into his glory daze and fun that he was just sputtering bullshit to increase respect for his own person without thinking clearly.

They soon came to a bridge over a small creek, and before they could even step on it, a man was at the end of it, blocking their path across and standing there still, as if purposefully trying to stop them.

One of the guys behind Niijima, who was slightly freaked that this guy was here, started trying to get the guy to move. "Hey who goes there? Speak up!" "Yeah, the Shinka alliance is coming through!"

Niijima told them to hold up a bit and was clearly stressed, seeing as Hermit himself, the Sixth Deadly Fist of Ragnarok was standing before them... Suddenly one of the people following him ran forward to get the Hermit to move. "Are you deaf or something? Move out of the way!" "Kamioka no!"

Hermit threw his arms up on either side of him, palms up, as if holding something in the air on his shoulders, and as Kamioka threw a punch, he twisted his arm down and around the arm and locked under the armpit, and in a swift move threw Kamioka into the air, who fell down into the creek.

Hermit stood normally, arms crossed, and one hand up holding a single finger up at the others in the group. "If you answer my question, I may just let you live a bit longer..."

Niijima was trying to figure some way to keep his rep with his followers, get them out of there quickly, and then somehow escape Hermit and save Kamioka... As the others were frustrated over Kamioka getting thrown, he just laughed, first a little, and then it built into full blown hysteria.

Niijima grinned and yelled at Hermit. "You lame fool! You can't talk to me like I am just some dumb street punk! I'm the Notorious leader of the invincible Shinka Alliance, Lord Harou Niijima!" he turned to his followers. "Get out of her guys, back to headquarters!" they started to question his orders though. "Don't question my orders, I can handle this punk all by myself!"

They looked to each other and one guy listened. "Alright, we'll grab Kamioka and get back to-" "NO! After I'm done with this loser I'll grab Kamioka myself! Now get back to HQ move move MOVE!"

Everyone ran off leaving Niijima with Hermit, letting Niijima handle it like he said. Niijima went up to Hermit, getting as bit closer in order to start his escape methods... He was good at them, he knew what to do and when usually. 

Hermit was passive. "So, going to answer my question? Your friend, the one who beat the Eight Fist, Where does Naruto Uzumaki acquire his Martial Arts Training?"

Niijima was slightly puzzled. "_That's it? Why would he confront us for that? All I know is he lives at a Dojo, not which one..._"

Hermit looked irritated. "You have three seconds to answer my question or I will kill you."

Niijima grinned. "So, you really wanna know?" Hermit started counting down, starting with three. "You're curious huh?" Two next. "You're actually serious, you wanna know that bad?" "One... Now talk."

Niijima rushed in. "The Answer- HAH!" And just as Niijima was about to ram into Hermit, who thrust his hand out to attack, Niijima was on the ground at his feet, bowing as if begging. "I don't know! Forgive me!"

Hermit was frozen in puzzling confused caution. What would Niijima do now that he's in that kneeling position? Was it some sort of secret technique he's been hiding? What?

Niijima got up, grinning in fear and acting like a beggar. "Sir, to tell you the truth, me and Naruto aren't really that close of friends, it's more of a professional relationship!" he might be saying that, but it was to buy time to find a small opening to escape this without a single part of him touched.

As Niijima was trying to put on his facade of a beggar and worm trying to get on hermit;s good side and asking forgiveness, he was pushed back by the foot he was holding and the foot was still high, as if threatening to end him with a dropping curb stomp. He had to think fast what to do.

Hermit growled in irritation. "I hate weaklings like you, your kind is beneath contempt!" hermit was finally going to put the curb stomp to Niijima's face, when Niijima sensed this and tried his last ditch effort for irritation. "Ah, yes, his training, now I remember!"

Right on fucking time! That boot was an inch from kicking him straight through the concrete. He felt around, trying to find some kind of distraction to leap into the water, his only way to salvation, seeing as he was the greatest swimmer anyone knows. Hermit roared in question of it and Niijima was stalling in hums and reaching for the answer.. and grabbed a handful of dust before flying it at Hermit and jumping on the ledge of the bridge. "I don't know ya moron!"

Niijima jumped in and swam fast, seeing Kamioka drifting to a tunnel access and grinned. "Right on time for a quick escape." he grabbed his follower and pulled him up, carrying him with an arm around his shoulders and walking through the tunnels. "Well that went a little better then I expected, didn't think I would get out of that one so easily."

Niijima focused on information though... strictly the information that he didn't have regarding his partner and new friend. "_Hermit has a good point... All I know for sure is from his school file, living in a Dojo. No address, and it would take a few days to comb through all the hardline numbers to figure out a valid address or general area. It would be quicker to ask him, or better yet tail him. Should I be secret about this?_"

Niijima saw Naruto the next day at school and was deep in thought about it.. he had been trying to think of a way to figure it all out and not risk a stressful situation. Truthfully he didn't know Naruto on that deep a personal level, all he knew was Naruto was a new kid at school, good at martial arts, and seemed to be a general good person. And that didn't sit right with him... he knew in order for anything to go on he needed Naruto as a friend. And it needed to be real, not tricked into it, mainly because Naruto wasn't susceptible to it.

He sighed, and sucked in his pride. He walked up to Naruto at Lunch hour and smiled. "Hey Naruto, Miu. How you doing?"

Naruto looked up and gave a little smile. "Decent. Relaxing until training today. What about you?" Miu waved it off, trying to figure out a problem for her classwork, seeing as all her duties required her time at home she needed to do homework at lunch to compensate.

Niijima sat down and opened his own. "Sorry to intrude. Normally I have info on Ragnarok, but not this time. I doubt I have something you don't anyway. Hermit is after you."

Naruto nodded, slurping up some of the Ramen Miu made for him that was still warm, via being wrapped in foil and plastic to keep the heat in as long as possible. "Mhm. Takeda told me."

Niijima nodded. "He's curious about where you do Martial Arts. Matter of fact, so am I. All I know is you and Miu live in a Dojo, but no real info... Mind if I tag along and see this Dojo? I just want to know a little more about you... Because, truthfully, I want to be a real friend..."

Naruto blinked, and kept himself from chocking on his noodles... and slurped them up before sighing deeply. "You're joking. First you just barge in trying to pull angles on who to help or not, and then pull me in on this damn Shinka Alliance thing, which as long as it helps the innocent I will be a part of, and now you suddenly want to be a friend?"

Niijima nodded, turning serious. "I'll be frank. I've lived my life trying to gain influence. I'm a master tactician, and since I was a little toddler been running or outwitting people after me, either for my lunch money or for the fact I was different. It's hard having friends when you try to manipulate others so you don't have to run your entire life."

Niijima looked hardened. "I may influence others, but I do let others do what they want. Which also gets me in trouble from time to time. I needed someone I could trust though... I wanted to find someone I could be friends with who could help me and I help them in return and somehow bring about a way to be a ruler over many followers in the world. This way I could be successful as well as help others in my situation find themselves and be better people for it."

Miu turned to Niijima a little confused. "But then why would you go against Naruto a few times? Like telling them where he is and stuff so he has to fight them?"

Niijima frowned. "Simple, to find out if he truly is capable of being trusted as well as able to stay himself no matter the odds. He proved himself thoroughly... which is why I didn't say anything about Naruto to Hermit."

Naruto finished his noodles and sighed... smiling. "I see. Well, if you are sure about being my friend, you have to realize I am incredibly focused on my training to be a Martial Arts Master. As long as you don't use that against me, I will allow a friendship, a real one, between us. You sure you are ready to see my training?"

Niijima smiled, standing up. "I'm ready for anything. I took on Hermit and got away Scott free, and he's supposed to be pretty tough...if it's ok with you, I would enjoy a tour today."

Niijima out his hand out and Naruto looked at it.. before smiling and shaking it. "Fine. Just don't say I didn't warn you. You haven't met anyone like my masters ever before..."

The day at school ended normally, and Niijima was following Naruto and Miu to Ryozanpaku. Naruto hummed in thought. "Wonder what Akisame has for me... another crazy gizmo? He's always pushing it with that stuff..."

Miu giggled. "Most likely. Remember the last one? You popped your shoulder out of joint from the sudden push Apachai gave the machine when running away from a drunk Sakaki."

Naruto grimaced. "No matter bruises, having Akisame and Kensei healing my popped out or broken bones always hurts like fuck, I can barely stand usually, but I won't let that shit stop me."

Niijima was slightly fearful from this... Hearing all that, part of him wondered if those two were playing with him... "Hey, you do know I am here right? You trying to scare me off or something? No way that stuff can be real."

Naruto turned to Niijima, smiling. "You would think. Truthfully, I wish I WAS making it up, It's crazy training no one will ever understand and it just so happens normal people can't fathom the difficulty, but I can handle it all in stride."

Niijima was slightly worried, wondering what the fuck Naruto has to go through that he is ok with it to this extent and WANT it, yet speaks of it like hell has come from the bowels of earth to reach him?

Soon they got to the front gate and Niijima looked at it in wonder. "Wow... now that is a seriously intimidating front gate..."

Miu chuckled. "It's a special gate. See, this door is the first challenge to those who want to take our Dojo's sign. If they can't even open this door, then they aren't worthy of our time. Try it yourself."

Niijima had to wonder what kind of gate was it to even not open to weaker challengers... seriously, if you train in martial arts you are pretty strong and should be able to. He decided to at least try and get a good idea, and began to push at it hard with all he could muster, grunting as his feet were dragging the ground under him as he tried to push and unable to.

He signed as he stopped. "No good... You sure it's not barred from the other side? Seems to be the only way to keep it closed."

Naruto chuckled more and gestured to the door. "Miu, show him."

Miu nodded and put two fingers on the doors and stomped hard on the ground, and suddenly the gate burst wide open. Niijima looked completely shocked... Naruto smiled and started inside. "Think that's impressive, the masters can do so with only normally pushing it open, no stomp, and one finger."

They all went up and gone inside, and Apachai was playing Shigure, and both were pretty good, but Shigure was losing... Sakaki was currently training outside on the posts, and Kensei was probably still doing his final checkups along-side Akisame.

Naruto turned to Niijima. "Alright, wait here in the living quarters and we'll return shortly." With that, Naruto and Miu went off to change into training outfits for the day.

Niijima looked at Apachai. He was big, from another country, and was playing Othello with Shigure who was someone a third his size, who was extremely sexy and HOT!... as well as looking like a ninja pin-up and a sword on her back... a part of his hair stood up straight and he looked to Sakaki and seen him break every post in a second, and was stiff in fear.

Niijima made a quick diagnosis on escape routes, making sure everything was set in case things got ugly...

Akisame and Kensei returned to the living quarters and seen Niijima. "Well, we have a guest. So, who are you, and what is your reason for visiting?"

Niijima chuckled nervously. "See, I'm a friend of Naruto's and Miu's, and they brought me here, I wanted to know how he trains because he's just that good at Martial Arts. Truthfully, I'm just spectating..."

Shigure slumped and Apachai cheered, yelling his name as he had won. Niijima shrieked at that sudden outburst and was taken back... bad... idea... Apachai's eyes glowed in KI and yelled, running at Niijima who ran for the gate, but Apachai was there and punching the wall.

Elder came up from nowhere and stopped Apachai, and turning to Niijima. "Forgive him, he gets over stimulated. Try not to show surprise or fear, he might show off a little too much. So, a friend of Naruto and Miu, what a surprise. Although you seem to lack any real martial arts talent... Which brings me to wondering why they would bring you here to spectate."

Shigure was upside down and beside Niijima, who backed off from her in fear, wondering how the hell she was upside down on the ceiling without any support items... Naruto came out and smiled. "Meet the Masters."

For the rest of the daylight they had, Niijima watched as Naruto was training against a big as fuck statue around a thousand pounds and throwing it with a new technique, a secret technique Akisame was proud of... Niijima couldn't recall the name, since seeing it was so amazing that the other information was just silent in comparison to actions talking.

Niijima walked out, Naruto shaking his hand. "Remember, to be my friend, a true friend, you should remember that I am focused on this, and to never use it against me. See you soon I guess, drop by and talk sometime."

Niijima smiled and nodded.. and as he walked a few blocks off, he looked down at his hand.. and smiled more. "I see. Friendship of kindness and truth. Interesting. I think I can get used to this..." And with that out of the way, he ran off to store all information he had so far and compare against Ragnarok's, and get more of that tomorrow...

Naruto, as the sun was setting, was dressing up for battle. Tonight was the night he goes out to help people in need. He, as a true Martial Artist, and a person out to bring peace using Martial Arts like his Masters, needed to be active on that front. He seen Miu washing the dishes and smiled. "Miu, see you in around two hours. Quick rounds before bed."

Miu turned, smiling back. "Desert will be in the fridge, see you soon!"

Naruto ran out of the Dojo, speeding through the streets in a rush to make his rounds around town. He seen nothing going on for around half his usual route, not a thing, which was good. They got wise... Though, as he was nearing East Matsue Hollow Park, he heard sounds of fighting nearby... and went to see what was going on.

What he saw was intense. A single woman was beating around ten big men and twenty average sized thugs, easily taking them down with he powerful thrusts. To the naked eye, it would appear she was just punching them... but to his trained eye, thanks to Shigure, he saw more then just a punch..

He saw she was wearing an orange jacket with a few pads along the shoulders and arms, otherwise lightly dressed, and in her hand was a short pole along her arm. He also seen her hand has a glove, and in a slight light coming from the moon, he barely saw that it had some kind of Gold insignia on it... he couldn't make out the symbol...

The woman was clearly a Weapons Expert, and soon finished off the small fry... Then three guys with weapons showed up... One with a Katana, another having a decent sized Axe, and the third having a sickeningly designed halberd, almost like the one famous for being used by Vlad the Impaler in old Romanian history.

She took her pole, and another like it, and attached them together, and Naruto seen this was her way of being able to use a versatile style and weapons to her personal combat experience. She dodged the big Halberd stabbing at her, and slapped the Katana out of the other guys hands before slamming his head straight into the ground.

She spun and blocked the Halberd from coming in from under her as she fell back to the ground, and then rolled to the other side as it came back for her. The Axe guy however suddenly came in super fast, being a master level, and tried for her head.

Now, normally, he would have already kicked this guys ass hard, but this girl, as well as these guys attacking her, were in a martial arts bout. This meant he couldn't intervene until one of them tried to kill or harm a defenseless martial artist who couldn't fight anymore.

The guy had managed to hit cleanly, crushing her staff and making the ends sharp... and she threw them to the ground after looking at the damage... This was the Weapons masters code, do not kill, and those spear tips were far too dangerous now for a staff master to wield. The other two though... saw this as a chance to kill her...

Naruto was on them, hard... One hand was open, fingers against each other and rigid, the other curled it's fingers a bit, and this was the start of his actual combat with his new style... he created this, specifically for one person as a gift, a way to show the will of Weapons did not have to stop with a broken weapon.

Naruto used his curled hand, grabbing the stabbing Halberd and turning it as he flew up and used his straight hand to cut the handle of the Axe in half, the blade falling to the ground as the Halberd was thrust into the ground as he landed.

He saw the Axe guy try to bash him with the broken handle and used his cutting hand to slash into the guy, and cut his shirt and bruised his chest as the guy was thrown back and hard, knocked out, and grabbing the Halberd guy as he tried to lift him, and thrust him to the ground, and thrust his cutting hand, fingers first, into the halberd guy's chest, but as the fingers made contact, he bent the fingers and made a fist, punching instead of stabbing and knocking the guy out.

Naruto stood and looked around, seeing no one else. He started going of when the girl cut him off. "Who are you, why did you butt in on this fight?"

Naruto stopped and hummed... thinking why not... "Jojutsu masters can't use their broken staffs as weapons, too dangerous, but they were going to kill you. That is against the Weapon Masters code. All I did was enforce that code on the remaining guys. That a problem?"

Th girl huffed. "I don't need a man to help me fight... And what was that style you used? At first I thought you were using a Tanto blade and Sickle, but you were only using your fists."

Naruto groaned... "It's a new style.. I created it myself. See, I know a master of Weapons as well as use them myself form time to time, but what happens when the weapon breaks? Maybe it's lost or something, and you don't have a way to fight. I figured a way to combine the essence of Weapons with the skill of a Fist fighter, using your Body as the Weapon, not your Weapon as part of your Body. Still in the testing Phase though."

The Woman nodded. "Very thoughtful of you to think of Weapon masters like that so that we don't have to stop when we are in our prime in a fight. But still, why would you help me. I'm strong, I don't need help from a man."

Naruto scoffed. "That all you care about? Gender? I know women who do martial arts, I have no quarrel with what Gender is fighting what Gender, and even if I do have some rules laid out to not fight a woman, I also have conditions that I use in order to make certain I do not disrespect a woman martial artist. As long as the Woman is in at least one of these categories, I will fight with all I have. They are a fellow disciple, they are a friend, or they are harming innocent and/or defenseless people. I am actually coming up with a fourth rule too... If they are enemies wanting to do me harm."

The Woman hummed... and stood tall. "You are trying to stay with the times of the Social aspects, in which is not welcoming men harming women, but as a fellow martial artist you know that it is sexist and will try to find ways to not allow the times to stop the true Martial Arts. What is your name..."

Naruto needed to get out of here, otherwise things might end badly.. He just figured out the symbol on the gloves... the Roman numeral for three... which meant she was part of the Eight Deadly Fists of Ragnarok, and this would end badly if this girl figured him out.

He wasn't good at lying, and didn't want to... "Naruto... you are?"

The Woman looked hardened, humming in surprise. "I see... The commander of the Shinka Alliance who defeated Kisara and her gang. I am Freya, the Third Fist of Ragnarok."

Naruto cursed... one of the Three of Cards, great. He had to get out of there... Freya turned. "I'll pass along the information to Hermit... hope you survive, I wouldn't mind a crack at you myself... When I get my weapon fixed."

Naruto blinked.. and figured that the reasons she was leaving were simple. Her weapon was broke and dangerous, not going to use it, and the fact Hermit was the ordered one against him. He would have to spring through them all to get to the Three of Cards.

He ran off, finishing his rounds before he returned and resting, knowing that the shit about to hit the fan was going to hit soon... he would need all the energy he could get...

Miu watched him from the doorway, frowning. "_He's in thought... what happened this time in his rounds? It's like he is expecting something bad to happen... Did he see an enemy? Did he not save someone? What's going on..._"

Shigure was in the ceiling, looking through a small hole and thinking to herself as well... "_He's silent... Battle Ready... I know those eyes... They are the eyes... of him against... weapons... Who is it.. he is prepa...ring for..._"

**XxX Omake, Protecting the innocent! Naruto Age Five (Before meeting the Elder) XxX**

Naruto was walking around, sighing in content as he had finished a meal he stole from the local meet market and grocery store. He was glad he was able to run so fast, no way was he able to outrun everyone with all that food without some kind of help.

He was making his way through a park nearby when he saw two boys fighting over a toy clothing pin... and went over to see what was going on.

After the fight, the one who had won the fight was giving the pin to the other boy, who just ran and cried. Naruto wondered what was going on...

Later that night, he was walking by a store, and saw that same boy who lost and ran, going through dozens of toy pins... He seen the boy finally stop, looking at the same pin that he ran away from, and starting to walk off...

A week later, Naruto saw that very same boy trapped between a group of big thugs, fighting them, provoking them... Naruto saw the Thugs about to finally kick the boys head into the ground for good, and ran fast, grabbing the boy and running, dragging the purple haired boy through the forest until he found a safe haven he built using the tree trunks and leaves.

He stored water here for emergencies, and gave one to the boy. "Why were you fighting that group of thugs? Seriously, that's not smart..."

The boy growled and threw the water to the ground. "I don't need any hand outs! Who are you, why did you stop me from fighting?"

Naruto looked confused. "Because you were about to be slaughtered! Why else? I want to help others. What's wrong with you?"

The boy huffed. "I'm not weak! I'll be strong and able to fight anyone, Just like I saw this young girl my age do to thugs bigger and stronger then those!"

Naruto pouted. "I can appreciate wanting to be able to fight for yourself, but overdoing it will get you killed, after you are, what was the point of even trying? When you fight and die, no one will even know who you were let alone why you did it."

The boy growled. "I will be strong! I will be remembered as someone alive and winning against thugs and people who are dumb enough to try it! They will know Ryuuto Asamiya had kicked their cans!"

With that, the boy ran off into the forest after pushing Naruto to the ground, and Naruto looked... to see the boy gone... Naruto huffed. "That's what I get for trying to help someone... But still... felt good to protect the innocent... Maybe I should get strong to protect people... from both thugs and shit as well as kids like that who think their superior."

He drank some water form his shelf and sighed, wondering what to do for the rest of the day...

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-;

There... ugh, so tired... I had to go through crap to get this shit done.. hope you enjoyed, I know it seems all over the place, but it's the best I could do as of yet... no worries, next chapter will be better.

SEE YA!


	11. Miu's Stage, Naruto's Suspisions

Welcome one and all! First off, I would like to thank the only reviewer to give me any new techniques to use. I will give you credit when the techniques appear, that way everyone will not have to look back to this chapter. Now, onward!

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_;

Naruto and Miu were off to school, and Akisame was currently playing Othello with Apachai before he returned to sculpting his statues for the day, and Elder was currently licking his lollipop. Sakaki was out training as usual, and Kensei was reading his erotica book...

Shigure was in her room, naked, and praying to her statue of Buddha... "These rocky emotions.. my unsettled heart... why is it beating... like a.. drum... Why is it... rest...less..."

She was referring to how she was suddenly feeling the need to be with Naruto, and not in a martial artist master and disciple way, but something she never knew before as a feeling... She looked up... and seen Buddha smiling at her... and bowed again. "Give me a... sign.. of what I am.. feeling."

It took a minute or two, but she heard bird fly into her room from her open window, and looked. It was a Nightingale, the spiritual bird that symbolized Love and Longing. This bird landed on the Buddha and she gave herself into thought on what it meant.. and held her chest. "This.. is.. love?"

This was where she was confused, she never felt love, she only heard about love, and knew Kensei was all about Ero and 'loves' it... which is why she was mostly confused about why she was feeling this.. she would have to ask Akisame later.. when she was sure her feelings were really love.

Elder looked to Apachai, who was playing Othello with himself again. "Apachai, you are really good at that game, but why do you play that so much?"

Apachai looked to Elder and smiled. "The kids love playing this game, so Apachai want to have fun too! Apachai will get better and teach them to get better at this game! That is why Apachai plays so much!"

Elder chuckled and got up. "Well, let me help you then. I don't mind playing Othello every now and again. I should warn you, I've played for quite a few good long years. I won't be easy to beat."

Five minutes later... "Hahahaha! Not bad! You beat me so easily, I should be proud to finally lost at something! You are doing quite well Apachai, keep it up, those kids will be great strategists in the world when they grow up."

Akisame looked to the sky, humming.. "I can't shake this feeling.. that Naruto will be emotionally harmed in the future..."

Elder looked a little more serious, as did Apachai, Kensei, and Sakaki... They too, felt this to be true.. when they could not tell, and how so, they didn't know why, but they knew it all the same... Naruto's heart was fragile when it comes to the emotional feelings of love in the world outside martial arts.

Back in School, Naruto and Miu were having a pretty normal day, to day the least. No one after them, Niijima keeping things low key, and people going about their days without worry. Niijima came up to Naruto by accident, which was some kind of weird coincidence.

Niijima smiled and waved. "Yo. So, what's up Naruto? Getting ready for Hermit?"

Naruto shrugged. "I am training, enough said. It is not who I am getting ready for, it's what I'm training to do. As long as I keep training, I will get strong enough to fight anyone I have to face, if I lose, I lose, if I win, I win, but martial arts is about overcoming your weaknesses as a person, not just your physical ability."

Niijima nodded. "I gotcha. Sorry. Still, things are going a little crazy. Ever since Kisara stopped coming to school, for some odd reason, rising gangs from utterly nowhere have been popping up like crab grass. It's all out civil war, but I think it best to keep silent until the last one stands, and then we take them out."

Naruto hummed.. and smiled. "You did say you were a master tactician. I'm just about to go see Miu, she had to rush to class early today after lunch."

Naruto and Niijima both went to the next class and Naruto saw someone talking to Miu. Now... call it some kind of accurate guessing game, but Naruto felt a trained aura around this man... he just couldn't tell how trained...

Miu got up as Naruto approached and smiled. "Naruto, meet Natsu Tanimoto."

Tanimoto smiled and gave a small bow. "Hey, nice to meet you, you're Naruto Uzumaki. I heard a lot about you. I would of thought you'd be more intimidating, but really you seem pretty timid and relaxed compared to the rumors."

Naruto smiled and gave a small bow back. "Can't believe everything you hear, but nice to meet you too."

Miu smiled nervously, giving a small blush of embarrassment. "Tanimoto says that the Drama club is short handed for their next play, and asked if I could fill in for the main role of Juliet in Romeo and Juliet."

Tanimoto nodded and wasn't embarrassed at all as he told Naruto he was playing the role of Romeo. Now, Naruto knew the play, Akisame's books were filled with a lot of knowledge in the world, ranging from drama and plays to martial arts moves to sculpting and even some that had gardening and home decoration. Akisame was a master of all art forms... for a damn good reason!

Naruto nodded back, but was slightly puzzled. "I see, but may I ask something? Not saying it's bad to ask Miu this, but I am wondering why you are asking someone out of the blue to be in a play like this. It just seems a bit sudden and weird."

Tanimoto frowned a little. "Well, the Drama club has been getting harassed and threatened by this martial arts group, and most of the members quit and ran off because of it... but we still need to do this play and do it well, so a small drafting of volunteer's is primarily how we cope with this you could say."

Miu bushed more as she thought of getting on stage. She had never gotten in front of people in a play before. "I'm a little nervous and wondering if I should or not... What do you think Naruto?"

Naruto smiled at her. "Whatever you choose I am behind you all the way. This is your choice, and I am sure if you do go up on stage for this play, you will do well." Ohhh how little he knew... Miu and him never had anything like this go on in their lives, and Naruto didn't know, and neither did anyone else, even Miu didn't know, that she wasn't cut out for acting.

Back at home, Naruto got suited up for training, and grabbed his weapons. He did have weapons, opposed to normal marital artists who only used their fists or only used weapons, he used both, to master Ryozanpaku Martial Arts, and that included weapons.

His weapons were special.. He asked Shigure to make them when he was younger, dual Nunchuku, which she made from steel and wrapped in bamboo fiber for softer and non-lethal hitting strength, which could pull the chains in to create short poles instead. Then, if he wished it, he would attach both the short poles together to make a normal size staff, and actually could create a four-part pole if he wanted. Shigure was VERY detailed and varied in this weapon combo.

He grabbed those because today was Shigure, and tomorrow was Kensei, then Elder the day after. They pretty much made a schedule on his training, and that made things work out nicely. He went out and Shigure was currently... gone... Naruto groaned...

He went to see Kensei and he nodded. "Shigure left awhile ago, saying something about finding a lead to a new sword. Tell me, did you complete your last technique I taught you two weeks ago?"

Naruto remembered it. It always varies on certain traits and skills, some take a day, others take a year. Recently, he has been practicing for a week, Apachai's new move, two weeks, Kensei's, and for four weeks Akisame's, and he just now got Sakaki's next move started... Elder's was taking forever...

Naruto usually took the days when the usual master for the day wasn't able to train him, to training for the next master, just in case. He sighed as he put his weapons up and started in his technique for Kempo. It was a very advanced move...

Naruto got into Baguazhang stance and Kensei was standing still, hands behind his back, and ready for the training. Kensei then put his hands up, and that was when Naruto remembered Hermit's moves...

Naruto has been training against long range Kempo, mainly because of his usual short range and earth based attacks, and has learned the Nine Deadly Punches that are performed at close range. Eight of which are for normal students... but the Ninth is a Ma Family Technique, and Naruto was honored to be the holder of that technique.

Kensei threw a harsh finger jab to Naruto's shoulder, but Naruto twisted around it, and threw a hard palm of his own, rotating his body as he threw said strike, making the palm face Kensei, and then going straight for his stomach, and right as he was about to hit, and his arm and hand spiraling from knuckles facing down to facing up, Kensei blocked it with his fist.

Naruto jumped back and got ready again and Kensei evaluated... he smiled. "Still needs a little more training, and I do believe you got it. I didn't expect the Seventh Deadly Strike at close range, the Pulverizing Thrust Palm, to be gained in two weeks time. Let's continue, shall we? Get it done today, and the Eight Punch will be your next lesson."

Naruto nodded and got ready again. He was working on it with Kensei till nighttime, and Naruto did his rounds once more. It was routine actually wake up, training, breakfast, school, training, dinner, protect the people of the neighborhood, sleep. Though this time, nothing big was going on, unlike the other night where he met Freya of Ragnarok.

The next day came normally, and Naruto was going to see how Miu was doing for her play. Now, last night, he heard her practice with Akisame, and she was... let's just say Naruto had to wrap his ears in metal to stop himself from being hit by Kensei training him, since the course sounds were distracting him badly.

He came up to hear two people talking about one of them leaving, and suddenly one guy left, running out of the door, and Tanimoto trying to get him, failing miserably. Naruto hummed. "Seems you guys are losing members left and right... Seems desperate times call for desperate measures and drafting huh?"

Tanimoto sighed heavily. "Yeah... If you're looking for Miu, you're a bit early, she's still at gymnastics club."

Naruto nodded, coming in. "I know. I thought I would get here and see how things were going, and see if things were that bad... and damn, I think it is. Sorry Tanimoto... Anything I can do, I will try my best."

Tanimoto nodded. "Thanks. It's just those thugs bullying us into giving them this room... The Martial Arts Research Club... trust me, their just as fake as the name suggests. I have a favor.. protect the Drama Club from them, please?"

Naruto smiled and nodded. "Miu is working hard, she seems happy to help you in the play as well as happy she is able to do something new she never tried before. I'll do what I can to keep Miu happy. I'll protect you guys." "_Though something tells me YOU in particular.. don't need protection..._"

How right he was.. but he would be fooled a little... as suddenly three guys came in. "Hey, didn't we tell you guys to clear out? I guess you didn't get the message last time... We'll be more clear in our message this time around though..."

The guy gone to a prop, and felt it up a bit. "You guys are doing Romeo and Juliet next right?" Tanimoto yelled at him to remove his hands... and the guy did so, but only to kick a hole in it afterwords.

Tanimoto went to tackle the guy, but didn't even budge the guy, and the guy picked Tanimoto up and upside down, about ready to drive his head through the floor, when Naruto took the guy by his shirt and slammed HIM down to the ground on his back, Tanimoto sitting on the guy's chest. Naruto picked the guy up and pushed him back to his henchmen. "You guys beat it... You come near this room, try to muscle the Drama club and end their play, or try your hand at bullying anyone who cannot defend themselves, you will have to answer to me, Naruto Uzumaki, and I promise you, you will know pain beyond belief..."

The other two were shocked and scared now, talking about ridiculous rumors that Niijima cooked up no doubt... seriously, Naruto able to rip the Eiffel tower's leg form under it just by looking? Who believes this stuff?... apparently them, because they left scared, a false threat, and ran out with fear.

Tanimoto came up, impressed at what happened. "Wow, I heard all those rumors, but to see you in action, man, you took him down so easily even with me being held by him and his momentum going forward."

Naruto shrugged. "I kicked a foot from under him to bring his balance off and made his momentum go the other way, pretty simple actually, and your weight helped bring him down. They shouldn't try anything anymore."

Tanimoto sighed, looking down-trotted. "Must be nice, to have a great natural talent for martial arts..."

Naruto blinked... and had one thought before retorting that fact. "_Seriously? I know the eyes of a martial artist, and no matter how you hide it, I see battle within you..._" "Yeah, well Talent can only be accomplished through training. You can have talent in anything, but unless you work for that talent, you will never be able to use it. I worked my ass off for Ten years for my skill, that is why I am talented. Anyone could grow talent in any kind of activity, as long as they work for it. Natural talent is nothing compared to hard work."

Tanimoto looked puzzled by that but smiled. "I see... Guess your right."

Miu popped in after that and smiled. "Oh, hey Naruto, came to watch? I'm glad you're worried and want to help, but I'm still pretty embarrassed..."

Naruto smiled and nodded at her. "No problem. Have fun Miu, I have to have a talk with a resident alien. See you after school!"

Naruto rushed off to Niijima, mainly for a specific purpose... Tanimoto's record. Niijima was a master at information, and Naruto was stooped. Tanimoto was a fighter, he saw it in his eyes, a true blue martial artist lived within... But why was he not showing it? Why did he not see it in Naruto? Better yet... if he did, why act... it was a little suspicious...

He wasn't gonna ruin anything though, Miu was pumped about being on stage, no matter how embarrassed she was or stage shy. He entered and saw Takeda and Ukita there and smiled. "Hey guys. So, did Niijima force you in, or did he ask nicely?"

Takeda grinned. "He told me this was for the better of others, such as protecting the weak and being a force against Ragnarok's ideals, and said you were here. I said I would come in and see for myself."

Ukita chuckled. "Same thing here. Thought I'd join just because it sounded interesting to be helping you out, a way to pay my debt to you."

Niijima smiled. "You did say if it was for the greater good they wouldn't have a problem with it. So, what brings you here so early?"

Naruto nodded and turned serious. "Natsu Tanimoto... Something is off... really off... I need you to dig and get as much information on his as possible, because I have a feeling I will be against him soon enough..."

Takeda was a little confused... "What's got your goat man? He's Mr. popular, teachers pet, Mr. good guy. All I know is he ain't no fighter... What's got you in a pickle about him?"

Naruto looked to Takeda and smiled. "Well, let's just say I know a fighter when I see one... he has the eyes that seen battle, and that has me worried. I see in him a fighter, and that is why I need the information."

Niijima nodded and got his PDA out, seeing what he had already. "Lets see... top ten hottest guys list, Prince Tanimoto of the Drama club... I don't have much on him as of yet... But give me a day, I'll have the information I need. So, sit down, and let's get this meeting started, ok?"

Naruto sat down and Niijima sighed. "Remember I said the rival gangs creating Civil War within the school? Seems it's more then that... Someone is behind it, bringing everyone out, more come up out of nowhere, and half of them are talking about the Shinka Alliance... Looks like someone is trying to smoke us out and destroy us..."

Takeda hummed... "Seeing as you came in when the farewell beat down was going on, it's not too far of a stretch to say Ragnarok is trying to do it... Doesn't make sense though, Hermit is the one coming in for Naruto, this sounds more like Loki's deal."

Ukita nodded. "Yeah, this is weird... Wait... Takeda, remember that other gang that was in rising a year back? Hermit was sent in and he played a waiting game and let things stir up before beating them... Think this is what he's doing?"

Takeda scoffed. "Yeah... Naruto, be careful. This sounds like Hermit is wanting you to get stronger by ripping at you with small blows to your ego, round your feelings into dis-array before bringing you down."

Niijima grinned. "Bad guys always play unfairly... Not like it will help Hermit at all, seeing as Naruto is being trained very well. Naruto, I suggest keeping up your usual, let me deal with Hermit's game. Takeda, Ukita, I might need your help with something, mind giving me a hand?"

Takeda grinned. "If it's for my buddy Naruto, I don't mind." Ukita just nodded, and with that Naruto got up and left to get the rest of the day done. It was slow going that day, but Naruto was waiting for anything to happen.

Nothing did... and Naruto came back to train in the next deadly punch from Kensei, a relatively crazy technique... it was used mainly whilst in locking moves... He had a fear he would need that, not for using, but for reading in a fight.

It was a decent day of training in, Kensei had him nearly flying into the wall with how powerful the punch was.

Naruto was suiting up for the night when Niijima came in and he smiled. "I thought it would be a day... but I got some info, thanks to Takeda and Ukita. Turns out Hermit sent the fake club to rip apart the Drama club. And it seems he took them out.,. I'm trying to divert the rumors.."

Naruto was a little puzzled. "Rumors of what? Hermit being a bad-ass or something? I heard a rumor form those assholes that I could take on a bear... such bullshit..."

Niijima frowned. "That was Hermit... and hermit, apparently, nearly killed those guys, and told them to tell the rumor around school that he was you, Naruto Uzumaki, co-commander of the Shinka Alliance. This isn't good..."

Naruto cursed... "Unless hermit is a blond, and there aren't many in the school, no one should be believing that. You've asked and put in the paper their description of Hermit right?"

Niijima nodded. "I got it ready to roll... Not good, because he IS a Blond... I re-ran footage I took that one time, and there was a flash of yellow hair for a brief second. This will just make it harder on you..."

Naruto hummed... and smiled. "How about my Whisker marks? Put in a comparison of Hermit and me, and the description the guys told you about. That should help keep the rumors on me low. Anything else Niijima?"

Niijima shrugged. "Tanimoto is still in progress... So, where you going?"

Miu came up to Naruto and gave him his weapons. "Here. Sorry, You put them in the kitchen by accident. Oh, hey Niijima, what are you doing here?"

Naruto smiled. "He had information on Hermit, nothing big, but we might be under a bit of pressure. So, see you in a few?"

Miu giggled and gave him a hug. "See you when you get back, and don't be out too late this time, you need your strength for when Hermit arrives."

Naruto nodded, smiling as he started off. "Niijima, get going. See you tomorrow at the alliance room. Oh, and make sure to get all the info you can.. I'll need it..."

This night was no different then the USUAL night five years ago.. He kicked two gangs into submission in less then five seconds each, and a few small robberies. He knew he would be called a vigilante for helping others at night, but it was small and being a good citizen normally. Hell, the gangs would look like they took each other out, and the robberies are small and just like someone helping others.

Still, it was slow, it was hell, but he would bring help to those who needed it. Ever since the night ten-eleven years ago with that boy... he would still do what he could.

The next day... Naruto was in the Shinka Alliance room and Niijima had everyone gathered... this was apparently big...

Niijima had a board covered as everyone got in.. and then he smiled. "Greetings everyone, glad you could make it. Today I have a few announcements to make... First off, it was rocky getting things started, but now I think we have a solid foundation to build on. Me and Naruto form the two Leaders of the Shinka Alliance, Naruto the Shock Commander, and me, Niijima the Intelligence Commander."

He pulled the cover from the board and grinned. "This lists the members so far, and two of our newest members are our Generals. Takeda the Boxing Legend, and Ukita the Judo Wizard! Welcome them with open arms everyone, give them a big hand."

Naruto smiled and clapped with the rest as Takeda and Ukita blushed and were embarrassed at the attention.. and Niijima started up again. "That takes care of the changes within the Alliance, but how we became so.. Takeda and Ukita helped take out a few of the rival gangs in this Civil War in the school, bringing us a position of influence, that will help with the horrible rumors against us and Naruto specifically."

Naruto smiled at that. Beating the gangs and people out for power in order to both help the defenseless and to help him as a friend.. he was glad Niijima wasn't as bad as rumors had it. Niijima sighed. "Sadly, the rumors are still spreading a bit, and will hurt a bit of our reputation.. my column in the paper should help deter it and send the school in panic over what is true or not, but it will take a little leap to handle. Anyway, enough of that. I got some interesting news..."

Niijima pulled a piece of paper up and it had Hermit's picture. "I got this from my recorder, seems it accidentally picked up Hermit's little standing above us during the farewell beat down for Takeda and Ukita. This is a picture of Tanimoto... notice anything?"

Everyone gasped in shock, and Naruto cursed. "I didn't think that would be what I was feeling.. but damn it, this just makes it worse... And I can't interfere yet... Niijima, keep this a secret. First off, I doubt anyone would notice the similarities, and second, I would rather Miu have her time on stage.. she really wants to be in the play."

Niijima frowned in thought... then sighed. "Guess you got a point... Everyone, keep a look out for this, but stay cool. Alright. Now onto our last piece of business... Naruto, Takeda, Ukita, you keep doing things as normal, everyone else, I need you to start gathering rumors, facts, any Intel on Ragnarok you can to help in this fight. We need any and all information about them if we are to survive this"

With that, they all left to go for their normal duties.

**XxX With Kisara XxX**

Kisara was currently in deep thought, petting Noir as she sat in her chair alone... "_This is just... ugh... Ok, Kisara, get it together... You go with Ragnarok, you lose your chance to be friends with the only male who cared enough to help others, especially me and Noir, and still believes in female martial artists... you won't have to hurt anyone, even unintentionally, and Ragnarok will be defeated anyway so why not... Then again... Freya helped me realize female prowess in Martial Arts, even if she tried to force me to use a weapon... If I leave, she'll no doubt send her troop, those damn Valkyrie girls on me and then finish me off herself... What do I do... he even helped me when shit hit the fan that night..._"

Kisara got up and went to the punching bag, but just as she got into stance, her right hand man came in. "Kisara, you wanted to know what goes on with Naruto Uzumaki and Miu Fuurinji, right? We got a good bit of news..."

Kisara huffed and kicked the bag. "Go ahead, give me what you got."

As she continued to kick the bag, he started off the list. "Seems Naruto has joined, as the co-leader, the Shinka Alliance, and is helping them stop the Civil War the new gangs are creating under Hermit's wake. But, Rumors are spreading he nearly killed a few students who were part of one of the gangs."

Kisara turned in surprise. "Say that again?"

He coughed in his hand. "Rumors are spreading that he nearly killed three students... it is, however, false. Harou Niijima is a master of gathering information it seems, and has collected that it was Hermit instead who did so, and started the rumors."

Kisara cursed and roared as she kicked the bag with all her might, and the bag exploded with the kick. She stood still before sighing. "Alright. I can't oppose his methods... but that was just dirty... What else?"

He nodded and continued. "He's keeping quiet mostly, nothing big in his movements... although, Miu Fuurinji is another matter. Turns out she has been chosen to be Juliet in the play Romeo and Juliet, and turns out... Hermit, or Tanimoto, is playing Romeo."

Kisara cursed harder.. and thought back to Miu... "_What could that dairy cow be doing. Seriously, I understand wanting some spot-light, but that play is a bit crazy. Why would she agree to a play about love and romance, when the lead isn't Naruto... Oh well.. Guess I should persuade her a bit on not doing that damn kissing scene. Least I can do, in case they are an item._"

Kisara turned to him. "Alright... When is it starting? I guess I should go see the big breasted fighter."

Her right hand man looked a little at the schedule and hummed. "Seems on Saturday during all the club's activities, somewhere near noon. It's a rather long play, it would take a few hours."

Kisara smiled. "I'll try to be there then. Thanks."

That night, Miu and Naruto were out talking a bit after he came back from no trouble at all, and Miu sighed. Naruto was worried. She had gotten very good lately, she was able to play her part in practice like she was meant for the role, but she was sad for some reason. Naruto decided to ask. "What's wrong Miu?"

Miu turned to him, smiling sadly. "Just worried.. Remember the times when I was alone in middle school when parental activities with their children came up? I never had anyone with me... You were always busy, and JiJi usually was out of town.. He will be again..."

Naruto smiled. "I get it... No worries though. Listen, I am here now, I will come and watch you, hell, I bet Apachai, Sakaki, Kensei, hell Akisame would probably enjoy it. Shigure might if she comes back. We are all here for you. Remember, we are all family here. This may be a Dojo, but this is our home."

Miu looked at Naruto with wonder... and smiled brightly. "Thank you Naruto... That would mean the world to me... You are the greatest guy a girl could ever want to know." She leaned in and gave him a kiss on the lips, a small and chaste kiss to show her love..

Naruto blushed red and was embarrassed, but smiled and held her in one arm. "Nah... Thank you though... Kensei wants me to run a small errand though, so I may run a LITTLE late... but nothing too big."

Miu nodded and snuggled into his chest, listening to his rapid heartbeat calming down.

The next day... Miu was starting her play, the masters were all there, Naruto asking them to come to support her, and Naruto himself... was running late, as he said... He cursed as he was coming from the Gekirin. It was mostly to check out who had come to town, and to ask for a special desert to be delivered after the play. Hakubi was gone, and he didn't see anyone different then normal. It had to be Ma's wife, he thought... how wrong he was.. and the delivery would be underway near dinner time.

He seen Niijima coming from rounds and Naruto stopped, and almost rammed into Niijima, who stood still in fear. Niijima sighed. "You are good at judging distances. So, what took you? Miu is already doing the play. Can't stand the kissing scene?"

Naruto scoffed. "Miu has principles, she wouldn't actually kiss someone she didn't know, play or not. I am just running late form an Errand my masters gave me. So, how's it going, anything from Ragnarok?"

Niijima shrugged. "Eh, not much actually... I heard Kisara Nanjo will be attending the play though... Weird. Maybe she wants payback, or jealous that she wasn't picked."

Naruto sighed. "Not good.. here I thought she would try to be friendly... oh well.. Guess I gotta go confront her, see what's going on. Hey, where's the Shinka?"

Niijima frowned. "Doing their club activities... Ukita is doing Judo lessons and Takeda is off for the day. Leaving me and you as the remaining members for any crisis, although if any trouble occurs I know your masters can mop up any attackers."

Naruto figured that was true. He ran again, checking the perimeter for anyone, and Niijima was.. actually.. keeping.. up pretty nicely... weirdly. Naruto had to turn and ask him how and Niijima laughed. "I've been running all my life! I can outrun you if I wanted to, but we're checking around the school."

Naruto accepted that. Hell, Naruto thought if he kept running and running for a long time, he too would get fast like Niijima, but he was wearing weights and not going very fast at all actually... so in turn, Naruto could outrun Niijima.

They found Kisara coming from to the south entrance of the school, if her general direction was any indication, and Naruto jumped over her and stopped in front of her. Kisara looked shocked a bit but calmed down. "Well, if it isn't Naruto. How are you?"

Naruto stood, smiling. "Same old. Running late, and heard you were coming.. rumor has it because you wanna fight Miu. Can't let you try that whilst she's doing the play."

Kisara frowned. "Well I do, but because she is doing that play with Hermit who is going to use tricks and mind-warping to try and make her be with him as a ploy. I thought to kick her can to make her see this.. least that way if you two were an item I could help you..."

Naruto scoffed. "She doesn't know it's hermit.. I do. Trust me, I know he wants to kick my can by riling me up, but it won't happen. Miu isn't the kind of girl to just let him trick her into loving him."

Kisara looked at Naruto in worry. "But what if it happened. I don't want to see you hurt."

Naruto smiled. "Caring of you, but sorry, she won't let it happen. If you want to be my friend... you were on the right path... but to keep on that path... you must not try anything against my friends again."

Kisara sighed deeply.. then smiled sadly. "If I could, I would try nothing more then to be like you. But Ragnarok would destroy me the second I try to leave. When a subordinate tried to leave, a fist is sent to beat them down. When a fist tries to leave, none have, we are usually too powerful to have a whole gang on us, so one of the three cards would come to beat us. I can't leave... but I won't be your enemy no matter what orders are given."

Naruto hummed... and nodded. "I see. Tell you what... You choose.. Ragnarok, or me... that is your choice so far.. and if you choose me, I promise I will do everything in my power to help you. Choose Ragnarok, and I will do all I can to stop you and everyone else in it."

Kisara looked a little surprised he would be so calm about that... but frowned. She sighed and looked to Naruto. "How about this... fight me. Truly spar as a Martial Artists with me, and I will be able to choose." "_To be friends... I want to be able to spar with you, to know we can fight together... and to know each other on a personal level. Maybe then... I may be able to enter your heart._"

Naruto hummed in thought.. then smiled. "I guess I can accept that... Fine. Come at me, Kisara." Naruto took off his weights and threw them to the side before he got into Meotode stance, and Kisara got in her flexible Tuit-bal Seh Stance (Cat Stance).

Kisara ran forward and grinned. "Let's go!"

**XxX Omake; Renka can't find anything! XxX**

Renka was I the Gekirin, working night shifts and doing her part for Hakubi since she was grateful to be back and being housed so she can search. She used to travel between here and Ryozanpaku as a kid, and that was where she was slightly unable to try it again...

She got her old map she made, and tried to retrace it back to Ryozanpaku.. thing was, she has longer legs now, and her directions were all wrong... all it said was where to turn with however many steps and so on so forth up to the next junction.. she found herself at the docks...

She retraced them again, thinking she got it backwards, and found herself at the water park. "Dang it! Why didn't I put any landmarks on this thing? What can a girl do to be with her love!"

She spent the next few days looking for landmarks she knew from looks... too bad she was focused on walking on her hands, doing leg exercises, and other things whilst moving to Ryozanpaku and back. Hellishly, she only remembered one thing... the park three stations away from the Dojo... She went there and figured to start there, but three stops forward or backwards she couldn't retrace her steps back.. she just gave up and waited for Naruto to come by. She heard that Naruto and Kensei usually come in for deliveries, talking, or errands, it was seldom that a month went by without Naruto there.

Hakubi smiled. "Listen. How about you go run an errand or two, and I will have Naruto come here, how about that?"

Renka smiled and hugged him. "Thanks Uncle Hakubi! So what to do?" She got the orders and ran off to deliver, and Hakubi went off to Ryozanpaku... to find it empty, for that day.. was the day Miu's play started.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_;


	12. Phoenix Rising, Naruto Vs Fists 8 and 6

Interesting results... I cannot fathom how this story is as popular with you guys as you say.. but I will continue it! Let's see how Naruto and Kisara get along shall we? Making a little detour though... just watch...

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-;

Freya was currently searching for her former disciple, Kisara. She wanted to have a talk with her, seeing Kisara was too silent and unwilling to participate in most activities.. even on probation, it was unheard of for someone to just stop completely...

She went around to the back of the school to see if Kisara was around the Gym area, and seen her.. and Naruto, and they were both ready and in fighting stance... Freya hid and watched in silence, seeing if Kisara was trying to redeem herself.

Kisara grinned. "I won't hold back. I have no need to. Come at me with everything, or you may find yourself on the ground."

Naruto smiled. "I'll take you seriously, but don't think you will win instantly because of you being serious as well. Let's see if you learned anything from my advice."

Kisara rushed in, throwing a hard roundhouse and quickly rotating on her heel, landing her kicking leg and then slamming a hard side-kick at Naruto.

Naruto was ready and reared back, dodging the roundhouse, and caught the side-kick before twisting around the leg and in on Kisara, and grabbing her shoulder and pulling her back to the ground and her leg up so she hit the ground harder.

Kisara grunted and threw her legs into the air, pulling her body with them as she landed on her feet. She was still unbalanced from the low stance her body was in, and pushed off the ground hard and flipped, slamming her foot hard down to catch Naruto, but he blocked it before rushing in, sending a hard elbow into her stomach and sending her back.

Kisara rolled on the ground a split second before catching herself and pushing herself up and landing on one knee, huffing and coughing from the forceful elbow to her stomach. "Damn. Jujitsu, Muay Thai... You're good."

Naruto got back into stance, this time taking the Bagua Stance from Kensei's training. This style specialized in circular movements, and Tae Kwon Do went from every angle but was mainly straight for a target.. This is why he chose to bring up his Chinese Kempo for her, it could change movements on a dime.

She ran at him with a quick charge and he stepped sideways, getting ready to overcome her next strike. She rolled on her toes and turned her back to him, using the momentum of her run to swing her foot, striking with a spinning back-kick to his head. Naruto ducked under her and stepped forward on her, getting on her back and putting a hand to the top of her spine.

This was a classic defensive technique that Bagua implemented for steady evasion and defense, and had an offensive ability hidden in it's walk. She tried to turn and kick him with a round-house,but he walked around her, keeping at her back, anticipating her movements through the movement of her spine that he was touching.

She growled and spun hard, trying to rip him from her back, but he walked just as fast, shifting his legs forward and around her, still on her back. Kisara though was a fast learner when it came to fighting and jumped up, flipping in the air and starting spinning like a top. "TAKE THIS!"

Naruto stamped his leg on the ground and leaned in a bit, his feet facing forward and his knee;s bent as his front hand faces forward and was level with his chin, the other hand at his waist and pulled back, in the intimidation Kempo stance of Fong Ngan (Phoenix Eye). He leap at her in the air, which surprised her as she struck with a spinning aerial roundhouse.

Naruto rolled into the technique as he stared deep within Kisara's eyes and using his front fist's index and middle fingers fore-knuckles struck for her shoulder. Kisara rolled back, spinning as she let her leg pull her body around and landed on her hands, but did not stop her assault, pushed up from the ground and tried to plant a reverse scissor heel kick.

Her legs almost touched Naruto's hip as he was falling from above her, her legs just spread open to twist him off to the side, but he bent back and rolled in, letting her legs be his opening to fall. She then reversed the kick and tried to slam her heel into his stomach and her knee into his back, but he slammed his hands against her foot and knee and twisted using her legs as walls to twists his body down at her, and slammed a frontal snap kick into her stomach, forcing her a few feet from him on the ground as he landed.

Naruto stood and got into Ten guard Muay stance, ready for anything. Kisara grunted, coughing as she held her stomach on the ground. She looked up with a little bit of surprise. He was able to see her moves and counter them precisely. "I'm no match for you it seems. I won't give up though, I still got one more trick up my sleeve.. I haven't been able to fight like I want with my new moves, but better late then never."

Naruto smiled at that. "Just do your best, and it won't be in vain. Come on, give me every ounce of your skill." Kisara smiled, getting up and back into stance. She took a deep breath as she got ready.

Naruto stayed heavy in his stance, waiting for her to make the first move. She did, and it was fast. She kicked off the ground and onto the wall of the school and flipped into the air, upside down as she stared at Naruto before falling for him, flipping and slamming a hard drop-kick for Naruto's head.

Naruto blocked the kick with gentle ease, but did not expect what happened next, as Kisara had grabbed her other leg and used it like Sakaki did his finger, holding the energy before letting it fly, and it flew down and broke Naruto's block and slammed the top of his head, sending his stance all to hell, and his body to a knee.

Naruto grunted, but he felt worse before, and got back up, blocking the roundhouse to his shoulder and ducking under the flying spinning back-kick before she slammed an Axe kick for his head again. He jumped back and seen her true power as a Dou fighter, roaring as she charged him.

Kisara flipped hard before she reached Naruto's range and flipping upside-down, then pushed from the ground and spun fast, flipping upright and firing a hard snap-side kick to his gut, her other leg shooting the other way. Naruto had blocked the kick, but the surprising strength of her technique forced him to skid back six inches, but otherwise he was unaffected.

Naruto was impressed, but could see how the hell she was part of a great group of martial artists in Ragnarok. He wondered how skilled the others were, but back to the battle. Naruto switched instantly to his Meotode stance to counter her moves.

Kisara landed and jumped high into the air again, spinning and trying for a falling side-kick. This was where Naruto got serious, because he grabbed her foot and pulled her in, but also threw a harsh hook into her shoulder, and made her hit the ground with her back hard and then backed up.

Kisara rolled a little and pushed herself up to levitate off the ground with her arm, and this presented a good distance for her to use as she kicked off the school wall and flipped, landing on the ground with her feet before kicking off the ground and back to the wall. This was going to be her special technique she created a week ago, and kicked off the wall and towards Naruto.

Naruto got ready to block her frontal assault, but she rolled downward, which was pretty shocking. She rolled her foot out and high into the air, dropping it on Naruto again. Naruto blocked it easily by catching it, and was about to strike her hip, but suddenly the leg he caught forced itself down and slammed into his shoulder, making him slide on a knee.

Kisara had used her other foot to kick her striking foot's fore-leg to increase it's power, forcing Naruto's block to break. But that was not the end of her technique, as she used her rolling momentum and the leg she dropped to increase her strike onto the ground and forced her body upright, raising the leg she struck with up and into Naruto's chest.

Naruto grunted, taking the hit as he did not expect her to suddenly change her attack so quickly, but that was not the end. Kisara roared as she charged forward at him, having held her leg into the air with her arms to increase it's energy and power as she dropped it hard on Naruto.

Naruto saw this coming and rose a leg up and kicked her leg with his own, forcing her back. She rolled backwards, Naruto chasing after her a step before grabbing her leg. Kisara used his grab to bring herself up, twisting her body and striking out at Naruto, slamming a heel into his face.

Naruto just let it hit and twisted into it, bringing her body to the ground, sliding his leg between hers and her back as he pulled her leg behind her, gently settling weight on it before he slammed a fist into the ground by her head. "Yield."

Kisara looked shocked, seeing him able to handle her kicks to his face before forcing her down like this. She could barely believe his skills, no wonder Tsuji lost so easily, no wonder Takeda lost as well, hell she wouldn't low-ball it, he could probably take on Hermit as an equal. She smiled, relaxing under him. "I Yield."

Naruto got off her and put a hand out, and she took it, being rose back to her feet. She pulled her hat down a bit, smiling as she started walking away. "I'll make my choice soon. No worries though, I am confident in what I will choose. You should be too."

Naruto smiled, getting the hint as he waved at her. "See you soon then, Kisara." Though, after that ended he cursed, remembering the play! He rushed to the door and opened it, trying to see if it was still going.

Luckily, it was still in progress, but it was in it's final acts, he hurried to the front and jumped in his seat beside Sakaki. Kensei looked over. "You're late. Have you any idea how long you've been gone? No way did my errands take this long to complete."

Naruto sighed heavily. "No, but when I got back one of Ragnarok's people were about to crash the play... I had to do something to give Miu the spot-light she's worked so hard to live up to. She may hate me for being late, but as long as I am here for the ending acts, I can at least witness her acting ability."

And it was pretty amazing to watch. Miu was doing an amazing job, memorized her lines perfectly, putting on a grand show. After the curtains closed and reopened, and the applause, it was shortly something Naruto was glad he protected, even IF Tanimoto was about to attack him.

As everyone was piling up and enjoying the activities before sunset, Freya was watching Naruto closely. No way his skill was gained through normal training, nor in only a few months. It had to be gained through rigorous training for a good amount of time. "Who is this guy..."

Naruto was trying to find the now missing Apachai, and seen Tanimoto in an alley between buildings of the school and dropping flowers to the ground, kicking and killing them under his foot. He stepped up. "Well, Hermit. I see your true colors are showing... Why did you destroy the flowers, Mr. perfect?"

Hermit gasped a bit in surprise and looked to Naruto before calming down. "So, I was seen. I hate flowers, almost as much as I hate acting."

Naruto scoffed. "If you hate acting, then why are you doing so? You are acting Mr. perfect as well as in the drama club. Doesn't make sense to me."

Hermit scoffed a bit as well. "For practice. The Art of Deception. I have to play the part of the model student, the class idol, teachers pet... In order to rule, you need to win people's sympathy." Hermit smiled, looking at Naruto. "You are playing a role too, the man of justice, fighting against wrong-doers. Acting doesn't really suit you though."

Naruto narrowed his vision and stepped up a bit. "Not suited to it, and I never even tried it."

Hermit huffed in agitation. "It's annoying how you can just fight off civil wars from gangs and help the weak and gain popularity so easily. This school is my proving grounds, so stay out of my way. Besides, it seems your defender of the weak act has taken a hit recently." he smirked at that as he continued. "And the lovely Miu Fuurinji will soon be all mine."

Naruto scowled at that. "You have no idea of anything at all. You think you're smart, thinking I am acting, but you are dead wrong. I am who I am, what you see is what you get. I am cool calm collected, a warrior, a true martial artist, one that defends those who cannot defend themselves. And Miu would never be with anyone she didn't trust or love."

Hermit growled in anger. "DON'T LIE TO ME! EVERYONE IS PLAYING A ROLE! EVERYONE IS A LIAR!"

Naruto turned and started to leave. "I am not, Miu is not, and a lot of people I know are not. You are still young, so am I, we do not know everything about the world. You can tell me night and day everyone is acting and lying, but I am telling you, I and others I know are truthful and being themselves. For the past five years I have helped save people in need, every night, you can even go out and ask people around the city. Ask if they have ever been saved by a martial arts mystery man, I guarantee there will be a fair few who would say yes. Come at me though, Hermit, and I guarantee your downfall..."

Naruto was exiting the school and seen Miu waiting for him. He smiled. "You did well in the play, I'm glad I got to see the result of all your hard work."

Miu huffed, putting her head away from him. "You missed most of my entire performance. You said you would be late but nothing big. Start explaining that to me."

Naruto sighed heavily and frowned. "Sorry. Kisara was coming to crash the play, I couldn't let her try that against you. So I had to fight her off. She was better then I thought too, she has been practicing a lot since the last time we saw her in battle."

Miu smiled at that. "I know. Niijima told me about it when I was in a little huff about it earlier... he's a good friend, and you are an even greater one. He even told me about Hermit... I can't fathom why Hermit would do such despicable things to you, but he won't get away with it."

Naruto smiled at her, chuckling lightly. "I had a talk with him just a minute ago. He tried telling me how everyone are liars cheats and actors playing a role of good people when in fact their evil on the inside. I told him not a chance in hell, and left. I told him that if he tried anything against me, I guaranteed he would lose. Shall we get home?"

Naruto was walking her around a but, mostly not following any general direction at all. They were just walking randomly for awhile as they talked about the play. Naruto finally asked her the big questions. "So, how did you feel about your performance? I know my word is you did well, but you would argue I was only there at the end. Not to mention how you thought of Hermit as he went about his role."

Miu giggled. "Well, I won't argue with you, I think my hard worked paid off for me when the time came. As for Hermit, seems even if he hates acting, he did exceptional, perfect and down to the letter if I had to put a full explanation to it. Though I want to ask, how was the fight? I can tell she was rougher then usual, you got bruises on your face."

Naruto chuckled nervously. "I gotta say, she knows how to power her attacks up. She roughed me up only slightly, a chest shot, one shoulder, my head, and face. That was only after she got serious too. She is definitely a Dou fighter."

Miu nodded, smiling. "Glad to know she was getting better. Though she chose not to be your friend, so now we get to fight her as enemies."

Naruto shook his head. "Not true. She said she was unsure and after the fight with me would make her choice much easier to make. She said she would tell me her choice soon. Until she does, I say let her be."

Miu hummed at that, but let it go. If Naruto wanted to take it slow with Kisara, she would too. Suddenly though a KI presence was rushing at them from behind and Miu and Naruto dodged the spear strike from the presence that attacked them.

They both got into fighting stance and saw Hermit turn and get into his Kempo stance, ready to fight them both. Naruto narrowed his vision. "I told you, you try anything, you are going down... You don't have a clue what you are up against."

Hermit just rushed him, not speaking as of yet, and brought down double whip attacks to Naruto's head, which he blocked and got ready to counter. Miu went in for a side-kick but neither Naruto or Miu saw this coming, he deliberately aimed for Naruto to gain attention at that point, but aimed to throw Miu of balance and then slide down, his leg sliding out and his hand keeping it straight and knocking Miu's legs from under her.

Naruto threw a knife-hand to hermit's head, but hermit jumped up and spun in the air. Naruto jumped back, landing on the railing of the bridge Miu and him were currently on, and dodged the kick that hermit sent at him. Hermit speared his arm to strike into his heart, but Naruto flipped himself of the railing and looked back and under him, seeing a bus coming his way and landed on top of it.

Naruto went under the bridge but didn't stay on the bus, he grabbed the underside and flipped himself back up, slamming a double heel into Hermit's chest as he tried to jump the bridge too, and making him fly back before dodging Miu's next strike, Naruto landing back on the bridge and getting beside Miu, ready for more.

Hermit wiped his mouth. "Not bad. I should have expected that from you. You're not green behind the ears like I first thought... Still you are naive. You are not very strong if you need help from someone to defeat me."

Miu scowled at that. "Neither of us need help from the other to bring you down. But you attacked us both, so you face us both. We are a team, and always will be."

Naruto smiled at that. "She has a point. You don't attack five people and expect only one to fight you. Something tells me though you have something to say before we duke it out."

Hermit hummed at that. "I will admit, maybe you aren't as Naive as I first thought, and very perceptive... What is the name of your master, is it Sougetsu Ma?"

Naruto knew the name well. Kensei, after three years of being part of Ryozanpaku under his tutelage, Naruto learned as Ma spoke to him about his personal life. Sougetsu was brought up multiple times, and Kensei was always full of grief, but not a grief of the dead, but grief of disappointment. Naruto answered him. "Sorry, he isn't. My master's name is Kensei Ma, the brother of Sougetsu Ma."

Hermit hummed in thought, getting back into stance again. "When I saw you fight Kisara's gang that night I could have sworn I saw some of my master's style in your own, but it appears I made a mistake."

Naruto got ready. "Maybe not. My master and your master are brothers, and my master is the master of all Chinese Kempo. I know your style as well, my master uses it to help me overcome ranged fighters. So you have nothing I haven't seen."

Hermit scowled. "You and your easy life... You never had to play a role just to survive in this cruel world. I'll have to show you the real power of Chinese Kung Fu that I had to learn to survive!"

Miu flinched as hermit told Naruto he had an easy life... "_Maybe it's a good idea to let Naruto handle this alone._"

Naruto growled as he released his Dou Ki, glaring at Hermit. "Easy life... easy? You have no idea how harsh a life I had. I was three when I was alone in this world, thieving for food, running from people ready to beat me up and probably kill me. Three years of surviving by being a thief. Three years of almost starving and dying of thirst, and you call it an easy life? I had to go through hellish training to become the martial artist I am today, and you call it easy? You can't fathom being in my shoes."

Hermit scoffed at that, rolling his arms and striking hard as he yelled at Naruto. "YOU FOOL!" Naruto blocked the first striking arm and twisted around the second, rolling inwards to the body before he rotated his body, throwing a palm strike that went straight for Hermit's stomach, rotating around from behind him and spiraling for power, utilizing the Pulverizing Palm Thrust, and it hit dead center into Hermit's stomach.

Hermit lurched and flew back, rolling on the ground before hitting the railing at the end of the bridge, sitting on his ass from the power. Naruto walked up to him, growling. "The fool here is you. Tell me what makes you think your like is harder? Were you an orphan? Have you lives on nothing but bread crumbs? Have you ever had to live in hostile gang territories that nearly kill the people who are in the battle? Have you ever had to jump into the river just to get a drink of water? HAVE YOU EVER HAD TO BUST YOUR BUM TO FIND LIFE!"

Naruto stood ready, for he never strikes a downed opponent. Hermit grunted, looking up at Naruto. "You ever... have to... watch your family kill itself? My sister.. died of illness... the mother who married my father poisoned him and left my sister to rot in illness...and the fortune company he left me, is on the verge of collapse."

Naruto scoffed, calming down and turning away. "You at least have had money, a family since you were born, and became alone. And ever since then you have just resented yourself. You are nothing. Being a good person won't kill you, and it could make you actual real friends who you can trust. But until you clean up that attitude, you will be alone as you fall before true justice." "SHUT UP! I Don't need your pity!"

Naruto turned and got back into stance, this time taking Ten Guard Muay, and ducking under Hermit's sudden whipping knife hand to the neck. Hermit was more resilient then he thought, the Pulverizing Palm Thrust was a technique that was designed to power through both the exterior and interior strengths. As suspected from Sougetsu's disciple he supposed.

Hermit twisted around and rose a hand up and slammed it hard down, trying to bring Naruto's guard down for the next blow. Naruto rolled under it and thrust his elbow up and into Hermit;s arm, making it lose it's momentum before grabbing Hermit's head and bringing it down "KAO LOI!"

At the Side-line, the masters were watching as Naruto faced off against Hermit, and Apachai was excited. "Look, look, Apachai taught him good!"

Kensei chuckled. "He's doing well, using all our training to fight off a tough opponent. This one seems to be particularly tough, and has the same characteristics in fighting as my brother. Seems he led him on a troubled path though."

Akisame hummed, nodding in agreement. "That kid is Tanimoto, the kid who played Romeo in the play today. So he was a martial artists, I figured from his movements he had to have some kind of training, but still. I don't know if either of them are better then the other."

Sakaki chuckled at that, having total faith in Naruto. "You don't see it like I do. Naruto puts in experience, and training as well as everything he had learned in ten years. Akisame, you even created his muscle structure to all pink muscle like yourself. I know he is better then this kid."

Shigure was silently watching, still conflicted in her feelings. But she had to agree, Naruto was trained well.

Hermit had blocked the strike by a narrow margin, so narrow that in fact the back of his hand hit his head a small bit of force from trying to block the knee. Naruto hurried and kept a grip on the back of Hermit's head as the knee went down, but instead of falling to the ground, Naruto kicked hermit's foot from under him and slammed Hermit's body to the ground.

Hermit got up, flipping and kicking high for Naruto's head before rushing in, trying to stab into Naruto's chest.

Naruto knew this style of fighting, Hermit was aiming for vitals, with deadly accuracy and deadly intent... Hermit was a Satsujinken user. Naruto directed the thrusting arm away and Hermit got behind him.

Now, Hermit was apparently good at feints, so the thrust earlier was a diversion to get to the back of the neck for a kill-shot, because as Naruto was turning, he seen Hermit switch from his thrust to whipping back with his hand to strike at his neck. Naruto ducked under it and turned fast, stepping to get behind Hermit as Hermit slashed with a second slash to the neck.

Hermit was shocked to see Naruto had vanished form his vision, and didn't expect Naruto to bring a reverse Elbow to the back of HIS neck.

Naruto was a Katsujinken user, and pulled all lethality from his strike, landing the elbow more along the collarbone to reduce the effect it had to the necks fragile structure. This had the desired effect though as Hermit rolled on the ground once from the pain and then getting back up for more.

Naruto decided Hermit was going to feint him more, but this was Naruto's chance to bring him down. He had to wear hermit down before delivering the defeating strike. He got into the Fong Ngan stance and waited.

Hermit huffed. "I'll admit, You have some great masters and a lot of really quality training to dodge my double back knife strike like that, and counter with a Muay Thai move, but do you really think you can defeat me using Chinese Kempo? You got no shot using that weak stance."

Naruto concluded that Sougetsu never taught Hermit about the functionality and real power behind the Fong Ngan martial art. Hermit rushed in, and Naruto leaped after Hermit in an instant. Hermit swung upwards with a knife-hand strike, but Naruto was a step ahead of him.

Naruto turned, sliding a foot forward and ducking as he turned his back, turning his body completely around as he gained ground to Hermit, who struck with a fierce dropping heel kick. Naruto spun around Hermit's body before beginning his own attack, striking fast with a spear-hand strike.

Hermit leaned back to dodge, raising his arms up and slashing them down in a cross-hand strike. Naruto got in close, using his arms to wedge Hermit's arms apart and thus forcing the cross strike to stop, and then struck with his fore-knuckles harshly into hermits chest with both hands, forcing Hermit back.

Miu was watching Naruto fight, because after what Hermit said, she knew Naruto was going to have to be the one to defeat him, and she couldn't bring herself to get in Naruto's way when he was using such strong Dou Ki.

Naruto did NOT stop his assault, because he needed to crowd Hermit into making a fatal mistake. He rushed in and slashed upward with a spear-hand strike, which Hermit dodged by a narrow margin, and then dropped the same hand down in a knife-hand strike, which Hermit dodged by another narrow margin. Naruto was not through as he reared the same hand up again to strike with the fore-knuckles, but also bringing his other hand around and down against Hermit with the same intent with the fore-knuckle strikes.

This hit home, the top strike struck into Hermit's shoulder whilst the lower one struck his chest. Hermit grunted but twisted around rapidly and tried to strike with another whipping cross-strike to Naruto's neck, but found Naruto slammed a front snap-kick into his stomach and forced him back again.

Hermit bent on one knee and tried to regain himself. "How could I have been so careless. How did you do that?"

Naruto got back into his stance for the Fong Ngan and smirked. "The Fong Ngan style of Chinese Kempo is used to crowd an opponent, force them into a position of making mistakes, and it is highly frowned upon to back away from an attack, so the movements of Fong Ngan are used to drive forward INTO the opponents strikes, or dodging to the side, but never going back away from them. That is the true power of Fong Ngan. I forced you to make a mistake, make you attempt a counter-attack in order for me to strike back and hard."

Hermit grunted as he stood back up, getting back into stance. He knew he had nothing left to fight with, but he still had to do something to win. "I see, no wonder I seem to be losing my edge, you're just striking to create opening, not to overpower me. Nice tactic, but it won't work."

Naruto switched to an open but defensible stance. He would have to use his greatest Jujitsu move to finally bring down Hermit. "It's time I ended this."

Akisame gasped as he seen Naruto take the lower guarded stance. "He's using it. He hasn't even got half the move perfected, and he's going to try it in real combat?"

Kensei hummed in thought before realizing Naruto's plan. "He doesn't need the whole move, just the start to give him the final edge he needs to perform the finishing blow. Just watch."

Hermit roared as he rushed in and whipped around like a top, slashing his arms at Naruto with force and speed he was confident Naruto would be unable to dodge. Oh how wrong he was, as Naruto disappeared from his view before he struck, right as he was about to hit Naruto had Naruto vanished like a shadow.

Hermit turned around, gasping in shock as he felt a tremendous Ki behind him and his only sight was Naruto slamming both his palms into him and making him fly back into the trees past the bridge. Hermit was knocked out as he as laying on branches and groaning in pain.

Naruto pulled both palms back, huffing. "I may not have it completed, but the Yanagi Hayurashi (Willow Leaf Walk) was a perfect preparation move to perform the Double Palm in that situation."

Miu giggled, coming up and hugging Naruto. "That was amazing. I didn't know you could perform that move even the way you did just yet. You are amazing."

Naruto chuckled nervously. "Not really. See, I did that move the way I did by complete accident. Hell, the reason it even started out good in the first place was because I moved the right way away from his strike, otherwise I would have messed up and then he would have gotten a hit in. So it was all luck I even got it down the way I did." "Not necessarily..."

They turned to see the masters and Akisame smiled. "You did very well performing my special technique. Sure it was sloppy, but you have it only half mastered, so even able to perform it the way you did was more then luck. I made it with skill in mind, so of course I would know what I am talking about."

Kensei smirked. "Not to mention you did very well using the techniques I gave you against someone of his caliber in Chinese Kempo. So even if you did get lucky with Akisame's move, your Kempo was spot on."

Naruto nodded, but turned more serious. "Sifu, we're going to Gekirin tonight..." Kensei had a look of curiosity about him and Naruto nodded. "That guys master is Sougetsu Ma. I think it best to check in on him if he's training his disciple in the Satsujinken. Hermit was striking to kill me."

They turned everyone serious about the situation. Kensei nodded. "I suppose you are right. I think it would be a bad idea to bring you along, but I can understand that you will need to come to see a true master level fight... get ready, because you will need to be ready for anything."

Miu stepped up. "I would like to go too. It's not right for Naruto to go with you if it's that dangerous."

Kensei sighed. "Miu, we actually need you at the house. Naruto will only be watching and at a safe distance, he needs to witness master level fights, you already have. Besides, if anything were to happen to you, Hayato would kill me."

Naruto smiled, turning to her and putting a hand on her shoulder. "I know it's hard to see me go into possible danger alone. But I will return, I promise. Make sure you save some dessert for me, ok?"

Miu frowned a bit, but smiled a little after a bit. "Sure. Just make sure to come back Naruto." With that said, they all returned home. It was a special meal thanks to Kensei's errand and everyone ate well. Miu went to get the Dessert made as Naruto suited up and went to see Kensei ready at the gate.

Kensei nodded. "We're off. Make sure you only watch..." Naruto nodded and left with Kensei, hoping everything would go smoothly.

**XxX Omake; Renka's disappointment. XxX**

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THEY WEREN'T THERE!"

Hakubi sighed as Renka was yelling and swinging her tray around violently. "How can no one have been there, they're always there training, just what could possibly have happened to make them all leave! Oh, and here's a tidbit, Naruto came here whilst we were gone and ordered something to be brought there, so this must be my father's doing!"

Hakubi put a hand on Renka's shoulder. "Listen, I have a feeling they will come soon enough, so you stay here from now on ok? Kensei and Naruto usually visit from time to time, but this time I suspect it to be business, because your uncle Sougetsu is in town..."

Renka hummed in thought, calming down from her rage. "You got a point. Daddy would definitely notice something like that and investigate. Not to mention you and him talk and relax a bit, so I can get a chance to speak to my father if Naruto isn't with him... Fine."

Hakubi smiled in relief. Renka would have destroyed the place if she didn't calm down. She went off to work a bit but stopped and pulled a picture from her dress, looking at the young her and Naruto training. She blushed as she touched his face and whiskers. "I wish I could tell you how I feel soon.. I can't handle being away from you when my heart pounds every second you are in my mind."

She snapped from her stupor as Hakubi called her and she went to take orders, working as she waited for her father to finally come to Gekirin. "_I will wait for you forever if I have to, but you will get near enough for me to follow. I promise you that._" 

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-;

Well, I gotta say, my usual schedule doesn't allow me to complete the chapter during the day. I am mostly a nocturnal person. But hey, I did it. Here ya go! Please tell me how I did. Have a great day.


	13. Master Rhythm Renka and Nartuo Reunite

I gotta say, I am glad I did what I did! Everyone seemed to enjoy the last chapter, especially the fighting scenes. I got feedback on how well I had Naruto fight with what he fought with and everything. That is something. Glad I did my homework.

So, let's get going shall we? No rest for the wicked, and I am feeling very wicked... hehehe...

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-;

Kensei and Naruto were walking through Chinatown, heading to the Gekirin, knowing their path to find Sougetsu and figure things out for both Kensei and his brother and Naruto's view of real masters actually fighting.

They were both silent the whole trip thus far, but now Kensei was getting an edgy feeling... he felt it was a REALLY bad idea to have Naruto tagging along. He felt if Naruto were to keep following, bad things would happen, Naruto would be broken somehow...

He had no idea how he knew, but he knew. He would talk with his uncle, and then sneak out without Naruto noticing, and just blend before following on leads to Sougetsu, and Naruto was not a detective like he was capable of, so Naruto would be too late to be in any danger.

It was his only shot it seemed... They made it to the Gekirin fairly easily and went in and Hakubi was waiting for them, his head shining without hair. Kensei took his hat off and his own shone the same way as they greeted, Naruto bowing with Kensei.

They sat at a table, Kensei telling Hakubi they already ate so no food was brought out, but a drink or two was. Hakubi looked to Kensei with a serious expression. "So, Kensei. I can think of two reasons why you would come here today... Tell me, are you looking for Sougetsu?"

Kensei hummed at that. "So, it's true he's in the country then..." Hakubi nodded, and Naruto pulled his mask back to drink his tea. Kensei sighed heavily. "Well, I guess I will have to go and have a chat with him." "Really daddy, you only came here to see Sougetsu?"

Kensei and Naruto both felt the Ki above them directed at them, and sure enough, the person above them dropped and tried to kick Kensei in the head. Kensei had vanished from his seat beforehand, and Naruto jumped away in a hurry as the table was destroyed by a single shattering kick.

Kensei tsk'ed as he scolded the attacker. "Not a bad move from a lovely young lady, but I've had years of experience dodging similar attempts on my life..."

The woman turned to show Renka, smiling as she stood proudly. "If you hadn't dodged my kick, I would have been ashamed of being your daughter."

Kensei shrieked as he saw her, and more of the fact he was tempted to ogle her before he knew, which made him ashamed to be a father in the first place. He may be Ero and perverted, but he was still a decent man under all of it.

Naruto was stunned to say the least. Sure he had known Renka would grow up and be quite the sight, I mean come on, if Miu can grow up to have a super figure like she had after all these years he's been with the Dojo how can Renka not as well, but he hadn't expected THIS change.

She had a killer figure, long legs, and sexy looking arms, and she was well toned in her training, just enough to be called a fighter, but not enough to be called muscular, she had just the right amount of muscle in just the right places to be called a stunning, sexy womanly figure, and Naruto was having trouble looking at her face, and her current dress was not helping any... Hell, it took the latest years to finally draw his eyes to Miu's face, even though it was only a quick look up from where his eyes usually lay with Miu back then. What can he say? He's a healthy growing young man.

Renka pouted, looking sternly at her father. "Really daddy? That's all you got to day to me after all these years? Not even a hello?"

Kensei recovered himself, sweating a little in nervousness. "Well, sorry my dear, but I didn't see your face till after you tried that sneak attack. But yes, I guess I should say I am sorry for that. How are you Renka, it's been awhile."

Hakubi came behind him. "Don't worry, your wife and other two children are safe and sound in China. Sorry I didn't get word out to you sooner, I actually attempted to today but you weren't at the Dojo. Renka couldn't find it with her directions form her last time being here, she was younger and smaller, so she took too many steps and took wrong turns. Or else she would have gotten to you earlier."

Renka sported a long rope with a ball at each end and twirled it around. "That's right, I spent all this time looking for you, and you turn up missing? I'll just have to bring you back to China so mother can rightly discipline you!"

She thrown the end at Kensei, who caught it with his arm. He smirked a little. "_This may work out after all... The two can talk, and get closer, whilst I go find my brother alone. Thank the heavens above Renka came here instead of my wife._"

Kensei chopped the line off his hand, making Renka, who was pulling on it, fall back and losing her balance. She quickly thrown the other end in an attempt to catch him again, but Kensei grabbed Naruto swiftly, which surprised Naruto to hell, and put him in the way.

Naruto grabbed the rope as it twirled around him, and thankfully his hand was stopping it from going taut around his neck, but that didn't stop Renka from falling, the pull on the line snapping and wrapping around Naruto's arm chest and a leg, effectively making him stalled.

Renka got up and hurried to him, trying to get the line off, but Kensei had other plans, kicking her legs from under her and causing the two of them to fall and get caught in the rope together before he sprinted and flew out of the Gekirin and into the distance of the crowd.

Renka grunted as she tried getting the Rope off her head. "Sorry, Naruto, this was a failure on my part."

Naruto was currently still and speechless, as Renka's firm ass was right in front of his face, and thanks to the tiny skirt of her dress, and the way she was on her hands and knees on top of him, he could clearly see up it, getting a prime-time view of her pink panties with yellow stripes.

Now, thankfully, Renka was good with knots so she could get out of it, and thankfully his battle pants were pretty loose, so even though he was a hot blooded male who was now getting a pretty good hard-on form his view so far, it wasn't bulging against his pants enough for Renka to notice... Or so he thought.

She finally got the Rope form her head and back and sighed, and was about to get up, but as she opened her eyes she blushed fire red. Both at the fact their position was probably giving him a good look of her ass, seeing as she could feel his breathing on it he was that close, and the fact that she was thus looking at a slight bulge in his way loose pants. Now, if you can see a guys bulge in pants this loose for martial arts, that did not mean, by any stretch of the imagination, that he as average or even small.

She soon caught herself and got up fast, turning and helping Naruto out of the rope finally. "Sorry, Sorry, I am such a klutz with knots." "_Not really, but I was having trouble gaining control of myself... This long, and first time seeing him since I went back to China and this happens, he must think I am a loser._"

Naruto was insanely happy he had a mask on, because he was sure he was blushing scarlet in embarrassment. "It's no biggy. I have trouble with knots sometimes too. No doubt Kensei is already lost in the crowds, we might as well take our time." 

Renka pulled him up and then she finally got a good look at him. He was damn hot looking in his outfit, secretive and strong, and when she pulled him up she got a good feel on his muscles, and nearly shivered feeling those strong biceps and triceps flex, hell she could tell they were chiseled inside and out for martial arts.

Renka smiled as she stepped back, regaining herself. "It's good to see you again Naruto. Miss me? I know I missed you."

Naruto smiled back, sliding his mask down, his blush gone now as he refocused. "Of course I missed you. It's not right to be so far from a good friend. And you have grown nicely, been practicing?" "_Who am I kidding, of course she has, but what am I supposed to say? 'nice panties, may I see more?' I may train with Kensei-Sifu, but that doesn't mean I am a pervert!... Yet..._"

He looked up to her face and, although not surprised to see she was indeed very cute in that category, was still kind of stunned by her radiant goddess figure. Sure, she didn't have the huge twins Miu did, but she still had a decent pair on her, and it fit her perfectly. Hell, he could call her Aphrodite, the goddess of love, just from her looks alone.

Renka nodded. "And I can tell you have as well. Oh crap!" She remembered, her father had ran out. "We gotta go get my dad. Come on!"

She started running, and Naruto put his mask back on and followed after her. He turned to her. "So, where you heading?"

Renka blinked blankly before stopping and cursing, stomping the ground. "Damn it! Sorry, forgot, he was always known as Kensei the Slick, so of course he would get away from us before we even began chasing him."

Naruto chuckled lightly. "Well, he is pretty slippery. He's after Sougetsu though, that would be a good start. Tell me, do you have any leads on Sougetsu?"

Renka bit her thumb at that. "All I know is he betrayed the mafia in this district and they are after him. But most likely there are only a few out searching for him. He is a pretty big guy, he always stuck out like a sore thumb so they wouldn't bother everyone over him in mass order."

Naruto looked around, seeing peaceful talking all around him, confirming her suspicions. He hummed in thought. "The only thing I can think of is to find at least one of them or an area they control and wait for a sign of their search."

Renka thought for a moment. She was part of Hakubi's neighborhood crowd control, keeping the district safe against the Mafia, she knew exactly where they like to go if they were just walking around. She started off to the nearest Secret Alley Entrance to one of their main base buildings, and Naruto was quickly in tow.

Naruto was pulled between focus, on either his objective to catch up with his master and see how he fights with another master of his level, and the firm ass currently running at high speeds in front of him. Now, he knew he was a growing young man, and his hormones kicked in four years ago, making his reunion with Miu a LOT harder on his training then one would think, but he knew that he was unable to actually act on his hormonal feelings due to his emotional training.

During his training, he was pounded with knowledge by Akisame, knowing about so many things and knowing what was right and what was wrong, but knowing it was not always black or white, Sakaki gave street wise advice which kept him from taking down the entire karate club for being bullies all the time, and Kensei taught him a lot about love, actual love and not the perverseness of it to be accurate.

Naruto turned focus back to the matter at hand, leaving the mental images he recorded for later that night, if he could find a quite place at the Dojo (unlikely). It didn't take long though for Renka to stop at the corner of a building and he looked with her, seeing a whole bunch of people in the dark alley.

Naruto looked around a bit though, thinking the guys in the alley were just for show or a blockade to some hideout around here. "Renka, whilst I know we can take them all, it will delay us too much. Let's look around the crowd a bit."

Renka nodded, looking around as well, and she saw a guy on a phone talking. She got closer and heard a bit of what he was saying, something about Sougetsu came up and she snapped, stamping the ground as she confronted him. "Hey you, Where's Sougetsu Ma?"

The guy hung his phone up and looked to Renka in confusion. "And who the hell are you" Renka scowled at him. "Just answer the question, Where is he!" Renka was careless it seemed, because he grinned and pulled at his belt.

Naruto rushed in, pulling something from inside his shirt on his back, it was two sticks connected by a chain, a Nunchuku. He pulled the chain taut enough that the sticks just came together and clicked against each other, the chain pulled into them and creating a short-pole.

He did that because the guy pulled his belt from his waist, which was actually a Sword-belt, a rather rare weapon, and blocked it's swing to Renka with his short-pole, which was made from solid steel, hollow on the inside to hold the chain, and wrapped in bamboo fibers all around, and slammed the end against the guy's shoulder, forcing him to the ground in pain.

Naruto put the end of it against the guy's chin, raising it to make eye contact with the man. "Now, you going to be a good boy and tell us where Sougetsu Ma is? Or do I need to break it?"

The guy looked horrified as he looked at Naruto, and spilled the beans about the location Sougetsu Ma was currently heading towards. Naruto twisted each part of the short pole a different way, and pulled the chain back out, making a Nunchuku once more before sliding it into the harness hidden inside his shirt.

Renka was amazed by Naruto's swift move and use of pole weapons. She came up to him. "Where did you get that thing? It's not exactly traditionally made."

Naruto smiled, turning to her. "Shigure-sensei made it just for me. She taught me how to use it very well, but also helped me to use both of them. See, I have two, and I can use both at the same time and form a staff when I bring it all together."

Renka giggled. "Well, I see you trained hard to gain every skill of the Martial Artist. Let's go, we have to find Sougetsu before my father does, and knowing Hakubi, he would have told him where instantly, but left us in the dust."

Naruto nodded and started off in the direction the guy told him to go. He was a little worried, bringing Renka along, but then again she was trained well, and so was he. They would be fine if they just stand back... and that was where his biggest worry was. Renka seemed a little off about Sougetsu, as if wanting more then to just find him to find Kensei.

Renka was indeed wanting more. She wanted to beat Sougetsu into the ground, for he was shaming the name of the Ma family, dealing with the Mafia and killing people for fun. It was not the Ma way, and yet he chose it. She would also prove her strength to Naruto, showing him the progress she made to protect him from evil such as Sougetsu.

Soon enough they found the place, and the bodies of knocked out henchmen all around them. Naruto was kind of glad they didn't die, but wondered why Sougetsu, who teaches the art of Satsujinken, thus being one himself, would leave anyone alive.

Renka hummed. "Well, seems Sougetsu managed to beat us here. Not surprising, let's just hope Daddy hasn't gotten here yet, or is still here. Come on!"

Naruto followed her into the building, and saw guys still alive and awake trying to get their downed comrades awake or to a medic, and saw them. Naruto sighed. "He had to leave us a distraction, didn't he... Well, let's hurry up, shall we?"

Renka and Naruto flew in and easily beat them all down, slamming skulls to the tables and backs against the walls, but Renka grabbed the last guy, and was about to crash him to the ground, but Naruto stopped her. "Let's ask for directions, shall we? Listen, if you won't want your brain to be spilled milk over the floor, I suggest you tell us the floor Sougetsu got off on."

The guy was hyperventilating, scared seeing all the harsh attacks today. "Sure, whatever, he got up near the top, like the ninth floor! Please, just let me go, I won't do anything!"

Renka dropped him and followed Naruto as they entered the elevator. They started up and Renka smiled, looking to Naruto. "You got some moves since I last saw you. You used every style from Ryozanpaku and ripped through them like paper, I shouldn't be surprised, but I am amazed by the moves."

Naruto chuckled lightly. "That was just a few of the smaller things I learned. There's something only I can do apparently... Something Akisame did not foresee me able to do to the extent I was able to. I have the ability to imitate, to the letter, any of my masters and their moves. It's like I amplify my skill in a certain form, but it only happens on two conditions..."

Renka was confused by that. Usually in Martial arts you have to imitate your master to learn the style, and thus generate your own moves and be able to perform them effectively in combat to be a skilled fighter. But what he was suggesting was a little weird. "What do you mean imitate them to the letter?"

Naruto shook his head, shrugging. "I can't tell you. I would have to show you. But like I said, it only happens on two conditions so far. When I am unconscious, and when I absolutely need to in order to save someone. It's like a fire is lit inside me, and takes over." 

The doors opened and Naruto started walking. "Come on, faster we find Sougetsu, the quicker we find Kensei-Sifu."

Renka hurried with him, but it wasn't ten steps before Naruto grabbed Renka and pulled her with him, dodging the bursting wall that almost fell on them. Naruto grunted as he rubbed his head, which was hit by a little of the rubble. "Damn, I guess we found him..."

Renka stood, growling as she seen Sougetsu coming from the wall. "Yeah, we did... My dad isn't here yet, so we'll have to take him on." That got Naruto on his feet as he tried to hold Renka back, but she ran and jumped from him. "Sougetsu Ma! You're done shaming our family!" "_Just watch me Naruto, this is the skill I gained with the love I have for you!_"

Her advance to impress her love, though, failed. Miserably. Sougetsu caught her flying kick and slammed her into the wall. "Interesting. That Kick, I recognize the form, but I don't recognize you."

Naruto growled. "Let go of her, She's your Niece. Satsujinken or not, family should never be on your list to kill!" Naruto then got into Meotode stance, ready to fight as he seen Sougetsu smash a palm into Renka's stomach, forcing her to the wall.

Sougetsu scoffed. "So, She's the daughter of my brother Kensei, huh? I should have figured that. Never the less, she attacked me as a martial artist. Besides, I left my family behind a long time ago..."

Naruto saw Sougetsu slamming his palm harder into Renka's body, making her scream in pain. Naruto cursed seeing this, but suddenly, he felt his energy change. He knew this energy well, it was the same energy that enabled him to imitate his masters...

He suddenly took the Praying Mantis Fist, his expression changing, and his normal stance for Praying Mantis was switched subtly. Sougetsu looked a little surprised as he seen this, because for a second he actually saw Kensei in front of him instead, but it was still only Naruto. "So, you are his disciple? Pity, he should be training his own body not weaklings."

Naruto rushed in with speed Sougetsu didn't expect, and tried to crush Naruto under his fist and into the ground, but Naruto twisted around and rose up, putting a leg against the wall and slammed a kick into Sougetsu's armpit, forcing him to let go of Renka.

Naruto grabbed her, but Sougetsu was on him instantly, a powerful Ki aimed right at him from Sougetsu. Naruto threw both Renka and himself to the side, away from Sougetsu's strike, and landing on his back and skidding.

Naruto got up and rushed in again he spoke to Sougetsu as he did so and his speech pattern sounded like Kensei's. "You threaten your own family, for that you will face against true Chinese Kempo mastery for the Katsujinken!"

Naruto got close to Sougetsu, and Sougetsu thrust a hard jab to Naruto's face, missing slightly as Naruto twisted around it and got close. "Phoenix Rising Palm!" Naruto rammed a harsh palm strike up into Sougetsu's chest, making the master back up a few steps, his stomach smoking as Naruto got into Fong Ngan stance.

Renka groaned, getting up and looking at Sougetsu, and seeing Naruto facing him she gasped. "Naruto, you can't! I wasn't able to, so you won't either! Just get away from him, I can't lose you!"

Sougetsu smirked. "He taught you the sacred family technique? Not even I know that one. I think you bruised me, but that stance won't trick me. I won't let you crowd me!" Sougetsu rushed him and slammed a palm strike to Naruto's gut, Naruto unable to dodge the fast master strike from him.

Naruto grunted, flowing back from the strike, but he flipped and ran forward again, getting in close and striking with a front snap kick. Sougetsu slapped the kick down and kicked Naruto hard, making him fly back into the wall at the end of the hall.

Naruto hit the ground on all fours, coughing briefly. Renka came up to him, groaning from her own pain. "Stay down, we can't face him like this. Let's just wait for my Father." He got back up and ran forward again, and this time he kept his distance, sliding around Sougetsu's side-kick and even the Double Palm attack, before going on the offensive, twisting around and kicking his hardest with a Piercing Leg Kick.

Sougetsu blocked it with both hands before lifting Naruto up and slamming a fist into him again, making him roll on the ground all the way to Renka. Renka had tears starting to form and run down her cheek as she crawled to Naruto and rolled him so his face was see-able. She seen blood covering the front of his mask. "No, you're badly hurt..."

Sougetsu saw Naruto was down for the count, but walked to him, scoffing. "He was a better fight then the guy I just beat up through the wall. As a martial artist, I will let him have a painless and swift death. Get out of the way, and I may spare your life too, Niece."

Naruto was gasping for breath, his eye open as he watched Sougetsu getting closer. He could only have thoughts, since he was unable to breathe at the moment, and unable to move. "_Damn it. Sorry Kensei-Sifu, I guess I got ahead of myself... This is a TRUE Master, not those- URK!- Pretenders that challenge us from time to time. I should have known I was no match for your brother, but I had to save Renka. I had to battle him to protect her... Please, you have to hurry._"

Sougetsu raised a palm in the air before starting to rapidly descend it to Naruto's head. Naruto kept his eyes open, watching as it neared him, and Renka tried to cover him to take the blow. Thankfully, Kensei came through the window and kicked the strike away and getting between Sougetsu and the other two.

Kensei looked to Naruto and seen his lungs were not moving, cursing. He looked to his brother. "I see you decided to raise your hand against my disciple... For that I may just have to kill you. But that is not my way. Renka, you have to perform CPR, right now! Do as mommy should have taught you! I will give Sougetsu something to think about..."

Renka looked at her father as he was releasing a vast KI. She never seen her father so angry before. "Daddy... OK!" She tried to turn Naruto around on his back, but he tensed, keeping on his side. He looked intently at the two in front of him. She looked into his eyes, and saw the eyes of a warrior vastly stronger then she could realize was within him. He wanted to watch this fight...

Kensei rushed in on Sougetsu, and Sougetsu got into stance, getting serious. Kensei twisted around and snapped his leg out against Sougetsu's palm strike aimed to his side, and swiftly kicked with his other leg to slam into Sougetsu's stomach.

Sougetsu blocked the kick and pushed it back before sending his own to Kensei's head. Kensei pulled his leg back and flipped back, getting on his hands as he rose his legs and kicked Sougetsu's leg up and away from him before walking on his hands forward and kicking downward on Sougetsu's stomach rapidly.

Sougetsu locked them as he backed up a few steps before using a Snap kick to counter him, Kensei pushing off the ground and using the momentum of the kick Sougetsu used to flip himself up. He then rushed in and rammed both his palms forward to Sougetsu's stomach.

Sougetsu blocked it with both arms and stepped back, knowing it to be the Double Palm. Kensei only managed to put a ton of strain on Sougetsu's arms before he had to jump back from Sougetsu's Cross Slash Strike, which made both his hands go outward in knife-hand strikes form inside to out, usually making the opponent fly off, but Kensei jumped back to dodge that.

Sougetsu rushed in and tried to slam Kensei's head into the ground or make him take a knee, but Kensei dodged it twisted around it before rushed forward, slamming a rising palm strike into Sougetsu's stomach, the same place Naruto placed his Phoenix Rising Palm, and Kensei did the very same move Naruto did and right where the first strike happened, and that was the end for Sougetsu.

Sougetsu backed off, coughing up a little blood as he took a knee. "That strike.. That kid did the same one right in the same target. Kensei, why did you teach someone not of the Ma family that technique."

Kensei stood, seeing his brother was done. "For a few reasons. I see in him, who I am. I see in him a Martial Artist that had the heart of a Ma such as myself, as Hakubi, as even my wife and Renka. I see him as a Son, whom is not even related to me. I asked permission from out father and mother, of even Hakubi, and after begging them, telling them of his character, they reluctantly agreed, but soon they saw and were happy with his progress, Hakubi included."

Sougetsu looked blankly before chuckling weakly. "I see. No wonder I lost, you trained him well. I could see in him who you are. In fact, as he fought me, I saw you as the one I was against. I could have sworn it was you speaking through him."

Kensei smiled. "He has that ability, to change into me, into my friends, the masters of Ryozanpaku, whom he trains under night and day. He can imitate us down to the simplest movements in combat. The fact he was able to even bruise you was testament to his increased abilities in that state. He is going to be the strongest Martial Artist in all of History."

Naruto smiled weakly at that. "_He's bullshitting... No way will I be the strongest, but I won't let them down. I will keep training and getting better, so that one day I can keep the way of the Katsujinken alive till the day I die._"

Renka looked down and looked worried, seeing Naruto's eyes fading from lack of oxygen, and he was even having blurry vision from it. She turned his body on it's back, his resistance nearly gone, but his head was still looking towards the two. She knew he wanted to watch to the end... She pulled her hair back and closed his nose, putting her head down.

She blushed, realizing this was going to be her first kiss, and with the one she loved. But that thought was gone, she had to help him stay alive. She placed her lips on his and started trying to get air in and out of him, attempting to get his lungs to work naturally again.

She put her hands on his chest and pumped once gently, and stopped, looking wide eyed. Five of Naruto's ribs were broken, two were important to sustain this technique, and the other three were puncturing his lungs.

Naruto coughed blood as she pumped though, and she was worried about him even more, but he breathed in once, gaining Oxygen enough to sustain him for a little longer. Suddenly though, the building shook around them and fires broke out in the rooms.

Kensei looked to Sougetsu, with sadness, and seriousness. "Sougetsu... If you think you are a true martial artist, if you want to prove to me that sparring matches you like so much are truly the way to go, then live on, train that boy of yours to be stronger, and when he beats my own, then we shall meet again to fight once more. If your will is truly strong, then you will find true challenges along the way. Stay alive, to fight."

Sougetsu looked surprised at Kensei's words. But couldn't say anything back as Kensei grabbed Renka and Naruto and jumped out the window, running them out of the blast zone. Sougetsu smirked. "Natsu's training? Guess I do owe him for giving me all I can drink. Fine. Your disciple against my own. Should make an interesting fight."

With that said, the building burned to the ground around Sougetsu, who was laughing weakly but loudly. No one found his body, and that only meant one thing, since bones never burn to ash in fire, that Sougetsu was still alive.

Kensei rushed into the Clinic in the back of Ryozanpaku, laying Naruto down and setting Renka beside him. "Renka, keep a watch on him. Make sure you tell us everything about his condition if it gets worse or not. I have to go get Akisame. This is delicate work..."

Renka looked as her father ran off. She looked to Naruto sadly. "Naruto... I was a fool. I shouldn't have tried to face my Uncle back there. If I hadn't tried to impress you, you may not have had to protect my life, and this be broken down like you are now... Oh Naruto, I'm sorry..." She started crying over him, looking into his eyes as they were blurry, but still alive.

Renka got closer, put her hand on his cheek. "Don't you die on me though. I won't let you. You have to hang on until Daddy fixes you. Please, if not for yourself, do it for me. Because I love you... I love you, Naruto." She kissed him deeply on the lips, a true kiss this time.

She pulled back as she heard someone come in and seen Akisame and Kensei come back. Akisame cursed, seeing just from this close the ribs that were collapsed. "Kensei, you didn't perform anything on the spot?"

Kensei grabbed his needles as Akisame got Naruto on his side. "I couldn't, it was either fight my brother to save him or let my brother kill us all. We still have time, Renka was able to sustain him a few more seconds. Let's stop talking about what happened, and help him now."

Akisame rolled his sleeves and slapped Naruto's back with a slight chop, making Naruto cough more blood, but inhaling rapidly, giving him more oxygen. "Fine, but you should have been more careful. This damage is severe... Your brother is a brute."

Kensei helped Akisame with Naruto's top and take it off before sticking a few Acupuncture points in Naruto's chest, slowing the blood flow to the lungs as he did. That gave Akisame the needed preparation as he twisted Naruto's chest outward, and the back inward, forcing the lung to expand and the ribs to pull back and out of the lungs before turning him on his back again, delicately pinching and rubbing circles along his ribs.

That was when Miu came in, huffing as she was just about to go to bed when she heard Naruto came back in critical condition. She came up and seeing his mouth dripping from coughed up blood. "Naruto! Oh god, what happened!"

Renka held herself, looking in anticipation, waiting for her father and Akisame to heal Naruto fully. "He faced against a true master, to save me..."

Miu turned to her and saw it was Renka all grown up. She frowned. "Why were you even being attacked by a true master?"

Renka shook her head, closing her eyes as she gently cried. "To impress him by defeating my Uncle, who was shaming the Ma family so I wanted to punish him... I was so stupid to think I was able to battle him. Naruto faced him, saving me from death, and almost died himself before Daddy finally showed up."

Miu looked to Naruto. "Naruto..."

Akisame pushed the chest in, and the sound of popping bones was heard before Akisame sighed in relief. "That should do it. His own healing factor should kick in soon and heal him completely by tomorrow. We'll let him sleep here for now."

They went to check on Renka real quick, and she only had some internal bruising, but thanks to her training she would heal rapidly. Akisame left to go rest, and Kensei looked to his Daughter. "I left you and Naruto at the Gekirin for this exact reason... I had a bad feeling about this day, so I tried to wiggle out of it. But, I guess I forgot the old philosophy, one meets his destiny on the road he takes to avoid it. I am sure you had good intentions when you went to face Sougetsu alone, but I guess you learned that lesson very well. I will not scold you on this mistake, but I hope you learn from it. You are welcome to stay at his side, but tomorrow you return to Hakubi. After that you can come and go when you like."

After Kensei left, Miu came up to Renka, looking a little confused with frustration. "Why did you even try to impress Naruto in the first place? You could have been killed, he nearly did get killed. So why did you-" "I screwed up ok!"

Renka sobbed gently, shaking in anger and sadness form her own stupidity. "I made a mistake. I thought I could show him I grew to protect him, that I was strong enough to be able to fight by his side. I wanted to show him I was someone he could feel proud to be with... I wanted to impress him."

Renka looked up to Naruto, wiping her eyes. "I care about him a lot. I love him, my heart beats when I think about him, it has for a long time now. I couldn't just do nothing and let him see me as only a friend and only that, I wanted to feel closer to him, let him see the real me. But I made a fool of myself. I realize what I did was the wrong way to do so... So I won't try that anymore. But I will still try to be with him"

Miu frowned at that. She wanted Naruto, she was with him longest, she was with him night and day for years now. She wouldn't let someone who doesn't know the grown up Naruto she did just try to swoop in and take him under her nose. But, she wasn't going to hurt Naruto's friends. Renka was her friend as well too. "Renka, listen. I think you should consider his feelings first. Besides... I love him too, and I am willing to do what is right by him to be his, and him be mine. Remember that."

Renka nodded at that, gaining a little spirit back, enough to retort Miu. "And remember, the ma family doesn't give u on love so easily. I will still try to be the one he loves most, no matter who is my rival for it. May the best girl win." With that, Renka and Miu fell asleep, on either side of Naruto's body as they all rested.

Elder looked inside, and smiled. "The two are going to go at it for his love, and probably in the midst of it all, they will acknowledge he needs them both, and not just one of them. Let us hope... For all of their sakes..."

**XxX Omake; Kisara's Choice XxX**

Kisara was in her chair, looking down at the sleeping Noir. She remembered the fight with Naruto, every move she did, and every single one he made as well. She wasn't nearly as good as she thought she was, if he could toe to toe with Hermit right after that.

She would have to get better, and she only had a single way to do that. Be WITH Naruto. Sparring him would quickly gain her own strength, and that would make her better as a fighter. Freya wouldn't train her unless she used weapons, and being a Fist meant she couldn't spar with any of the others. Odin and the great Sage Fist's order's after all.

Each choice she had, only two, they had their ups, and their downs. Being part of Ragnarok she would be safe from the Three of Cards, the strongest of them all, but that would make Naruto an enemy, and she didn't want that. Especially if he was gaining strength enough to face even the Three of Cards.

If she chose to be friends with Naruto, she could be stronger, feel better, become a better person, and would have a true male martial artist who didn't care about Gender in fighting, which was a huge plus. But if she did leave Ragnarok, the Three of Cards would be after her, hell Freya would personally destroy her so she couldn't use Martial Arts anymore, and she didn't actually know Naruto's true power yet. None of them did...

She sighed. "This wasn't the smartest move... I found him all by myself, and Freya, no matter my respect for her, will never train me or see me as an equal to men without a weapon. Ragnarok has been a complete flop, seeing as we only cause pain in Fear-based hierarchy systems. What was I thinking... I should have kept an open mind to the possibilities... What do you think Noir?"

She smiled seeing Noir purr and snuggled in her lap. Hell, it was because of Naruto Noir was even alive. It was he who helped her time and time again... She decided to ask her cat about it. "Alright Noir, here's the question. Swish once for yes, and twice for no, ok? Should I stay with Ragnarok?" Noir swished her tail twice. Kisara smiled eased up a bit. "Should I leave and join Naruto?"

Noir swished her tail once, and Kisara waited, seeing if Noir was just happy about her voice, but Noir never swished again. She sighed, but smiled more as she looked up. "Then I should go talk to him, and see if he can help me leave Ragnarok without being nearly killed. My Choice is made. I am no longer a part of Ragnarok." "_And who knows, I may find myself in Naruto's heart, because he sure as hell fell in mine. I wouldn't mind having him as a boyfriend if fate allows it._"

With that, she slept on the couch in her warehouse, resting for tomorrow, it was going to be a big day...

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-;

I can not believe I went through all this easily... damn. Let me make this simple for you all. I am doing 5 stories this time around, ok? The first chapter I did took 3 days, the second took 2 in a half, the third actually only took half a day, believe it or not... that's 6 days, and 3 chapters, I went from being LATE to being on time. (2 days a chapter max)

Now I get this thing done in a single day to make 7 total since last update. That means I have 3 days to complete the fifth chapter, so if I do it right, I can do 5 stories for the price of 4 this time around.

Now, I am done rambling, you don;t care, so I will let you just enjoy the chapter. SEE YA NEXT TIME!


	14. Master meets a Friend, The Time has Come

Heya fans and friends! I gotta say, that fight last chapter got a little attention didn't it? Like that did you? Good! Sadly, that was the best master fight I could do for now... Thankfully, there are more later on! So be patient!

This Chapter does not follow the anime or manga, and will not be giving Naruto much air time... instead, I will give the under-rated characters of the story more air-time, especially since compared to their roles later on they haven't gotten much at all...

So, allow me to start and let us get down to it shall we? Trust me, even without Naruto, you will enjoy this chapter.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-;

"I... Need to train, damn it, let me up!" Naruto was currently struggling Kensei's acupuncture and Akisame's strength to hold him down on the bed. Bad idea, especially since he wasn't fully healed yet, and these two were his masters, how the hell was he going to get up when they wanting him down?

Akisame sighed a little, one hand on Naruto's chest and a finger on his forehead. "You aren't in any condition for training, if you take on Apachai's training today, you'll only worsen your condition, and probably knock on deaths door like you did last night."

Kensei was impressed Naruto was able to reduce the Acupuncture effects by combining his Sei and Dou Ki's effects through rapid changes. From Sei to Dou and back again rapidly, he was able to charge his body's electrical impulses to fight the effects of the needle trying to put him to sleep. It was actually a very smart move to combat his acupuncture.

Elder came in and licked his lollipop. "Naruto, we have been over this before. You have to rest the body and heal it back to conditions fit for training to the maximum. Just rest for the day, you'll feel much better and then, you can start training again. We'll halt the calender for now and just let you rest."

Naruto grumbled... He sighed afterwords and just rested back. "Fine. The second I get better, you wake me up and give me all you got, promise? I'll stay in bed until I am completely better if you agree."

Kensei came up, smiling more. "I wouldn't have it any other way. You held your own against my Brother, and saved my daughter, giving you the training you wish for is a way to say thank you. But first, to get ready for that training, you will need to rest and be one hundred percent."

Naruto just lad there, silently agreeing to that. Akisame and the Elder left, and Kensei stayed, seeing Miu and Renka glaring at each other over him. He sighed. "Renka, Miu, a word?"

Renka turned to her dad. "What's wrong daddy?"

Kensei looked at her seriously. "I need to talk with you both, if that is not too much trouble." "_If I do this right, then maybe, just maybe, they will both go to Naruto with each other, instead of both trying to take Naruto by each others throats._"

Kensei's plan was very simple, but one flaw in it would make it a disaster train further on ahead. Sadly, it was the only idea he had to get them both to stop radiating bad vibes at each other over Naruto, whom was recovering and needed to get in better health, which was not good.

He turned and walked back to the Dojo, the two girls following behind him. Miu looked back to the clinic, worried about Naruto, and tuned back to Kensei. "I need to keep an eye on Naruto, he's still not well."

Renka stamped a foot on the ground and narrowed her eyes on Miu. "Like hell you're going back there alone with him, I am going to keep watch on Naruto too, mainly so you don't hurt him anymore."

Miu growled, getting into fighting stance. "Me hurt him? Look who's talking, your little impression idea is the reason he's even hurt as bad as he is! I am the one who has been helping him, do you realize how focused he is on training? He barely wants to do anything else, and if he does it's to make me happy rather then him."

Renka got into her own fighting stance. "Right, I may have had a horrible idea and tried to impress Naruto, but at least I know how focused he is, I was training with him every weekend when we were kids, you dumb bimbo! Oh, and let's not forget his caring nature, he always helps others, so saying that's a flaw is just stupid."

Kensei got between them. "You two are bickering more then you realize. You both care for him, he cares for you both. Deal with it, and be friends. It's not like you two will just leave him alone, and that's exactly why I brought you away from him."

Renka and Miu looked at him with confusion. Renka was first to realize, as she let go of her stance and looked down sadly. "I see... Guess we were giving his condition a stunt with our anger at each other. Still, this bimbo doesn't understand him at all!"

Miu frowned at Renka. "You haven't been with him for years, but I have, so of course I know him and understand him, even better then you do no matter how long you two knew each other in the past. I won him an expensive Necklace!"

Renka pouted. "Yeah, I saw that thing, it was impressive, but I bet I could get him one better! Just give me a week and he'll be showing his joy more then you ever seen before! You won't beat me, you bimbo! Naruto will be mine!"

Miu scoffed, looking dangerously at Renka. Kensei frowned, seeing them get even angrier at each other. It was going to be hell to get these two to work together... "_The competitive side will soon damage him again, and that will make them realize their rivalry is only hurting him more then either can imagine, and Renka will accept Miu to help Naruto, but Miu has always been scatterbrained and stubborn, she may try to stay with the thought only she can help Naruto. This is a dangerous gamble, but it's better then what was going on so far._"

Kensei looked to Miu. "Miu, shouldn't you get lunch ready? Naruto may need some of your special cooking to recover his strength. Renka, Hakubi should be worried about you by now, go and help him out, you know the way here now, you can return when you are free to do so." "_At least with them off him and doing something else, they won't wake him and reduce his recovery rate._"

Miu and Renka stared angrily at each other for a few moments, before walking back to the clinic. Kensei sighed and waited. It wasn't very long until Miu exploded. "HEY THAT'S JUST UNFAIR! GET AWAY FROM HIM YOU HUSSY!"

Kensei sighed heavily as he heard his daughter refute her. "NOT LIKE YOU WERE GOING TO SHOW HIM ANY CARE! YOU RIGID BIMBO!"

It was a few more yells before they both walked out and went their separate ways. Renka going out and returning to the Gekirin, whilst Miu went inside to start cooking. Kensei sweat dropped. "I think I took the most idiotic gamble in my life... This is going to ruin him before it gets better..."

Elder was with him instantly. "We can only hope. I do not believe I could have done any better myself. The Ma family love secrets, huh? You are risking a lot using them..."

Kensei nodded, but smiled. "A risk that I am comfortable making to help all three of them. Renka will see her attitude is a little over the top, Naruto will witness his need to train more often then not as a curse, and Miu, although stubborn, isn't stupid, she'll find being selfish with Naruto as something that will hurt him, and in turn her as well. We can only hope."

The two went to relax for the day, seeing as Naruto was in the clinic to rest, Renka was off again, and Miu was making lunch. Nothing they could do for the time being, until later and after lunch anyway because that would be training time after that.

Sakaki was currently off on a job he got the other day, and Apachai was playing Othello with Akisame, who was winning, but having a rough time. Apachai was getting very good, it was nearly unbelievable. Elder and Kensei just went and rested, Elder to his Lollipop, and Kensei reading his Erotic magazines... which were upside down. He was still in deep though.

Shigure though, was hidden. She was in the ceiling and sneaking around like a Ninja as she unhooked the roof paneling and looked through the hole, watching Naruto sleeping soundly. She was watching intently, thinking of how he was glowing. He took on a master just to help Kensei's daughter, and was intent on his training to keep watching, even when he was on deaths door.

She hummed, feeling her heart beating faster. She still didn't understand this feeling, even though she read on it and all the training with the Kosaka clan for socializing with others. She wasn't familiar with the feeling itself, and that was making her want to run off or go down and poke him and examine him, seeing what about him was making her so unsettled.

Tochimaru, her mouse, leap from her hair to the other side of the hole, and saluted. She nodded, pointing to Naruto. "You keep... him.. safe. Make... sure no one... inter... rupts..." Tochimaru nodded and pulled a spear out, a very small, but a real and sharp one his size, and he went down, settling at the edge of the bed and standing like a royal guard.

She covered the hole and snuck back to her room, falling to the floor silently and undressing. She knew Naruto would, usually, be out and about during the day, but he couldn't do anything. She would keep his friends safe secretly.

She grabbed a chain-mail vest, sliding it on snugly. She opened her drawers, and pulled various weapons, Shuriken, Kunai, Kama, Tanto, short poles, and a chain sickle, sliding them into pockets or holsters she had wrapped around her legs arms and chest.

She then slide on a skirt that reached below her knees, but flexible and wide around, a shirt with the back open, and wrapped her tan over-coat around herself, sliding her Katana and sheath into a wrap and wrapping it up. She could not conceal this kind of weapon, it would cause much trouble if she did, but she could get to it easier this way then having to conceal it. She'd have to take her jacket off and pull the thing from a pocket in her jacket. Not very easy to do if she ran into her enemies once more.

She snuck out of Ryozanpaku, and went to check on a few things in town. She really didn't know his friends very well, she only knew two to begin with that wasn't normally coming to the Dojo, Takeda and Niijima, and Niijima was suspicious to her. He was proving himself though.

She remembered when he came by, and when he seen Naruto in the shape he was in, he only wished him well and went off. She overheard him saying how 'Naruto being hurt would ruin his plans', so she was very wary of him. Still, like she said, he was proving himself. He didn't draw Naruto into anything BECAUSE of his injuries, and that was reason enough to trust him as Naruto's friend.

She was heading to the school, forgetting that it was Saturday and the schools were closed, when she was walking an alley and suddenly five men surrounded her. She recognized the masks... These guys were part of the team sent to take her sword from her and her father years ago. "Get out... of... my way... now."

The leader chuckled. "Last time we came for you, you had that guy protecting you. We've only sharpened our skills, as well as our blades, since then. You don't have a shot... Give us the Secret of Steel, and we'll think about letting you live."

Shigure narrowed her eyes at them. Her last memento of her father, and these were the first people to try at it. She also polished her blade and enhanced her skills beyond what these guys could imagine, and with her friends and family, the masters of Ryozanpaku, Miu, and Naruto as well.

They all came at her with their swords, eagerly attempting to take her down and take her sword by force. She pulled her Katana form her sheath and slashed once, just a single lash all around her, and she cut all their swords into pieces and their masks cut open, but none of them hurt. She stood still, holding her Katana up and horizontally with her eyes.

Each of them were shaking, seeing the intent to kill within her eyes, coldly staring them down as if they were just another target she had to kill. The leader growled and rushed in with his broken sword. "YOU'RE THROUGH! GIVE US THE SECRET OF STEEL OR DIE!"

Shigure slashed hard, and with the back of her sword since she was part of the Katsujinken, forcing him to fly off and drop into the nearby river. She put her sword up again. "Next..." The others just shook in fear. After a second or two they just ran off, and Shigure kept still, waiting for their presence to clear the area.

After she felt they were gone, she put her sword back in it's sheath, closing the bag, and walked down the alley back to the main street again. She took the detour because of them, and now that it was over, she could return to her main route to search for Naruto's friend Takeda.

She didn't find him in a conventional setting or place, and then again how can you call Fighting to Shigure not conventional? She found him across the street she was walking in a restaurant, fighting everyone attacking him. She jumped over the cars of the street and onto the roof of the building, then ran behind and to the back.

She watched through the back door what was going on, and had to admit, Takeda grew in skill since he got his arm back, and was impressed with the Judo shown by Ukita, but seen Niijima staying back to watch. She knew he had no skills at fighting, and needed their help, so she would just have to accept that.

She watched them fight the whole diner until Takeda and Ukita were facing the guy with weird goggles and wearing a trench coat. He called himself Loki, and said he was pissed off. It was a bit, and he actually didn't have any martial arts, just tricks and being an idiot, which Takeda and Ukita beat with little trouble.

She smiled, seeing she wasn't truly needed. She left and walked back to Ryozanpaku, her thoughts being calm. "_He has... strong friends. They.. can take care... of... themselves. No need to... worry._"

Shigure wasn't very social, always hid to witness in secret thanks to her training with the Kosaka clan, and was naturally very easygoing when she wasn't feeling an enemy presence. She would disregard her dressing sometimes, not notice she was being very lax with her state of mind and her bodies movements.

She was also one of the best, a weapons prodigy and could easily go head to head with anyone with her weapons, can use anything AS a weapon, and was generally cold and use an intent to kill to subdue her opponents. She used her Ki as if she really was going to kill, which made her unique from the other masters. Her will to kill, but her heart to stay true to the Katsujinken, it made her very formidable to face.

Although her weapon skills were hard to match up to, she trained Naruto to face her with weapons, and he was progressing nicely. A little more training and she would feel confident he could surpass her in a few more years.

She was about to turn the next block and go straight back, but suddenly, she saw something... A lot of young women with a lot of weapons. They looked like they were trying to tail someone, as if to do major harm. She would have to watch this carefully...

**XxX With Kisara XxX**

Kisara sighed as she was walking through the streets. It wasn't easy to find someone she needed to find when they weren't where you knew they should be. The other night she chose to quit Ragnarok, but she wasn't about to quit before she got some help. She was stronger, but to face against all the eight fists alone? Especially the Three of cards... It was suicide.

She wouldn't risk it without some kind of contingency plan. So, she would find Naruto and Miu. Sure, she didn't exactly like the blonde girl who was so close to Naruto, especially the stunt of playing romance with Hermit when Naruto and her were thinking of being an item.

She did hear the play went well, and after a little digging she found that the play went the 'knife suicide' route instead of the poison kiss scene, and there wasn't a single inch of closeness between the two sets of lips on stage. She would forgive that, but still...

She didn't know where they lived though, the address to the Dojo wasn't very public information to other students. Only the teachers knew the address, and even then the files she could get would only show some things here and there. She did know one way, and only one way, to find the place.

She knew Takeda was there once, he spoke of how his boxing career was saved thanks to one of the masters Naruto trains under in the Dojo he lives at, so if Takeda knew one of those masters, he knew the address of the Dojo. Made sense, after all, to start there and work up to a better lead if he didn't know.

A few problems though; One, Takeda usually hangs out at the Boxing Dojo's and exercise gyms to work on his punches, or is generally found walking around the parks. He wasn't anywhere she could search for him. Two, she knew Takeda joined the Shinka, being because Naruto was a part of it to help the weak and protect them in their time of need, and tried searching for Niijima or one of the fools she saw with him, hell even Ukita was with them, and she tried finding him too, but he was away as well. Lastly, since she was going to Quit Ragnarok, she didn't pay any attention to any plans the fists made, so she didn't know the Shinka was facing off with Loki's henchmen.

She also knew this, she was being tailed. She knew for awhile, ever since her battle with Naruto she's been having people tail her. She also know who was tailing her to begin with... the group under her former mentor, and the one woman she looked up to, Freya's Valkyrie squad.

She had to keep cool, keep moving, but also keeping a low profile with anyone deemed to be enemies of Ragnarok. She didn't think it was a good idea to bring Freya on her just because she wanted to visit Naruto. She wished for something, anything, to distract them enough to escape their sight and search the next part of town. She was bound to find Takeda, Ukita, Niijima, hell even Naruto, sometime if she kept searching in the general areas they were found.

She looked behind her, seeing two of the Valkyrie shifting behind corners. "Persistent_ bunch. I haven't done anything but ask about Takeda the Puncher, and they still follow me. I wish they would just give up, it's not like I am going against probation yet. I am to not go against the Shinka, but all I am doing is trying to have a chat with Takeda. Nothing wrong with that._"

Truthfully, she wasn't wearing her Ragnarok gloves, but she did have them in her pockets. She wasn't about to put them on, but she wasn't about to look like a traitor to them, otherwise everything was going to be ruined.

She stopped as she was getting close to her hideout. She sighed. "Damn it... I circled myself. If I keep searching I will be able to find him, but right now, I got them on my tail. What to do now..."

She narrowed her vision as she thought of an idea... She walked back to her hideout, and into it, noticing the girls were not following her inside. She knew they were surrounding the place, seeing as she kept looking back they must have known she knew of their presence.

She got to the roof and looked down to the forest ahead of her. She knew this was the only way to lose them... She just hoped she didn't miss. She got ready to run, when suddenly someone got in front of her. She cursed, seeing a woman with a trench coat and a sword in a bag in front of her, blue hair and long ponytail with cold emotionless eyes.

Shigure had noticed Kisara as the others were tailing her, and was about to take one of the girls tailing, when she saw Kisara on the roof and looking ready to jump, so she decided to intervene. "No... Don't jump. Why would... you... jump?"

Kisara cursed. "Because you people keep following me! Why are you following me? Did Freya put you up to this?" She then noticed Shigure's body... and slumped in disbelief. "Seriously... What is this, like a breast requirement to the country? You don't look like a student, so who are you?"

Shigure stood normally. "I do... not know any.. Freya's. I did not... follow... you. I followed the... others who... were.. tailing. I am Shigure Kosaka... A Master of.. Ryozanpaku. Why were... you going... to.. jump?"

Kisara blinked... she smiled a little, then a lot, and soon she started to lightly giggle. It didn't last long until the giggle turned into a chuckle, and so on and building until she was laughing with abandon. "Oh that's rich! You're telling me you are a master of the same Dojo Naruto stays at? Master of what?"

Shigure blinked in confusion... but soon she held up her sword. "Weapons... Naruto knows.. how to... use... weapons... thanks to... me." It was true, she was only telling the truth about this.

Kisara looked with surprise. She didn't really understand that at the moment. She had to ask though. "Naruto's only been using his fists for all I know, so how come he knows how to use weapons?"

Shigure looked a little confused by the question, but understood Kisara's confusion. "He wants to.. be... a master of all... martial arts... but to do... so.. he needs to learn.. with... weapons.. as well."

Kisara frowned a little. "So he used both? And why would he need to learn to use weapons if he wants to be a master? Can;t be be a master with only his fists?"

Shigure narrowed her eyes. "You do.. not... like weapons? Naruto.. knows it is.. not... the weapon, but.. the user. Only when.. you master.. your.. body, can you.. master a... weapon. He wants.. to learn all the... most honorable.. Martial Arts.. of Ryozanpaku. That also.. includes.. weapons."

Kisara hummed in though, but smiled softly. "I'll see for myself and ask him... Thing is, I can't find him. I never got the address for your Dojo, you realize how hard you guys are to find? Will you take me to the Dojo so I can see Naruto? I want to tell him something..."

Shigure hummed in thought about this. She wondered if she should. Was this girl a friend, or foe? Was she going to be peaceful or was she being tailed because of something bad? She didn't know, but she was going to at least find out. "What do you want.. with... Naruto."

Kisara sighed. "I guess because you never saw me and I never saw you, you are suspicious of me. So was that big breasted blonde, Miu. Naruto is a friend, a really good friend. I just want to tell him my choice... I was part of Ragnarok, but I chose between him and the gang... I chose him. Enough said."

Shigure thought about that. If she wanted to be friends with Naruto, and Miu accepted it even after suspicion, then why not? She would help Naruto's friends. "I will.. help... you. I'll distract those... girls with... my.. skills. You will... escape... and we meet up... after I am done... I will find... you..."

Kisara thought about that... and decided it was the best course of action. As long as those Valkyrie weren't following her, she could easily get to Naruto and tell him, and even ask for help, she would need it after all. She nodded. "Fine. I'll wait until they are clear, and then I will run off."

Shigure nodded and Kisara got back in the hideout. She went to the front door and waited. Shigure went down and rushed them all, knocking them all out swiftly and quietly, using her bagged sword to do so. It was so quick she even opened the front door, seeing Kisara looking surprised. "They're... asleep."

Kisara blinked in confusion before walking out and seeing them knocked out. She chuckled nervously. "Guess you are a master... That's impressive. Lead the way then." "_Yeah, I really don't like girls with big breasts, and I don't like weapons, but I cannot deny the skills. Guess I am glad she is on my side here._"

Kisara kept an eye on the way they were going, making sure of landmarks or ways to get to the Dojo again if she needed to. Not everyone could go by street names alone, so keeping an eye on such things until it was second nature and no need for landmarks, it was just a natural way to keep track of where you were going.

Soon enough though she seen the Dojo. She was pretty impressed by it;s front gate. "This is a very intimidating gate..."

Shigure stopped and looked to Kisara. Kisara looked a little puzzled, but Shigure nodded to the gate. Kisara shrugged, thinking why not. She put a hand to the gate and tried pushing it open... no success. She started pushing harder with both hands, but it wouldn't budge at all. She used her whole body to force it open, but not a single inch of moving.

She sighed. She only had a single way left to try it. "Alright, if this don't work, then it's barred from the other side, I swear." She got into stance and looked hardened. She yelled as she threw a fierce side kick into the gate, and this time, it creaked open a few inches, giving a small crack to see in from.

Shigure clapped. "You are... strong... enough to.. open the gate... Not many your.. level can.. do... that."

Kisara frowned. "My level? What is this gate made of, steel?" She did feel her foot irritating from the harshness the solid wooden gate gave her when she kicked it.

Shigure put her chest out, huffing in pride. "It's a... heavy gate. Only skilled.. fighters can.. open it to... challenge us."

Kisara was about to ask her what she meant, when the gate opened up and she looked to see a man with black hair and a mustache, in jujitsu uniform. He smiled at her. "Well, I see we have a guest. So, how hard did you have to try to open the gate the amount you did?"

Kisara bowed out of respect. "My name is Kisara Nanjo, I am a friend of Naruto's. May I come in? Oh, and um... I had to give it all I got with my kicking strength, my greatest asset."

Akisame smiled, bowing back. "Very polite of you. And I see, you use kicks and leg strength? Just by managing to budge the gate, it says you are a skilled martial artist, but still only a low leveled fighter. In the world of true martial arts, I would say you are the third belt upwards. But I see you will get even stronger."

Kisara frowned a bit, pouting. "Hey, I take pride in my marital arts skill. I was part of the eight deadly fists of Ragnarok before I chose to quit."

Akisame narrowed his eyes at her. "I see... part of the gang after Naruto are you? You say you quit? Shigure, is she really telling the truth?"

Shigure nodded. "I seen... no.. lies in her.. eyes. She cares.. for... Naruto a lot. I can.. tell."

Akisame nodded and turned. "Well, you are welcome to come in, I will take you to him, but he will be resting, he was badly hurt the other night."

Kisara looked surprised. "Badly hut? Why? What happened?"

Akisame hummed. "He fought a true master level fighter, which was a stupid idea. He saved someone in danger though, a friend of his and daughter of one of the masters here, so whilst stupid to take on a master level fighter at his current level, his intent and means were pure and correct. We cannot fault him for it, but we do want him better, so he will be resting. He is in no danger though, so do not fret."

Kisara was still worried about him, wondering why Naruto even tried just to save someone. "Why wasn't someone nearby to help him and that friend of his?" She said out loud what she was thinking, which made her slap a hand over her mouth.

Akisame smiled. "The reason he is still alive should tell you someone helped him. The father of that girl he saved, one of our friends and fellow masters here, he saved them both after finally getting to them. It wasn't like they traveled together, Kensei was only trying to keep them away, but they managed to find the master level fighter first, thus why they were hurt in the first place."

Kisara nodded. She guess that would be something Naruto would do, try to make sure everything was alright. She was being led to a Clinic in the back and Miu was starting to come out of the building. She blinked as she saw Kisara. "Kisara? What are you doing here? After your fight with Naruto during my play, I would have thought you would go into hiding."

Kisara smiled. "Sorry, but no. I thought about everything going on, and chose the path I wanted to take. I am going to quit Ragnarok, and be friends with Naruto fully. That ok with you, you dairy cow?"

Miu pouted. "Hey, it's not nice to be calling me names like that, and my boobs may be big, but I never asked for them to grow this big. Besides, I have a perfectly good name, it's Miu Fuurinji." She was getting more defensive about it as she started talking, the comment hitting her more and more as her brain processed it.

Akisame stopped her though with a raised hand. "Miu, please, no negativity whilst Naruto is resting. Is he eating right now?"

Miu stopped, and pouted... but sighed, letting it go. "Yeah, he is. He's looking bored though, I thought I would keep him some company, but I need to go shopping today. You want a watermelon right?"

Akisame smiled, nodding. "That would be delightful, thank you Miu. I understand, but do not worry, you can always come back when you get back, and talk with him then. Till then, this lovely young lady will be keeping him company until she needs to get back to wherever she needs to go."

Miu nodded and turned to Kisara. "Don't try anything funny now, you hear me? I get enough attempts to screw things up with Renka. See you later Kisara, and if you are truly Naruto's friend, then you will be mine too."

Kisara smiled, waving Miu off. "Big breasts or not, I guess I can live with a friend of Naruto's being my friend as well." She was lead in and Akisame let her be alone with Naruto. Shigure was watching silently from the shadows though.

Shigure had only a single thought about this. "_Can she also... love... Naruto? I see something.. similar... to Renka and... Miu. The same.. eyes... towards him and.. the same... body movements._" She was trying to determine love from the others to base her own feelings from, to possibly figure out if what she was feeling was true.. she slightly hoped so, but she didn't understand it so she wanted it to also go away. It was so different to her...

Kisara sat down next to Naruto, who saw her come in and smiled. "Well, look what the cat dragged in. What do I owe the pleasure? Finally decide? Sorry I can't do much, they forbid me from training or any physical activity until I am fully healed... bothersome..."

Kisara chuckled a little, smiling at him. "Well, you do have to get better. It's only natural you would get severely hurt form the fight with a master level. I would ask what you were thinking, but it;s your way to help protect people. So I understand. Anyway, yes I decided."

Naruto was currently starting to slurp the home made ramen Miu made for him to get better, enjoying the taste. After gulping down the first bite he sighed, wiping his mouth with the napkin and turning to her. "And what did you decide? Going to stay with the gang, or quit?"

Kisara stood up, smiling as she got closer. "I chose to be friends with you. But you know, after the fight we had, I saw the man inside you, felt your feelings even, and that hit home... I hope to be more then friends, if you will let me try, and if time allows it."

Naruto blushed at that. "Wait.. you mean, after I kicked your ass, you are saying you love me? Just because you told from the fight what kind of person I really am? That's crazy..."

Kisara chuckled lightly, nodding. "I did. And I do. I think I like you a whole lot. But only time will tell, right? I can be content with being friends for now. I haven;t quit Ragnarok yet, but I also came here not only because I chose to quit, but because I need help to quit as well... The fists, the three of cards.. Freya, they will be after me. I need help to quit without being totally done in..."

Naruto sat up, grunting as he did so seeing as his ribs were still healing a bit. "I see. That is a dilemma. Well, you know you got my support. I will come by your hide out everyday to help you when I am better. Until then, try to lay low. Ok?"

Kisara nodded, smiling brightly. "Thank you, Naruto. Oh, by the way, that girl, Shigure was it? She told me she taught you to use weapons... this true?"

Naruto nodded, chuckling nervously. "Yeah. I wanted to learn all about the Martial Arts, and be a TRUE master, and that included weapons. Because all Martial Arts use ways to incorporate weapon movements into their fist attacks, so I wanted to learn how to use actual weapons to help my fists be stronger, as well as learning a noble Martial art with weapons as well."

Kisara nodded, and smiled a little. "I see. Well, I won't fault you for it. Weapons take skill and they are ways to improve your martial arts, but I won't ever use them. No matter what, even though Freya tried to force me to."

Naruto nodded, smiling more now. "I know, you told me, but thank you for not thinking I am weak or dishonorable for it." He started eating a little more of his Ramen, and Kisara just came in, giving him a quick peck to the whiskered cheek of his and starting to walk off all calm and cool.

Kisara smiled, looking back at him. "See you around then, Naruto. Get well soon." She left the Clinic so he could get better and finish eating. She passed by Akisame and Shigure again, bowing to each of them and walking out, content, sighing in relief. "I am glad I got that off my chest. As well as getting a little prize for that kind of choice... I hope he liked it too." Oh and he did. He was blushing furiously in his bed because of it.

Naruto then had a strange thought... he blinked as he realized. "I have three girls who love me... Oh no, what am I going to do? I don;t want to break ANY of their hearts, but I doubt they will want me to keep them all, they would want me to choose. Ugh, this won;t be good..."

Little did he know, though, Shigure was number four, who loved him as well, even is she didn't truly know it, or acknowledged it. And little did he know on how things would progress in his life.. the bad times and good, will all come together, and his destiny would unfold...

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-;

Ugh, I stayed up a whole hour to end this... do you have any idea how hard it is to give spotlight to a character I haven't given enough spotlight to and keep the flow? As well as having writers block and being late? It isn't fun.. not one bit.

I'm pulling your leg though, I ain't mad, and I don't care if I stay up later then normal doing this for you guys, I love giving you all something to read and something to enjoy, I enjoy making you all happy! Se please enjoy, and have a brilliant day!


	15. Naruto's Relaxing, Siegfried's Playing

Well, I am glad I managed to pull of a win last chapter, with the Kisara and Shigure meeting and giving Shigure more spotlight. Hell, I was amazed by the feedback... well, onto the next chapter, I do NOT want to keep my audience waiting, do I?

Just one thing... I NEED HELP! I WILL GIVE CREDIT WHERE IT IS DUE! I do not know music terms or anything. All I know about songs are what anyone else knows. Sound, words, beats... I don;'t know much about actual music terms.. so please, help me with music terms for Siegfried, because some of the shit he says I cannot spell or understand. (I watch the English version and no subtitles) Please help me with Siegfried's music terms.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-;

Kisara was walking back to her hideout, hoping to god the Valkyrie were either gone, or still knocked out. She did NOT want any of them seeing her return, or shit would hit the fan, and hard. Although, she knew if they tried anything, at least she could beat the Valkyrie all by herself. It was Freya who was the problem.

She just let that in the back of her mind, keeping calm and just hoping for the best. She had to keep a clear and open mind to anything, and wouldn't you know it, she FINALLY saw the people she was looking for earlier...

In front of her was Niijima, and he looked was clicking some buttons on his PDA, and behind him was Takeda, who was just walking calmly, staring forward with peaceful eyes. Although, it wasn't very long till those eyes narrowed on her.

Niijima saw Takeda tense up, and looked to him. "What's up Takeda? Anything the matter?" He then looked forward and seen Kisara, and stopped. "Well, it's not everyday we see you in this neighborhood. So tell me, you come to take us out?"

Takeda got into fighting stance, hands up near his head. "If you think your laying a hand on the Shinka, you'll have to beat me, Ukita and Naruto before we go down."

Kisara smirked a bit, but soon smiled softly, pulling her hands from her pockets, showing her smooth hands. "I'm not wearing my gloves, and soon I won't even HAVE those gloves. Listen, I am friends with Naruto, I want to be friends with him more then I want to be a part of Ragnarok. So I will quit, and get help from Naruto and then Ragnarok and me are through."

Niijima was slightly puzzled, but Takeda smiled, easing up a bit. "I see. So, you were visiting him huh? I guess I should have figured, you may have been a tough one, but you weren't suited to foul play. If you're gonna be friends with Naruto, then you can count on me being your friend too. Need my help, just ask, ok princess?"

Kisara scoffed a little, but smiled still. "Yeah yeah, fine. But I ain't your princess, so cut out the flirting. You have no shot with me. Oh, and Niijima, you should keep this information on the down low. Otherwise, Naruto will hate you for ruining a plan to help a friend."

She stated walking of again, waving at them. Niijima chuckled as he looked at her walking off. "Well, this is a strange development. Maybe she will join us with a little persuading. What do you think, General Takeda?"

Takeda shrugged as he started walking again. "Whatever, you alien freak. If anything, she will only join us if Naruto asks, so try not to get your hopes up."

Niijima made a note of it as they got to the Dojo. Niijima knocked on the door. "Hey, We're looking for Naruto! Can you open the door? We wanna talk to him!"

The door soon opened up after that, and Apachai was standing like an ogre ready to demolish something... then he turned happy as he waved. "Welcome back, Weird Alien and Boxer person! Apachai was just about to see why there was evil presence nearby."

Takeda laughed a little at that. "Well, seems the big lug's got your number down pretty tightly, don't you agree, Niijima?"

Niijima huffed, smiling widely. "I guess he does. But even an Evil genius can be good every now and then. Apachai, I have something for Naruto, may we come in?"

Apachai blinked. "Apa, why you no get something for Apachai? Apachai want stuff to... Oh well, Naruto still in clinic, he resting for today and then back by tomorrow for school and training."

Niijima started walking past. "Thanks Apachai. And next time I'll bring you some sponge cake or something."

Takeda gave Apachai a two finger salute. "Thanks Big Guy, for keeping a watch on my friend. I guess you were the one to teach him those cool moves against me. Very nice."

Apachai yelled in excitement. "He used Muay Thai against a Boxer! He knows how to fight well! Apachai did goooood!" Takeda sweat dropped as he walked off to follow Niijima to Naruto's bedside. He was still getting used to the attitudes around here.

Naruto was currently in a meditative state, and Niijima just smirked. "He'll need to be at ease for this enemy lined up. Don't you agree, Takeda?"

Naruto smiled as he heard the voice. "First Miu and Renka are against each other for me, Kisara shows up, and now you. What kind of day is this? I'm still needing my rest.. so I thought I would meditate, get a hold on my Ki and exercise my mind. There's a lot of knowledge up there..."

Niijima flipped open his PDA. "Yes, well, as great as that sounds, you need to know something about Ragnarok's Fifth Fist."

Naruto opened his eyes and turned serious. "You're a master of information it seems. You told me bits and pieces about Ragnarok here and there, about upcoming opponents. Now the fists, and you seem to gain information on one? Bravo, but what kind of information could you have?"

Niijima showed him a few tapes, about the guys talking of the Fifth Fist like he was a damn zombie, or living dead who would never stay down. Naruto had to admit, this was interesting. This one may be a pretty harsh challenge...

Niijima sighed. "The Fifth Fist, Siegfried. All we know for sure if he's unbeatable, just like the fists are supposed to be. This one seems to be like the-" "Immortal warrior, trained by a king, and bathed in the blood of a dragon to gain eternal life."

Takeda whistled at that. "You were right, a lot up there man. I guess you know the legends of all types of mythical names in mythology."

Naruto smiled at that. "As well as Bone Setting, Acupuncture, and all sorts of knowledge for the future, about the past. You don't train with masters of the Martial Arts THIS extreme without gaining more then Martial Arts knowledge. Especially since they all have some sort of extra talent."

Niijima chuckled. "Akisame has Bone Setting and philosophy, Kensei has Acupuncture and perverted books, Apachai has pretty much nothing but Martial Arts and Othello, Shigure is getting into Othello with him, but otherwise she's a mystery to me, not to mention Sakaki is a drunkard. The Elder I have no idea about though."

Naruto chuckled at that. "You'd think. Kensei is a master of love and the ways of the heart, even if he reads porn magazines so much, and Sakaki does a lot of abusive addictions. Drinking, gambling, and odd jobs. JiJi has his Pine and Bonsai tree's... as well as his lollipops. He's addicted to those things."

Takeda smirked. "So, what do you think? Sound good enough for a fight?"

Naruto sighed. "Niijima's in over his head. Zombies? Really? Niijima, you need more information if you expect me to battle this guy toe to toe. No one can just get up after being hit hard and be as if nothing happened."

Niijima blinked in surprise. "You're not one to back from a challenge... What's the matter? The data I received so far tells me he's pretty strong, and you won't even check him out?"

Naruto sighed heavily. "Niijima, you're in over your head here. The recording of Loki, Hermit and Kisara was enough to tell me their styles enough for me to prepare. Do you realize how rare Western Boxer styles are in a street fight? Until I know for sure what I am versing, I suggest not telling me about what data you cooked up."

Niijima smiled as he put his PDA away. "Fine. I guess I will have to figure out all I can from this guy and show you what I got, and then you can decide on it. Fair enough?"

Naruto frowned though. "Whilst I agree, if you get that information I would be more inclined to decide... like I said, you are in over your head. You aren't a martial artist, and this guy sounds tough enough to take any tricks you got and still chase you. I don't think it's a good idea to get too close to this guy... I just got this bad feeling about it is all."

Niijima smiled sincerely "I understand. We are friends now, and we worry about each other. Which is why I didn't ask you to accompany me to the meeting with Loki today. Takeda and Ukita filled in, and Ukita is training again. Takeda wanted to check up on you though, so I walked with him here. Naruto, I think if we are to stop the violence and the tyranny of Ragnarok, and bring peace and order to the school, and the city to boot, I need to help you any way I can. And the best way to do so, is to hurry with the information on this guy, and the rest of the Fists."

Naruto looked to Niijima with a stern look. It soon faltered as he sighed. "Fine. Remember, though, that this is dangerous... be careful, and do not take any unneeded risks. You are my friend now, and I don't want one of my friends to be harmed like Takeda once was. Especially since you aren't very strong in fighting skills... against those who are, you'll be beaten very badly."

Niijima grinned. "Oh, I have skills... Trust me, I may be no fighter like you, I can, however, hold my own. I am not only a master of information and a master tactician, but also a master of escape and deception. If I need to, I will use everything to escape if I know I am in danger."

Naruto nodded at that. "Fine. Then safe voyage. See you tomorrow."

Niijima nodded and waved off. "See you in school tomorrow. Oh, and make sure you don't get hurt again. That would be very bad for everyone, it would seem."

After Niijima left, Takeda sighed. "He's an evil genius, but he's kind of got a few points. So do you. So, how's the injury?"

Naruto chuckled. "Better. A lot actually, but they still want me to be fully healed, and put me to bed rest till tomorrow. Although, I got a bad feeling... a horrible feeling that tomorrow I won't be getting much training done, and instead be fighting Siegfried."

Takeda smirked. "I see. Have little faith in the co-leader? I know he's not a Martial Artist, but I hear he's very good at escaping people when he needs to."

Naruto chuckled softly. "It's not that I have little faith in his ability to escape. Far from it. Siegfried is also known as one who transcended into god-hood by way of his skills. If this guy is anything like the myth, then this guy will have a power to break free of anything he faces, no matter what."

Takeda whistled. "that's some story. I was in Ragnarok, but I never got much info on the Fists as you may think. I knew Hermit was pretty damn skilled, and Loki was always trying to pull strings. Siegfried, as I recall, was mostly focused on his skills and his music."

Naruto looked to Takeda with confusion and interest. "Music? This guy likes music then. What more is there to know though? But the name Thor is to be respected as well. Son of Odin, commander of lightning and thunder, wielding the magical hammer Mjolnir? This guy must be pretty ambitious for that kind of name."

Takeda laughed. "Man, you are unbelievable. Martial arts, mythology, and medicine. Not to mention you are a pretty laid back guy. You are one interesting guy, Naruto."

Naruto smiled at that. "Thanks. Guess I am a bit of a freak of knowledge. How goes your own training and life?"

Takeda shrugged a little, not really knowing what to say. "I don't know what to tell ya, just that, thanks to you big time, I am able to go back to boxing and getting stronger everyday, and I can barely wait to bring down Ragnarok to help those who would be like me in the past if we don't intervene."

Naruto nodded at that, smiling more. "That's goo to hear, and I knew you had a big heart under the cold gazes you gave me that day. You know, it wasn't until I figured out that you're left arm was busted that I was able to get a hang of your moves."

Takeda blinked, then realized something. Naruto was able to take on the Fists on equal terms, but how come he had trouble fighting his boxing style? "You know what, I forgot about that. I hadn't realized that you were so strong before... how come you had so much trouble with me?"

Naruto chuckled lightly at that. "Because of a few things. First, when I was six I started training here, and for ten whole years I have been training my ass off. In Muay Thai, Chinese Kempo, Jujitsu, Karate and Weapons. Not in any other forms of Martial arts. So it was hard to adapt to what styles existed outside of the Dojo. I didn't know the rhythm's or the ways other styles held their form, and how often does a Western Boxer fight other martial arts? Especially in high school or in the street?"

Takeda hummed in thought on that. Some Martial Arts were pretty rare to be seen outside their intended sport. Made sense. Naruto continued. "And do you realize when I saw you fight, I expected that 'Lethal Left' to spring out at me out of nowhere? What Martial Art, and who in the hell, fights with only a single arm and jab with only one fist? Come on. I expected you to throw a kick, jab me with the left arm, but no. You kept punching with that one right arm, only that arm, and jabbing, no elbows."

Takeda chuckled at that. "I guess you got a point there. I guess it would be strange, seeing someone only use a single arm, when you expect the other limbs to attack. I guess I was a little hard to deal with for the beginning. But you figured it out and went after me like hell. After you found out about my arm, you were unstoppable."

Naruto nodded, smiling. "But you aren't weak either. I bet with the right training, and enough of it, you can fight equally with Hermit even. Hell, you managed to bruise Kisara that night during the farewell beat down."

Takeda looked a little confused at that. "I did? How do you know?"

Naruto chuckled. "I saw it. Miu and me did, and I think Hermit as well. That last punch? Your Lethal Left? It hit it's mark on her cheek. She complemented you even. It was a very great punch. That left arm of yours truly is a force to be reckoned with."

Takeda smiled more and put up his left arm, looking at it. "It was my pride and joy, back in the day. This Left arm of mine took me from a lowly rookie with no skill, to pro material. I ain't no slouch with my right arm, but this left arm of mine, the Lethal Left, is the one arm that makes me Takeda the Puncher."

Naruto smiled proudly. "And when you get every bit of skill back, we can have a rematch, and this time you will be full strength. It will help us both grow in our path to help the world be cleansed of people who use force for their own gain."

Takeda thrust his Left arm out to Naruto, and grinned. "With my Left arm, I promise to help you, my friend. You helped me so much by bringing me here, and giving me back my life, and my dream. By My Left Arm, You can count on me when you need help!"

Naruto grinned as well and jabbed his fist against Takeda's. "And by my honor as a True Martial Artist, and one that will always help his friends, you can count on me to help you always. I Promise, Under the name of Ryozanpaku and my masters, that we will always be the greatest of friends, and rivals, until the day we cannot fight anymore."

It was awhile of their fists slammed together before Takeda drew back, giving a two finger salute. "See you around, Naruto. Get well soon, alright? Can't spar with someone under bed rest."

Naruto chuckled at that. "And you make sure to train as hard as you can, because I am too!" And with that, Takeda walked out and left the Clinic. Naruto went right back to meditating, hoping to perfect his energy transgression within his spirit.

Takeda was walking past the Dojo to leave, when he saw the Elder watching Miu and a new girl he never saw, though everyone knows her as Renka, in fighting stance and ready to spar together. Although, he did notice that they weren't casually sparring as normal Rivals, they were angry. They were glaring at each other fiercely as they growled as well, looking ready to fight to the death. He felt a shiver climb up his spine as he seen it, but stood to watch what would happen.

Elder put a hand up. "You may begin." What words of wisdom... two rivals of love, fighting for their love, and skilled Martial Artists, and he lets them loose? Elder may indeed have a method to this madness, but does he realize how much THE MADNESS ITSELF IS!

Renka stormed in, as did Miu, neither wanting to take a defensive against the other, flipping on her hands and bringing a double heel kick spinning down to Miu's head. Miu evaded by rolling around it, and countering with a rough rolling side-kick.

Renka blocked it as he heels hit the ground and flipped backwards. Miu took to the offensive then, exploding her Ki as she jumped up and flipped, roaring with a downward axe kick. Renka blocked it and pulled it with Miu's force, letting it decelerate before thrusting the leg back at Miu.

Miu flipped back and was about to flip forward with a rising flip-kick, but Renka caught the flipping forward part with her own feet, and launched herself to the ceiling. Miu looked up just in time to see Renka spinning and thrusting a Palm strike for her back.

Miu jumped back as Renka hit the ground, and Miu's palm reverberated the floor with shock-waves, making some of the outer panels pop out of place, before pushing off and landing on her feet. She turned around quick, knowing Miu was pretty tough to not back down from this, and saw her rush in with a rough uppercut.

Renka drew back just in time for it to only graze her dress, ripping it enough for some of her cleavage to show... and did it show, Takeda went wide-eyed at the bouncing beauties as they were presented, and whistled.

Renka looked to the new spectator, and then down at her dressing... Takeda should NOT have been watching those... seriously... as she blushed red with rage, covered herself and rushed him. Takeda stepped back in surprise at her sudden attack, but good news was he didn't get hurt.

Renka found herself held back by a single finger from her father. He frowned. "Renka, you can't just attack people who see your body. And you know I am a good father... I will have a stern talk with this young man about peeping in on something personal. Now, go back and get ready for round two."

Renka pouted, and groaned... she sighed heavily as she glared at Takeda. "You better rethink looking at my body, you pervert, because I will make sure you go down next time! Just be glad I need to save my strength to beat up this blonde Bimbo!'

With that she stomped back inside to the ring. Kensei turned to Takeda. "Sorry, my daughter can be quite the hot head. Although, I do need to ask you not to stare with any kind of interest in my daughters body, no matter how unfortunate the occasion is on her. I may not be one to talk about being a pervert, but I do know it's not a very good idea to look at young women when their parents are nearby. Especially one such as me..."

Takeda gulped as he seen Kensei glare at him with a raging Killing Intent. Takeda nodded rapidly, and Kensei smiled widely, going back to normal. "Now that you understand clearly, I suppose you will want to leave, am I correct? Or would you want to watch these two girls wreck the place, and after some more ripping comes into play, adding your head into the list afterwords.

Takeda smiled nervously. "Leaving sounds like a good idea. I've overstayed my welcome enough. Elder, Miu, Kensei, see you again soon!" And with a two finger salute, he rushed off. His only thought about the actual fight he saw so far was this.. "_Naruto's on that same level? I understand I was a bit of an unpredictable fighter, but did he hold back on me? Maybe so he didn't crush any more of my bones, because that would make really good sense. If he went full on against me, I am pretty sure I'd have lost BOTH arms forever._"

He was right. Naruto held back a great deal, as well as the other facts he stated to him. Naruto's strength level was mid-high Disciple class, at least for REAL Martial Arts Skills, not that stupid belt trick others perform. His level, Disciple Class of real Martial Arts, could go toe to toe with those pretender two Dan belt artists. Naruto knew he would kill those kinds of martial artists and students, so he held back, massively.

Not to say Takeda was a slouch, he was an experienced Pro Boxer, he was a tough one to fight period. Still, He was lucky Naruto was going easy on him at all.

Back with Miu and Renka, Kensei stood by Elder. "I know it wasn't such a good idea, having them against each other..."

Elder bellowed a hearty laugh. "It's quite alright, Kensei. Actually, I think it will do to make the best option. Both of them will gain experience together in the Martial Arts, have their rivalry, and soon become friends. Maybe even share their feelings from it. You can never tell what the future holds, but we can do our best to create a better one how we see fit."

Kensei smiled a little at that. He was proud he could do something right for everyone in this instance. He kind of didn't understand why parents let their children argue with only words. When hostility comes into play between siblings, they try to keep contact to a minimum. If they could get their frustrations out, they could be well rounded and better people altogether. Keeping anger and all that tension inside, it's just like pressure in a make-shift bottle rocket. The more pressure it holds, the more likely it is it explode.

Miu was first out of the gate this rime, charging Renka, who was taking a more defensive stance this time. Renka knew she had to reroute Miu's force, how her mother taught her, but also attack using Miu's own to break her down, like her father taught her.

Miu twisted around quick and slammed a back-kick against Renka, but found Renka had took the hit, and that surprised her a bit that Renka ALLOWED her to hit. Renka spun back and spun on her heel as she redirected that energy from the kick and slammed her clamped together hands straight out and slammed them into Miu's back.

Miu launched off to the side and hit the ground, but quickly rolled to her feet. Kensei looked a little surprised himself. "An incomplete style? Sounds like my wife has been keeping Renka busy. That looked like Go No Sen, the basics anyway."

Elder hummed in wonder at that. "Go No Sen. Is that a distant variation of the Wing Chun style of Chinese Kempo?"

Kensei smiled. "One of the best variants, but it was never completed. The master of it died before he could. Although, he left the basics of it to loyal disciples to try and complete his work. None ever could. So, I guess my wife and me had the same ideas. I trained Naruto the basics, and she taught our daughter."

Elder nodded, accepting it as a great way to help build both of them as great fighters. Miu got back up and grinned. "Well, seems you're pretty good. Don't think using my attacks against me will work again."

Renka got back into her stance, grinning back as well. "You think that, but I won't even try to think I am better then you. The Ma family has always used Martial Arts as a way to understanding... My Father, pervert or not, uses it for the sake of peace and helping others understand the ways of care and love. My mother is reason enough for that. I know you are good... But don't YOU dare think YOU are better then me either!"

Renka and Miu charged again, and the fight was on once more. Truthfully, Miu was understanding Renka very well. She was passionate, and would do what she must to progress in her Martial arts, and she couldn't deny it, as well as her love for Naruto. Renka knew Miu from this fight as well, seeing her heart eagerly trying to grow with Naruto's. Both wanted him, but both didn't like the other to have him.

After a few rounds, Kensei stopped them, both of them having nearly no clothing to speak of from this fight, as well as huffing in exhaustion. It was already nearing dinner time too. "You two are greatly skilled, as I would expect. You two made a deal yes?"

Renka groaned as she turned to Kensei. "Yeah, we agreed whoever won this would take Naruto out on a date. So, who won?"

Kensei turned to Elder. "Now, I don't know about you, Elder, but I do believe Renka's dealt more damage to Miu. But you do have better eyes then me of Miu's strengths, what do you think?"

Elder hummed quietly, recalling every blow they dealt to each other. It was a very close call, both of them were pretty evenly matched, and both sported damage. He smiled though as he stood. "Miu, Renka. You both are very coordinated, and both very skilled, this is true. But I have seen Renka targets inner strength more then outer strength, which means whatever damage she dealt affected you more then you think. Renka, although damaged herself, didn't get hurt as much against her inner strength. I have to agree, in this spar, Renka wins... I do have to tell you, though, that if it went on any further, Miu's endurance would have one out against Renka's own."

Kensei nodded. "Renka, I think it would do... to bring you here more often, so I can help with that problem. What do you say? May be good for us to connect like we used to in the past..."

Renka sighed, but smiled. "Understanding my pervert of a papa? I doubt it... But it would give me time to be with Naruto."

Miu sighed and pouted. "I would've won if I wasn't so careless in my training.." She started to go and get dinner ready, when her grandfather held her shoulder.

Elder chuckled lightly. "We'll train that Inner Strength problem. Until then, I think it good to rest, both of you, so that when Naruto needs help, you will be rested enough for it." Miu smiled at that and looked to Renka. Elder knew what she was thinking. She was thinking, that next time was her turn to win.

Renka ate and left with minimal words between the fight and then. Mostly goodbyes for now. She did drop in on Naruto before leaving, and gave him a promise of a good time. He was confused at first.. but understood once she planted a kiss on him. She made sure it wasn't on the lips though, because that would be a little out of bounds for her at the moment. But she did make sure it got CLOSE to the lips, which surprised him a lot.

The next day, it was pretty quiet. Naruto was looking pretty cold within his own mind. Miu saw this, and when class finally ended she came up to him. "Naruto, you ok? You seem out of it."

Naruto blinked out of his own little world and looked to Miu, sighing. "Yeah, sorry about that. It's just something seems off... Yesterday I get a bad feeling about something, and no sooner do I does Niijima come in with someone called immortal and zombie. Now today he's absent? Not like him..."

Miu nodded at that. "I suppose you've got a point. Think this Immortal guy caught him or something? Or do you think Niijima is just laying low?"

Naruto was about to speak, when Takeda. Ukita and the others of Shinka came up to him. "Naruto, Niijima's in trouble!"

Naruto stood up. "That's not good... What do you got?"

Takeda looked to Matsui, who came up with Niijima's PDA in hand. "We found this in the river... it floated to the surface, possibly because of the water resistance feature."

Naruto took it and frowned. "He's all about this thing, all his information, his plans... No way he would just leave it... Which way?" 

Matsui took a thoughtful pose. "We found it... a few streets from the Docks? I don't know... OH! That's right, it was near the old storage facilities the docks use outside the harbor!"

Naruto turned to the group. "I'll search for him. Takeda, you and Ukita beat the Fourth Fist, right? This is the Fifth, I think you can help."

Takeda chuckled nervously, and Ukita coughed into his hand. "Well, we didn't ACTUALLY defeat the Fourth Fist. He's known to use tricks and all, he used a good one. Loki has dozens of Shadows he uses to keep appearances, anytime and anywhere. All we did was beat a pretender, but we're still pretty strong."

Miu walked up to them. "No, you stay here. This guy sounds dangerous... and when Naruto gets a bad feeling, it's usually wise to let him handle things."

Naruto nodded. "Takeda, Ukita, you two just keep a watch on things, search everywhere. If you find anything, call the Dojo, they'll rush to me when they hear where we are. Everyone else, just stay clam. We'll handle this."

Naruto and Miu left school, since it was already the end of the day. Thus why Naruto thought it strange Niijima wasn't there today, usually Niijima is only a class or two late, not the entire day. Naruto and Miu rushed around, heading for the Docks.

Miu looked to Naruto. "Think he left us any clues? Where should we start looking?"

Naruto turned to her. "Think about it. Docks, harbor, storage facilities for ships? No way that's a coincidence... I think the first place we look IS the Docks. If we find clues, which I know he must have, then we'll see them on our way."

It wasn't long until Naruto saw a shoe on the ground and he picked it up, seeing Niijima's name on it. "Yep, I thought so. The closer we get, the more clues we find, that's my guess. Even IF he didn't have enough clues to leave, I'm sure it will point us to the Docks. We don't stop till we get there, at that point."

They soon found a sock, and then another, and soon a shirt was on the ground. Naruto was getting nervous. "Ok, I really don't wanna know what else he could have left..."

Miu blushed as she found pants as well. "Yeah... I don't think we'll find anymore clues... I hope not anyway..."

Naruto shivered in disgust. "Yeah... Evil genius or not, he should still have some dignity... if not, then he must have been desperate... You see what I mean though? Look." He pointed over the roofs ahead, and both of them saw the tallest machine in the docks, one of the cranes, and that dealt it. It was nearly full sunset when they saw it though.

Naruto turned to Miu. "Let's hurry... I think we're going to be too late before they do something to him. We better hurry, and now."

They both rushed as fast as possible, racing towards the docks at hyper speed. Naruto, though, was weighed down by his weights. He stopped, Miu waiting for him, as he slid them off and hid them in a bush. He broke a few branches off and put a small circle on the ground with them, making a symbol for him to see later on. With that, they were off once more.

It was already dark when they finally made it to the gate. They both walked through the facility, wondering where they would hide... Suddenly, they heard a piano playing, and Naruto hummed. "That sounds like a symphony... Siegfried is also known for music, Niijima must be nearby."

They sprinted for the direction the sound was coming from, and seen a warehouse with a lit basement window, and Loki, with a few henchmen, in the front of it. They stopped nearby. Naruto getting into stance. "Well, if it isn't Loki. You going to tell me where Niijima is, or should I give you a demonstration of REAL Karate?"

Loki grinned widely. "Well, that's certainly impressive. You know my style of Martial Arts, huh? Too bad, but I guess that is to be expected, form someone living in a Dojo. Although, I seem to have misplaced your friend, why don;t you come back later? I may be in a better mood to speak of it..."

Miu glared his way. "We're not going anywhere. You may think you are in a rotten mo0od now, but you just wait until we start tearing into you for answers..."

Naruto switched to Meotode stance, glaring at Loki. "Trust me, you don't want Miu interrogating you. She has a way of breaking the information from you, bone by bone. Tell us where Niijima is..."

Suddenly Siegfried burst through the door, and he looked mad. "What's with all the shouting out here? All of this yelling made me lose my beautiful symphony!" He glared at Naruto and Miu. "And someone is going to pay for it..."

Naruto found this guy to have a weird Aura about him, it looked as if he wasn't using Ki to begin with, but something else. He looked to Loki. "One last time, Loki, before I lose my temper."

Loki grinned. "Sorry, but you won't intimidate me that easily."

Naruto glared with a fierce look. "Just wait, you have no idea of the word 'intimidate' just yet..."

Siegfried got between them, and Naruto was NOT surprised. "I won't allow you to fight him yet.. Not until you return my melody with your blood."

Naruto knew this guy had a fierce attitude so far, but he also knew Siegfried wasn't a killer, otherwise Niijima would be dead right now, not dragged through the street to the docks. Siegfried got into an unusual stance. "I am the Fifth Fist Siegfried. You shall battle it out with me!"

Naruto had a rough theory... Siegfried, so far, was caring for his music with a ferocity he seen only in people who lost something important to them. He decided to go fro broke. "Siegfried, I know only that you are an artist... In fact, I found your symphony, before we interrupted, quite intriguing. I didn't mean to interrupt, but you kidnapped a friend of mine... Tell me where you have hidden him, and you will get the greatest battle you ever dreamed of from me. Maybe you'll find a whole song from our battle..."

Siegfried calmed down a bit, and then pointed to the side. "He is on one of the cargo ships in the port, within a box. You won't get a single thing more form me until you give me what you have promised..."

Loki was shocked, very shocked, and Naruto seen this. Loki was straining his next sentence. "Ok, that's enough Sieg... Number twenty-five, number thirty, take him down!"

The two rushed in, but Siegfried slammed them both to the ground in a rush. He turned to Loki with an angry look. "I told you, tonight, none shall fight this one but me!"

Loki groaned. "Number twenty, number forty-three... Let's go, there's nothing we can do when he's like this..." And with that, Loki and his last two henchmen, or rather one man and a woman, walked off to escape.

Miu narrowed her eyes on them before turning to Naruto. "I'll handle them, you concentrate on Siegfried." "Wait."

She turned and Naruto was still locking eyes with Siegfried. He looked to her for a second. "Whether you get the information from them or not, it'll be too much hassle. Siegfried may be a tougher opponent then we think, and Loki is a master of trickery. Just go to the nearest ship, and explain the situation, if Niijima isn't on their ship, you can have all ships search for him, that way we can get him back and they won't have to be accessory to kidnapping a high school kid."

Miu nodded, and smiled. "I shoulda thought of that. Do your best, Naruto. See you when you finish, and I have Niijima in hand!" She ran off, turning towards the ships.

Siegfried smiled. "I guess I can see you as a fair man of character. You have a strange, but tempestuous aura about you. If the Melody we create is sufficient enough, I swear to you that, if your companion fails, I will help you search for Niijima."

Naruto smiled back. "I see you are a man of honor. Good. That makes me feel better, knowing I will fight a good man, even if you are in with the wrong people. Shall we dance?"

**XxX Omake; Niijima's capture XxX**

Niijima was fading back in from his unconsciousness. He was hearing Loki and Siegfried talking about him and came back. He heard Siegfried tell him he was sad. He didn't care. He looked to Loki. "So what are you jerks planing on doing with me now?"

He felt a sharp kick to his head from above, and heard the woman he groped to get away last night. "Stop talking like you're all high and mighty, you big pervert! Loki, his boney legs are started to creep me out, can't we just kill him now?"

Niijima shot up at that, looking a little riled up from the fact they may kill him, shouting a questioning bellow of what she was talking about. Siegfried was passive, but explained. "Don't fret. Number Twenty is just having a little bit of fun. Ragnarok isn't a death squad, we're a team of Martial Artists. We don't kill those who offend us. We do, however, apply punishment where it is necessary."

Loki chuckled a little, still grinning. "For instance, you're going to take a one way trip on a cargo ship... in a box!" Niijima was a little scared now... Being on the sea, unable to move or anything for days, he could starve or die of thirst before someone found him.

Loki and Number twenty didn't help with their exaggerations of him being on an anti-vacation, and being hunted by Pirates. The men from Loki's crew started putting him inside of the Box, and he roared. "You have no idea who you're messing with! You may think you're slick, but my friend will come! Once he knows I've been kidnapped, you will find out just how much you screwed up! Naruto's never let me down, and I wouldn't dare betray him... You think you can just put me in a box and you win? Naruto and the others, Shinka itself will force Ragnarok to plummet form their high horse and crumble to dust! Think wisely, I ain't scared of you... Naruto will come, beat you all into a pulp, and rescue me before this ship ever finishes loading up!"

Loki grinned at that. "I think not. See, I know what happened at the Cafe, where your boys dropped on by. Takeda and Ukita were there for sure, but Naruto never made an appearance. He apparently never wanted anything to do with you."

Niijima grinned as he spoke his final words. "He was laying low to rest, because I didn't want him to exert so much energy just because you can't face him yourself. You'll see... Naruto will save me... AND RAGNAROK WILL FALL! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHA!"

And with that, the box closed, and Niijima just sat there, smirking as he waited for Naruto to save him. "Naruto... Try to be quick about it. I'd rather not have to piss inside this box whilst trapped in a coffee bag... It's too cold to do that. I probably should have kept my underwear on..."

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-;

Finally... This was a bitch. too much wordage, not enough action... but I did all I could.. and you know what? This will be one hell of a prelude for you, because next chapter, is going to be one hell of a fight! NARUTO AGAINST SIEGFRIED! NO HOLDS BARRED! Be ready, for Naruto ain't holding back against this dude, which may be his downfall, but you never know... Next time on, NARUTO THE MIGHTIEST DISCIPLE!

I NEED HELP! I WILL GIVE CREDIT WHERE IT IS DUE! I do not know music terms or anything. All I know about songs are what anyone else knows. Sound, words, beats... I don;'t know much about actual music terms.. so please, help me with music terms for Siegfried, because some of the shit he says I cannot spell or understand. (I watch the English version and no subtitles) Please help me with Siegfried's music terms.


	16. Naruto Vs Siegfried, Fighting himself?

Well, I got some great help so far. A few people I would like to thank for helping me with music terms, thank you all: Komada, Grubke15 and Absolutezero001. Also I cannot forget a great help from my friend, Psudocode Samurai, for giving me a website link for music terms and their definitions. Thank you all for that bit of help.

Also, to SeanHicks4: Loki's style is that of Karate, as mentions by Sakaki, and as told by the Kenichi canon wiki pages. I did my research... thank you, though, for your concern.

**ANOUNCEMENT: I AM STILL LOOKING FOR DOU AND SEI MOVES FOR NARUTO! PLEASE REVIEW WITH REASONABLE MOVES YOU THINK WOULD FIT THE NARUTO IN MY STORY! THANK YOU!**

Now, if we are all ready... LET THE MUSIC SOUND FOR THE BATTLE! LALALA~!

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-;

Elder was licking his lollipop as he was sitting with the other masters in the Dojo. They were all pretty worried.. how could you tell? Elder was looking focused, Kensei was reading his porn upside down, Sakaki wasn't drinking his full beer, Akisame was stopped mid-brush stroke on his artwork, and Apachai was looking serious.

Shigure was once again out of the Dojo, searching on a lead to one of her father's swords once more, so she wasn't able to stop whatever she would have done. Elder stopped licking his Lollipop and started speaking. "Naruto has not come back for training, nor Miu from school. I wonder what has happened, did a friend get into an accident? Or are they just running off for some sort of romantic break..."

Kensei hummed. "It does seem like that... I think it would be the Former, though, because Naruto was so EAGER to train. Something very bad must have happened for him to be this late..." And he was right.

Sakaki chuckled a little. "That would be his style. Always for his friends and who he cares for. So, what's the plan? Akisame?"

Akisame sighed heavily. "I believe there are things we may not understand, but we cannot interfere with his troubles. He has to overcome them himself... But I, too, believe he has gone to help a friend in need. Do you suppose we should check it out? I am sure we can find him easily, if we use our usual methods..."

Elder licked his lollipop again and stood. "I think that is an excellent idea... It would do to see how he overcomes his trials in life. We will also have to figure a way to help him when he DOES need us."

Before another word was to be said, the phone rang, and Apachai got to it first. "Hello, you give Apachai money, and he teach you how to kill!"

On the line was Takeda. "Apachai, give the phone to someone else, this is an urgent message!" He was currently running in circles around the industrial district, lost, after he had found a shoe of Niijima's. He had also found a pair of underwear, and just passed them without thinking, because like hell he would imagine THAT scenario...

Apachai gave the Phone to Akisame. "It's that boxer! Apachai think he knows where Naruto is!"

Akisame grabbed the phone. "Yes, Takeda, what is it? You know where Naruto and Miu are? They haven't returned as of yet."

Takeda huffed, stopping as he hit a dead end. "Yeah, Niijima was kidnapped by Ragnarok, by the Fifth Fist, Siegfried. I've been running around like mad to find clues for them, but I got nothing after a cold trail with his shoe..."

Akisame hummed. "That does sound like a dilemma. Where did you find the shoe?"

Takeda huffed, stopping and catching his breath after awhile. "Industrial district, near the old boat yard and storage."

Akisame hummed in thought here, wondering about that. He turned to everyone. "Takeda, we will go see that Naruto and Niijima are ok, you get some rest, you sound tired. See you tomorrow then." Takeda said ok and hung up.

Akisame turned to everyone. "Seems Naruto is trying to save Niijima, and last evidence of his location was near the old boat yard... thinking they are planning to ship Niijima away?"

Elder's eyes glowed. "It does sound like a poetic way of doing things... I agree, we should go to the harbor to see if that is where Niijima and Naruto are."

All masters, besides Shigure of course, had glowing eyes and were smirking. Akisame chuckled lightly. "Then let's investigate this incident, shall we?" And with that, they ran off to the Docks to see about their disciple and Miu.

**XxX With Naruto and Siegfried XxX**

Naruto had his guard up, and Siegfried was standing his ground, humming a small tune. Naruto waited for the music, letting it guide him to Siegfried's pattern. He noticed a slight prelude to the music's tempo and rushed in, slamming a hard side-kick to Siegfried's chest.

Two things that didn't match up to Naruto; One, Siegfried SPUN when directly hit straight on. When you get hit by a freight train in the side, you spin, when hit front forward? You don't move. That spin shouldn't have happened. Two, no way the Fifth Fist was this weak to begin with. Down the first kick? Hell, HERMIT could take on this thing without so much a bruise.

He was right.. as Siegfried spoke. "And the prelude comes gracefully to an end... ANIMATO!" Siegfried rose with a back-flip forward cartwheel kick, and Naruto blocked it, his arms flying outward from the force and taking a few steps back to keep his balance.

Siegfried jumped up and spun with rotating double leg kick. "FORTE!" Naruto blocked the first kick with both arms, forcing Siegfried to stop and rotate his body downward, spinning his other leg upward. Naruto spun backwards and flipped back, Siegfried landing on his feet and turning, smiling. "You're movements flow so elegantly and gracefully, it is as if you are a Concerto in this symphony. You stand out so beautifully! Lalala!"

Naruto rotated his arm a bit, still feeling the harsh kicks they had to block in rapid succession. He heard Siegfried fire up another round of his symphony and waited his chance. Didn't take long as Siegfried hit a high note and Naruto rushed in fast and emitted a high amount of his Ki, putting a rising hand up towards Siegfried, but not touching him, and Siegfried roared in melody as he practically jumped up by himself and slammed his own body to the ground and bounced along the ground.

Naruto used the 'Skill Throw', Akisame taught him how to throw opponents without even touching them, and this was his way of putting it into practice. He could NEVER out KI his master's, so it was useless to practice it with them, but Siegfried was another story.

Siegfried smiled again. "You gift me with your full attention, not caring for your friend enough to distract you. This Melody has no fear, or anger, just raw emotion and honor, the feelings of serenity. The music is beautiful. Tell me, why do you not worry over Niijima?"

Naruto smiled. "Because, Miu's got him handled. You wanted a fight, you're getting a fight. Now stand up and face me, because I already know how you are still standing from my attacks. Go no Sen, a variant of Wing Chun. A very developed Go no Sen I might add, you are very talented. But you're reversal's and rising won't work against me."

Siegfried smirked as he rose back up. "Lalala... You are wrong. I do not reverse your attacks, but use them to increase the speed and power of my own. So you are not attacking me, but yourself. Allow our battle here on out to demonstrate exactly what I mean... the Interlude comes harmonically to a halt..."

Siegfried yelled in melody as he spun like a top and struck out as Naruto. Naruto decided to get a feel for Siegfried, and then turn this melody around. All good music had a turning point that made it's beat swing out towards the audience and make for an amazing sound.

Siegfried's arm crossed for Naruto's neck, but Naruto ducked under it and twisted, slamming a kick into Siegfried's stomach. Siegfried spun faster and rose a leg, slamming it downwards to Naruto, faster then Naruto's own kick was.

Naruto rolled around the leg and slammed a harsh straight punch into Siegfried's cheek, but he spun around again, widely arching before loudly attacking with his melody. "Sonata!" Naruto groaned as Siegfried finally landed a heavy blow against him, slamming him backwards a few feet away.

Siegfried flipped into the air and slammed his legs into the ground Naruto was once laying, Naruto rolling out of the way and rising with a harsh snap kick, smashing Siegfried backwards and into the crate nearby.

Siegfried smiled as he got back up and ran for Naruto. "You are a whole Orchestra of wondrous melody! Let us keep this song going until we reach the finale! ANIMATO!" Siegfried started his attack once more.

Naruto had to fight fire with fire, and hope to land more damage against Siegfried than he did to himself. Siegfried slammed a back kick into Naruto's gut, but he spun around and slammed a heavy uppercut into Siegfried's jaw.

Siegfried suddenly flipped backward from the force and slammed a cartwheel rising kick into Naruto's chest, but Naruto rolled back in a wide arch and slammed a roundhouse into Siegfried's side. Each blow was increasing in speed and force, and that roundhouse knocked the wind out of Siegfried, but he rolled around it and then jumped, spinning a harsh kick into Naruto's head.

Naruto rolled and rose a foot, hoping the force and speed would hit Siegfried even if he couldn't see him. It did, as Siegfried was slammed into the ground with a heavily forced kick from Naruto. Siegfried gasped for breath a little before smiling, chuckling lightly. "What a Grandioso sound! And I feel his is only the middle of our wondrous symphony!"

Suddenly a horn blew in the distance, a ships whistle, and Siegfried frowned. "Your friend's ship seems to be leaving port. I am sad that we could not complete this melody before it left, but when we are done I will take a rowboat to bring him back from the sea!"

Naruto groaned and stood up, shaking his head and gaining his bearings. He was having trouble after that last kick. It knocked around his brain worse then he imagined. He got himself back together and stood up straight, taking his stance.

Siegfried smiled. "You show much promise in inspiring my music. I do not ally myself with people, but with melody. So if someone has a melody I enjoy I pledge allegiance to it. I would have no quarrels with following you instead of Ragnarok."

Naruto smiled more, nodding. "I see. Then prepare to hear the music, Siegfried, because this is going to be a loud and fast melody from now on. Let's go! FORTISIMO SIEGFRIED!" Naruto roared as he activated his Jinsoku Kugun (Rapid Force) and fiercely attacked.

Siegfried's skill used his opponents strength against them, meaning that it was all about who could take the most punishment. Naruto may not know Siegfried's ability to take blows, but he knew he had to take on six masters of martial arts daily, and multiple broken bones and internal injuries since he was seven and eight, so he could take a GREAT deal of punishment.

He also knew Siegfried's moves were all counter-attacks, designed to keep going and attacking his opponent to catch them off guard. They were designed to hit or miss, never be stopped. Which was what made Naruto think using Jinsoku Kugun would take Siegfried out, it could neutralize attacks to be null and void, and send it's own in place of it.

Naruto threw a harsh palm strike at Siegfried, and hit dead center for the heart. Siegfried was knocked back from it, seeing as it was one of Naruto's strongest thrusts, but he didn't stop, he spun around and sung a soft melody before raising his voice, singing loudly. "ENERGICO!"

Siegfried was incredibly lively as he spun in and rushed a roundhouse to Naruto's side, but Naruto forced it down to the ground and slammed a rising heel kick into Siegfried's chin, knocking him into the air and back.

Siegfried flip back and landed on his feet before flipping back again, moving forward even when flipping back, and tried a rising cartwheel kick, but Naruto caught the kick with both arms folded and forced it down, and thrust a kick into Siegfried's stomach as he tried to flip forward and axe kick Naruto instead.

Naruto grabbed Siegfried and pulled him in, and slammed an elbow in his back and slammed him to the ground. Siegfried bounced off and then landed on a leg, twisting and slamming a rising heel kick into Naruto's gut.

Naruto flipped into the air and then dropped, Siegfried jumping back as Naruto hit the ground where he once stood. Siegfried rushed in afterwords and attempted to continue his melody further. "Glissando!" He slid along the ground and under Naruto, who jumped over him. Siegfried flipped backwards and then jumped high as Naruto dropped again, their heels connecting, Naruto's double heel drop kick, and Siegfried's double rising heel kick, and they both separated, hitting the ground.

At the sidelines, on the containers, the masters watched. Kensei chuckled lightly. "An ADVANCED Go no Sen user, how strange. No one has perfected that style to this degree, maybe there is hope for it yet. But Naruto's not one to give up so easily. He's using his Dou Ki."

Sakaki chuckled. "That's his greatest one too, the one Elder taught him. Gramps, why is he using Dou instead of Sei? Seems to me the other kid is a Dou fighter."

Elder laughed heartily. "That is not true. This Siegfried fellow is a Sei martial Artist, just very energetic about it. A rare breed of Sei, but Sei non the less. Which is why Naruto is using his Jinsoku Kugun, to flat out overpower and nullify Siegfried's attacks."

Akisame hummed, nodding as he seen the fight go on. "You're right. This kid is counter attacking, using his opponents own attacks to make his own stronger, basically his opponents are fighting themselves."

Apachai looked confused about this. "But why is Naruto fighting himself? He should be fighting Siegfried!"

Elder laughed a little. "Using the method to use his opponents strength against them is an interesting idea, but not for the weak bodied. If they can't take the punishment they gain in order to dish it out, then they lose. Naruto is both nullifying Siegfried's only way to win, and dealing more damage. It is only a matter of time and how long Siegfried can keep this up."

Naruto roared as he slammed another snap-kick into Siegfried's head, and making him roll backwards and rise a raising heel kick to Naruto's Chin, but Naruto used his arm to roll it around his head and turn before rushing in and slamming a forceful elbow into Siegfried's cheek, making him roll backwards and land on his back.

Siegfried rose, grunting and still singing a soft melody. "This is a strange melody, but one that is worthy of Mozart's Requiem. Whenever I begin a beat, you change the temp, whenever I bring a movement in, you raise it's major. I can see the end coming for this Orchestra, this beautiful harmony! WITH OUR TEMPESTUOUS RHYTHM WE WILL BRING FOTH THIS HYMN! PRESTO!"

Siegfried rushed in for Naruto once more, and Naruto dodged his first thrust, and slammed a harsh hook into Siegfried's gut. Siegfried grabbed Naruto tightly from behind. "It is time for my ultimate finisher! If you survive, if you manage to end this symphony without harm from this move, then my music will be legend!"

Siegfried roared with a musical chant and jumped into the air, Naruto held firm in his grasp, and he flipped them backwards, their heads pointed to the concrete below. Siegfried screamed with joy. "THIS IS THE GRAND FINALE! ACCELERANDO, REQUIEM BUSTER!"

Naruto did NOT expect to be thrown by Siegfried, after all this time of only counter attacks and his canon attacks for his music, a throw of this caliber was pretty much 'see it to believe it' and he was about to FEEL it as the ground came closer. He had to get out of the hold or stop himself from being knocked out from the asphalt under them.

Naruto channeled his Sei Ki and decided to use a move Kensei taught him. He broke his hands free and put them between his head and the ground and relaxed completely.

Kensei smiled. "I wouldn't have been able to pick a better way out myself... The Qi Gong (Chinese for Iron Shirt) is my greatest defensive move, and uses a vast amount of training to do properly. Let's see if he can actually perform it just right, and not be heavily injured again."

Siegfried roared in an opera tone as they got closer to the ground. The second Naruto's arms hit was the second he tensed up, and focused his Chi to his arms, effectively nullifying all damage. Siegfried let go and flipped to his feet, and Naruto spun on his elbows and hands till he got onto his.

Siegfried was huffing, that move took a lot of his strength to pull off, clinging to Naruto to not fly off unaffected, lifting Naruto up and throwing him that high. It was his finisher for a reason, it was to finish not continue.

Naruto turned, smiling. "Sorry to continue your finale... cal this an short Sonatina encore." Naruto rushed in quickly and decided to go with his special tactic, remembering something Kensei taught him to counter Go no Sen.

Naruto swung hard, slamming a double fore-knuckle jab into Siegfried's left side, but as Siegfried himself turned, using the momentum to spin, Naruto changed direction and pushed his fist heavily inward, forcing Siegfried to step back in surprise.

Naruto spun and swung a spinning back-kick to Siegfried, his toes facing outward as the soul of his foot connected. Siegfried tried to spin out of reach, but Naruto put his soul outward against Siegfried's body and pushed himself with his other leg, rushing his kick into Siegfried with a successful hit.

Siegfried hit the container behind him and coughed a bit. "_Every time he connects, I start letting his momentum carry me, but then he switches the Tempo with Capriccio! Such grace and skill, such inspiration drawn from his every move! This is it, the melody I've been searching for! I HEAR THE MUSIC!_" "FINISH IT NARUTO! LET OUR FINAL ATTACKS END OUR ENCORE AND FINISH OUR SYMPHONY! LET ME HEAR THE MUSIC! LAAAAAA~!"

Naruto decided on using his greatest Dou Ki move, using Kensei's training, Sakaki's power, and Miu's style. "TAKE THIS!" He spun rapidly, roaring as he spun like a top towards Siegfried.

Siegfried yelled in musical chorus as he did the same against Naruto, both of them hitting into each other. As Naruto slammed a fist into Siegfried, Siegfried would spun faster and send an uppercut to Naruto's chin, only to make Naruto faster and ram a knee into Siegfried's stomach, making Siegfried faster and spinning a hard hook right to Naruto's shoulder.

Naruto reared back, Siegfried doing the same, and both spun the fastest they could, Naruto yelling his attack "SENPU KOHAI! (Whirlwind Devastation)" before pounding heavy fists into each other's cheeks, slamming both back and embedding dents into the containers surrounding them.

Siegfried fell on his face, smiling as he did. "_My greatest Duet Symphony ever... The music is so beautiful, so lively. It's a tempestouso of allegro sound. Naruto, my friend, I will follow your melody to the ends of the earth!_"

Naruto caught himself, spitting blood and a tooth after that punch to his face, but otherwise conscious. He got up, groaning as he held his side. "Damn, using my strength to beat me senseless. He's incredible... With a greater training method, he can actually complete Go no Sen and become unbeatable."

Niijima came up, chuckling with a big smile. "Well, that was a pretty amazing fight. Thanks for the save, both of you, I knew you would come find me. So, where's Loki?" He was wearing some new pants and a loose shirt.

Naruto smiled. "You are my friend, I don't let my friend down. I told you I had a bad feeling about this and you shouldn't have tried it... I understand though. Siegfried was an amazing fight. Loki? He ran off, like the coward he is..."

Miu frowned at that. "I should have followed him..." She sighed, but smiled. "If I had, I would probably never have gotten Niijima out of that crate till the ship left, though, so I guess Loki will get his later."

Niijima nodded and smiled. "Sorry Naruto. I guess I should have listened. But I did find something interesting... If you don't mind."

Naruto nodded at that. "Give me what you got."

Niijima grinned. "Apparently, Freya, the third fist, has been keeping tabs on Kisara ever since her defeat to you. Not only that, but Loki's been drilling Siegfried about battling the Shinka for his music, and I guess Siegfried's already faced me and you."

Naruto nodded and helped Siegfried up, putting his arm around his shoulders. "Miu, give me a hand? Niijima, I think Siegfried's too entranced with his fight with me to follow Ragnarok anymore. He'll probably follow me in Shinka, and he will be an amazing rival..."

Miu smiled, giggling. "I can see that. I saw a little bit of the ending, you used the Senpu Kohai. I feel happy you used the move you completed while sparring with me."

Naruto chuckled more and they started walking out of the docks. After gathering Naruto's weights and finding Takeda to call off the search, he returned to the Dojo, seeing the masters doing the usual. He smiled. "Guys, this is the Zombie Niijima was talking about. I think I put him down for good this time.. Akisame-Sensei, Kensei-Sifu, mind helping me treat his injuries? I got him pretty good..."

They all went to the Clinic and Elder chuckled. "You noticed us watching, I see."

Naruto sighed heavily. "Not that hard when Sakaki gets excited. And the beer was a dead give away."

Sakaki chuckled nervously. "You got me, I guess I can't be stealthy even if I wanted to. That was an amazing move though, what he did. To lift you and hold you like that till you hit the ground? He's pretty strong."

Kensei grinned. "But Naruto was stronger. Being able to take that forceful drop and still keep going, we trained him well. Seems he came a long way from being unable to fight a rare style in street fighting."

Miu giggled as she seen Naruto sit down, nursing his bruised ribs. "He's come a longer way in his training, being able to use so many vast movements and being able to use them all correctly..." "_He'll surpass JiJi someday... And what is even scarier, is that he will do it before he turned into an old man._"

**XxX With Loki at a late night shooting range XxX**

Loki heard from his spies that Siegfried was beaten soundly, even after going full strength instead of playing around, and cursed. "Damn it! How could he defeat Siegfried so easily after using everything he has?"

A man in glasses, slightly messy purple hair, and white shirt and pants was in the shooting range, a yin yang patch on his collar and black gloves with a golden insignia with the roman numeral for one, sliding his glasses back over the bridge of his nose after he cleaned them. "Sounds like you're having a bad day, Loki. Your plan go wrong yet again? So tell me, who is this adversary you so admittedly despise?"

Loki growled under his breath. "Naruto Uzumaki..."

Four disks fired at the man in glasses, who jumped and broke them all, all four being smashed by either a punch or kick at the exact same time before he landed. "I see. Well, whoever he is, he shouldn't be much of a problem against us anymore. I'll inform all the fists to NEVER go easy on him, and go fully against him with everything they have from the very start. Chances are, he may be a slow starter."

Loki huffed. "Maybe, but he beat Valkyrie, Hermit, and now Siegfried. Three out of Eight and he barely has a scratch on his winning streak? He's beaten everyone so far, Tsukuba to Siegfried without a single loss, even SAVED Takeda after beating him, from everyone in Kisara's gang. Odin, what kind of plan might you have to beat this if he isn't a slow starter?"

Odin smirked, scoffing lightly. "Then it would be time to drown the Shinka in full on assault, grind them to dust with the top four, you and the three of cards."

Loki thought a few minutes before grinning. "Let me think of a plan to destroy our biggest threat... I think I can find a way to make sure he goes down. Give me a week."

Odin started walking out of the club, humming before answering. "One week. If you can;t find it, or can't defeat him, then we go with my plan. Understand, Loki?"

Loki grinned evilly. "Loud and clear, Odin... Loud and clear..." With that, Loki walked off to investigate ways to trap Naruto.

**XxX The next day at school XxX**

Naruto, Miu and everyone else were in the Shinka alliance HQ in school, Niijima presenting some things. Niijima took a deep breath. "Alright everyone. Now, you all know that Siegfried kidnapped me after I was found out. But I had a few things being investigated since then, and just today I got the information I was looking for..."

Niijima opened the first piece of paper of his sheet paper presentation, showing the first eight roman numerals, and pictured above each one, some blacked out. "So far, we have four spotted for Ragnarok's Eight Fists. The Eight Fist Valkyrie, Aka Kisara Nanjo, Sixth Fist Hermit, Aka Natsu Tanimato, Fifth Fist Siegfried and the Fourth Fist Loki. We've known, thanks to Takeda and Ukita, as well as a few more sources, that the top three are Odin, Berserker and Freya, the first Three. The Seventh Fist is Thor. I figured a few things out about him..."

He slid the sheet up to present the next one, showing some connections. "Seems Freya was a master to Kisara, and Siegfried and Thor were partners and friends. Thor runs a fighting club, a secret arena for fighters to join in. I've yet to find it, but we will soon enough. Thanks to something I don't quite understand, Kisara will be quitting Ragnarok."

Takeda and Ukita looked confused by that. Naruto spoke up. "Because she's not someone to hurt people for the fun of it. She is a true martial artist, one of Honor. She looked up to Freya who is a strong woman herself, which is why she was part of Ragnarok to begin with. I met her way back, before she was part of it, and saved her and her cat from an attacking dog."

Takeda smirked. "I see, no wonder she's so attached to that cat. You know, she was kind of weird when ordering people to find you. Always saying 'if possible, bring him back without hurting him' or something, but keeping up her tough girl act."

Ukita smiled. "True, it was kind of unsettling. I was wondering what was going on."

Niijima coughed in his hand. "Besides that, Kisara will probably join our cause to be with Naruto. Now, something I find strange is this... Seems there have been reports of women in uniform wondering around the city as of late..."

Naruto sighed. "Valkyrie, the group under Freya anyway, so they are on the move? Why so much movement?"

Niijima frowned. "Not good news, Naruto... They are keeping watch on Kisara, and also keeping watch on your movements from now on... Seems Freya knows you now, care to explain."

Naruto frowned. "Yeah, I saved her one night recently. Her staff was broken, and two weapon users were about to kill her. I saved her life. No doubt she is trying to find me for either a fight, or to thank me."

Niijima nodded. "I see... So you know her by looks and style?"

Naruto nodded. "She's a dark skinned and well developed young woman, uses a very sophisticated style of Jojutsu, staff wielding. She also had a hidden knife, but couldn't get it in time. She is a weapons master, but not near my own weapon master's skill. She is calculating, and makes sure to analyze everything. But also has curious and kind eyes."

Niijima smiled. "I see. Well, it's noted. The Shinka are going to keep loose but alert. See anything from Ragnarok, any activity against us, you call and note it right away. Until then, Shinka, relax from battle."

Naruto and Miu were walking back to the Dojo as school ended and Miu brought up Freya. "So, you saved someone of Ragnarok. Couldn't you have left her to defeat?"

Naruto sighed. "I said she was going to DIE not be defeated. So of course I made sure to save her."

Miu looked in realization. "Ohhh. Sorry, must have not heard you say she was about to die. In that case, it's a good thing you did. So, whats your plans for tonight?"

Naruto shrugged. "Train, possibly get a better work out via Apachai's next technique. This time it's a Muay Boran move I think."

They returned, but Renka was there training with Kensei. Naruto decided to watch as Miu went to get comfortable and ready for her chores.

After a few minutes, Renka noticed Naruto and looked to her father, who nodded. She smiled and got on her feet, since she was waling on her hands. "Hey, Naruto. You look better. Daddy told me you took on a Go no Sen expert last night."

Naruto chuckled, nodding. "I did. He developed that style very nicely, beyond what anyone else has done. It was pretty harsh, but I managed to beat him."

Renka smiled, blushing a little as she came up to him. "Naruto, would it be ok to ask you out on a date? I want to be closer to you, like we were before I left for China."

Naruto blinked at that, surprised she asked... He seen Kensei looking at him with glaring eyes and smiled nervously. "Sure, I don't see anything wrong with that. Miu and me aren't together yet, so a small date shouldn't be too much trouble."

Renka giggled and kissed his cheek, making him blush. "Tonight then?" Naruto only nodded as he didn't rightly process anything other then the kiss just yet. She bounded off to train outside afterwords.

Naruto trained like hell to get his mind off the kiss to his cheek and the fact he didn't want either girl to kill him. Renka and Miu already were hostile against each other, he didn't nee them to castrate him for dating them both. He would have to get used to that though, as both girls weren't about to give up on winning his heart...

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-;

FINALLY! I AM DONE! UGH! Inspiration down the toilet, unable to think straight, and am trying not to go brain dead... but it was either finish without the date, or make you all wait another day. I am NOT about to break my deadline over what can be a good Omake for next chapter!

Anyway, time for credit!

**CREDIT FOR THE QI GONG AND SENPU KOHAI GO TO REVIEWER ZAMOSKIS! THANK YOU FOR YOUR HELP WITH MOVES FOR NARUTO!**

**ANOUNCEMENT: I AM STILL LOOKING FOR DOU AND SEI MOVES FOR NARUTO! PLEASE REVIEW WITH REASONABLE MOVES YOU THINK WOULD FIT THE NARUTO IN MY STORY! THANK YOU!**

Read, Enjoy, Review!


	17. The Coming Storm, Bring an Umbrella

Welcome again to another chapter of Naruto the Mightiest Disciple! I gotta tell ya, everyone LOVED the fight with Siegfried, and I am stoked you did. Let's keep the ball rolling, shall we? Let's see what else I can cook up... This may be difficult though. Bear with me?

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-;

Naruto yelled as he was thrown back by Akisame, rolling along the floor a little before springing to his legs and defending against Akisame's neck chop. Naruto groaned, but calmed down, activating his Seikuken to block and dodge the incoming strikes Akisame was now fiercely attacking him with.

Naruto yelled once more as, yet again, he was thrown by Akisame who caught him off balance. He hit the wall this time, but landed on his feet, shaking himself back in order to keep going. Akisame smiled. "That's enough sparring for today. Now, let's see you use my special technique..."

Naruto frowned. He knew he was in trouble if he tried it. He did it by fluke with Hermit, doing just right at just the right moment in just the right way and ended it just enough time to go with his counter attack. This was going to be hell.

Naruto took a deep breath before starting to use the Yanagi Hayurashi (Willow Leaf Walk), vanishing before Miu's and Renka's eyes, but the masters could easily see him. Akisame saw him doing swell at the beginning, but soon he stopped and stumbled a bit. The move required great leg movement and precise coordination to use the move. It took great amounts of time to practice and get right fully, and even then it would only help you gain another few seconds of using it in an actual fight.

Akisame drilled him till dinner was ready, Kensei keeping Renka busy with her won training and Elder giving Miu her own special course, but soon she had to make dinner, which proved everyone to stop training to eat.

Renka smiled at Naruto. "Whatever that move was earlier, you were amazing Naruto."

Miu huffed, smiling as she was proud to see it succeed in actual combat. "He was even more amazing against Hermit the Sixth Fist when he used it and did it totally right."

Akisame sipped his tea before speaking. "Enough you two. He still has a long way to go before he can use that move against anyone prepared for a good fight."

The two were about to ask what he meant when Naruto answered the unasked question. "Hermit didn't expect me to disappear, I caught him totally unaware. To be able to use that move in actual combat, you need to first be able to dodge three blows whilst using it for a total of two minutes. I can't do either. SO I can only use it good against unaware opponents."

Renka scoffed. "Still, you are doing well. I mean, come on, you actually wounded Sougetsu!" "Fluke." He fired back.

Miu shrugged. "Well, you've managed to beat Kisara, Hermit, and recently Siegfried, not to mention the fact you spar with Apachai half the time he trains you for the last few years. If anything, you cannot tell me you are not skilled. Admittedly? You're not skilled enough to be ready for stronger fighters, but you are still skilled. Come on, you can take either me or Renka on one on one and either keep us on our toes, tie, or win."

The Elder laughed. "Lively here, but please, Miu, Renka, Naruto, you all need to know one valuable thing here. It is not how strong you are with any skill you truly carry, as long as your heart is strong. That is where Naruto truly exceeds."

Naruto smiled slightly. "I guess... Still, things are about to be even crazier the further I take on Ragnarok."

Renka stood at that and smirked. "Hey, no problem there, you got me to help you in any situation, if you need me to take on the lackeys so you can beat up the boss then just say so!"

Miu frowned. "He's already got me, so you are not needed."

Renka growled. "Say what Bimbo? I dare you to say that to my face! Need another match? I've been pulling up so much practice you'll never beat me now!"

Miu chuckled playfully. "Talk is cheap you know, I'd rather not waste time telling you three hundred times that you cannot fathom the strength in numbers and skill that Ragnarok possess, and I can, thus making me a better choice. I'd rather just show you, whenever you want Renka."

Naruto finished eating quickly and got up. "Gotta train, I'll be outside." with that, he ran off and sweat dropped. "That would have been a disaster with me in the middle... I'd rather not choose after all, and I'm still young. Besides.. Breaking one heart to make the other happy isn't my style..."

Kensei patted his back. "Same problem with me. Thing is, my wife beat the other girls and was still shy to ask me out, so I guess they will soon figure it out amongst themselves... let them deal with it, and just be yourself."

Naruto smiled sadly. "I still don't want them to be hurt, emotionally or physically. I can't keep them from fighting though, but I still wish I could figure out a way to not hurt them emotionally. Thank you, though, Kensei-Sifu."

Kensei nodded. "Now, you still need training on Akisame's technique, and not to mention the fact it is still his day for training. So, you will practice that move with me. Now, give it your best shot." Naruto bowed before getting into stance, and they practiced for the next hour as Renka and Miu fought, Renka left and Miu did the last few chores before it was time to get some sleep.

Kisame looked to Elder. "I've been thinking. Whilst it's true, more than a single love can be achieved through any and all ways known on this earth, do you think they will allow this to happen?"

Elder hummed, and turned serious. "I've walked this earth for many years, I've seen many things, been many places, and I know one thing. Young people can never understand the true meaning of a particular subject. Love, such as it is, s not limited to the amount of heart you have, nor the amount of people you love. The truth is, our nudge, helping them to get nearer, can either go by what is needed for the better good of everyone, or a disaster that will turn this into a bloody battle for their own heart. All we can do, is helpfully nudge them down the better path..."

Kensei hummed. "Still, I've said many times, whilst a great idea for everyone, and the battles that will ensue someday will be great as well so we need that strength, it is dangerous... we put this plan into action, and as the seeds of the plan grew beyond our control, we, with all out wisdom and strength, could not stop it, even if we wanted to stop it. The best we can do... if wait, and nudge them. By no means do we control their lives though, they choose their own paths."

Sakaki sighed heavy and broke another bottle open. "Let me tell you something old man, this idea sounded good at the start, but now it's a total blowout. Let's just sit back and watch, not even doing anything."

Akisame brushed his mustache. "Sakaki's joking aside... I agree with you Elder. Let us hope that this all goes for the better, rather than having the worst storm us all."

Everyone agreed to let it go for the night, seeing as they needed to sleep. Shigure, however, wasn't sleeping in the least.

Shigure was in her room and looking at the improved weapon she made Naruto. Currently he had a four part pole, which totally pulled apart were two Nunchuku that could connect to either two short poles or a single normal length staff, not to mention the added addition of the Tanto connection on either end for a spear or Naginata.

Naruto hasn't actually battled to the fullest in actual battle against a weapon user his level, no one who he could actually use them on, and yet he wanted something different. Five short poles that he could attach to each other in any way shape or form, either two short poles or a long staff, two half staffs, a half staff and a three Quarter staff, whatever he required.

Truthfully it would take a little time to hide, as well as a little time to get out and ready to fight with for all five poles, it would have to be built up to the five poles total in his hand if need be even. She still had to get it ready for when he might like to change his style of weaponry choices.

She was also trying to figure out her feelings as well. They have been growing as Naruto has in his skill, exponentially. Watching him, his kindness, his battle-hardened skills taking on all comers and still being the spirit of righteousness that it is, and the fact he has been getting better. It's as if, ever since more care has been put into his personal life, he has been getting faster and stronger.

It was strange to her, seeing Naruto grow and grow, being able to fight Apachai in a small spar, being beaten badly every single time, but growing faster and stronger each day. He never managed to counter attack until that one day, and it was only after Naruto's start of High School and being in a personal life not a fighting life, and he's been getting better ever since, and doubly so after the date with Miu.

She touched her heart. "Do.. I feel for... Naruto in... that.. sense? Is this really... love?" She looked to the weapons in front of her and wondered how to make it better for Naruto to use. She was up all night to figure it out...

**XxX With Ragnarok XxX**

The Fists were watching a match going on, a special initiation on who would be recommended for leadership of the next sector they were controlling. Odin was watching with little interest really, he was focused on the Shinka, on this Naruto. It was puzzling to think one person could stir up so much trouble, and yet not care.

Odin addressed his first command that night. "Valkyrie, I think it is best to put you off probation. You're training has been amplified I hear, and your conviction for winning is to be admired. If I don't let you loose you may be a loose cannon on us. We can't have that after all. After Tsuji's abandonment, the Trio is now disbanded, and the fact we need all we have to fight off this new group, it would be a waste to let you stay put any longer."

Kisara bowed her head. She couldn't speak. Odin trusted her here, but she wasn't loyal to Ragnarok anymore. She had to keep a low profile though, otherwise be found out and have herself taken out before she could finally get out.

It was true, her conviction for winning had grown, her will to win was for beating Ragnarok, and joining Naruto was great, and her training thus far was to help her fight off anyone she needed to in order to finally rid herself of Ragnarok's threat against her when she left.

She had to stay cool, keep undercover until she could finally bend a way out. "Thank you, Odin."

Loki grinned. "These Shinka kids are interesting to say the least. Takeda seems to have gotten way better, not to mention this Naruto guy beat a fist by himself. I think it best if I finish this with my final preparation and plan. This one should be a real doozy, and if all goes well, Naruto will be beaten and broken so badly he won't be able to move his shoulders or anything below them."

Freya turned to him. "Don't think it'll be that easy. I've seen him fight with his bare hands against two guys that tore my staff apart... Naruto is not to be trifled with. Whatever plan you have, I doubt it will force him to stop at all."

Loki chuckled at that. "Maybe not. See, I know more than any of you. He cares for no one more than being a friend, even to that girl he is always with. Fighter or not, he will help his friends, and won't stop till his friends are safe. But what if you take a friend of his, and make it impossible for him to save them without standing still and letting me do whatever I want with him?"

Odin sighed. "Loki, no more kidnapping, we aren't going to use tactics that are either doomed to fail or are not what Ragnarok is about. You've sat in the dark watching all this time, are you sure you can even fight like a fist anymore? We are her group of Martial Artists, and yet you barely fight. I think it's time to full out strike against the Shinka." "Don't even think about it..."

Everyone, even the ones fighting, stopped and looked to see Hermit coming in the warehouse. "The Shinka are weaklings compared to the real threat. Takeda and Ukita are just small fry right now, and they are considered generals and high ranked fighters in Shinka. Tells you all you need to know, it shouldn't take much to beat them, hell I bet even Loki could beat them. Naruto, however, is stronger than most of you. And I will be the one to take him down... So stay out of it."

Valkyrie was slightly worried. Last she heard, Naruto beat hermit pretty good, and Hermit's been gone ever since, training most likely, and now he returns with a fire and determination to take Naruto down higher than she ever seen of him for any of his opponents. Could Naruto take him down again? Or did Hermit possess skill and drive enough to finally get his revenge?

Odin hummed at that. "Hermit, been training in the mountains again? Next time you should let us in on that, we thought you abandoned your post here. You had your shot, and lost completely."

Hermit narrowed his eyes. "I didn't ask permission. This is between me and him, so stay out of it Odin."

Odin looked at Hermit, frowning as that sounded unruly against him. "I was going to just forgive you for the loss and have you wait on probation until I found it time for you to go after him again... but now I think your being ignorant to the facts, and unaccepted to the orders I lay down. Hermit, stand down."

Hermit scoffed. "Odin, you know for sure that I can choose my targets whenever and however I want. Besides, this is personal, so this is my choice and you can't stop me."

Loki huffed. "Like you have a choice Hermit. It's my turn still. Listen, how about you stay this one out and go after me huh? That way it'll be more fun." "_Actually, this might turn in my favor... using hermit to have him get what he wants and I don't have to fight. Well... maybe... let's see what I can do here._"

Hermit snarled but Odin stopped him. "Hermit, don't forget that you just got out of training. Take a few days to rest and you can do whatever you like. If you intervene before you are fully rested I will have to step in and crush you, forcing you to rest until you are prepared for a fight."

Hermit just stared with anger at Odin, but after a little while gave in. "Fine, but I get my turn before Loki, understand me?"

Loki grinned. "How about this Hermit... I already have a plan set up and will probably be able to be put into action before you even get fully rested. Here's the deal, if you get fully rested before I put my plan into action, and it has to be truly fully rested and no quick sleep just to get faster than me, then I will back down and let you have my turn, thus giving you an extra try at Naruto if you fail again. Sound fair?"

Hermit narrowed his eyes, and the rest looked to Loki with suspicious looks. Loki chuckled. "It's no surprise. Hermit wants this so bad he'll probably fight us trying to get his shot. Might as well, besides, who says he will even win? I'll get my shot afterwords."

Hermit scoffed. "Loki, you're demented and you scheme too much for us to believe that, but I guess it's better than having to fight you and waste my strength. I'll get my rest now then." With that, Hermit left to sleep.

Odin turned to Loki. "It's not like you to delay your plans on bringing down a target you find interesting. Thus I have to ask, why the sudden charity?"

Loki grinned more, getting up and starting walking off. "Easy, because I know that I will be the one to take this Naruto down. Whether Hermit fights him or not, I know for a fact I can win. I always stack the deck in my favor..."

With that, he left. Kisara had a single hand shaking in a fist, wondering what to do. She couldn't take it anymore, she was hearing this talk of how they were going to bring Naruto down and out, and she was still part of Ragnarok.

She had to get this information to Naruto somehow, on how things are going down, but she knew it was impossible... She would have to believe in her friend and wait until her shot to finally quit Ragnarok approached.

**XxX Next day, Shinka HQ in School XxX**

Naruto, Miu, Takeda, Ukita, and Niijima were in the new HQ again. Niijima was still finishing lunch though so the others could talk. "Takeda, hows the arm?"

Takeda smiled as he flexed it and looked to Naruto, who asked him. "It's going great. Treatment is all done, I am one hundred percent. I even went to a qualifying match to get in this recent tournament for Boxing, I won without taking a single hit."

Naruto smiled and nodded. "Good to hear man. Hey, if you ever need a sparring partner, you always got me."

Takeda chuckled nervously. "I appreciate the offer, but I don't want my ass kicked again. What about you Ukita?"

Ukita hummed as he was reading a helpful guide to Mastering Judo. "Nah, I've got too much to think about. Not to mention helping to save your ass, Naruto."

Miu was curious. "What information did you get recently? Anything we need to know now?"

Naruto sighed. "Miu, Niijima brought us here with an urgent message, I am sure when he is done he will tell us."

Niijima finished and sighed after drinking the last of his soda. "Quite right... Now, let's get this started. Naruto, what I am about to tell you is more important than anything else that has been gone through with Ragnarok."

He got a presentation board and flipped a paper up, showing the Ragnarok fists and pictures. "Here's what we know of the fists actual faces and tactics. Odin, nothing except he is number one. Berserker, no picture, and it's been said he fights the way he is named, like the invincible brawler. Freya, no picture, but as you said she fights using a staff, but carries other weapons. Now..."

He pointed to Loki. "Loki. We fought his shadow, whom looks just like him in many ways, thus this photo helps out for presentation. Loki is dangerous, tactical, and unpredictable. He took me hostage to get to you, and rumor has it he is going to try to get to you again. Knowing Loki, he tries to have others do his bidding, thus we have to imagine any possibility. Because I have the same mindset, but changing my actual personality, I can actually predict his next move. He will try to personally get you involved, Naruto, MAKE you fight whomever he wants you to or else, force you to make mistakes when your angry, which is quite impossible I hear. Point is, He's after you."

He pointed to Siegfried. "Of the grid. Ever since his defeat, my sources tell me this anyway, he has vanished completely, no trace to where he is now."

He pointed to Hermit. "This is interesting. Hermit's been off training in the mountains, no doubt to get as good as you to beat you this time. He's back... Tanimoto will be continuing his school curriculum until further notice, and hermit is no doubt going to try to get you before Loki, thus causing two fists at you instead of just one this time."

He pointed to the Seventh Fist's spot. "No picture, but we got slight information on this dude. Thor. He is a Sumo. Big, bulky, all muscle and fat, this guy has a winning streak twice as big as his body, and that's saying something. Winning in the underground that is, he is no professional sports Sumo fighter. Everyone you ask about Thor being a Sport Sumo, they will punch you and tell you it's Combat Sumo."

He pointed to the eighth Fist, Kisara. "Kisara, who is now your friend, and we will be helping out soon, she got a messenger to me this morning, telling me to tell you that you should expect that trap by Loki, or a challenge by Hermit, in the next three days."

Naruto nodded. "Seems they are taking me seriously, which is both good and bad. So, whats YOUR battle plan, Niijima?"

Niijima sighed. "Nothing too flashy. Just that we wait. As I learned from your way of Martial Arts, you do not attack, but defend. So until they do something you won't fight them with the preemptive strike plan. Takeda and Ukita could help dish out some fighting but neither of them are strong enough to fight more than one fist. Best plan is to wait and see what they do. Like I said? Loki is most likely planning to do something personal to you. If he plans to kidnap anyone again, I will be too fast for Loki or Hermit, as proven, Takeda, Ukita and Miu are fighters and they would be able to down any of his goons if they try anything. Only other people close to you I know are Kisara, which they don't know about, and your Masters, which would be suicide on his part."

Miu chuckled. "You're right about that. From what I know, no one can beat the Masters."

Takeda chuckled nervously. "Which is why I am hesitant to do any sparring with Naruto till I get some big training under my belt. Anyway, This is going to be a big battle... Naruto, you ready for such a thing? I mean, I know you aren't weak by any means, but the word on the street after gathering Info for Niijima is that Berserker and Odin are undefeated. Hell, Freya has a streak herself. The Three of Cards are big players."

Miu looked to Takeda. "We know. That's why the Three of Cards will face not just Naruto, but the Disciples of Ryozanpaku. He and I will be more than enough to fight them all off."

Niijima smiled. "Good to know. Thing is, it may be out of our hands. Loki is no fool, he stacks his deck before he plays with his targets. I know his kind, I used to be that way. He knows if he tries any of us, it would mean disaster on his end. He would choose a way that was water tight... I'll work out any details, and have my spy network expanding to see what more I can dig up... Meeting adjourned."

Naruto stood with Miu and started to leave, but Takeda and Ukita started walking with them. Takeda smiled. "Naruto, listen. I may not be strong, but I still can help. Trust me, Miu isn't the only help you have here. Before you even go into Loki's trap, bring us along."

Naruto nodded. "Thanks guys. So, us four against the entire fists... Which are, as I count, six. Best shot is to get them one by one, one on one. Takeda, whenever you feel like taking your training to the next level... Just tell me so, alright?"

Takeda chuckled nervously. "Thanks, I may do that... just not yet, I'd rather keep my body intact with normal training for now."

Naruto and Miu were walking home, but Miu noticed Naruto wasn't heading back to the Dojo in the regular route. "Naruto, you ok?"

Naruto hummed. "Something just hit me... Loki's manipulative, he will use every trick in the book, right? Niijima is our spy network, who would be the spy network for Ragnarok?"

Miu pouted. "Puzzles at a time like this? Fine, you always get to the point sooner or later, so I shall humor you. Loki, right?"

Naruto nodded. "The best possible option. For a big gang like that they would need the spy network to get information on potential threats to the gang. Loki would also be looking up any possible way to get me involved... Tell me, what or who could he use?"

Miu blinked at that. That was an interesting theory... She hummed in thought before perking up. "Renka, but she is pretty skilled too, meaning he couldn't use her. What else is there?"

Naruto sighed. "That's the thing. I have no other friends, but I do have something of importance to me... Something I had hidden away. Something no one knew about. Thing is, it was in plain sight. Remember I would go for a day? I would go to check on it. Loki's spy network would know this and go after it. That's the only thing left I know of."

Miu was confused. "Wait, what do you mean? The only possessions you ever had were that scroll when you got to the Dojo, and anything we bought you. How did you hide this..."

Naruto lead her to a small hill, of which had a few symbols written on the ground. "Elder knew about this. He always knows, and Shigure was probably the one to tell him at first. Once I knew how to reroute the bodies chakras as Akisame-Sensei did to my arm that day, I found something interesting on the scroll."

Naruto sighed as he seen the hole in the middle of the symbol's. "And now, Loki has it. We must hurry, otherwise my secrets, and possibly my future, will be common knowledge, or destroyed."

Miu frowned. "You've kept secrets? Why? You know you can trust me, and the Masters."

Naruto frowned more. "Normally yes, but this is special. The things I found in that scroll? Were practically my heritage. From my own world. I can't trust anyone with it until I am safe to tell it without this kind of thing happening. Sorry, Miu..."

Miu smiled a little and kissed his cheek. "You can make this up to me later. Still, this is bad. Loki has this information now, and that's not good. Whether it will be useful to him or not, that doesn't matter. What does matter is that it is yours and he is going to lure you into a trap. What now?" 

Naruto looked to her and then they left to return home. "We wait... Niijima said it, we don't know what is going to happen, rushing in will only be reckless and create more problems. This is bad... and won't be easy. Loki doesn't realize how sensitive some of that information is..."

In truth, he did...

**XxX With Loki XxX**

"Good work men, bringing me this. Sure, I could have kidnapped a friend, but it wouldn't have worked out in my favor, but this, what he tried to hide, will be personal enough for him to get angry and make mistakes when he fights Hermit... now go."

Everyone left as he looked at the information and the trinkets. "Weird, this isn't a very common metal in these parts. Not to mention this paper is bamboo and silk, very weird... Whoever Naruto is, he has one strange hobby. But thing is, what it says gets me. Ninja, Ninjutsu, chakra, fireballs and dragons? It's like another dimension... hold on, no birth certificate, no known aliases, no history, no family line, nothing, and this? Could it be he's from another dimension? It's not possible... is it?"

**XxX Extra Scene: Renka and Naruto's Date XxX**

Renka was currently tugging Naruto's arm, trying to get him to quickly move to the restaurant she picked out for them. She heard he loved Ramen and Pizza from her father, and this place had both. Not to mention an arcade with many multilayer games for them to play.

Naruto was groaning as Renka wouldn't slow down. "Come on, this isn't a race, we have time to walk you know."

Renka giggled. "No way, if we don't hurry then it will just be a waste of time!" "_Not to mention I can't walk normally when I am this excited._" It was true, she was soaring with happiness at this chance to take Naruto out on a date.

They got there and Naruto chuckled a bit. "Asked your father didn't you?"

Renka blushed and pouted. "Well it's not like we get much time alone, I only just got back to japan half a month ago, and that's been after years of not being with you. So I needed a little help... I wont after this, this time I will find out everything about you and you about me, and we start from there ok?"

Naruto nodded and smiled. "I guess you got a point there. So, shall we?" They went in and Naruto ordered two bowls of Ramen and a giant half vegetable half pepperoni pizza and the two started digging in.

Renka asked about his training and he told her everything so far, how he was trained and what kind of skills he learned, even about his weapons and their function and what he wanted to replace them with. She found that interesting. "I think you should keep your current set. Seems better suited and better to try with. Not to mention some variants you've leaned and probably use for the Chinese Kempo base style from the Nunchuku as their weapon of choice. Wing Chun variants take it on, as well as mostly the staff."

Naruto sighed. "Still, it seems like it may not work for a real battle of weapons. But anyway... how goes your own training?"

Renka told him how she learned everything from her mother she could thus far, and was pretty much going to be training in what she lacked so that she may finally be a martial artist capable of any kind of combat in the future. "My outer Strength training is going well actually."

Naruto nodded and smiled. "Have to have both, and that's what the masters made sure to do with me."

It was a good night, they ate their meals, and Naruto got another Pizza but then Renka saw the Arcade and dragged him in. They played some of the fighting martial arts games. After a few rounds Renka scoffed. "These guys wouldn't last two seconds against us if they were real... The fighting styles aren't real, and the bouncing is making it easy to predict their moves."

Naruto hummed in thought though. "Actually, this may help me achieve some of the moves I need to complete for the Masters. The masters taught me that any knowledge in the world, no matter how useless it may seem to martial arts, can actually be useful in helping your own become more accomplished... I think I will put a few notes from some of these characters and games in my mind for later."

Renka frowned a bit, but smiled. He was a Martial Artist to the very core, but knew it wasn't a one hundred percent kind of thing to do in today's society, as well as knowing there was more than Martial Arts to do in the world. That made him as wise as Hakubi, at such a young age too.

Renka and Naruto were about to leave the place when they saw some gang thugs trying to use Martial Arts to get free Pizza. Renka was growling, but Naruto was calm. Naruto stopped Renka from rushing them and shook his head before stepping forward.

Renka waited to see what Naruto was going to do. Naruto went to the man who seemed to be the leader. "Excuse me, but are you the leader of these guys?"

The young but gruff young man scoffed. "And who are you Goldilocks? Out of our way or you'll be crying for your mommy."

Naruto just took a deep breath. "I ask you nicely, please, for everyone's sake, stop this, pay for the food, and any damages, and leave."

The man looked to Naruto and smirked. "Hey guys, we got ourselves a 'hero'. Sorry, I think I heard crazy in my ear, you threatening us? Here's what we do to people who threaten us around these parts..." Everyone jumped Naruto and punched him.

Renka looked surprised, but everyone else looked horrified. She saw what they did not. Naruto has a fist against his temple, a fist against his chest, a knife hand to the neck, a kick to his knee, and a foot against his stomach. But he didn't get hurt, no damage was done.

The guys looked confused as Naruto just stood there, eyes closed, not moving as if he was a statue. He then huffed hard and opened his eyes and twisted, forcing them all back and on their asses. Naruto took a deep breath. "If you guys are done... I asked nicely, to pay and leave, but you want a fight... Renka, give me a hand? We will give them a fight..."

Naruto and Renka whooped them all, they paid and then left quickly, screaming. The leader screamed in rage instead of fear though. "YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS! LOKI ISN'T A PUSHOVER AND HE WILL GET YOU BACK FOR THIS!"

Naruto narrowed his eyes. "Loki huh? Seems he will be a more dangerous threat to me now... Still, I am glad I made an impression." Everyone cheered for his heroics and he told them Renka did most the work.

After the praising Renka and Naruto left, Renka holding Naruto's hand. "You were great. And I hear you do this most nights you are able."

Naruto shrugged. "Heroics aren't something I like to broadcast... I would rather beat down those who prey on the weak for their own gain and make this a better place to live. Also, to make those who use the Martial Arts for selfish and evil purposes, such as Ragnarok, pay for their deeds."

Renka nodded. "Good goal, and I will clean up my end of town to make sure it helps your goal become achievable."

They made it back to the Gekirin and Renka turned to Naruto. "This was wonderful. The food, the talk, and the games. Best part, I got to see you in action and fought alongside you. Thank you for this wonderful evening. Hope we can have another soon." "_And I will be fighting Miu with my best until I drop to make sure it is sooner, rather than later._"

Naruto nodded and smiled. "It was a very good date. See you tomorrow maybe. Sleep well." he turned to leave but Renka pulled him back and brought him forward to her and then, kissed him full on the lips.

This surprised the HECK out of Naruto, but before he could either pull back or deepen the kiss, whichever his instincts would allow first since he was NOT good with this, Renka pulled back and blushed, smiling. "I'll see you around..."

Naruto blinked as Renka swayed her hips as she walked back into the Gekirin. Naruto shook himself out of his stupor and smiled a bit. "Well... That was certainly pleasant..." With that said, he walked back to the Dojo.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-;

There you all go... dang I was lacking inspiration, I had to go through my paces... re-reading the story before I could continue. Anyway, there you go, hope you enjoyed it, cause next chapter comes the hells fury of Naruto.


	18. Loki's trick, Hermit's Drive! Fight!

Here comes the boom, cause this is gonna be a hell of a chapter. Miu and Naruto fight off Ragnarok! You seen this coming, you know it's coming, so I'll just rush in the story and we can bring up the speed of this chapter. START!

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-;

Renka and Miu were currently sparring with each other once more, for the right to date Naruto whenever they ask him. Renka didn't know he was preoccupied with Loki stealing his special personal items he hid over the years.

Miu and her were huffing, having only one more move left in them, and their clothes kind of ripped again. Renka rushed in for her next attack, and Miu jumped up at her, spreading her legs for her own strike against Renka.

Renka twisted to a turn and turned around, swinging a wide arch spinning back kick at Miu who flipped upside down and on her side before slamming both legs outward, one leg going to one side, the other leg to the other side, performing a split scissor kick, and that caught them both in a tangle.

Miu's Scissor kick had hit against the back of Renka's Shoulder, which spun her, but the back kick rammed into Miu's hip near her stomach and that sent them both flying in opposite directions. They both sat up, groaning from the painful hits and awaited judgment.

The Elder was the only one to watch, Kensei having to talk to Hakubi about an important matter, and hummed. After reviewing the fight he stood. "This was a tough one to call, since you both have improved so much. But, sadly, this time, Miu is the one who won the right to ask Naruto on a date."

Miu jumped up in joy. "YES! I got it this time Renka!" She just smirked and stood proudly.

Renka sighed and stood, but smiled. "I guess it's only fair, bimbo, I had mine, might as well have your own to even it out. Just make sure not to mess it up ok? I'll win the next one for sure!" Renka went to change into her other set of clothes, knowing her current ones were gonna get ripped from the fight, and Miu did the same.

Naruto was training with Kensei again, the schedule changed to meet his needs. Naruto was blown back and hit the wall, but thankfully he clenched at the right time, kicked off and landed on the floor in stance ready again, groaning from the small pain in his gut.

Kensei was standing in Crane stance, keeping a sharp eye on Naruto. "Not bad, you're getting use to being knocked back by powerful blows. When you told us you needed to switch the training around to be more focused on Chinese Kempo and Karate, I was kind of curious, But I understand you have your reasons. I do pose the question, why the extreme need for only those two?"

Naruto huffed, relaxing and getting into Baguazhang stance. "Let's just say it's a matter or personal business... Now, let's go." Kensei rushed in and attacked, and Naruto managed to dodge most of the knife hand to cheek, taking a hard whack against his chin and sent spinning back.

Thankfully he was decently skilled, according to Kensei's skill anyway, at Bagua and stepped lightly till he was balanced once more and got back into stance. No matter how hard he trained, it seemed to him that he would never be able to even dodge his Master's attacks.

Kensei stood normally with his hands in his sleeves behind his back and smiled. "Your stance is pretty good, and your ability to dodge our attacks is growing, and if you can dodge OUR attacks, you will be able to dodge most normal fighters attacks." "_What troubles me is he has never been able to dodge our attacks, ever. We are still going only half speed... well most of us, Apachai can't hold back. If he can't even dodge half speed from me or Sakaki, even though he can nearly counter Apachai, something is wrong. Not in body or in skill, but in heart. He's distracted and still struggling internally on his path._"

Naruto got back up, this time it was his turn. This was the usual for sparring, Naruto would rush in for his own strike, and would be taught a new block to his new strategic attack. Kind of a way to learn new moves as well as making sure he gets to see and be in different situations as much as possible to diversify his unique personal style.

Naruto got close, rearing his fists back as he rushed in, and threw them out hard, one aimed for the ribs and the other for the stomach, but as he got close, Kensei grabbed both fists in his hands and smiled. "Not bad. You learned the Eighth Close Range punch. Congratulations. Now... The next one."

Naruto was a little confused. "Wait... I thought there were only Eight to be learned for me. You told me the Ninth one in the list for me was unable to be taught."

Kensei closed his eyes. "This technique may be impossible to be redeemed... It's history is one of regret. When the Eight Deadly Punches were created, the Ma family, back in the early days of Chinese Kempo, saw this technique as being too lethal. So, we created the Ninth in place of the Eighth for ourselves."

Naruto looked intrigued, but wondering now why he was going to be taught it. Before he could speak, Kensei spoke in a hurry. "It's not that the Technique cannot be trained as a non lethal move, but you know as well as we all do, that keeping to the true form of a Martial Art is Key to utilizing it's full potential. Would you rather bastardize this move, or use it right?"

Naruto looked down and then sighed. "Truthfully, after hearing it's too lethal, I'd rather not learn it at all. I am one of the Katsujinken, as we all are, I cannot turn my back on that by learning a lethal move."

Kensei smiled at that. "That is why I am teaching you." That confused Naruto. "Because your will to be part of the Katsujinken, to be non lethal, and to use the true heart of the Martial Arts, your heart to fight to defeat your opponent without killing... Is the reason I am teaching it to you. So that you can bring the technique to it's rightful glory and to help make it more of a non lethal attack."

Naruto understood that, and he understood what Kensei was saying. Just like Apachai, eve though his techniques are extremely Lethal, the fact he uses them in a way his own whilst keeping true to the Katsujinken made for them to become less Lethal. Kensei wanted Naruto to keep to this form of thinking that Ryozanpaku adopted very well.

Kensei smiled. "We can wait for it till you believe you are ready for it. But the fact remains, I want you to learn it, to help make traditional moves see redemption from their terrible past. It is entirely your choice."

Naruto hummed and thought about it a moment. Truthfully he was unsure. He was still getting used to holding back enough to not permanently harm or wound his opponents, whom were getting tougher each challenger. As of right now, it would only serve to harm the cause. Naruto sighed heavily. "As much as I would enjoy keeping to the traditions of the Martial Arts handed down to me, I will have to take a rain check on this one. Until I gain better control of my power to where I don't hold back too much or am way too strong for someone that I harm them too badly for medical treatment, it would be best for something that dangerous to be kept back for a later training date."

Kensei nodded. "Very good. For one so young, your wisdom is amazing. That does it for Kempo Training today. It IS Saturday, so you can choose Karate or rest. Suggesting rest, but I know how important the Martial Arts are to you."

Naruto smiled a bit. "True... Still, more reason to get stronger when your opponents do as well." "_And if I am to fight Loki, I will need all the Karate training I can get until then._" He bowed as Kensei did and Naruto went to see Sakaki.

….Whom was not at the Dojo. Akisame was playing Othello with Apachai again, and Shigure was watching, whilst the Elder was currently trimming his Banzai tree. It was a regular thing for Sakaki to be gone for a few days every few months.

Naruto sighed. "Guess I need to start training in my other techniques now..." He really wanted to get more on the spot training with Sakaki today for Loki, but he had to practice either way on this technique. He just began training as hard as he could.

Elder watched. "He's on a mission. I see the eyes of a man ready for a battle, one who knows it will come soon. Shigure, keeping tabs on him?"

Shigure looked passive before bowing her head and closing her eyes. "Sorry, I do not... know exactly why... he thinks... a battle shall be... soon. He seems... like something... about... this is... personal."

Akisame hummed and played his turn. "Do you think that this gang he's up against tried to catch any of his friends again?"

Kensei hummed, reading his magazine. "Not likely. The only friend who cannot fight back of his is Niijima, and that already failed. No, this is more personal than a friend. Renka is safe, and Miu is here, so what could it be?"

Shigure snapped her head up. "The... Secret items." Elder looked serious at this. Everyone looked at them and Elder sighed.

Elder stood. "Naruto has a secret, one he thought should be kept so from everyone in case this exact thing may happen... He had personal items which came from his old world."

Akisame turned in surprise. "The one he came from, the one from that scroll we read when he first came here?"

Elder nodded. "He didn't hide that scroll, but he hid the contents that were sealed within. Apparently there was a seal, same as the one you opened Akisame, on that paper. It held around twelve items, and he hid them away, hoping they wouldn't be taken or anything about him known, at least until he felt ready to tell us. This is personal, and that means he's on the war path. He is just waiting for the time and place of the battlefield..."

Apachai played his move. "We must trust him, Naruto has our teachings, Apachai knows he will only do what is needed to gain his items back and Apachai has faith he will bring justice to the thieves. Miu will help him too."

Akisame smiled, for two reasons, but the main one being to speak his mind. "Apachai is correct. As unstable as he is, he has our knowledge and wisdom inside him, we must have faith and wait for our disciple to take care of his own business."

**XxX With Loki XxX**

He was currently processing a plan, doing another wire puzzle in his attempt to figure out what his plan needs to include. First of all, Hermit was already ready for action, but he wanted to be the one to make the plan and take Naruto down. He needed to pull Hermit's strings, but only enough to have him fight under him to take Naruto on.

Loki pulled the wire puzzle apart and tossed it on the table, still frowning in thought. Then, a big grin crept onto his face and he chuckled lightly. "Am I a genius or what? That is perfect. Now, just need a final touch." He stood and started walking. "Number 20, your with me!"

A woman with night vision goggles and in skimpy commando uniform clothes and backpack followed after a salute. "Yes sir!"

He was walking down the street when the final perk came to his mind. "Now to put the plan into action. Number 20? Do the honors of picking the lock." Just as he said that they came to a big gate. She grinned and grabbed her tools, picking the gate lock and they both went to the door, where she picked that one as well. When they entered, they seen no one inside the house, a mansion more like it, with sheets covering dusty shelves.

Loki waited for a moment whilst number 20 looked around a bit. "Sir? Who's place is this, it's so fancy!" "What are you doing in my house!" They turned to see Tanimoto glaring death at them both and Loki smirked.

Loki turned fully to Hermit. "Ah, Prince Tanimoto... Hermit. Just checking on you to make sure you're resting, gotta be fair you know?"

Hermit snarled. "How did you even get in here, Loki?"

Loki chuckled more. "Number 20 is a master of picking locks." She grinned and held the tool out. "Yeah, it was easy."

Loki continue. "I just came to check on you, cause if you aren't fully rested... Then you lose. I'm about to take on Naruto today."

Hermit came up and grabbed Loki by the collar. "You son of a bitch! There's still a day before your plan was supposed to be put in action!"

Loki just stopped Number 20 from trying anything, and grinned more. "Well, change of plan. I have everything I need to put it into action today. Sorry, but it seems your still a bit out of it."

Hermit got ready to hit Loki, but Loki put his hands up in surrender. "Hey now, if you are THIS wound up, how about a little deal? That way I can still put my plan into action, and it will give you his full attention when you fight him... Today."

Hermit stopped and glared harder. "What are you up to Loki?" Hermit knew all to well, Loki was never one to pass up a chance to use his plans if he could help it.

Loki chuckled again. "Nothing at all. I just have faith that I can use my plan and you don't have to be branded as a traitor to the Sage Fist." Hermit's eyes widened and he tensed, and Loki grinned more. "Struck a cord did I?"

Hermit glared and snarled more. "Traitor! And how would I even be branded as such? For doing as I wish?"

Loki stared down more, keeping his poker face. "Beating me up so you can have this turn against Naruto, and disobeying orders, period. IS that how you show gratitude to the Great Sage Fist?"

Hermit snarled louder and grit his teeth, but let Loki down. "I'm having my turn today, whether you lose or you use me. As long as I get his full attention and I can fight him, I don't care what plans you even have."

Loki nodded. "Fine by me... Here's the plan, get some rest. Right now, lay in bed and sleep, wake up at seven and get to this address by eight, and you'll have your fight."

Hermit grabbed the paper Loki gave him and read it. He knew this address, it was condemned theater. Loki chuckled. "I know how you enjoy acting. Gives you home field advantage." Loki turned. "See you there. Remember, get some rest, be fully rested for this."

Hermit glared as Loki left, and crushed the paper. "I'll be sure to do that... Naruto, you're going down by my hands, and my hands only." He then went and began to rest, full strength for his rival.

Loki was walking back as Number 20 was deep in thought, only for her thoughts to be asked. "Loki, I thought you were told to fight Naruto yourself. Won't you get in trouble for this?"

Loki grinned. "Hermit isn't a match for him. Hermit could barely land a punch, and Siegfried was cleanly beaten by brute force, Naruto is much stronger than Hermit, mountain training be damned. Hermit is only going to weaken Naruto so I can take him down decisively. I won't even get a scratch, whilst Hermit is beaten and I beat the one responsible."

Number 20 grinned. "Oh Loki, you wanna tell me the rest of your plan? Come on, share with your little buddy." Oh how she wanted to be so much more than a friend to Loki, but he would come around one day she hoped.

Loki chuckled. "All in good time. For now, just stay with me and the other Shadows. Any distractions Naruto brings along will be dealt with so I don't have to lift a finger." How wrong he was...

**XxX With Miu and Naruto XxX**

The two were currently sparring and trying out some new techniques they were learning from the masters. Naruto got thrown hard to the floor by Miu's swift arm twist and throw, very effective when counter attacking.

Naruto got up and got into Sakaki's traditional Stance, The Maeba no Kamae (Front of the Wing) and tensed hard. Miu rushed in at this and threw a harsh kick to his gut, only to have the kick blocked away and then a flurry of fists striking at her every joint. The flurry of punches lasted three seconds, ten punched every second, and Miu managed to block around half of them, the other half clicked home in her left shoulder, right elbow, both wrists, right collarbone, left knee, and left hip.

Miu cringed from the pain of it, but they were light taps compared to what the strikes were meant to do. She smiled. "You're Kansetsu zen setto (Total Joint Combo) is nearly perfect. Though I think you were a bit rough on me here, what if we have to fight Loki today?"

Naruto smiled. "You and I both know the minute we figure out when and where we have to find him is the moment you don't care about what kind of pain you're in and fight with all your might."

Miu giggled. "Very true. So, any plans on taking on Loki in the first place?"

Naruto sighed. "Just to use Meotode and crush him using defensive counter-attacks. Either that or use Bagua to bring about his defeat."

Miu hummed. "From what Niijima showed, that could work very well, he only used straight attacks and he may trick us with a few swings but otherwise it shouldn't be that big a deal."

They were about to start up again to keep practicing, but then Niijima opened the door. "Naruto! Bad news!"

Naruto and Miu stopped right as their strikes were about to hit each other, and looked to see Niijima huffing like mad. Niijima grabbed his PDA and pulled up everything he needed. "Loki's struck. I still don't know how and what he even got from you to make him think it's personal enough, but he wants you to meet him tonight!"

Niijima showed the picture of a Theater and the address, saying to show up at Eight. "He put this on the Shinka alliance website, I managed to see it as I was updating it, and this is strange. No telling what he even has. All he said in the mail was, 'You know what I stole' so I am in the dark."

Naruto frowned. "None of your concern, Niijima. I do know what he took, and that's all that matters. So, eight at that address? Miu, know where it is?"

Miu seen it and nodded. "I do, I went there when I was a kid, just once though. Kind of what made me excited to be on stage that one day, even though the lead was Hermit. Loki's up to something..."

Niijima smirked. "I heard this was a place Hermit once had a play at. I think this is a little clue... You're not fighting Loki, but Hermit AND Loki. I think he's trying to use Hermit was a safety net here, if you beat Hermit without being worn down he can leave, if you beat Hermit and get worn down, he will swoop it and beat you, so I think we should Blitz him."

Miu huffed and looked at Naruto. "Already on it. I'll make sure Loki can't get away. You deal with Hermit till I can get your stuff back, or find out where he himself hid it all."

Naruto nodded and turned to get to his room. "Rest up, we wanna be at our peak. Loki will have a contingency plan, and if he doesn't then we need to make sure we have one by planning ahead. Niijima, thanks."

Niijima stopped him. "Hold on, I wanna know exactly what the hell he got on you to make you see this as personal in the first place."

Naruto sighed heavily and looked passively. "Something personal, you happy now? No? Well then, to put it simply, it's my heritage. Now get going and tell Ukita and Takeda to get ready for this battle, no doubt we will need every hand on deck for this one to make sure Loki is taken down."

Niijima frowned. "You're Heritage? Sounds interesting, but accurate enough for this kind of personal vendetta. Fine, see you there at Eight with the troops." Niijima ran off to get Takeda and Ukita, and Naruto and Miu went to rest.

After a few hours, they awoke, and Miu and Naruto were suiting up. Miu slid on her Leotard and a pink Jacket, sliding on a pair of Combat gloves. "Ready." She went to check on Naruto, knocking. "Ready yet?" "Just a second."

She waited for ten and out came Naruto, in full battle gear. Orange Karate Gi, orange with Black flame ridged Jujitsu Hakuma, Black Kung Fu fiber shoes, and Muay Thai bandages on his hands and arms. He also wore the Fuurinji family Wrist Guards, given by Hayato for all his hard work. He clicked the hand and knuckle guard plate hidden under the end of the wrist guard and the two left quickly.

**XxX With Hermit and Loki XxX**

Hermit was on stage, looking straight ahead as he waited. He looked up a bit and around. "I remember this place... Back when I was still in that orphanage. I played Romeo and Juliet, my little sister was Juliet. She looked so happy... She wanted to be pretty like a girl she saw in the audience."

Loki came up behind him. "Hey there, I thought I said get some rest and be here by Eight."

Hermit scoffed. "I did rest, I got here around ten minutes ago. Besides, I think it would be better to get here now before they do, that way I can relax before I fight."

Loki chuckled. "Good thinking. In order to beat Naruto you'll need every trick in the book. Keep in mind, if you fail I have my shot."

Hermit glared. "I know, that's why I won't fail." "Think so?"

Hermit and Loki seen Naruto walk onto the stage from the darkness of the backstage curtains, in full gear. Hermit smirked. "Nice outfit. I guess that's your own Battle gear. So mix matched though, couldn't find all of one uniform?"

Naruto narrowed his eyes. "Each article of my gear represents a style of Martial Arts I study. I study Kempo, Jujitsu, Karate, Muay Thai, and Weapons. I thought I was here to fight Loki, why are you here?"

Hermit rolled his neck and popped it. "I wasn't about to let Loki fight you when I wanted another shot myself. Internal arguments are a pain, so I went with this particular setup, if I got here before him I could fight you first. If I lose, Loki will take you down."

Naruto hummed at that. "_Hermit seems to have gotten stronger, meaning he was training since the day me and him last saw each other on the bridge. Loki used Hermit's drive to fight me to his advantage, and will have Hermit wear me down, and come in when I am weakened from fighting Hermit. Tricky Bastard. Though I am not worried, I have my own plans against you._"

Loki patted Hermits Shoulder. "Alright then, I'll leave you to it. See you when the fight is over..." Loki went and walked around and up to the balcony, where Number 20 brought him popcorn. He grinned as he watched. "This will be a good show." "Not if I can help it."

Loki nearly chocked on his popcorn as he seen Miu suddenly land from nowhere on the railing of the balcony, and glared at him. "What the hell! You again? What the hell are you doing here!"

Miu narrowed her eyes. "I'm Naruto's friend, and you took something from him. Your first mistake was stealing from him, your second mistake was stealing something as personal as his Heritage, and your third mistake was thinking he wouldn't have a friend who cared enough to help him. Now, I will ask you once nicely. Give back his Heritage, all of it. We can do this the easy way, or the hard way..."

Number 20 growled and took her pellet gun from her pack, firing rapidly. "Get away Blondie!" Miu jumped up and over number 20, and she tried to follow Miu's movements up and around, but Miu got in quick and slapped the gun away.

Number 20 was surprised and shocked, but smirked. She knew a way to Shock this threat, and grabbed her Stun rod, swinging fast and hard, only to have Miu flip back and dodge the strike. Loki grinned and stood, backing up slightly. "Sorry, your own mistake was thinking I wouldn't bring backup! Number 20, keep her at bay!"

Number 20 held her form and ready to strike with the Stun rod. "Yes Sir, Loki. Come on, Big boobs, you think you can get past me?"

Miu growled, seeing Loki run away. "OUT OF MY WAY!" Miu rushed in fast and slammed a punch into Number 20's gut, only enough to knock her out before rushing past and racing to chase Loki before he got away.

Down below, Hermit and Naruto were watching the scene above. Naruto smiled. "Miu's gonna give him hell. She'll take care of the trickster, so I only have to worry about you. Wanna do this right? No cheap shots, no blitzing me, just a straight fair match."

Hermit smirked and turned, sliding his body back a bit and bringing both arms out and up to each side of him, palms up. "Sounds good to me. I'd rather beat you fair and Square. You ready to go?"

Naruto nodded, and instantly got in a slightly low stance, knees bent and arms up in front of him, one arm twisting from straight up to horizontal in front of him, his Muay Boran stance. "Come at me. I will show you just how good my training really is."

Outside Niijima, Ukita and Takeda stopped in front of the Theater. "Here it is. No doubt Naruto and Miu are already in there fighting Loki. Takeda, Ukita, I need you to cover the Exits. Ukita, the performers entrance in the back, Takeda, the front. I'm going in to see how the fight is going so far..."

Takeda stopped him. "Now wait a minute, you said we were gonna be helping Naruto, how the hell do you think we can do this when you are making us stay outside?"

Niijima sighed. "Because, Loki is a mad genius, an evil one too, and that means he is unpredictable. He might run for it, he may be using one of the other fists, probably Hermit, to fight Naruto as he watches or runs for it when Miu finds him. The best place for you two to be is out here waiting for him, cause if he is running, we need to slow him down to give Miu a chance to catch him."

Ukita nodded. "Sounds like a good plan to me. Besides, we may be able to get a shot first if we are lucky."

Takeda scoffed though, not so sure. "And what, you'll watch Naruto suffer at Loki's hands or if it's Hermit, Hermits hands?"

Niijima frowned. "You sound like you have so little faith in him. He already beat Hermit, and Loki shouldn't pose too much a problem, except for the whole trying to get Naruto angry by stealing his personal belongings."

Takeda growled and looked down in a short fit. "He'll need us in some way though, right? That's why he wanted us here. So we are going in to help!"

Niijima smiled. "You don't get it. This is helping. You'd rather help him fight, when the secret location of his private personal belonging are located is hidden? Loki's the only one who knows, and if he runs, who will be here to stop him? Think about it, what would be more help to him, fighting off his enemies, or finding his personal possessions and getting them returned?"

Takeda thought about that. Niijima had a point, a good one. He sighed heavily and just let Niijima go. "Fine. Ukita, cover the back..." Ukita nodded and put a hand on Takeda Shoulder. "We got this. No worries, we will help Naruto, and get his stuff back."

Takeda nodded and Ukita went to the back, Niijima going in the roof to check on the fighting. Takeda looked at his left arm. "I promised I would help him, and I will. If this is the best way, then so be it. Loki, you are going down for stealing something important from Naruto, and by my Lethal Left, Loki will know the pain he has caused!" "Big claim.."

Takeda saw Loki... or to be precise, several, waiting at the entrance suddenly. One grinned at him. "Think you can take me on, well first you need to get past my Shadows. I was planning on pitting them against that girl chasing me, but I guess I need them to take you down so we can escape."

Takeda got into his Boxing Stance and smirked. "Lucky me, I get a fight after all. I always wanted to see how I racked up against you Eight Deadly Fists, and who better than Loki. You think just because I was only a lackey I can't even begin to fight at your level, but I have finally gotten my drive, my arm, and my skills back. You have no idea what league I am in."

Loki scoffed and chuckled. "Oh please, even with your arm back you can't do much of anything against me, the Fourth Fist Loki. I'm not the Fourth Fist for nothing you know." "Then let me see what kind of skill you truly have then."

Loki turned to see Miu behind him, in stance and ready for a fight behind him. Before he could say anything he see Ukita popping hi knuckles. "Don't forget about me. After hearing the laugh I figured it was you. Think seven of you can take on all three of us? I doubt it, seeing as Takeda alone took on and beat one of your Shadows already, without breaking a single drop of sweat."

Loki cursed under his breath. "There goes my escape plan... Oh well." "_This girl seems to be the most dangerous, but I am still strong enough to take her AND beat Naruto once Hermit wears him out. I'll take her, and no way those two can take on the dominant six Shadows under me. These are my strongest ones._"

He turned to Miu, smirking. "Fine. No tricks, just you and me, girly. My Shadows will face off those two idiots, and me and you face off. Win, and I will give you back every single item I stole. How does that sound?"

Miu narrowed her eyes. "Oh, you giving it all back was the plan in the first place, whether I had to chase you around the earth to get it. But it's finally time for you to suck it up and be a true Martial artist, and fight me. Let's go!"

The Shadows pulled Stun rods, and three each attacked Takeda and Ukita, whilst Loki put his arms up, knife hands ready to drop and strike down on Miu as his footing was solid and balanced. "Let's go!"

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-;

There you all go, finally done. Took me a bit, but here it is finally done.. Sorry for the small cliffhanger but it had to be done, for the big fight chapter is next. I didn't wanna waste ANY of the next chapter by putting it some of the story up to it, or putting a little of the fighting in this chapter and continuing without confusion next chapter.

So, without further ado, here you are and you know the usual. Read, Enjoy, Review.


	19. The Fists Clash, Round Two?

Welcome one and all, to another installment of Naruto the Mightiest Disciple!

Last time, we set up the stage for 4 grand fights. This time, you see every single one in action, blow for blow and pause for pause. So I do not take from the action.. WE SHALL START!

STARTO!

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-;

Naruto relaxed himself as he focused on Hermit. Hermit narrowing his eyes. "Match... Start!" With that said, they both stayed still for a moment. It wasn't long till Naruto pulled his next move. In the blink of an eye, Naruto was in front of where Hermit stood, and Hermit was blown back onto the ground a few feet away on his back, his lip starting to bleed a bit.

Hermit looked up at Naruto shocked. "_How the hell did he do that! That speed is insane!_" What Hermit saw was Naruto, two of them, sliding right at him with quick leg movement. In reality, it was just one Naruto moving even faster than that. He had shifted his back leg forward and switched his stance's sides, then back the other way and moved his now back leg forward again the same way, and did this over and over till he was right in front of Hermit, at such a speed that hermit thought there were two Naruto's facing one way each coming at him.

Naruto just stood there, leaning towards Hermit with his elbow out and his hand near his head, a little blood on the elbow. When Naruto struck out with an elbow strike, it forced the lip in and the jaw shut, forcing Hermit to bite his lip. It was part of his strategy to do this, drawing first blood was a psychological advantage, hoping to cause his opponent to either be more careful and make a mistake, or get to where he is too uncontrolled and focused to perform their basic moves and makes mistakes that way.

Hermit, though, was a Dou fighter, and one who was already utilizing rage with extremes at Naruto anyway, so the former was not possible, and the latter didn't sound like one that would work in this situation.

What it would do, however, is to force Hermit to re-evaluate Naruto and make sure he realized Naruto was no rookie and wouldn't have been any better since the last time they fought. Naruto saw Hermit still looking shocked and figuring out how that happened. "What? Wasn't ready? Don't tell me you thought I haven't been working hard like you were. Six years old I start my life learning martial arts, ten years and I never go a single day without training, school life be damned. I've trained just as hard as you, if not harder. Come at me with everything you got, because I sure as hell won't leave this to chance for your scheming with Loki against me like he did!"

Hermit could feel the Ki coming from Naruto, and felt he was pissed about this. He got up and glared. "I'll admit, I wasn't expecting that speed. But that stance, those moves, I never seen them before. Is it similar to Muay Thai?"

Naruto scoffed, smiling a bit. "No. Though, it's a branch style. It's the predecessor of Muay Thai, called Muay Boran. It's my most undeveloped style, actually..."

Hermit was puzzled by that. "Underdeveloped? You mean to tell me it's your worst style?"

Naruto put a foot forward, stamping it onto the stage and twisting his arms up in front of him, his forward arm going from straight up to the side. "No. I only know the basics and some rookie moves, but it's far from my worst style."

Hermit groaned as he got back into stance. "I don't care, whatever basics you know of that style won't help you face my advanced moves of piquaquan!"

Naruto scoffed. "Keep thinking that, You think you're style is all powerful think again. Come at me like you mean it, if you wanna change my mind."

Hermit did just that, roaring as he rushed Naruto, this time stopping short and spinning, swinging his arms up and down before coming down with a cross knife hand to the shoulder, but Naruto ducked back and slid his arm up and blocking it as his other hand went forward and slammed a fierce jab into hermit's rib, forcing hermit to back off his attack, but Naruto took a quick and stamping step forward and slammed both his elbows down on Hermit's shoulders.

Hermit groaned in pain as his body was being forced down, only to look and see a foot was up and his eyes widened, the foot rammed into his gut and kicked him back hard, shoving him back a few feet on his ass again.

Naruto stamped the kicking foot down and was back in his stance once more. Hermit groaned as he got up and still surprised. Naruto looked focused and determined at him. "You can do better than that, where did all that confidence go? You're not running out of steam yet are you?"

Hermit growled and wiped his lip, seeing his coughed up blood from that last combo against him. He got up and back into stance. Calming down a bit he slowly walked a small arch to the side of Naruto, which Naruto was turning with him, moving on the balls of his feet in a stalking motion as they got closer.

Hermit seen they were close enough for him to use one of his next techniques. He pulled his arms in then arched them both up and swung them down, pulling for forward arm in to his gut as the other swung further into an upward knife hand.

Naruto ducked backwards to dodge that and seen Hermit's upper body was wide open, but there was purpose to it, as hermit brought a leg up to sweep kick, attempting to get Naruto to back away. Naruto did not as he quickly lifted his foot up and kicked down, catching Hermit's knee with his foot and pushing it hard back and down and Hermit was forced to his knee.

Hermit looked as his leg was pushed pretty hard to slide behind him before looking up as Naruto arched a fist down at him and slammed a fist into his face, knocking him to the ground once more. Naruto backed off a few steps, still in stance.

Hermit was shocked by this development. He groaned and shakily got back up on his feet. Naruto stood straight, no longer in fighting ready stance. Hermit growled lowly. "You think I am that low a threat to you? You think I am done? You don't decide that! I'm far from through!"

Naruto watched as hermit shakily got back onto his feet and got into stance, then seen Hermit clench up and force himself to stop shaking. Naruto smirked a bit. "You are pretty tough, I will admit. Taking on my Muay Boran skills when I am no longer holding back the bulk of my skills and strength?"

Hermit looked confused. Naruto took a deep breath and shifted his stance again, this time putting more weight on his back leg, his front lifted on the ball of his foot, one arm at chest level forward, palm down and open, the other hand palm up and next to his stomach.

Hermit knew this style, and scoffed hard. "Northern Shaolin? You're kidding me, you think you can get me with long range attacks? I've mastered them!" He rushed forward again.

Naruto shifted forward rapidly and spun, swinging a hard kick around. "I've been holding back all my strength and skill taking on people like that Karate guy I first took down up to Takeda!" His kick was blocked by Hermit swinging an arm and forcing the blows to nullify.

Naruto kicked his foot on the ground hard, kicking himself back a little as his other leg quickly retreated back and behind him, his body twisting back. "Takeda is still skilled, and will grow more so, but I had to hold back to face him even still. You think you can face me as equal, test me if you wish, but you're not going to tell me I am weak after all the blood sweat and tears I have shed training! I SPAR WITH MY MUAY THAI MASTER EVERY WEEK!"

Hermit raced forth and struck with both arms swinging harshly forward, Naruto caught both arms by pointing his arm down and pressing his forearm up, Hermit's striking arms caught before they could cross and spread out to either side, and Naruto threw them up by forcing his arm up and forward, striking with a knife hand into hermit's chest and forcing him back.

Naruto switched again, this time taking the Meotode stance. "I can't even get a hit in, I can't even dodge his strikes, and even blocking him hurts like hell, but at least I am getting stronger and stronger with every passing day! This isn't a sport for me, it's a life style! I EAT BREATHE AND LIVE MARTIAL ARTS!"

Naruto rushed in fast and threw a double thrust jab into Hermit's chest, Hermit coughing up blood as he was thrust back, and quickly tried to regain himself. He snarled and rushed Naruto. Naruto decided that he should give hermit a chance to strike, maybe make him feel a little less angry, that way when he finished Hermit he would think only about training to be better instead of thinking of complete defeat.

Hermit got in super close and held both arms at his side before thrusting them out hard, hoping the close range he got into would be enough, Naruto's strike to his shoulder and the other missing his head as he dodged slightly to the side, Naruto was wide open.

Hermit thrust both arms out, one slamming into Naruto's chest, the other into his stomach, and Naruto was forced back a few steps and held his chest, hermit had aimed to break a Rib, but failed, only managed to give it a slight fracture. Naruto groaned a bit but laughed. "One of the Eight deadly punches? Not a bad choice, it was even the Penetrating Double Strike, very deadly."

Hermit took his stance and growled a bit. "It was supposed to be much harsher against you, but you're body is like steel. I know all Eight Deadly punches."

Naruto grinned and shifted into his Fong Ngan stance. "I know all Nine. The ninth being a secret family technique of the Ma's. Sougetsu may not know it, but Kensei does and he taught me. Let's see you take it!"

Naruto roared and rushed Hermit, focusing all he had into this technique, hoping to end it here. Hermit seen Naruto coming in with the Fong Ngan style once more and tried to get back, but Naruto was way faster than before, getting in close without hesitation. "PHOENIX RISING PALM!"

Naruto twisted and rose up, slamming a palm strike up into Hermit's gut, forcing Hermit into the air as he kicked hard off the ground, throwing Hermit into the air and back, Hermit's body arching and then falling flat on his back on the stage.

Naruto stood straight up and looked at Hermit, who was twitching. "Be glad, I wouldn't use that move unless I needed to take someone seriously."

Hermit looked up at Naruto, gasping for breath and grunting. "You.. You can't.. win.. I won't lose to you like this.. I WON'T LOSE!" Naruto looked amazed as Hermit yelled, forcing his body up slowly until he was on shaky legs, but he was coughing blood and wobbling wildly, even in his normal stance, arms up.

Hermit growled and huffed raggedly. "After all the tragedy in my life, I can't lose... I was an orphan, my sister ill, someone from a big company adopted us and trained me to be a big business CEO, and died by some woman who poisoned him, and my sister dying from her illness... You would never understand my pain!"

Naruto frowned and walked up, knowing Hermit would attack, but also knew Hermit could not move to do so. He had to stay still or risk falling down. He got near Hermit and Hermit lashed out fast, striking hard... and hit.

Hermit was shocked though, as he seen Naruto take a hard knife hand to the neck, but not even a bruise. Naruto grabbed Hermit's arm and took it off his neck, and looked at Hermit, staring coldly. "You think you deserve to treat people like dirt, to nearly kill them if need be, to prove how you are the better man from all that, and you think everyone else is below you just because you think you've had the worst life anyone ever had in the history of the world? DON'T SCREW WITH ME!"

Naruto twisted Hermits arm and pulled his upper body to him and sweep kicked the legs out from under Hermit, throwing him to the ground hard and looked at Hermit, who was looking up at him in shock.

Naruto circled Hermit a bit. "There's been people who are tortured every day, people who have done everything they could to help other sand are still bullied, still being pushed around by assholes like you. No one is worse off or understands how you feel? You're just a spoiled little asshole. You grew up with money, love of a family, a sister, and worked hard to be better, and failed, and you quit. That gives you the right to think you are better? That makes you think you deserve power and strength? I'll prove you wrong every step of the way. I was born alone, I grew up alone till I was six, nothing, just stealing food to live. Think about that for a moment. Least you had a place to go to. I didn't till later on. If you are the better person?... Prove it, and leave Ragnarok."

Naruto went backstage. He was hoping Miu was either done with Loki or about to finish up, so he could walk for now. As he was about to go through the door, Niijima was there. "You fought pretty well. So did Takeda and Ukita. Now all that's left is Loki."

Naruto smiled. "Miu's about finished I think. Let's watch him squeal, she has a way to get information out of thugs."

**XxX Five minutes ago, with Takeda and Ukita XxX**

Takeda roared forward as three Loki Shadows were coming up with Stun rods. He dodged the first incoming strike to his head by switch stepping to the left and then slammed a heavy right jab into the Shadow's gut, sending him back before he jumped back from the other two trying to flank him.

He smirked. "I've been training harder than you can even imagine! Night and day I've pushed my body to it's limits running jogging and punching bags until my limbs were bloody. You won't be able to beat me even if all six of you went after me!"

The first Shadow joined the other two and all three swung hard at him, but he was precisely accurate dodging them all, ducking under the left one's swing, sliding to the right of the middle guy's swing, and pressing forward to dodge the swing from the right guy swinging. He grinned. "Too slow."

Takeda sent three jabs to each of their jaws and sending them back again. This time HE was on the offensive and rushed in. "UPPERCUT!" He rammed a fist up into the middle guy's jaw again and sent him flying, turning and rushing in on the left guy, sending a heavy right hook into his gut and then a straight jab into his forehead, sending him to the ground.

The last Shadow ran up heavy, and boy was this one heavy, a big guy, and Takeda decided to give him a bigger blow. He turned and dodged right of the stab to his head, and got in closer. "T.K.O... LETHAL LEFT!" He sent his left fist rocketing straight to the guy's gut, exerting so much force into his punch the shadow was sent flying back a good ten feet before slamming hard to the ground.

Takeda stood proud. "_I've been going hours a day. Morning runs, every break between classes I run laps, then I go to the gym to train, punching bags jumping rope and getting a new move or two for hours before I run the scenic route home and get some shut eye. My old skills and strengths are returning to me, I bet I could beat one or more of these eight deadly fists by myself._"

He seen a Shadow get thrown past him and looked to see Ukita lifting another over his head, and the third trying to stun rod him. Ukita threw the one Shadow into the third one and forced them down. The first one got up and tired to rush him, but Ukita grabbed his arm and twisted it before lifting and throwing him into the ground. Ukita clapped his hands together, dusting them off. "Wasn't so tough."

Ukita seen Takeda standing and Takeda waved Ukita grinned. "Seems you got yours too, huh hotshot?" Takeda and him looked to see how Miu was doing and it was pretty puzzling why their fight was still going on. Takeda knew Miu's skills, she should have finished it by now.

Miu dodged Loki's multiple Knife hand stabbing strikes, left and right, not letting one touch her. Loki was grinning. "Come on, you pick a fight with me and all you do is dodge? I'll give you one thing, that first strike you landed was crazy, it was pretty good, but if that's all you got and you've run out of steam already then this will be easy!"

Miu had started the fight by running up and doing a fast back flip kick to his shoulder, which sent him flying. She imagined the Eight Deadly Fists to be much harder to beat, but knew that Naruto only ever faced off against a few masters who challenged the Dojo, and Apachai every single day for a year now. His ability to hold back was exceptionally lacking, and he knew that, so he purposely held back a great amount of his skill and power to not permanently damage others, such as Tsukuba or Takeda. She knew now how much he was holding back... because now she had to as well. She knew normal civilians would require little power and was out there but she didn't realize how strong or weak Loki and the others like Hermit are. She would have to wait until she could strike without harming Loki with a massive amount of damage.

She kept dodging and using a very simple stepping method, a defensive move that, when she timed it, would be a throw that wouldn't hurt Loki much at all. That was the thing, she had throwing moves, but she never did learn how to lock an opponent after, all she learned was to take the opponent down quickly and effectively.

She knew now that it wasn't going to work. She had to use her old moves, the ones that were only for striking an opponent without taking them out. She also needed to hold back about half to not overly harm Loki, she still needed him to talk.

Loki and her stopped, they were at a stand still. Loki grinned more. "I get it. You're not much of a fighter. Heh, should have guessed. You can't hit me, that first strike was just a fluke! Fine, if you wanna play dodge, I will play STRIKE!"

Loki rushed fast and swung with a side swiping knife hand, which Miu jumped over, she also jumped over his head, and landed on her feet, facing him. Loki saw this coming and pushed back, bringing a swift rising heel kick to her face, but she rolled back, but her leg swung forward hard, which pulled her forward.

As Loki's kick rose past in a miss, Miu back flipped forward and slamming a hard kick into Loki's stomach, sending him rolling in the air and hitting the ground. She got back into stance again and looked at him. "Tell me where you hid Naruto's possessions!"

Loki coughed as he was in shock. "_No way, that was much more blunt force than the first one! She's been holding back? How strong is this girl... She won't get anything from me, though._" "Ugh... I gave 'em to the tooth fairy." He smirked.

Miu frowned. "You're not giving me much choice, I'd rather not hurt you to the point you cannot practice the martial arts anymore."

Loki chuckled. "That's why you're not giving me everything you got? Figures, which is why... I'm never gonna tell!" Loki got up and got back into stance.

Miu was ready. "_What do I do? What moves do I have that can force him to talk?_"

Takeda was watching and scoffed. "She's stuck. From what I've seen of her skills, she has only fast acting strikes that are meant to take down an opponent. Honey isn't going to be able to strike Loki without causing permanent harm, she won't do that."

Ukita looked to Takeda. "Should we intervene?"

Takeda hummed in thought. He knew the teachings of Ryozanpaku, and knew that for now, in these situations, it was best to keep it one on one. "No... We stay put." "Right, we keep still and wait." Ukita and Takeda looked to see Naruto with Niijima. Takeda smirked. "Took out the hood then I suppose."

Naruto nodded, smiling under his mask. "He's knocked out. Didn't take me too long, but he was slightly tough. Miu and Loki going at it I see. We stay one on one most of the time, it's one of us, and however many of our opponents they wanna send to fight us. A true martial artist like Hermit, me, Miu, will gladly one on one anyone who wants a one on one. But never two against one, or even two against two, unless it's one on one for two people and ditto for the other two."

Miu struck hard again, this time sending a few quick shallow jabs to Loki's chest, making him rush back from the force of them. He held his chest and was on a knee. Miu scoffed inside her mind. "_Not good, I still can't seem to find a perfect amount of power to put behind my strikes._"

Loki stood and was shaking. "_This girl's too fast, and is just taking me down now. I thought I was better than this, either that or she is just that good. Damn, she was only dodging before, why am I getting my ass handed to me now?_"

Naruto gripped his arm a bit. "_Come on, Miu, you've trained longer than I have, you can do this... Don't force it, feel how you're strikes effect him._"

Miu decided to hold back even more, hoping her Palm Strike attacks would strike a big enough area not to hurt more in a single spot. She took a deep breath and switched stances. Naruto smiled. "There you go..."

Loki rushed in, hoping a full on fast attack would finally take her down. He was wrong, as Miu blocked his first strike with a gently palm pushing it away, and the second one nearly identical, before stamping a foot forward and slamming a palm strike into his gut and forcing him back.

Loki gawked as he hit the ground hard. Miu stood as Loki just wiggled and tried to fight the pain that racked his body. Miu got closer to him, but knew he was a trickster so kept a bit of his distance. "Tell me.. Now, or it won't end here."

Loki chuckled painfully, smirking as he looked up at her. "Not gonna happen..."

Miu took a deep breath before tensing up and balling her fists, sending out all her KI. "Where are the possessions you stole from Naruto!"

Loki sweat was rolling off him like he got blasted by fifty buckets of water. He tried to crawl back. "ALRIGHT ALRIGHT! I HID THEM IN A VERY SECRET PLACE! KISARA DIDN'T KNOW BUT I HAD MY SPY HIDE THEM WITHIN HER BASE! IT'S IN AN ABANDONED WARHOUSE!" Miu calmed down and smiled.

She turned. "Thanks. Enjoy your defeat." She went to Naruto who smiled and nodded. She smile brightly. "Guess we should get going." "Not so fast."

All of them looked to see the new face to join this party, and Takeda and Ukita looked terrified. A man with purple hair, glasses, and wearing a white suit with a tie came up to them, his gloves were that of Ragnarok's Eight Deadly Fists, the insignia of the Roman numeral for one placed on it. The First Fist... Odin.

Naruto glared. He knew from his past a kid that looked similar... "_He was pretty messed up... Thinking only about taking people down because he wanted strength and power. If this is the same guy, I am not that surprised._"

Takeda was taken back. "Odin, the First Fist! He's here?"

Odin looked at Loki on the ground, and at Miu and Naruto standing side by side, with Takeda and Ukita behind them. "Four on one? Not very fair odds, but it seems neither of you have a scratch. Impressive."

Niijima smirked. "It was one on one, Naruto against Hermit, and Miu against Loki, and they both won, Takeda and Ukita faced three of Loki's shadows each, meaning we were the ones outnumbered. Don't fool yourself, we aren't a dishonorable bunch of thugs like you."

Odin glared at him and he ran behind them all. Naruto stood fast. "Why are you here?"

Odin hummed. "I suppose I came here for two reasons. One, to find out how strong the tops fighters of you're Shinka Alliance were really, and two being to berate Loki for such tricky tactics. The deal was for only one of our fists to take you on soon, and Loki goes and tries to weaken you with Hermit to make himself look the better."

Miu scoffed. "Seems it didn't work. And it would never have worked to begin with. Naruto's stronger than Loki thinks."

Odin smirked. "I can see that. Still, until you defeat all of us, there can be no victory for the Shinka. Try as you might, though, you will never defeat Ragnarok. Fair warning, going to Kisara's is going into a war-zone. As I recall, for every one Dan of weapons mastery, a fist fighter needs three Dan to match it. Going now will only serve you with death."

Odin walked off and Naruto looked in confusion. "_Wait... Kisara doesn't use Weapons, and none of her better grunts have training for them either..._" "Takeda, do you know what he was talking about?"

Takeda thought a moment, but it was Ukita who figured it out. "Kisara's in danger! Freya is a weapons master, and all the girls she has trained under her are skilled weapon martial artists! They are attacking Kisara!"

Miu looked in shock. She looked to Naruto and he went from shocked to angry. "That's it, no more mister nice guy! These guy's wanna play dirty, they gotta go through me! Miu, I'm going this one alone. They already did this much, I would rather you not be endangered... when I pull out my own weapons."

Miu stood for a second in shock, seeing Naruto's Ki rising, but nodded. "I'll be at the Dojo, waiting. Don't go too far..." Naruto looked to her and nodded before rushing off. Takeda and Ukita looked at the speed.

Takeda whistled. "That's something. He has weapons?"

Miu nodded. "Dual Nunchuku, able to become two short poles or one long staff, with the ability to also become a four part chain pole..."

Ukita looked surprised. "That's very complex... and not something I would think possible. Think it'll be enough to take out the Valkyries that Freya must have sent?"

Niijima grinned. "I wouldn't doubt Naruto, he's not lost a single fight yet. He won't lose to a bunch of weapon users whoever they are."

Takeda hummed. "But can he fight a woman... The Valkyrie's under Freya are all girls."

Miu smiled. "They are attacking one of his friends... And they are martial artists, so I think he will, but only if they are attacking her when she is defenseless."

**XxX Ten minutes ago, Kisara's base XxX**

Kisara was petting Noir, thinking as she was relaxing. She knew that either Hermit or Loki were fighting Naruto today. She wasn't worried about him, but she did wonder how it was going. Hermit put in some practice before coming back, he could be strong enough to deal a hit now, Loki she was sure he could beat if he didn't get too close for Loki to trick him.

Although, Ragnarok had told her to wait for someone to come see her today, and told her not to go anywhere... She knew what this was, it was a trap. When Ragnarok tells you to go somewhere, and stay put, usually whoever they send is someone to fight you or to send a... 'message'. She figured this was the latter, considering she's been distant and everything, no doubt Loki figured it out with his spy network and told everyone.

She looked at her door as it burst open, and fifteen girls in matching uniforms, some were blue, one or two were yellow, and then there was a red one, all of them came in with an attitude. All of them were carrying weapons, each a different one. One girl with dual Sai, another with a ball and chain, another with a staff, and even dual Tonfa.

Kisara knew this girls, very well she might add... She used to be one of them, the only one who chose never to hold a weapon of course, she used to be with them under Freya... "Hello again. It's been a long time since I seen any of you, the Valkyrie's. I can guess why you are here..." 

The Leader, the one in red with Dual Tonfa, grabbed her weapons and held them up along her arms. "You're betrayal of Freya-sama is unforgivable! She seen you face off against the co-leader of the Shinka, lose, and then speak of treason, wanting to join them! How could you, Kisara? First you shove aside her training she graciously gave you, shove aside her ideals, and then have the nerve to betray her!"

Kisara glared. "She does not control my own life. I will not be tied down by something I do not believe in!" She stood, setting Noir down. "Freya taught me much, and for that I am truly grateful, but if I do not believe in her notions of women cannot surpass or fight on equal terms with men without a weapon, then she has no right trying to force it upon me! I understand weapons are a very honorable martial art, and I have no quarrel against anyone using them, but if I don't want to, then I have the right to say no! Besides, I didn't betray Freya, but I am not sticking around in this gang if all we have are delinquents who can't follow orders!"

The girls looked at each other in confusion and surprise. Kisara took a deep breath and got into stance. "I knew this was coming, but I didn't expect a farewell beat down so soon, nor by you girls. If you think you can face one of the Eight Fists, be my guest!" "Except they won't be facing you alone... Kisara."

Kisara looked shocked as Freya came in, her eyes passive. "Freya..."

Freya stepped forward a bit. "I understand. You have a... very astute point, that we have to follow what we believe, and following you're own path should not be looked down upon. And for not looking down on my own path, I have no grudge against you. But, for you're plans to leave Ragnarok, and betraying us for the Shinka, I must deal you're punishment. You knew this was coming, so you should expect... We will not be going easy on you. Prepare yourself!" 

Freya pulled two short poles from her sleeves and connected them into a medium sized staff, holding it behind her back, one in in her hand and her thumb covering the very end of it, her other hand behind the other end, ready to push, and with that done, all the other girls got into battle positions, weapons ready. 

Kisara was shaking a bit. She knew she could take on the Valkyrie's with superb skill, but Freya was a different story... She would not win this fight, but she did hope for this ti end without her beaten and broken to the point she couldn't be a martial artist anymore.

Kisara gripped her fists tightly and calmed her nerves, steadying her stance. "Let's Rumble!" 

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-;

There we go! Sorry for the Cliffhanger, but I need time... I need time to figure out how that particular fight is to go down without Kisara looking like a total wimp. She has gained more skill, after all.

I do realize that I am skipping the entire thing with Thor, but that's because Kisara's want to quit Ragnarok started early. I am not skipping the fight with Thor, I am merely keeping the flow of my story going naturally. If Kisara was to keep hanging around Ragnarok in her state of mind and heart, with Naruto still fighting them and she cannot help, she would have went over the edge. She would be one to quit, but also Freya was going to confront her after seeing the fight at the school play one way or another.

All that was going to make this happen now or next chapter anyway, so do not fret, Thor will come up soon, but this part needed to be done, and now.

Thank you all, sorry for the long wait, I will try to be faster and give the next chapter much sooner, have a happy thanksgiving tomorrow!


	20. Weapons Vs Fist, Saving a Friend!

I got some flak for the evil that is the cliffhanger I posted last chapter... and again, I AM SORRY!... I will make it up to you and not waste a single second. LET'S RUMBLE!

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-;

Freya struck fast, pushing the staff through her hand to extend and hit Kisara, but Kisara dodged by jumping up and on it, pushing it to the ground. Freya looked at Kisara, and Kisara got off it and ran fast.

Freya pulled the staff in a bit more and got a good grip before swinging hard, attempting to trip Kisara as she tried to run past, but Kisara kicked off the ground, back flipping forward over it and into the fray of the Valkyrie. Freya looked at Kisara as she landed, twisted and struck one of the girls with a harsh spiraling back kick.

The girl who was being attacked tried to block with her Nunchuku, but Kisara bent her knee and let the Nunchuku be pulled to the side before sending a swift kick into the girl's chin, sending her back into the wall. Kisara kicked off the ground as the girl with the Tonfa's and the girl with the staff tried to strike her down, but she twisted and slammed both her feet to each side, kicking the Tonfa girl in the shoulder hard, and broke the staff of the other girl in order to slam her heel into the girls chest.

Kisara landed and found herself being wrapped up by a ball and chain, but she rushed in on the girl holding that weapon as another with dual Sai tried to cut her off. Kisara saw the girl try to stab her leg, but flipped forward slamming a dual heel kick into the girls face and slammed her into the girl wielding the ball and chain, making the chain go slack.

Kisara was on her ass as she seen one girl with a whip try for wrapping her up again as the one with a spear attempted to flank her. She rolled back onto her feet and kicked the Whip that tried to tie her feet up, and seen the Spear swing for her. She ducked down to let it swing, then quickly flip back and send an Axe kick into her shoulder, the other kicking the Spear from her hands before Kisara's back hit the ground again. She kicked forward and landed on her feet, where the chain finally fell off her form.

Kisara seen the girl with the whip as the only one and rushed her, swiftly stopping and kicking the whip every time it tried to lash at her or try to tie her up, and she closed the distance rather quickly. She didn't waste a second and sent a heavy side kick into the girl's stomach, sending her flying back into the wall and falling.

Kisara instantly jumped out of the way was Freya entered the fray, swinging hard down for Kisara, and they both stopped, Kisara standing in stance and looking at Freya.

Freya looked around her, seeing all her trainee's either knocked out or knocked down, one or two weapons broken. "Kisara... You've become quite an opponent to deal with. Did you really think it was smart to face off against the Valkyrie alone before you tried to take me on? You wasted a great deal of energy, which could have been used to do more against me."

Kisara smiled, pulling on her hat. "True, but I know that I can't beat you yet. I wasn't about to let these girls try to interfere with our battle though, so why not waste a little energy making this a one on one, because either way I was going to lose. Don't you think it's better this way? A one on one fight?"

Freya smiled a bit. "I suppose you've got a point. I'd much rather see where your skills truly stand without having interruptions. Let's see how much you have truly grown..."

Kisara nodded and with that Freya began her attack. She swung her staff hard to the side, letting her own side catch under her arm as she stopped it, seeing Kisara duck under and twist, sending a fast back kick against her.

Freya had stepped back and swung her staff quickly down and deflected the kick to the side. Kisara pulled her leg back and kicked herself away from Freya as she grabbed the end of her staff and let the end under her arm go, and swung fast forward, taking a step up to catch Kisara.

Freya didn't get a hit in as Kisara had flipped and deflected the staff with a kick up before landing and twisting around. Freya was ready for the next move, and Kisara got into stance again. Kisara felt her leg tingle a little and looked. She had a small bruise from Freya smacking that thing into her thigh.

Kisara didn't let up that she was the first to take a hit here, and instead, rushed in, seeing Freya twist and bring the back end of her staff up and try to slam it down into Kisara's shoulder, but Kisara quickly ducked down, kicking straight up with one leg as the other was bent to get her lower to the ground, and her foot stopped the decent of the staff. Kisara twisted her body and foot, pushing the staff a little to the side as she kicked off the ground and tried to ram a hard side kick into Freya's stomach.

Freya blocked it with her staff, having pulled back her force in slamming it down and seeing the strike coming she blocked it effectively. Kisara landed on the other foot and kicked off the ground again kicking up with it into the staff, and this got Freya surprised as the force of the kick rose her staff up, but she kept a firm grip on it, but that was where she was left wide open, as the force of the kick and her not letting go of her staff forced her to take a step back and stretch taller, and that was where the next Strike came from.

Kisara had kicked off the ground with her other leg, Freya's force to keep a grip on her staff making her fall back to the ground, and when she kicked off the ground she jumped forward too, and kicked both feet out, attempting to strike Freya's chest with a double heel kick.

It hit, Freya was kicked hard in the chest and she flew back a few feet, the force of the kicks to her chest when she was bent like that was enough to flip her. She was flipped and landed on her front. Kisara arched back and caught herself on the ground with her hands and flipped her legs back away from where Freya lay and landed on her feet gracefully.

Kisara stood in stance and looked at Freya, who was getting up. Freya coughed as she used her staff as a stand to hold onto, getting on one foot and one knee. She looked to Kisara and looked surprised. "_She's grown... Is it because of that man? Did she get this strong because he encouraged her? She is much stronger now, that is for certain, which means I do not need to hold back anymore._"

Freya stood up and gripped her staff tightly. She smiled. "If that's all you got, then you will need more training."

Kisara smirked but inside her mind she cursed. "_That was my best shot. She won't be leaving many opening like that one again, so it'll be much harder to even get a chance to strike, let alone put enough power in it. I knew I was doomed, but I expected to deal more damage_"

Freya rushed in and Kisara jumped back when Freya twisted and swung hard down with her staff, slamming it hard and flat against the floor when she missed. She stepped forward and rose it up fast and quick to catch Kisara, who flipped back to dodge the incoming strike to her chest.

Freya pulled her staff back and got ready, knowing Kisara was about to strike. She was right as Kisara kicked off the wall she flipped back to and spun hard, slamming a hard side kick at Freya. Freya tried blocking it with her staff, but the harsh strength Kisara used with her momentum was too much and Freya felt the kick hit into her arm, making her weaken her block.

Kisara saw this as an opportunity for her last strike. After this she knew she was going to be vulnerable to a heavy assault, but she wasn't about to lose without dealing as much damage as possible. She rolled her other foot up and slammed a heel into Freya's stomach, pushing her back again.

Freya was about to hit the ground again as Kisara landed on her feet, but she quickly swung her staff back and hit the ground with the end, using it as leverage to keep her upright as she stood, holding her stomach a bit.

Kisara was huffing a little bit. Having to fight Freya of the Three of Cards was as hard as she thought it would be. She was already feeling the strain of using all her strength to get past the staff being a solid defense. Kisara knew Freya was going to start giving her a few bruises to remember now...

Freya didn't hesitate and came in fast, feinting with a side-swipe to the legs, when Kisara jumped she stepped forward fast and thrust the end of her staff into Kisara's stomach, using her forward hand against the other end to give her maximum range.

Freya caught her staff as she rushed forward again, Kisara rolling on the floor a bit before getting up. Freya twirled the staff a bit before twisting, the staff twirling in the air before Freya thrust it under her arm and behind her, trying to catch Kisara off guard to get a hit in, but Kisara kicked it out of the way, having to twist and step back to do so.

Freya used that momentum to swing the staff to the other side and step forward, sweeping Kisara's feet from under her. Kisara fell on her ass to the ground. Freya rose the staff up and yelled as she brought it down on Kisara.

Kisara rolled back and kicked hard up with both feet, stopping the strike dead in it's tracks and pushing it hard back up, making Freya take a step back. Kisara swirled her legs around and got back up on her feet.

Kisara didn't waste a second and rushed in, stopping and pivot her hips, taking her back leg and using all her remaining strength to slam a harsh side kick against Freya. Freya didn't seemed fazed at all as she deflected the kick with her staff but didn't stop there, she slide the end of her staff under the leg and caught it before shifting the down end forward of the other one and raised up hard and fast, slamming the staff end hard into Kisara's stomach.

Kisara gawked as she was struck hard and fell back, falling on her back. She got up shakily and slowly as Freya stood there. Freya looked admirably at her. "You've grown stronger than I realized, I shouldn't of taken you so easily before. You ARE a Fist after all, or a former one now at least. You've even taken my strikes and gotten back up. But this is the end... With my next strike, you will be beaten."

Kisara smiled weakly. "I know that. But I will go down fighting, whether you're next move takes me down or not. Come on, do you're worst."

Freya nodded and got into stance. Kisara did the same, but it was a weak one now, wobbly a bit. Freya rushed in and twisted before getting to Kisara. She rose her staff up behind her and swung hard to the side. Kisara attempted to step away from the strike to get more time and raise a foot, but the strike gained more speed as Freya pivoted her body to match Kisara's movement, and Kisara was hit hard, the staff slamming bluntly into her stomach long ways now and threw her a few feet back, making her roll on the floor before stopping.

Freya stood straight and looked as Kisara, who was gawking and on the ground, unable to stay for a few minutes. She took her staff apart and put the two poles in her sleeves again before walking back to the door, seeing her girls either waking up now or staring in amazement. Freya didn't say a word as the leader in red of her troop asked if they should finish giving Kisara her farewell beat down.

The girl in red looked to Kisara and stood, grunting. "Alright girls, I guess we should finish what Freya started. Let's teach this traitor a lesson!"

The few who had them still grabbed their weapons and they circled her, and soon started beating Kisara up, kicking her and giving her a few hits with their varied weapons. Noir, Kisara's cat, who had been watching on the sidelines till now, wasn't about to let her friend and owner be hurt this bad.

Noir attacked the leader girl in red and she got scratched badly. The girl with the whip saw this and struck at the cat making it fly back into the wall behind the chair and fall to the floor unconscious. Kisara seen it happen and was crying, gawking as she tried to move and help it.

The leader seen this and slammed a kick into her stomach. "DON'T MOVE TRAITOR!"

Freya was walking out of the building when she suddenly seen a man in golden yellow fly in vision through the gate and rush past her. She turned and looked as he jumped up high and blasted through the second floor window. "That was... Naruto?"

Naruto ran through the hall and jumped, kicking his way through the door into Kisara's room, and seen she was on the ground, knocked out... and being kicked around and hit with weapons by the Valkyrie under Freya... His Ki exploded and his eyes turned red. "THAT'S ENOUGH!"

The girls all turned to look at the newcomer to their beating Kisara, only to have a series of blows dealt to them all in the blink of an eye. Naruto had pulled both his Nunchuku from inside his Gi and quickly made one of them snap into a short pole.

From there Naruto had gotten between then and slammed the end of the short pole into one of the Tonfa's the leader was holding, smashing the thing to bits, swinging the Nunchuku hard and breaking the spear's blade, the broken tip flying off to the other side of the room. He then flipped, twisting as he placed the end of his short pole onto the ground and used it as a point as he spun upside down, spreading his legs and performing a very fast and very powerful helicopter kick, which sent all the girls flying back.

Naruto quickly formed the other Nunchuku into a short pole and combined them both to make a normal sized staff, and held it in one hand as he grabbed Kisara with his other arm, holding her as he lifted her up.

He looked at the girls getting up and then to Kisara, who was groaning and waking up. Naruto knew he needed to get her out before the girls tried to attack, and started backing up. Kisara gripped his side as she used the last of her strength to stay conscious by speaking to him one more time before passing out. "Noir... behind the Chair..."

Naruto looked and saw a black cat, it was bigger than when he last seen it, but he knew it was the very same one, the one he helped her save years ago. He put Kisara down and ran fast, grabbing Noir and putting her in his Gi before running at Kisara, grabbing her quickly and rushing them out of the room. Naruto jumped out of the two story window and to the ground.

Naruto landed and gracefully rolled along the ground in a way that didn't put either of them in danger of being harmed any more. He laid Kisara down and seen Freya. He narrowed his eyes at her. "If this is the thing you're troop does to defenseless downed martial artists, then you changed my mind about you. I thought you were more honorable than that!"

Freya looked at Kisara. She was way more bruised and scratched up than she should have been for a simple farewell beat down. But she figured her Valkyrie's were still painfully hut about their feelings that Kisara betrayed them and her.

Naruto laid Noir by Kisara's side, and took a quick look. He quickly pressed a finger to Noir's chest and then had her arch her back, pushing the chest forward, and seen that Noir was breathing again from that. He checked Kisara and seen a lot of damage, more than he could do in a quick amount of time, but knew she wasn't out of it yet, he had time to get her to Akisame.

He turned as he knew what was going to happen, and seen the Valkyrie come out chasing him. Naruto looked to Freya, then to them. He was flanked. Naruto sighed and broke his staff into two short poles again and stood with his sides facing Freya and the Valkyrie, he himself facing the left and right of either accordingly.

Naruto took a deep breath. "I Didn't wanna have to pull this technique out, I really can't control it very well... I don't suppose I can only face a single direction of enemies."

Freya seen what he meant, seeing he was being Kisara's shield, not a sword. She crossed her arms and stood in waiting position. "I'll not attack you. You can focus on my Valkyrie." She wanted to just leave, but a bigger part of her wanted to see what he truly could do with weapons.

The Leader growled as she seen Naruto turn to them and get into fighting position. He kept his body facing a little to the side but put one hand and short pole forward, the pole facing up and leaning towards them, and the other arm arched overhead with the short pole facing them.

Freya hummed. "Eskrima stances... Not a bad move with those short poles. Their a bit too long to be truly Eskrima sticks however. I wonder how well he will do with them..."

The girl with the whip struck hard to disarm him, but he twisted to dodge the snap to his hand. He didn't wanna leave Kisara's side here, but he figured it was best to beat them quick, then get to Freya if she drew her weapons.

He rushed in fast after the snap and watched the whip pull back as he sped at them. Naruto quickly slammed one pole up into the chin of the girl wielding Sai's and knocked her back. He seen the leader with her single Tonfa try and strike him down but blocked with the other. He spun and turned one pull facing down in his hand and along his arm as he struck with the end into her stomach.

This had her go back a bit and give him an opening to use his other short pole and slammed down on her shoulder, forcing her down to the ground. Naruto saw and felt a chain start wrapping him up starting from behind his back and quickly raised both arms up before it could taught around him. He jumped and felt the girl tug him down.

This was his plan, as she tugged him closer to her, he landed by pressing both pole ends onto the ground and flipped his legs up and forward, pushing off the ground and dropping a double Axe kick into her shoulders, then curled up a little as his torso fell, wrapping his feet behind the girls head and falling, bending his knees to keep off the ground as he swung between her legs. This was where his hands shot out to the ground and he pulled his legs hard, flipping the girl forward and hard on her back, knocking her out.

Naruto didn't waste time as he put both poles under his arms and twisted the ends in his hands, this unlocked the two short poles to become Nunchuku once more. He deflected the first whip and stepped forward. This girl was scared of him, after beating everyone else he was sure of it.

Naruto took another step and deflected the next two strikes, she was frantic, trying to keep distance and just whip at him frantically. After five more steps forward he rushed it, deflecting one more snap at him and quickly swung the Nunchuku down and disarmed the girl, the whip landing on the ground, and he seen she tried to just kick him in fear. Naruto let one Nunchuku stay under his arm and grabbed the other with both hands, blocking the kick.

She drew her leg back and tried to punch him but he swung the Nunchuku up and deflected her punch before grabbing the neglected Nunchuku and swinging, hitting her in the side and and forcing her to go to her knees in pain. He stood, pulling the rope of both Nunchuku taut and letting them pull the rope into themselves, and twisting, locking the weapon into two short poles again. She looked to Freya, who hadn't moved.

Freya was impressed, but didn't allow herself to show it. She nodded. "Not bad. After fighting Hermit and Loki, coming here and beating my Valkyrie, I suppose even if I fought you as well, you'd have enough energy to fight me as if you didn't waste any energy beforehand. I'll take a rain check on our own fight... See ya around, Naruto." She turned and left.

Naruto put the short poled in the hidden side pockets on the sides of his pants and grabbed Kisara and Noir. He was walking to to the gate when he seen Miu, Takeda, Ukita, and Niijima finally get there. Naruto turned to them. "Hey guys. Kisara's been beaten up while on the ground defenseless, and is pretty banged up actually. I'm getting her to Akisame for treatment, I need you guys to check around for my things."

Miu nodded. "See you at home, Naruto." she ran in with Niijima and Takeda and Ukita just looked at Kisara then the girls Naruto had beaten. "What a battlefield... You ok, Naruto?"

Naruto nodded. "I am. No worries, I won't let my friends down at any costs... See you back at Ryozanpaku." With that, Naruto ran with blinding speed to Ryozanpaku, hoping Kisara was ok.

The gang were looking for a good hour inside Kisara's place for anything suspicious or something they think would be Naruto's. Miu seen some discoloration in the wall of the top floor and got into stance. She kicked hard and the wall crumbled, and inside was a hole with a small bag, about as big as her head.

Miu opened it and seen scrolls and some weird things. She hummed. "Well, Naruto did say they were from his world, and so was that one he had when Akisame gotten it from him. This is it I think." She went down and shown to bag to the gang. "Got it."

Niijima smiled. "Good going, Miu. Takeda, Ukita, you guys go and see what's going on with Kisara. I still need to get some hard info on the remaining Fists. With their numbers running low, so will their influence on keeping their subordinates in check, making information much more common. Maybe I can find something juicy so we can Counter attack them for this foul play Loki provided." He smirked. "And dish out a bit of our own if need be."

Miu seen him go off and she looked to Takeda. "You two are welcome to come with me, but I doubt there will be anything you can do."

Ukita chuckled. "You kidding? Kisara is a friend of Naruto's meaning she will be our friend too soon, so why not make it sooner rather than later?"

Takeda put a thumbs up. "He's got a point, besides, it's not like we can leave a pretty girl like you unguarded. After all, who knows what traps Loki still set that we don't know about."

Miu smiled and nodded and they went back home. When they got there, Naruto was helping Kensei treat the cat better, and Akisame was giving Kisara a full check up. Miu came up to Naruto and showed the bag. "Here. It's you're stuff after all. I didn't look."

Naruto smiled and looked inside. He sighed as he looked at the bag in his hand. "You know, I never felt like this information was safe in the first place... Too sensitive and not right for this place. It's all gibberish to another person unless they know me well enough, and even then it's not gonna help them any, it doesn't even help me any. I just... wanted to know more about my past, where I was from. I don't need to know anymore, because I know where I belong, I knew years ago that I belong here, at Ryozanpaku. I don't need this anymore."

Naruto walked to Shigure's room and knocked. She opened the door and he turned, covering his eyes. "Again Shigure? You've got a hell of a body, but we have guests." Shigure nodded and hummed and went in, grabbing her robe and putting it on.

Naruto came in and shrugged, seeing it was enough. Her normal gear was already revealing, so it didn't matter as long as she was covered. He looked to the smelter in her room. "Shigure... I need to completely get rid of the contents of this bag. The only way to do so is to burn it in hot molten metal."

Shigure looked to him and then the bag. She looked to the smelter and seen it was not currently boiling anything. "It's... not ready to... do that... yet. Leave the... bag with.. me... I will burn... it... later."

Naruto nodded. He bowed as he left it on her weapon drawers. What was normally a dresser for clothing in someone's room normally, her drawers held weapons, and a lot of them. He bowed again. "Thank you. And please, burn them soon."

She bowed and smiled. "I... will try. Training... in an hour."

Naruto nodded. "I will be there, and I have my weapons on me so we can spar after." He left.

Shigure seen him leave and went to the bag. She opened it to see all he wanted to get rid of. A few scrolls, and a strange Kunai. It wasn't a strange design, she had a few with this type of tip design, the triple tipped Kunai, but none like this... it was smaller by comparison from what she had before, and was heavier at the tip.

She looked at the symbols on the base. It was weird, she couldn't even read the scripture, but she knew it had great importance behind it. She didn't wanna waste something important to Naruto like this without using it to also make him something, like a gift. She put that away in her underwear drawer for now, the clothing drawers in her hidden closet, having deactivated all the traps beforehand. Kensei's perverseness knew no bounds so she had to keep him away somehow.

She put all the traps back before grabbing the rest of the stuff. The scrolls and some of the strange objects she could get rid of. She put that near the smelter and started getting dressed for the day. She went to her Buddha and prayed. "Please... Guide me... for I am... lost."

Naruto went back to see Takeda and Ukita talking to a semi conscious Kisara. Miu was looking at Noir and wanting to hold it but knew she couldn't for risk of hurting it more. Naruto went to Kisara and She smiled softly. "Thanks... You pretty much saved me when I needed it. Sorry I didn't get to send you a message."

Naruto nodded. "It's fine. When Odin appeared to check out what was going on with Loki and his stupid schemes, he told us that you were getting your farewell beat down for wanting to leave."

Takeda chuckled. "That's when he rushed out like a bat out of hell, too. Last thing we saw before he was a speck in the distance was dust being kicked up."

Kisara chuckled weakly and groaned a bit. Naruto smiled. "Akisame fixed Takeda's arm, I doubt you're going to be hurting for more than two days after the treatment you got."

Kisara nodded and smiled. She looked to Takeda. "Guess you and Ukita got some new moves. Shouldn't be surprised, this place is martial arts heaven... or hell, whatever way you wanna look at it."

Ukita laughed. "Yeah, well, hell or not, it's an option... especially for me. Naruto gave me an offer awhile back, saying if I wanted to, I could ask for a short trial run in Jujitsu, Akisame's martial art. I'm still thinking about it, but you never know."

Miu popped up with cute eyes. "Kisara? Mind if I pet Noir a little? I'll be VERY gentle, I promise."

Kisara looked confused but Naruto chuckled. "Miu has a thing for cats, a very big thing for them. Don't worry, she would no sooner starve to death than hurt a cat. She'll be very careful."

Kisara hummed in thought before smiling at Miu. "Sure thing. If you could, maybe when that other guy is done with her treatment she can be carried over so I can pet her too."

Miu nodded and smiled brightly and went back to pet Noir. Kisara turned to Naruto again. "I can't thank you enough... That's twice you saved me, AND Noir..."

That got Takeda and Ukita confused. Naruto smiled. "And I would do it a third time if need be."

Takeda took this chance to ask. "am I missing some details? What do you mean twice and three times?"

Kisara turned to them. "I think I mentioned something a few years back about how, before Ragnarok or Tae Kwon Do practice, I was attacked by a dog and was saved by someone, and after that I was inspired to get into Martial Arts. Naruto's the one who saved me from that dog, and helped me get Noir to a vet and saved her." She chuckled weakly. "I was so panicky and crying my eyes out I couldn't form a real sentence without yelling, and mixed Noir's gender a bit..."

Miu came up with Noir and set her on Kisara's stomach. Kisara pet Noir and smiled. "The reason why I was so fixated on you guys bringing Naruto to me was, when I got the picture of him, his features caught my eye. Back during the dog event, I only saw blond hair blue eyes and made out what looked to be maybe scars on his cheeks, and after the picture, I realized they were whiskers, like birth marks on his face."

Miu giggled and touched his cheek, seeing as the mask was off now she could feel them. "They aren't imbedded, and aren't tattoo's so we thought they were birthmarks as well."

Takeda smiled. "I gotcha... And being the 'tough girl' you are, you couldn't show your compassion or want to thank him, so you had to make it seem like he was someone who was bad in your eyes. I gotcha. Now you are out of Ragnarok, and here, what you going to do now?"

Kisara smiled and looked determined. "Easy. Heal up, train more and grow stronger, and help Naruto, just like you guys are doing. And this time, I will be able to actually talk to Naruto more. That is, if you don't mind me coming here more often."

Naruto seen her look at him and he nodded. "Come by whenever you like... Just try not to interrupt training, I would rather not get a fractured jaw from Apachai not stopping when I get distracted."

She giggled a little and held in her groan of pain. She sighed and laid back. "Well, I better rest up. Faster I get better, the faster I can get out of here and train."

Takeda saluted. "See ya then, Kisara. We'll visit you, Naruto, and Miu tomorrow. Come on big guy." Takeda started leaving and Ukita bowed to them all, stammering out a 'later' before rushing of with Takeda.

Naruto went to start his training and Miu was petting Noir as Kisara slept. She did have a little bit of a look though. "Kisara... do you care for Naruto like me and Renka do?..."

With that, she left to go make some dinner, hoping the answer was no... She would find out one day that the answer was yes, Kisara did...

**XxX Omake: Spoon of Death Redux XxX**

Naruto took a deep breath. "I Didn't wanna have to pull this technique out, I really can't control it very well... I don't suppose I can only face a single direction of enemies."

He put his two Short poles in his pants pockets and reached inside his sleeves, his body still sideways of either Freya or her Valkyries. He slid his hands inside his sleeves all the way before pulling them out fast and hard, and in his hands were... Two Rice Spoons.

Freya and the Valkyrie were all dumbfounded. Freya was just confused and silent, whilst the girl in read, the Leader, laughed. "You think you can beat us with rice spoons?"

Naruto grinned. "it is not the weapon you wield, but who is wielding the weapon that makes a weapon user truly skilled. In the hands of a master, these Rice Spoons can be even more deadly than a Katana. My own Weapons Master taught me how to use these with deadly accuracy, so now... FEEL THE TERROR OF THE RICE SPOON!"

Naruto struck out at the Valkyrie, and pulled back just as fast. The girls just looked confused... until their weapons were split into small diced chunks and their clothes were rippes and cut in very... ahem, subtle and revealing places... The girls shrieked and ran back into the hide out to hide their shame, and Freya was gawking.

Naruto grinned and looked to her. "Want the same? I don't mind seeing whats under those clothes..." Freya stiffened up before running." He shrugged. "Oh well, maybe another time."

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-;

There ya go! Kisara didn't go down without a fight, that is for damn sure, and Freya knew she was in no condition to take Naruto on after her rounds with Kisara, but the Valkyrie weren't about to stop me thinks.

So, with that said... I would like to report that today, the 5th of December, a HUGE HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO KILLJOY3000! Happy birthday bro, and I hope you enjoy this chapter!

See you all around!


	21. Fighting for Love, The Girls All Meet

I got some decent reviews on the last chapter, glad everyone enjoyed! So, because I would rather put more story for you to read rather than my words, a Merry Christmas to you, ENJOY!

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-;

Miu was currently in her room trying to figure out what to do for her date with Naruto. She had won the last spar, so she gets her chance. Renka took him to eat and have actual fun, and it ended in a battle between them and a gang. Naruto had fun, but she knew he was more about training than relaxing.

She sighed and rested her head in her arms, having laying down on her front in her bed. "This is not going to be easy... Naruto's idea of fun... Maybe I should just ask him? No, he cares about others first, so he'd be fine with whatever I would enjoy, but I want him to have fun too."

Miu decided to let her choices sit for a little longer before choosing and went to get lunch started. As she walked out, she seen Naruto fly back into the wall again, via a smashing knee strike from Apachai, yet again. She sighed as Naruto was stuck again. Apachai helped him out and she smiled, seeing Naruto was ok. "To him, pain is not even a factor... He's a great Martial Artist."

She seen Kisara out of bed and walking with Akisame through the building. Miu didn't check on her yet today, but she would when she got everyone lunch. She went and got started as Naruto kept sparring Apachai.

Naruto shrugged and rolled his shoulder, popping it back into place and groaning. "This'll be the last round, Apachai-Sensei. Then I will need some rest and acupuncture."

Apachai smiled brightly. "You're fighting spirit is admirable. Come, let us see how far your spirit succeeds in this sparring session!"

Kisara sat down as they stared down and Akisame sighed. "You know, I am your doctor right now, and it's not very good to be up and around just yet."

Kisara smiled a bit. "Yeah, yeah. Trust me, I understand, but if I am going to get better I can't just sit around doing nothing. A walk here and back with help will be like therapy right? Besides, as long as I sit here, It won't be much different than laying down in bed."

Akisame hummed, but smiled. "I suppose you have a point there. As long as you are only walking here and back to the clinic every now and then, you should be better in no time. Looks like you managed to catch a sparring session."

Kisara looked forward. "Naruto's sparring one of you guys? Normally students can't spar against Masters."

Akisame smiled at her. "Well, who else could he spar with? Miu isn't always available, and he needs to learn to face higher level opponents. We will not be able to protect him against everyone, so he needs to know how to handle it and stall until we can arrive."

Kisara looked to them. "Why would he need to even fight a higher level opponent in the first place? You guys don't send him into any dangerous situations do you?"

Akisame chuckled a bit. "Who, me? No. Sakaki, the Karate Master here, does a lot of odd jobs for the police, and sometimes it's when Sakaki is the one training him that day. We agreed that if it's his day to train Naruto, he can choose to forfeit it and let us train him, or he can take Naruto with. He normally chooses the latter."

Kisara frowned. "You guys are crazy, sending him out into danger?"

Akisame looked serious. "Tell me, what if we AREN'T there? What if he gets into that situation without guidance or a hand from one of us to help him? It's better to train him for such a thing rather than think we will always be there."

Kisara frowned. She understood that point, but still. Naruto shouldn't have to fight people fifty times stronger than him. She looked ahead to watch the Spar, which was stalled a bit. "What's taking them? They've kept still for a good while now."

Akisame hummed. "Naruto's hurt. Apachai won't make a move except to react, and Naruto has never been able to dodge a single blow yet, so he is being cautious."

Kisara looked to Akisame. "Hurt? Then pull him out! Get him some medical attention!"

Akisame smiled at her. "It's only a dislocated shoulder, and he already popped it back in himself. He knows this is the last session for him, so it'll be over quick enough. After this, though, he will rest and get a little treatment from me and Kensei. He's an extremely fast healer, actually."

Kisara looked ahead, and it finally went from nothing but standing still, straight to the action.

Naruto rushed in and twisted hard, swinging a very fast kick at Apachai's side, but Apachai blocked it with his elbow before raising his own leg fiercely. Naruto put both arms down and in front of him, blocking the fierce strike, but the strength behind it was too much and his block broke, his forehead getting hit by the ball of the Apachai's foot.

Naruto flipped back from the strike, and had flipped once, feet up then down, and still went back and landed on his back. He rolled back and got up, shaking his head. He was wobbly as he looked with blurry vision at Apachai.

He didn't stop too long as he rush up fast but then stopped as Apachai got ready to block and he suddenly swung his leg again like before. Apachai was going to block with his Elbow again, but Naruto pulled it back and spun on his heel before dropping to the ground and kicking hard for the front of Apachai's ankle, trying to trip him.

Apachai saw this and rose the leg before jumping back. Naruto groaned but rushed in again and jumped hard, trying to get behind Apachai's head, but Apachai caught his hands and they grappled a bit, but Apachai pulled one of Naruto's arms to the side and rammed his knee surprisingly harsh into Naruto's stomach, making him lift off the ground and fly back a few feet before landing.

Apachai stayed in position a few moments, but seen Naruto was done. He got out and lifted Naruto on his feet. "Naruto, you ok?"

Naruto groaned, his eyes barely open as he felt weak and about to pass out. "Yeah, thanks Apachai. I think I will be ok after some rest and a meal."

Apachai smiled and brought him over to Kisara and sat him. Apachai smiled brightly and knelt in front of Kisara. "Do not worry, he is fine. He has much worse than this normally. I went as easy as I could, but still I cannot hold back my strength."

Kisara blinked but nodded. As he left, Akisame stood. "Well, I have to get some supplies. You two stay here." Akisame smirked a bit as he left.

Kisara looked to Naruto, who was rubbing his shoulder with one arm, and holding his stomach with the other. "You sure you are ok? That looked like a heavy hit."

Naruto chuckled weakly. "Not as heavy as you may think. I take twice as hard normally. He was easier on me than normal, but still, he caught me off guard with that knee to the gut. You ok though?"

Kisara smiled nervously. "Hey, this is about you, you are the one hurting with a bad shoulder and gut busted. I'm fine, just beaten to hell the other day... You really spar these guys a lot?"

Naruto looked to her. "Not all of them. Apachai as often as he trains me normally, sometimes he misses a day or two of sparring in his schedule, but Sakaki is rarely a sparring partner for me. At least with Sakaki I can block more often. Apachai is so strong I need to be nearly perfect stance when I block or he breaks it, even then it hurts like hell."

Kisara sweat dropped. "You have it way too rough here, I swear, with all these masters kicking your ass daily."

Naruto smiled at her. "Look at yourself. You left Ragnarok and got kicked when you were down. I've sparred with Apachai for years, so it doesn't really bother me. Sure, I get hurt a lot, but the medical skills of Akisame and Kensei are unparalleled. I mean, seriously, I can have a broken bone, the next day or two it's completely healed."

Kisara looked shocked. "No way, that's crazy. No way they can be that good at medicine and medical knowledge to do something like that. You're body must be working overtime to heal you too, because bones can't just heal on a dime."

Naruto chuckled. "True, normally not. But I eat right. My bones are pretty much perfect health and even more so thanks to my nutritional intake. Same with muscles, which I trained to make perfect. I barely have an ounce of fat on me too."

Kisara just looked amazed and just let that be. No way she would understand as is, might as well just take in all this slowly. "So, wait, how come you had trouble with a few of the others before you started taking on the fists?"

Naruto looked up. "You seen me fight at my best just now, albeit I was weakened by a bad shoulder, but you seen I wouldn't usually have any problems with people like Tsukuba or Takeda."

She nodded and he smiled as he looked at her. "Truth be told, can you imagine them living, or able to practice Martial arts if I had gone all out?"

She thought about that. Kisara shook her head. "Not really, they would have broken bones for life."

Naruto nodded. "Exactly. When a true Martial Artist is unable to practice it, they are feeling better off dead. Takeda himself went to a life of a thug because his left arm was busted, feeling rotten for not being able to be a real Boxer anymore. If I had taken his other one, he would have wanted to just die useless. I wasn't about to kill a Martial Artist's ability to practice their passion."

Kisara hummed at that. He was considerate of others ability to perform their passions, but that shouldn't mean he would be in trouble against them. "But there's no way in hell you would have been hit by Takeda if you had just wanted to take it easy on him."

Naruto chuckled at that. "True, but think about this. Tsukuba I beat easy, nearly the first strike. Because he used Karate, and I have Sakaki, the the 100th Dan, Karate brawler. Master of all sorts of Karate forms, techniques and tricks. But Takeda was different."

Kisara looked confused. "What do you mean?"

Naruto took a deep breath. "First of all, I was trying to hold back all my strength, so my attacks, still strong normally, weren't taking a professional boxer down fast. Come on, he takes hooks and uppercuts in the ring all the time, and even did before meeting me, he's used to being hit, and hit hard. I was trying to figure out how much strength I needed to use to take down an opponent his level, without going too strong I permanently damage him even more than he already had been. Not to mention, who the hell fights with only one hand?"

Kisara thought about that. It would be strange, fighting a Martial artist who only used their right hand when fighting, period. Usually a street fighter would kick, punch, hell even headbutt using every single part of their body to take their opponents down. "So, you had trouble because you expected him to kick you or use his left arm before knowing about it, and he just kept striking with the right arm, that's why you were having so much trouble with him?"

Naruto nodded. "Between me trying to hold back without being too weak against him, and him ONLY using his right arm, I was at a loss on what was going on. Not to mention, Western Boxing isn't really a popular form to fight at random on the streets. I only knew Chinese Kempo, Karate, Muay Thai, Jujitsu and weapons."

Kisara smiled. "Guess you got a point. Put everything together, it makes a bit of sense. You may have been bleeding form your mouth a bit, I hard, but that's normal for Boxers to get, or make their opponents get, in the first place."

Naruto nodded. Akisame returned with Kensei and they checked Naruto. Akisame hummed. "You're medical knowledge on joints are getting better, I don't see any nerve damage to your shoulder, and it's set properly. Still, acupuncture will need to be administered to help the healing process."

Naruto nodded and sighed. "Get it over with. I know I am not training the rest of the day, but I would rather keep busy somehow."

Kisara smiled. "_He's not one to give up easy. Not to mention strong and knows when to get some rest from his injuries. A great fighter, and will only get better. Hope I can keep up, but first I need to catch up._"

Kisara stood and Akisame saw this. "You ready to get back to the clinic for rest?"

Kisara nodded. "Yeah. Might as well. See you soon Naruto, make sure you don't push yourself too much."

Naruto smiled and gave her a thumbs up. "You either, we both need a rest. Lunch is soon, I will see about getting it to you if Miu is too busy with her own training with the Elder. Even she needs some time to get hr skills up."

Akisame led her back. As they entered the door they seen Noir was acting weird, moving her paws a bit in a weird manner, and Akisame saw Tochimaru was doing the same. He sighed. "Tochimaru, are you trying to train Noir in Martial arts?"

Kisara blinked at that, then looked and seen the mouse. The mouse rubbed the back of it's head before bowing to Noir and running off. Kisara watched the mouse run off and climb into the ceiling, then seen it open up and seen Shigure there, helping him through before closing it again.

She blinked more, and Kisara had to shake her head to get out of her stupor. "Ok, this place is seriously weird... no offense."

Akisame smiled and seen Noir get on the bed. "Well, we may be weird to the likes of the NORMAL world, seeing as it's peaceful and business oriented now. Our passions and lives of the Martial Artist is dying, so we preserve the arts here, keeping to ourselves as we pass our knowledge to those worthy of our training. Naruto and Miu being the next generation."

Kisara hummed at that before sitting in bed. "I guess you have a point, most schools are only for casual Martial Artists, which is why I must have progressed so fast... I'm actually a serious Tae Kwon Do Martial Artist."

Akisame smiled. "Tae Kwon Do, huh? 'The way of the hand and foot' as it is truly used. It's been called the Korean Karate as well, but it is so much more."

Kisara looked puzzled. Akisame smiled more. "I'm known as many things. A bone setter, a Jujitsu master, an artist of many forms, and philosopher. The masters here use and practice many different forms, making us sometimes get into arguments on who's art is truly better, but that is just us messing around from time to time. Truly, we have no problem with any other art, as long as the one wielding the art is strong of heart and truly dedicated to it. Even if I am a Master of Jujitsu, I also know many things, maybe not techniques of though, of other forms and styles."

Kisara chuckled a bit. "Guess you would. Still, the way I've learned, I don't normally use my hands to strike."

Akisame hummed at that. "It's very rare to find a Tae Kwon Do artist who only uses their legs. Sure, a decent number of schools teach a lot of kicking strikes, but to teach only kicks, it's very rare."

Kisara shrugged. "I just didn't much care for the punching. Don't get me wrong, I don't think any less of someone for using punches, but I'd rather use my legs, which are way stronger, to strike with, whilst my hands and arms block or help make my kicks become even stronger."

Akisame nodded. "I suppose you have a point. As long as you make your Kicks accurate, and make your legs stronger in time, you can be one of the best Tae Kwon Do Martial Artists I know of when you reach that level. Get some rest."

Kisara nodded and laid down. Noir was looking at her paws a bit as she laid by Kisara. Kisara petted her. "Don't even think about it. You already protected me enough, I will be the one protecting you from now on, you little rascal." She smiled.

Shigure was back in her room, flipping on the pillow on the floor form the ceiling and sitting as if it was only an inch to sit down. Tochimaru was in her hands. "Well?"

Tochimaru saluted and chattered a little and she hummed. "That girl.. Also.. likes Naruto. I have.. to.. be careful. If.. I do... like him in that... way, I... may have...to... pass her in... determination."

Shigure let Tochimaru go and rest a bit. She got up and walked around the place, seeing as it was almost Lunch time. She saw someone try to hop the gate, and snuck around fast. Just as the figure was in the complex walls, she was behind it. "Welcome.. back."

The figure stiffened, ad Shigure knew from the pig tails who it was. Renka turned and huffed. "Don't scare me like that! Jeez. I came to see Naruto. Even though Miu got the chance to date him, I still get to be his friend until next time I get to date him."

Shigure frowned, but nodded. "He is.. resting.. by the... sparring.. yard." Shigure walked and sheathed her sword again, disappearing quickly. She was on the roof and watching Renka walk in. "She also... is.. an obstacle in my.. way.. to be.. with... Naruto."

She flipped down and got into the kitchen to see Miu cooking. "And... Another... Naruto is... popular." Shigure kept an eye on Miu a bit, and listened to her as she spoke.

Miu sighed. "I shouldn't be mean, but Kisara also likes him. Come on, I met him first. I'm the one who trained with him and grew up with him since we were five and six. Renka, now Kisara, I don't understand. Why do I even have to share my love? JiJi, you must be going Senile to attempt suggesting sharing him."

Shigure blinked. She went up and hid and hummed in thought. "That's.. Right. Elder thought it.. best... that he.. has more.. love than one.. can... give. Maybe I should... share.. with the... other two. Miu... will see... one.. day."

She went to the table as Apachai was setting it. Apachai seen her come down. "Dinner is almost done, do not worry I think we have big enough table for all of us. Renka just came through to see Naruto."

Shigure smiled a bit. "Yes I... saw. She... climbed the.. wall." She helped set up. After that was done she went to spy on Naruto. She seen Renka by him.

Naruto chuckled a little. "You'd think I would be getting better, but I haven't. Truth be told, that game helped me figure out how to progress some of my more difficult moves to my own personal style of doing things, but it's still not easy getting it down. Besides, now I have to rest."

Renka pouted. "Aww, why? Come on, I thought we could spar today, you said you normally wanted to spar to get a feel for a real fight."

Naruto nodded and smiled a little sadly. "Renka, today was Muay Thai. I told you, I go by a schedule every day, every day I train with one of the masters, but never the same one twice unless on special occasions. Sorry, Apachai ran my ability to Spar with you today right out the front door. Tomorrow, though, for sure."

Renka sighed a little but smiled. She held his hand. "Guess I can wait. So, tell me about this Ragnarok group again, still giving you trouble?"

Naruto nodded and sighed heavily. "Just fought two of the eight fists and a whole group under a third one. First Kempo, then Karate, and then weapon specialists. It was kind of rough but I got it done."

Renka giggled. "Good, I know you can beat this group. So, who's left?"

Naruto put his fingers up. "I beat the Eight Fist, who is no longer a part of their group, and is currently in Akisame's clinic. The Sixth fist, twice I might add, the Fifth fist, a Go no Sen user at that, the Fourth Fist with the Sixth just the other day. Leaving the Seventh, Third, Second and First."

Renka pumped her fist and smiled wide. "You're going to do great. Don't forget, if you need an extra hand in anything, any help needed at all, I am just a call away... Or, you can stop by and ask me to come with you, whichever works for you."

Naruto smiled and nodded. "Thanks, Renka. I might need to later on, but thankfully they are giving me breaks between their rounds. How's the Gekirin doing? Good business?"

Renka huffed. "Not really, ever since those mafia goons got taken out when we dealt with my uncle Sougetsu, they've been on Hakubi and me. We're doing fine, but the constant fighting of these stupid weaklings is getting old. Sometimes I want a real challenge, at least then I can truly use some of the skills I got while training under my mother and father."

Naruto nodded. "Well, when we go against the higher guys, it shouldn't be too much of a problem to include you. The top tree are the Three of Cards, very strong by the sounds of it."

Renka stood up and stretched. "Good, if it sounds like they are strong, then it sounds like I can actually get a warm up one of these days. Hey, you said that Eight Fist one is here, right? They change sides?"

Naruto nodded. "She wanted to awhile back, but apparently she was caught wanting to and got in a fist with one of the Three of Cards before I could help get her out."

Renka hummed. "A girl huh? Wonder how strong she is. Mind if I go see her?"

Naruto frowned a bit. "Lunch is going to be done in about ten minutes I think, and besides, Kisara, the girl in the clinic we are talking about, is hurt and in need of rest, doctors orders. So if anything, all you can do is talk to her. Remember, though, she's my friend, so try not to be rude."

Renka shrugged. "Oh well, might as well see what she is like. Be with you in ten then, for lunch and all." She went to the Clinic.

She entered and saw Kisara laying there. "Huh, the tough girl type..." She came up. "Hey, you Kisara, right?"

Kisara sat up and looked to Renka. "Yeah, and who the hell are you?" She checked Renka up and down and frowned. She wasn't going to show how she felt, but her thoughts were all the same. "_Jesus, what is with all these girls, is there a damn breast size requirement in this place? Miu, Shigure, and now this bitch? I already don't like her._"

Renka was doing the same. "_Doesn't seem like her body is as gifted as mine, so I don't have to worry about her looks taking Naruto from me, but he doesn't look for looks alone. Still, she's got way better legs than mine. Mainly a kicker, a good one if those muscle definitions have anything to say about it._"

Renka nodded a bit before standing tall. "I won't beat around the bush. I'm Renka, Naruto's friend. Also, wanting to be much more with him. I've known him for years, but haven't seen him for a good few when I had to go back to China, where I was born and where my mother raised me. Don't think about just coming into Naruto's life and trying to take his heart, it ain't gonna happen."

Kisara looked taken back before looking upset. "What the hell, you just come in here and threaten me not to even be with the guy as if you have a choice. He's saved me a few times already, and Noir here as well, there's no way I am just going to sit back and let you just take him like it's some game."

Renka huffed, puffing out her chest. "Please, It's not so simple as a game to me, I truly do care for him and actually love him, but you on the other hand haven't known him as long as I have. Not to mention I doubt you can even help him if he needs it, I mean look at you."

Kisara hissed. "Watch what you say, I may be hurt right now, but I already plan to get even stronger to help him with this. You don't even know what he is up against here. I do, I know exactly who he is up against and what they can do."

Renka frowned. "Oh, really, then how come you couldn't beat them?"

Kisara scoffed. "The Third Fist is a weapons user, a First Dan, and I am a Tae Kwon Do fighter, one who only uses my legs, so I was outmatched to begin with. But I did give her quite a bit of damage before she took me out. The Three of Cards are practically Naruto's level if not higher already." 

Renka frowned more and hummed at that. She had to wonder what these three big shots were that could be so strong. She just sighed. "Fine, but you still aren't able to help in your condition, let alone if you can't get stronger to not be beat by that Third Fist girl."

Kisara groaned. "Geez, you are getting on my nerves! At least I care about Naruto's feelings enough to know it;s his choice whoever he wants to be more than friends with. We do our best to be closer to him, whoever he picks it's his choice. No hostility other than fighting for his love, alright?"

Renka blinked at that, but thought about it. Naruto was friends with her, Miu, and now this girl, and only that, he liked them all... And here she was, arguing with this girl who was his friend just because she felt entitled to be closer than this girl wanted herself to be.

Renka shrugged and sighed. She smiled. "Alright, fine. Sorry, but you'd feel threatened when a new girl just comes out of nowhere into someone's life who you love and they want to take them away from you. How about we be friends, even if we do fight for his affections."

Kisara blinked in confusion to that statement and her change in attitude. She smiled though as she relaxed. "Sounds good to me... Pleasure to meet you Renka."

Renka nodded and went off. "Lunch will be brought to you soon, better be hungry! Miu tends to make a lot!"

Lunch went well, everyone was lively as always. Miu and Renka were glaring at each other as they both were grabbing Naruto's arms. He was eating whilst smiling nervously and sweat dropping from the tension between them, and him between them too. Shigure was staring at them a moment before eating her rice. She just kept staring and wondering how it felt to give and be given affection like that.

The masters were having a meeting as Renka and Miu were talking to Naruto about his training and how they anted to help him with it later. Elder sighed. "Miu and Renka are going to break him before they even have the chance to be with him."

Kensei smiled a bit. "I told you, it was a gamble. Still, I feel very confident Miu, Renka, and Naruto will all be happy and together. With all three of them together like that, anyone from the Satsujinken that is against us with their disciples will be hard pressed to actually win. It's better to have three pupils rather than one. Naruto is officially the disciple of us all, Miu is yours, Elder, and Renka is mine. I know it's risky, but I think the more we have, the better our chances that we, and our children and Naruto can truly win and survive. Not to mention being true Martial Artists and Masters of their own one day."

Sakaki scoffed. "Just remember, it's our way against theirs, if one of them lose, it's not just a lose, it's a death to those guys from Yami. When e beat them it's a loss and they can get better to face us again, but we only get one loss against them."

Akisame rubbed his mustache. "True, but still, Kensei has a point. The more we have to battle them with, the greater their chances of survival."

Apachai smiled seriously. "I agree too, Naruto's strength and Miu and Renka with him are good ideas, they will be better together, and our hope to have them to share Naruto will work somehow, I have faith."

Shigure stayed silent. She wasn't sure what to say, and she just wanted to figure out if her feelings and the signs she was seeing were true, but she nodded all the same.

Elder rubbed his beard. "Then, I conclude this meeting, tomorrow we have another, because that is when we need to work out a new training schedule for Naruto. He is having a slight bit of difficulty for some of our teachings. Especially Akisame's" 

Akisame nodded. "He's having trouble, but I feel he will get over it soon enough. He is very smart, and improvises when needed."

Kensei looked to him. "Not just with Jujitsu, but also his Karate and Kempo." After agreeing, they went to do their hobbies. Apachai was training whilst Sakaki went to drink and watch T.V. Akisame went to learn more about the kicking arts of Tae Kwon Do, hoping to give Naruto some insight to Kisara's moves.

Kensei went and got Renka, taking her to train for awhile as Naruto rested, and Elder with Miu. Naruto just sat there and sighed heavily. "Finally." He seen Shigure staring at him from the ceiling and he smiled. "Hey, Shigure-Sensei. How goes the burning?"

Shigure nodded and flew down and knelt beside him. He sat up and looked to her. "You ok? You seem a little.. quieter."

Shigure just stared a bit and got closer, stepping down and sitting by him. "Miu and.. Renka. They were.. laying.. on you."

Naruto blushed at that. "Yeah, um... They were doing that because they just want to be affectionate. I really would rather not hurt either of them with choosing who I want more, because honestly I don't want one over the other."

Shigure nodded. "You are... nice. Always.. have been. Would you.. mind... if... I lay on.. you too? I cannot... stop thinking... about.. what it.. fells.. like."

Naruto blushed more at that but looked around. He sighed and seen he was alone on this one. He nodded. "I guess it's fine..."

Shigure leaned over and laid her head on his shoulder and just relaxed. She let the sensations roll through her and she took a deep breath. "This is... Nice."

Naruto blushed at that but allowed it. "_Please tell me Shigure is doing this only because she doesn't know what Renka and Miu see in it, and is learning... It's hard enough having those two fight over my attention, let alone if Shigure joins the fray... WAIT A MINUTE STP THINKING THAT!_"

Naruto shook his head and Shigure looked at him. "Are you.. ok... Naruto?"

Naruto smiled nervously. "Yeah, sorry for startling you... Just a weird thought entered my head..." Shigure nodded and laid on his shoulder again. He sighed. "_She's my Sensei, there's absolutely n o way she thinks of me like that, what the hell was I thinking. Oh well, just enjoy the QUIET for now. No doubt Renka and Miu will be on me again soon._"

Oh how wrong he was, and how little he knew. He would find out in time, that things were not as they seemed in his mind, and much more complicated.

**XxX Omake: Christmas Special! Santa Girl Contest of Love? XxX**

_(Warning: the girls all know about the others love for Naruto in this Omake, but not in the actual storyline, so do not ask!)_

Renka, Miu, Kisara and Shigure were staring each other down. After knowing they all had affections for the blonde they all were wanting to be with Renka scoffed. "Great, what next, we just fight and whoever wins the bloody thing gets him?"

Kisara sighed heavily. "I wouldn't want to, but if I had to I would definitely fight for my chance to be with him. I love the guy, so I am not about to give in to any of you."

Miu growled a bit. "This is just stupid, what gives any of you the right to think we are gonna fight at all, I mean we'd only accomplish beating each other to a pulp."

Shigure suddenly stepped up and put a piece of paper on the table. "I suggest... this. Maybe... he... can choose one from... a.. contest."

The girls looked and Miu was shocked. "You're crazy! How can you even suggest that, you know he won't pick any of us purely from something like this!"

Renka grinned at Miu. "Come on Bimbo, at least then he HAS to. I mean, whoever is better gets him, simple as that, and we don't have to ruin each others chance by beating bloody and bruised."

Kisara scoffed and rolled her eyes, crossing her arms and pouting. "It's also not fair, I don't have the body for it! I mean, sure, I got good strong legs for kicking, but I'm not like you three cows!"

Shigure turned to them all. "He... doesn't care about... looks. But... The... Contest will... help him... choose."

Kisara hummed cranky, Miu and Renka just glaring at each other a bit. After a minute, they all sighed and said in unison. "Fine, let's try it out."

Naruto was in his room, playing Shogi alone as he was trying to get a better handle at it, Akisame always beating him in it day after day. He suddenly seen Tochimaru pop open the ceiling panel and frowned. "Hey, what is your deal Tochimaru? Got something for me to see again?"

Tochimaru dropped a piece of paper through and Naruto caught it. He read it, it was Miu's writing. "'Naruto, we four are going to be having a little contest. We want you to be the judge. As soon as we knock you can tell us to come in, but first we have to get ready. If you accept, have Tochimaru set off a rocket.' Ok then... Judge? Contest?... Did they pick this to finally stop this damn feud for my affection? I can't just choose one, but I suppose I can let them... They at least agreed on something for this."

He looked to Tochimaru and nodded. As he waited he played Shogi. It was an hour before he heard the knocking. "Come on in... I'm as ready as I will ever be, for whatever this is."

The door opened and he looked in shock and bizarre wonder as Shigure, Renka, Kisara, and Miu all filed in and were side by side, in poses as they worse new outfits...

Kisara had her back turned as she wore a red apron style mini-dress with white fluff on the bottom ridges, and red hot pants with white fluff ridges at the top and for each pant leg ridges, the Hot Pants very tight and showing of her tight butt VERY well, whilst also being half naked at the back.

Renka was leaning a bit back and to the side as her arms were up, stretching her tight red top over her generous breasts and tight stomach, white fluff around the ridges of her sleeveless shirt sleeves, a red wrap skirt with white fluff ridges on one end almost, but not quite, covering her lower half as it wrapped around one leg totally, but the other was out and showing off.

Shigure herself was bending forward a bit with her own outfit, which wasn't THAT much different than normal. It was like her Kunoichi Kimono, but the red Kimono was VERY tight, almost skin tight around her breasts, to the point that they almost were trying to pop out of the thing past the White Fluff ridges of the closing of the Kimono, the small skirt having white fluff tails wrapping around each leg, showing off her perfect form in a way he never saw coming.

Miu was last, but certainly not least, as her own was very traditional of the Mrs. Clause outfit, but with a few VERY welcome surprises. She was wearing a red wrap around her breasts and a see through red nightgown with white fluff at the bottom ridges, and wearing a snowflake pattern skirt that barely was long enough for him not to see between her legs as she looked innocent and shy in the dress.

Naruto was gawking and shaking as he seen all four lovely ladies dressed so scantily and sexy, his brain overloaded and just shut down form their amazing show for him. He suddenly blasted back with a heavy nosebleed and fell back on the ground, passed out.

Renka blinked a little, and Kisara chuckled nervously. "I guess... He can't choose the winner of this contest, so we will have to go back to the drawing board."

Shigure pouted a bit. "I was... waiting... forever to dress... sexy and... show... him this... outfit." Everyone looked at her in shock as she shrugged and walked off.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-;

There we go! Sorry, this was done in a SINGLE NIGHT! I started my music, I got this up, and wrote this entire chapter so damn quick, I looked at the time, seen that it FLEW by. It's 5 in the fucking morning on the 24th! That means 24 hours for me to put this thing up for you guys! Meaning I have time to relax and enjoy myself before Christmas day...

I hope you enjoyed more spotlight for Shigure and Renka, not to mention Kisara. Also, the Omake I tried to gift that extra little mile to surprise you guys for Christmas, so enjoy everyone!

Merry Christmas! Read, Enjoy, Review!


	22. Naruto's Ready, face off against Thunder

Happy New Years, and welcome to the next chapter of Naruto the Mightiest Disciple!

Everyone enjoyed the Omake last chapter, and I am VERY happy about that. I did my best to give you all something pleasing. Now, this chapter, we take on the Seventh Fist... THOR! So get ready! STORY STARTO!

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-;

"But why!" A giant man in a green Kimono, one side saying Spirit, the other saying Ready, wearing gloves with the roman numeral for seven on them, was talking to a man in a reddish brown coat and hat, the hat with a feather in it.

The man smiled. "Thor, my friend, my time with Ragnarok has given me a good run, my music was inspirational, emotional, the tragedy flowing through like the many colors of any symphony. But, my time for a tragic tune in the music I create has passed. I find a new, greater passion and musical tune coming from a true martial artist!"

Thor looked puzzled. "What, a new guy comes into your sights and you're just going to go to him instead, Siggy?"

Siegfried pinched the tip of his hat. "Do not fret, my friend. Even if I leave Ragnarok for a true Martial Artist and his own ideals inspiring me with greater music, I will never stop calling you my greatest friend. I am off on a spiritual journey to see what kind of music I can create thanks to this man's great passions filling my own with inspirational Sonata's. This is not the final time I shall see you, my friend, but know this is the last time I call myself the Fifth Fist of Ragnarok. Goodbye, Thor."

Siegfried turned and started to leave but Thor yelled. "Wait! Before you go, at least tell me about this guy. You're inspired by him to create good music, I understand that, but what else is there? If that's it, I still don't see why you have to leave." 

Siegfried turned and smiled brightly. "Thor, The man's name is one you, too, know familiarly. Naruto Uzumaki, of the Shinka. He is a Martial Artist, full of honor, passion, skill and talent. His moves flow like a beautiful concerto, his every attack generating the music with Animato! His counter attacks and ability to fight and win even against me with honorable training building to a grandioso Finale!"

Siegfried sung as he spoke. He calmed down after a small spin and smirked. "Thor, Naruto is one who truly deserves the title of greatest Martial Artist. Fight him for yourself, and you shall see. He has great eyes for the Martial Arts and for fighting. Farewell, my friend, we shall see each other someday soon, I promise."

Thor was amazed by Siegfried's tale and what he said about Naruto, and smiled as he seen his friend set off. "I suppose I could give it a shot. Siegfried hasn't been wrong about a fighter yet, he also has some good eyes."

He walked to the hideout where the others were gathered and came in, Odin looked at him. "Thor. Where's Siegfried."

Thor shrugged. "Said something about going on a journey he needed to take. Said we should wait for one of his men to show up with a message to the fists about it. Enough about that, though, I have a request."

That got their attention. Odin stood. "And what has you serious, Thor?"

Thor stood tall and smirked. "Well, I always wanted a challenge. After seeing Siegfried get beaten by some new punk on the streets with some skills, I think I would enjoy a good fight of my own. I want next shot at this Naruto guy!"

Loki scoffed at that. "Get real, you may be a Fist, but you're only the Seventh one. You wouldn't be able to handle it, hell I was trying on a two on one scenario and still got beaten. Hermit and Siegfried too, there's no way you'd be able to handle it."

Thor chuckled. "That's because you play dirty. You had to face off against some big players on their side, after trying some dirty trick. I have a better idea."

Odin looked intrigued. "Hermit's rush in and battle plan failed, Loki's two plans of drawing him in both failed, and Kisara only fought once before joining him. What makes your plan better?"

Thor crossed his arms and puffed out his chest. "Simple! I bring him to me fairly!"

After a moment of Silence Loki giggled before laughing loudly. "Oh that's rich! I tried to bring him to me with tricks, what makes being fair any better?"

Thor huffed. "Shows what you know, Loki. This may be a gang, but at least I am honorable. And Siegfried told me so was this one. I think Loki would put it like this, our sense of honor is our weakness. I bring him in for a fair fight, just me and him."

Odin smiled a bit. "I see. You have a point, every other time one of the others faced this guy, they were also facing another or he had some kind of support or upper hand to balance the situation. Being a fair challenge could be a useful tactic here. Fine, you have next shot, but do not fail us, understood?"

Thor turned. "If I fail, I deserve no less than whatever bruises I got coming to me." He left.

**XxX Ryozanpaku, Master's Summit XxX**

Elder, Kensei, Sakaki, Akisame, Apachai and Shigure were gathered as Naruto and Miu were at school. Akisame had created a board for them all to see Elder rubbed his beard. "Isn't it a bit too spread out? I mean, sure, it would greatly help where his shortcomings are coming from and grow more with a particular style in a faster rate of training, but with so much time between one style to the next, it doesn't seem as practical as it is now."

Kensei stood and wiped off the weekends. "Sorry, Akisame, but I think I had an idea. You'll like this." he put a few things in them and shown it. "I think this would both help the rate of his training in a single style and prepare for another round."

Akisame seen and smiled. "I see, that would do very good, and may work better. It would give him time between the normal schedule to work on moves he still has trouble with, without conflicting with the normal schedule, and will not give him so much time away from the other styles. Very good, Kensei."

Elder smiled and nodded. "Then it is settled, the new training schedule is completed. Any other order of business we should present before concluding this summit?"

Sakaki groaned and rubbed the back of his head. "I know this isn't a good time to bring it up, but I think we should consider looking into Ragnarok, those guys have been taking time away from his actual training and making him go into useless fights. I mean, don't get me wrong, against Kisara he got a friend, which is good, but these guys don't play fair."

Shigure nodded to that. "They have stolen... from.. him, and... tried to... bribe... him."

Apachai frowned and looked serious. "That's very bad. I Second Sakaki's want of checking on these guys. Oh, Shigure nodded, so I will third it!"

Akisame sat with Kensei beside him. "Whilst I agree we should keep an eye on them, we still need to let Naruto and Miu be the ones to sort it out. It is their fight, and as Masters we are obligated to stay out of our disciples fights."

Elder smiled. "Still, I think looking into them is good enough for being responsible masters. I say we concluded our business for the time being. Thus ends the Masters Summit!"

Naruto and Miu were walking around for free period and Naruto was rubbing his neck. Miu noticed. "Having trouble with your neck again? It happens monthly now..."

Naruto smiled a little. "You try sparring Apachai every week and still train. Still, I think I should let Akisame-Sensei see it, it feels like the vertebrae are stiff, not the muscles."

They were heading to the Shinka Alliance's headquarters, a club room they managed to get and all, and heard the chanting of the alliance name and Naruto hummed. "Is Niijima making them go through something weird?..."

They enter and everyone was doing some kind of strange action. First they would salute, saying 'shin' then say 'ka' when they thrust their fist into the air. Naruto sighed. "Yep, something weird."

They entered and Niijima stopped everyone. "Hey, Naruto, Miu, just in time. We were just practicing the Alliances salute. Trust me, we had two others, but we voted on this. A normal salute with a fist in the air, an honorable salute combined with the need to rise higher. Thought it fit."

Miu hummed in thought. "Well, I suppose a Salute would do, I mean in Martial arts we bow, and some people have different bows and hand signals for their styles. So having this alliance have a Salute for itself does seem appropriate."

Naruto chuckled nervously. "Miu, don't encourage him..." he looked as everyone were waiting patiently.

Niijima noticed. "Oh right. Everyone, at ease. Sorry, having to do a military salute has everyone acting a bit like the part." He stepped away from the podium. "I got a bit of news for you, actually."

Takeda came up with Ukita, and Ukita smirked. "I got the Intel, so be grateful. Had to pull a few strings and all that."

Takeda gave him a little bit of an elbow. "Shut it, Niijima's the one telling him. Oh, and Naruto, mind if we all go to the Dojo today? Kisara's still there healing right?"

Naruto smiled and nodded. "She'll be out tomorrow, actually, it's only been two days. Just don't forget, though, today's my sparring day with Renka."

Niijima waved them off. "Social hour later! Listen, Ukita got in and out of some sticky situations to get this Intel, I am not about to let it go to waste. Listen, the word on the street is that the Fists are getting restless. No doubt they are about to just up and wipe us out. The way I see it, we got about three days before we hear more word on their next attack. Ukita also got some good news, it's about a breaking of Ragnarok's ranks. Apparently, the Third and Fourth Fists aren't enjoying something with the leader, Odin."

Ukita nodded. "That's right. Apparently the Third and Fourth, Freya and Loki, aren't liking the fact that Odin is getting secret training with the big boss."

That got Naruto's attention. "Big boss?"

Takeda smiled. "Yeah, It was a rumor awhile back. I don't know if it's true, but apparently there's someone controlling the entire gang from the shadows. When there's a big plan going down, like the next pick of the Fists or going through a big gang war, Odin would go speak with this guy before anything happened."

Niijima hummed. "What kind of guy is he I wonder. If Odin goes to him for big plans, he must be the brains behind the entire gang."

Miu looked to Naruto. "Maybe we should ask Kisara? She may know."

Niijima smirked. "Exactly what I was thinking. Being a Fist, she would know the true story behind this. Oh, and Naruto, I dug this up on my own. One of the Fists holds an underground gambling operation, bets on cage fighting as I hear."

Naruto frowned. "And who might that be, and why is this relevant."

Niijima searched his PDA. "Well, it's Thor, the Seventh Fist. He's a Sumo, and I thought that, me knowing the location, we could go in and take them down."

Naruto sighed. "I'm not going to attack first here. They want to fight, they come get me."

Takeda shrugged. "Hey, don't knock it yet. Remember, these guys have tried all kinds of dirty tricks, taking Niijima hostage and stealing your personal belongings to name the big ones."

Miu nodded. "True, they have a point, this would be more of a counterattack to their own attack against you personally."

Naruto turned to her. "Don't let Niijima put any ideas in your head, Miu. Look, guys, I understand that you want me to go in and give them a piece of my mind. But that's not going to happen. I've got nothing left for them to get personal with me anymore, so it's either they straight up challenge me, or try to upright and get the Shinka with all their collective might. They can't touch us without being seen, and can't try any more dirty tricks to lure me to their playing field, which wouldn't work this time like it didn't the other times."

Ukita smiled at that. "Honorable Martial Artist, like always."

Niijima frowned though. "You're telling me even after I went through the trouble of digging up the address, you won't even try?"

Naruto shook his head and Takeda chuckled. "Guess I should have figured. You're not one to stoop to their level. Still, if you need us, we got your back man."

Naruto smiled and nodded and went with Miu to the roof. Miu looked to him. "You sure about this? I mean, they did do more than should be tolerable, even the most patient of Martial Artists would be angry at them for what they have done."

Naruto sighed. "I am mad at Loki, the one who thought up and did every one of the dirty tricks that piss me off, him I'd go after in a second. Kisara and Siegfried weren't evil or bad, just needed help finding a better path, and Hermit only wanted to rush in and attack, not play any tricks. Sure, Odin is the one who agreed to them, Berserker isn't known very much at all, and Freya did let a whole group of weapon users under her beat Kisara to a pulp, but who's to say that Thor is evil?"

Miu blinked before giggling and nodding. "I guess you have a point. You may not like some people, but you at least see how they are before judging them. And your right, maybe Thor is a good person like Kisara."

School ended with little left in their day and Takeda was talking to Miu. Naruto looked to Ukita. "Thought about the better training yet?"

Ukita chuckled nervously. "No, I haven't. Sorry, I know it's an honor to be trained by a true master and all, but I don't know if I am truly ready for it. I'll need more time to actually get better mentally and emotionally."

Naruto smiled and nodded. "Take all the time you need. The offer stands, no matter how long it takes you."

They all got in and Naruto walked in to see the Masters all in front of him. He looked a little nervous. Last time they stood like this, he was in for a hellish training day. "So... What was decided at the Summit?"

Elder walked up, smiling. "Well, we went over a few things. One of them being your new training schedule." Naruto balked. "Do not worry, it's not like the last time. We seen you were having difficulty getting some of the more advanced moves down, so to help you with that we only increased the days you will be training with any one of us at a time to four. Every Monday through Thursday will be one master, then you switch the next Monday. Friday through Sunday, however, is a different story."

Naruto looked confused. "Wait, what do you mean? So, I get four days with a master, the next week I get another, that alone shows I will be away from the other styles you all teach for a good month."

Kensei smirked. "That's why we are doing something special. Friday you get the style you did before you finished the current one, Saturday you train in the style before that, and Sunday is the one before that. Technically Friday through Sunday is reversing the schedule. So you get the ones last on the list before moving on in order to keep fresh with all the styles."

Naruto hummed a bit before smiling. "I think I can handle it, but Apachai will need to only spar me once every training week with him, it's tough enough already."

Naruto was getting ready as Takeda, Ukita, and Niijima went to see Kisara out by the sparring yard. "Yo, Kisara, feeling better?"

Kisara looked as Takeda called and smiled. "Hey guys, seems today's the last day for me to be in the clinic. So, you all come to see me, or to watch Naruto spar?"

Takeda chuckled nervously. "Well, we came to see how you were doing first of all. Niijima wants some info, and who is Naruto sparring against?"

Kisara groaned a bit but smiled. "Well, I guess I can help out with the info you may need, Niijima. And he's facing this Chinese girl, Renka."

Ukita looked confused. "Chinese girl? Wait, so why isn't he sparring with Miu."

Takeda slapped his head as he remembered. "Oh, her. You know, maybe it's not a good idea for me to be here."

Kisara blinked. "Oh, and why not?"

Takeda smiled nervously and sweat dropped. "Well, I was here when Miu and a Chinese girl were sparring... they got so intense in the fight that their clothes started ripping apart. Every near miss could cut some off, and the Chinese girl was very angry when I was watching them fight."

Kisara scoffed and glared at him. "I would be too if you were ogling at me if someone ripped my clothes a bit when fighting."

Takeda waved it off. "Hey, I'm no pervert, I was shocked to see their moves were all. She has some wild ones as well..."

Niijima sighed. "Oh boy, so you see someone else here and it turns bad, call the presses. Kisara, I got some info about the Fists. Apparently, Freya and Loki are destabilizing the ranks due to some kind of rumor going around."

Kisara blinked at that. "Ok, what rumor? And if anything, Loki may be pulling some strings, he kept trying to throw a wrench in our professional environment by making us mad at Odin."

Ukita and Takeda looked to each other, then back at her. Ukita was first to speak. "Rumor has it that they are mad because of someone Odin speaks to, like a secret boss."

Takeda nodded. "Yeah, something about training from this one guy no one knows about."

Kisara looked serious. "Oh. I see. Loki would have a point, but he's still pulling strings. Yeah, there's a big shot behind the scenes. See, the story goes that Odin was trained by someone, and after being seen with such amazing skill he gathered Freya and Berserker, and the Three of Cards started training people under them sense. Freya was always trying harder whenever she thought she would get to train under this guy."

Niijima hummed at that. "So, it's true, there is a big man behind the scenes. Freya is also obsessed with trying to train with this guy you say?"

Kisara nodded. "Yeah. Berserker doesn't talk much anyway, so I don't know about him, Thor's all about on his own and being his own master, Hermit's had history with the guy I heard, and Siegfried's not even caring about him. I'm not exactly wanting to train under a different style, so Loki and Freya would be the only ones bothered by this. Especially Freya."

Naruto comes out in his Gi and sees everyone hanging out. "Hey. Kisara, doing better?"

She smiled. "Yep, can't wait for tomorrow. Still, now I get to see you spar against someone of equal skill. Not much to see when you spar one of your masters."

Naruto chuckled nervously. "Yeah, I know. All it is is me getting thrown into a wall or into the ground. Renka should be here soon, I don't know what is taking her."

Outside the gate, Someone other than Renka came for a visit today. Thor was looking at the gate. "Hm, it looks pretty big for a normal gate, but then again, this is a Dojo, it's got to be a little heavier than normal."

Thor put both hands on the doors and pushed, but they didn't budge. He pushed harder and harder without any movement before stopping. "A lot heavier than normal. Must be some crazy Master's here to be able to open this thing... I can't slack off, I better get this thing open!"

He rose a leg and stomped the ground, then the other and slammed it in the ground as well, bending forward on his knuckles in his Sumo stance. "Alright, here goes!" he roared and rushed forward, stamping his foot forward on the ground and slammed both hands into the gate, using all his weight, might, and leverage to push.

The gate creaked open and was pushed inward, and Thor reared back and stamped forward with the other leg and pushed again with all he could give, and the door gate opened even more, but even after using all his weight and might, everything he could muster, the gate was still not open completely. It was only open a third of the way, only enough for him to squeeze through in a very tight fit.

He huffed and smiled, wiping the sweat from his brow. "Well, I guess they truly are strong here. A great challenge for a Sumo like myself, if Naruto could move this gate." how little he knew.

He squeezed through and huffed more before standing tall, and as he did he seen Elder standing before him. He blinked and Elder smiled. "Well now, it is rather strange to see a Sumo come to this Dojo. A rather strong one at that. Not many Martial Artists not from this Dojo can actually open that Gate, even to the point you had managed. I congratulate you, young man."

Thor looked up at the Elder and looked a little stunned. "I'm pretty tall, but man, you take the cake... Sorry, how rude of me. I am Thor. I have come to see someone named Naruto, does he reside here?"

Elder hummed a bit at that. "Well, I suppose being a Sumo you can make quite the racket, so Thor would fit for a codename. Before I answer the question you proposed to me, answer me this, what kind of group do you have this code name for?"

Thor smiled. "I'm the Seventh Fist of Ragnarok. If Naruto resides here, I know you heard of us."

Elder stroked his beard. "Yes, I have. He does reside here, but I must warn you, cause any trouble and the consequences may be dire."

Thor shook his head. "Oh, no, I wouldn't think of starting trouble. I'm not here to cause any destruction. The others were very hasty to try and cause him trouble, but I'm a more honorable fighter. I come to issue a challenge to Naruto, personally, and to set up a time and place for this duel."

Elder smiled. "I see you are, indeed, more honorable, so I accept this request. Come, he is in the sparring yard, but he must be waiting because his sparring partner has yet to arrive."

Thor followed. As he did he noticed a woman on the roof watching him at every turn. "That's weird..."

Elder chuckled a little. "Oh, no, that's normal around here. Shigure is always curious and keeps her distance to study strangers when someone else answered the door. When she is the one answering, she usually is more stealthy and tries to mess with peoples heads. Ah, Here we are."

Thor looked forward and saw Naruto in his Gi with Takeda, Ukita, Kisara, and Miu all standing around. Elder came up first. "Naruto, you have a guest here, said something about issuing a challenge?"

Everyone looked as Thor came up and smiled. Kisara cursed. "Damn it, Thor, the Seventh Fist. Guess he decided to storm the place! I thought that stomping earlier was familiar."

Naruto got into fighting stance and looked at Thor and Miu, Ukita, and Takeda following him as Niijima hid behind them all. Naruto narrowed his eyes. "You won't have it easy like the others did."

Thor frowned, but Elder stepped up. "Naruto, do not be rude to our new guest. He isn't here to fight you like everyone else so far has. He's come to issue an honorable personal challenge. Thor, go ahead."

Thor nodded and smiled. "Siegfried and I are good friends, he respects you, says you are a true Martial Artist and worthy of being called so, he has pretty good eyes for that. I figured I would see for myself just how skilled you are. I'm not here to fight you, merely to set up a place and time to have an actual match with you, not one person from the gang helping me, not one of your friends helping you, just me and you, in a true Martial Arts match."

Naruto blinked, and everyone else was kind of stunned for a moment, but Naruto smiled and stood straight, bowing. "Sorry if I was rude. With Hermit, Loki, and the Valkyrie under Freya being so dishonorable, it's not easy to trust someone from Ragnarok. But just like with Siegfried and Kisara, you're an exception."

Thor bowed as well a bit. "I understand completely. So, what is your answer? Do you accept my challenge?"

Miu looked to Naruto. "You sure about this Naruto? He is from Ragnarok, and Loki still pulled strings with Siegfried."

Kisara huffed a bit but looked to him. "Thor, you sure Loki's not giving you trouble?"

Thor bellowed. "He actually thought me a fool for wanting to make this personal challenge to Naruto, but to answer you, Kisara, no, he is not pulling any strings on me."

Takeda rubbed the back of his head as Ukita hummed at that. Naruto just went for it though, not wanting to stall an answer. "Sure. Just me and you in a fair fight? I accept that. What are the terms, place and time?"

Thor smiled widely. "Perfect! We shall meet at my cage fighting club, Tomorrow at sunset. Here's the address." He gave Naruto a paper with the directions there, and bowed to him. "See you there. Tomorrow night, cause I know you have a sparring session today with someone."

Naruto smiled. "Thanks, see you then, Thor." He bowed back. Thor bowed to the elder, who bowed back, and left.

Miu smiled as well. "I guess he is a decent guy. You were right to wait and see who he was."

Niijima smirked evilly. "Well we just have to wait and see. That's HIS playing field, so he will have others there watching possibly, so the Shinka will be there for... 'moral support'."

Naruto frowned. "Niijima, I don't mind them being there, but don't you dare try to use this as an opportunity for YOU to get our alliance in a fight that doesn't really have meaning. I'm already having a fair match with Thor, the Seventh Fist, so no need door anyone else to get involved."

Niijima frowned as well. "Still, if you beat Thor and his guys try to surround you, it may be a good idea to have backup."

Takeda smiled. "Don't worry, Naruto, I'll make sure the guys understand that they shouldn't try anything until Thor's guys attempt to strike out."

Naruto smiled and nodded. "Thanks Takeda, Ukita." "There you are!" Everyone suddenly looked behind them to see Renka standing there.

Renka pouted. "I was in the indoor sparring room waiting for you for half an hour! Where were you?"

Naruto sweat dropped and chuckled nervously. "Sorry Renka... I figured since you wanted a little more of a serious spar we'd come to the outdoor training yard here. Less damage to the Dojo that way you know?"

Renka pouted more but sighed. "Guess you have a point there, I should have figured that. You know I can't stay made at you." she smiled. "Fine. So, These your other friends? Oh, I know this one."

Takeda gulped as he looked nervous. "I'll get going, see you tonight Naruto." He ran off.

Ukita blinked. "What's with him."

Miu giggled. "Well, he seen me and Renka spar. Let's just say he seen more than he should have and Renka got mad."

Renka pouted. "Hey, it's not all my fault that you're attacks took off part of my clothes. Vic versa to the vic versa of that, but you get my point."

Naruto interjected. "Ukita and Niijima still here you know. Niijima, you got you info, you're going to need to keep a light profile. Get going to make sure of it. Ukita, you could stay and watch, but Kisara knows all too well how crazy it might get."

Kisara sweat dropped. "Hey now, I seen one spar with you and Apachai, I don't think that qualifies me for any commentary."

Naruto shrugged and Miu sat by Kisara. "Trust me, it gets pretty destructive with only me and Naruto sparring. Him and Apachai spar but its mild compared."

Niijima nodded and left. "Ukita, keep an eye on them. Need Naruto at full strength to take on Thor."

Ukita stood beside Miu and Kisara as Naruto and Renka got ready. Naruto rolled his neck around a bit as he made sure his Gi was good and loose, but still tied tightly. Renka brushed off her dress a bit and relaxed her body, keeping loose.

In a second Naruto and Renka both got into stance, Renka in the traditional Tiger stance, whilst Naruto took on the Fong Ngan stance. Renka struck first, pouncing forward and striking with a heavy palm strike down against Naruto's chest, but Naruto quickly reversed it, moving to the side and striking hard with the forward knuckle fist into Renka's side.

Renka landed on her feet and twisted around, spinning as she tried a heavy kick, but Naruto blocked with one arm and rushed in with a harsh elbow to her gut, sending her back a few feet. Renka staggered a bit before recovering, getting into Bagua stance.

Naruto changed into his Meotode stance. Renka circled him a little before coming in and curved her palm upward to Naruto's chin. Naruto blocked it easy with his forward arm and at the same time stepped forward and tried a heavy fist into Renka's chest, but Renka used her other arm to divert it and swing around Naruto. Her attempt to get him in the Bagua Trap failed, after he twisted the other way and sweep kicked.

She cartwheeled over the kick and landed, suddenly swinging her arms out fast, Naruto's shoulder got hit hard like a whip and he seen another whipping arm slam down and it managed to block it with his knee, but felt it hammer it down a bit, straining him as she backed off.

Naruto rolled back and on his feet, but felt his leg become twitchy. She had gotten a big blow on him. He came up fast and used a feint, striking with a fist to her chest, but she went to block. He pulled back and stepped forward with both palms close and forward, pushing them hard forward. Renka's eyes went wide and took a step back, putting out a palm in front of her quickly.

Naruto didn't stop as he slammed both palms into her stomach, but not without having his face get hit hard against Renka's palm, Renka went on her knee holding her gut and gasping as Naruto fell to the ground.

Kisara seen this and hissed. "I think that means it's over." "Nope."

Kisara looked to Miu and Miu watched. "It's not done yet... Naruto and Renka wanted this to be a more serious sparring session, it won't end with a little pain."

She was right as Naruto rolled back onto his feet and Renka stood and rubbed her stomach a bit. Naruto suddenly rushed in again and threw a hard punch at her, and she dodged to the right, using Bagua to get in close by diverting his strike and thrusting a palm into his gut.

Naruto used Tai Chi to twist his body in and let the strike flow around him before using the momentum of spiraling his body enough to strike with his own palm strike. Renka, however, seen this and grabbed it, twisting as she pressed her body close to Naruto's and falling recklessly to the ground, planting Naruto to the ground and using her own body and momentum to strike into him using her own body weight. She rolled off him and stood up, wobbly, her hands in front of her as her body shuffled and wobbled.

Naruto got up and seen this. "Drunken Boxing. I didn't expect to see that from you."

Renka smirked. "Bet not. But Hakubi's used it enough against the Mafia recently so I picked up a few things."

Naruto smirked and took a deep breath, he stood straight, shifting his feet forward and behind the center-line of his body as he put both hands open in front of him. Renka smiled. "Wing Chun."

Renka ran forth, but before she got to Naruto she spun and tried to slam both hands clapped together into Naruto, but bent his body back and used his hand to divert it past his center-line before using the other to strike into Renka's shoulder blade.

Renka fell ton the ground before twisting her feet to try and kick Naruto in the gut, but he used the striking hand and one leg up to block it before slamming the blocking leg down, attempting to stomp Renka's stomach.

Renka rolled away from it and got up wobbly, but as she turned Naruto was on her and suddenly struck with amazing speed. Sending a single punch to her ribs, another to her shoulder, a third to her stomach, and a forth straight punch into her chest.

Renka was blown back hard and fell again, but not without having sent a wild drunken style boxing kick harshly into Naruto's chest as well, making him stagger back and fall on his ass.

Naruto got up, seeing Renka stagger to her feet and hold her chest. Ukita was amazed. "Damn, those two are going at it like I never seen."

Miu seen their body reactions. "Their almost done."

Kisara looked to her. "How can you tell? They aren't saying anything, and they are still at it."

Miu smiled and looked to Kisara. "A true Martial Artist knows when they fight someone of equal skill that either one or both of them are not going to last long, so to make it short they meet eyes, and deep in their souls they decide. This look is varied, but I seen it from Naruto a million times, and he seen it from me as well. That look he has in his eyes, he's agreeing with Renka for one last move. Watch."

Naruto took a deep breath and loosened up before relaxing in a soft Tai Chi stance. Renka smiled. "Nice choice, especially against THIS style..." She suddenly got a bounce in her step as she put a forward fist out and her held back fist up to her collar, keeping a Wing Chun center line as the base to this stance.

Naruto didn't know this one, neither did Miu, but Kisara and Ukita knew it instantly. Kisara was confused. "Wait. How can she know the same style as Bruce Lee?"

Miu looked confused. "You mean that Chinese actor?"

Ukita looked to Miu. "He's actually an accomplished master. His own style is being taught to others."

Naruto didn't hear this as Renka suddenly switched legs to move forward before sending a front snap kick fast at Naruto's face. Naruto looks shocked at the speed as she did it again and again, and he was sent off balance as he backed up and swung under each kick.

Renka stopped and held her stance, still flexible and strong. Naruto quickly calmed down as he got back into his own. He focused as he seen her ready to go again. Renka rose a leg high and Naruto got ready to block, but she retracted and jumped forward with an explosive fist to his chest.

Naruto caught it and directed it past him before striking with his blocking hand under Renka's own striking arm, but Renka struck with her other hand and struck Naruto's striking hand, making him draw back his arm. He hissed but calmed down as Renka threw a swinging punch at Naruto's face again, but this time Naruto didn't back down.

Naruto diverted the strike and ducked under her swift back-fist strike before pressing forward with crossed arms. He struck fast and hard, sending both knife hand strikes at Renka, but she had seen this coming and blocked with her free hand, holding both his arms with one hand before stepping back a bit, before striking with a snap side kick up to Naruto's chest again.

Naruto rolled his arm and body and blocked it again, diverting it past him before sending a extremely quick palm strike into Renka's chest, rearing his hand back a bit before stepping forward more and striking hard with an explosive punch into her stomach.

Renka gasped seeing this and was sent flying back a few feet holding her stomach. Naruto ran to her and bent down. "You ok?" The fight was over.

Renka coughed a bit but smiled. "Yeah, I'm fine. You're Kempo's come a long way. I can't believe you managed to beat me again."

Naruto smiled. "Ask Kensei to let Hakubi get you over here more often, you'll be beating me in no time."

They stood and Naruto sat Renka down beside the rest. "I'll be back with Akisame. Miu, I will cook dinner tonight."

He went and Kisara whistled. "You're one hell of a fighter, Renka. How's you learn that last style?"

Renka looked over to Kisara and smiled. "My mom studied under Bruce Lee before he passed. She didn't get much training under him before that, so all I got from her were the basics."

Ukita chuckled. "Must be a hell of a mother. Jeet Kune Do isn't exactly the biggest Martial Art for Kempo."

Renka shook her head. "Not really. But it's effective when used right. Sadly, Naruto used Tai Chi to counter me. The flowing movements of Tai Chi against the dynamic water-like movements of Jeet Kune Do? I wasn't sure I was going to win in the first place."

Miu looked puzzled. "Wait, how old is this style? Was he the best student and made a master of it?"

Renka giggled. "No, he created it. Bruce Lee trained under many masters and took everything he felt was useful for his own dynamic and individual movements, using a good deal of Wing Chun in this new combat system he created. It's actually an amazing one, but like all Martial Arts, it's not unbeatable."

Ukita left soon after to get some rest. Akisame and Kensei made sure Naruto didn't overdo it with Renka, and she was fine, slight bruising. Kensei took her in for a little bit of training as Akisame checked Naruto's neck. "Hmm.. Interesting. You're vertebrae are pretty stiff. A little therapy will do you some good. We'll start the treatment every morning starting tomorrow. You're lucky, most people don't usually get the chance to get a treatment to this."

Naruto smiled wide. "Hey, you and Kensei are pretty amazing with your medical knowledge. It's thanks to you two that I can still move my neck."

Akisame smiled. "Maybe, but you're also to thank, you train and stretch your body so much it's actually made me think you've started taking Yoga in secret."

Naruto shrugged at that. "Might as well now, would probably help out more with the treatments. Sensei... Don't come to the fight tomorrow. I want to do this without any of you watching."

Akisame looked at him in confusion. "Why? Embarrassing if we were?"

Naruto chuckled a bit before shaking his head. "No. I just would feel better knowing I'm on my own through this one. It is a personal challenge to me, the only reason the Shinka are coming is to make sure nothing goes horribly wrong after."

Akisame smiled and nodded. "Consider us absent, then. Just come back in one piece."

Naruto looked back at Akisame. "No promises. Thor's pretty big." They chuckled a bit before Naruto went to make dinner.

Shigure was on the roof looking at Tochimaru. "Keep an... eye... on everyone. I will... keep... watch on... Naruto." Tochimaru saluted and she smiled. "Thank... you." She went to her room to prepare, making sure she was prepared for anything.

Shigure meditated as she waited for dawn. As soon as she felt the sun rise hours later, she rose and hide in the rafters, silently slipping through the Dojo to see Naruto and Miu leave through the gate. Through the entire day she was watching over him, from the trees, over ledges, not being seen at all as she didn't want to let any rumors of her roam to his knowledge. She knew he didn't want her or any of the others watching him during the fight, but she wasn't about to miss it if it was a challenge from Ragnarok.

She watched as Naruto and Miu were walking with the Shinka, Niijima leading them. "I hope... he.. doesn't try any... thing funny..." 

Miu looked to Naruto. "Any plans? He's not going to be easy, I seen a few Sumo fights as a kid traveling. Jujitsu won't be very effective, he's way bigger and heavier than the statues you've thrown so far, not to mention all their center of balance is in their legs, and their stance is grounded enough to where making them fall is almost impossible unless they are against other Sumo."

Naruto hummed at that. "Truthfully, I was wondering the same. But, I won't let this stop me. He may be a Sumo, but he's a Martial Artist like any other. I'm not about to surrender without a fight. I'll start with Kempo, it's got more varied styles for defense, if I can find a way to attack effectively, I'll use Karate."

Ukita looked to Naruto. "Hey, what about Muay Thai?"

Naruto looked to Ukita and frowned. "Won't work. Muay Thai's too close range. Getting in range for a Knee strike or Elbow strike won't work without preparation and catching him off balance, it would take Jujitsu to do just that."

Takeda smiled. "Hey, you never know. Just make sure whatever you use, it gets a good hit in."

Naruto nodded. "Truthfully, it may take everything I got. He's no slouch... Elder told me he opened the gate enough for his own sumo sized body to fit through. That takes power and skill."

That got their attention. It wasn't long before they arrived, and Shigure was on the highest roof, watching from the shadows as the sun began to set. "This is... it. His fight... will... begin soon."

Naruto came through the alley and a few Ragnarok members were there, but Thor was standing near the hole. Thor smiled wide. "Glad to see you got here on time, Naruto. I see you brought some of your friends as well."

Naruto narrowed his eyes on Thor. "You did the same, I see. Should I expect a surprise attack?"

Thor frowned. "I'm not like Loki. They are only here to watch, Odin's orders. If I lose, I am subject to punishment. You, however, are safe from anyone but me. This fight is between me and you, no one else."

Naruto nodded. "May I change into proper attire? I got my bag right here." he showed it and Thor nodded. Thor pointed to a back door to one of the buildings. Naruto entered and changed quickly.

Thor looked to the Shinka. "As long as you do not try and attempt your own surprise attack, you are welcome to stay."

Niijima smirked. "That's good. We're not about to let our friend Naruto just walk into this Ragnarok den without some backup, seeing as you ARE a part of Ragnarok."

Thor hummed at that. "So, you are all friends then? Good. And unlike Loki, I am not about to let these guys attack anyone. If Naruto loses against me, he's beaten, thus no point. If I lose, they won't attack you, but will give me punishment for losing. That's how it works fair and square."

Naruto came out in his Gi, tying his belt. "Good. Ready, Thor?"

Thor smirked and pulled his kimono off his shoulders, letting the fabric become his belt as he jumped into the hole. Naruto jumped in with him and rolled his neck and wrists. Thor rose one foot, slamming it into the floor, then the other followed up and into the floor soon after before Thor clapped his hands together in front of him. "This is my ring. It's a cage match style ring, made for only one thing. Winning and losing. This ring doesn't allow escapes, only skill and power survives, anyone who is going to be beaten in a match is beaten."

Naruto looked around. "I see that. All steel walls, fifteen feet deep from ground level to the floor, only one ladder. Afraid I was going to run off?"

Thor smirked. "You went head to head with Siegfried, I wouldn't dare think you a coward, but understand I wasn't going to take any chances just because of that win."

Naruto nodded at that. "What are the terms of this match."

Thor put his fists on the ground and leaned forward. "Me being a Sumo, this ring is like any other Sumo ring, except there is no faulting out of bounds. This match will end when one of us surrenders, or until one of us cannot stand. You can use any style you have learned, this isn't a Sumo match, this is a Martial Arts duel. Agreed?"

Naruto smiled and bowed. "Agreed." Naruto shifted his balance and got into his Tai Chi stance.

Shigure nodded as she watched. "Nice.. Stance. Good style... to.. counter power." She smiled. She knew Naruto was only learning Tai Chi for it's defensive properties, but knew some good counter-attacks in case of stronger opponents. Tai Chi was too dangerous for him to use without prior training in the first place.

Thor smirked. "Ready? Fight!" Thor stood in place a moment for Naruto to prepare, and Naruto seen this. Just a second after though, Thor rushed in, yelling as he thrust repeating palm strikes at Naruto, trying to push him hard, but Naruto fluidly moved his forward arm down on Thor's right hand strike and led it away from him, and used his back arm up to lead Thor's left hand strike away every time, backtracking as Thor kept pushing forward.

Naruto thumped against the wall and Thor reared back before slamming a harsh palm thrust strike at Naruto's chest. Naruto had bent down and took a steady kneeling horse stance against the wall, moving to the side so his head wasn't hit.

Thor's palm hit into the steel wall and dust and smoke was coming off it, it was dented badly. Naruto didn't care about it enough to look, but saw the smoke as it came off. Thor smirked more. "Nice dodge. One false move would have meant defeat by knock out or total knockout. If this is all you got, you might as well surrender though, all you done so far was dodge."

Naruto smirked. "I don't think so. See, like Takeda, you're style isn't exactly street fighter common, nor have I seen it or read about it to learn what you could do. But unlike Takeda, I've gotten experience now to learn to know how to face you without doing too much harm."

Naruto pushed ff the wall and stamped a foot forward as his back arm tensed. "Take THIS!" Naruto moved his back leg forward as he thrust his entire right side into Thor with a ferocious fist strike deep into Thor's gut, pushing him back with extreme force.

Sadly, it only shocked Thor enough to take a single short step back and get off the wall, Naruto's fist just barely touching Thor's gut now. Naruto looked surprised.

Thor backed off a step or two and rubbed his stomach. "That was a heavy strike, it stung pretty bad, actually. No one else I ever met could do that to me. You'll need more power than that to take me on though! Underneath all the fat on my body is a wall of muscle like a suit of armor! A Sumo's body is like a giant block of steel!"

Thor ran forward and thrust both palms at Naruto, who changed to the Meotode stance in an instant. Miu looked surprised as Naruto thinned his body, going into a Three Point variant stance, and he wasn't even fazed as Thor's strike narrowly missed Naruto's head, Naruto managing to get between the palm strikes.

Naruto then stepped forward into Thor as Thor was lunging and rammed both his fists deep into Thor's chest, then reared back before slamming another dual fist strike harshly into Thor's stomach, making Thor step back a bit and straighten up, but Naruto only stepped forward and knelt down before rising up with a powerful dual fist uppercut into Thor's chin.

Thor groaned as he was forced back, hitting the back of the pit's wall and shaking his head and holding his chin. He looked at Naruto, startled by that. Takeda looked impressed. "What was that move? Two arms attacking at the same time? Not to mention in rapid succession. What style was that?"

Miu smiled. "Meotode. The Husband and Wife hands. The use of both arms as a means of attack or defense. He used it, the Overwhelming Dual Fists. He's never perfected it, until now."

Ukita whistled. "That's some trick..."

Thor smirked as he stood up straight, itching his chest and rubbing his chin. "That's it. You're showing the true power of your own Martial Arts skills. Still, You're going to have to do a lot better than that." Thor got into Sumo's crouching stance again. "You're about to see the true power of Sumo! GET READY!"

Shigure was watching closely. "No.. weakness. Strong legs and...body. Hard.. head as... well. Very.. tough oppo-...-nent for you...Naruto. You can.. still.. beat him...do.. it." She smiled, seeing Naruto get ready again. This time, he was taking a different approach.

Naruto got back into Tai Chi stance, and waited. Thor smirked. "That didn't work last time, won't work this time either!" Thor rushed in again, but this time didn't stop to attack with his arms. Naruto looked shocked and turned, crouching down. Thor jumped at Naruto. "GOT YOU!"

Naruto suddenly vanished form his sight. In three seconds Thor blinked as he seen Naruto go from being crouched on the ground to vanished in thin air, and at the end of these three seconds, he was suddenly kicked hard in his back and slammed hard against the wall in front of him.

Naruto flipped from Thor's back and landed back on the ground, standing upright. "Don't mistake my surprise for a chance to strike.

Takeda rubbed his eyed and looked at Naruto. "He teleported!"

Miu looked surprised as well, but knew way better than Takeda. "No, he didn't. He used a Jujitsu technique... The Yanagi Hayurashi. It's a technique that greatly increases stance, power and speed. But... It wasn't the true form, it was something new."

Niijima was putting that in his PDA and smirked. "Interesting. I kind of wonder why he never uses it."

Miu looked to Niijima. "He never mastered it. He can hardly use it at all, I am surprised he managed to do it so perfectly, yet without the stance. He was even faster than normal."

Thor pried himself off the wall and brushed himself off, itching his body a bit. He looked to Naruto and smirked. "Sig was right... You are an amazing fighter. I was just playing around before, now I can use my FULL ability!"

Thor got back into his Sumo crouching stance and Naruto got into his Tai Chi stance once more.

Ukita hummed. "He's using that stance a lot. Why isn't he going to use another style?"

Miu smiled. "He is. Tai Chi is a fluid motion martial art, using the least amount of energy to redirect any amount of force. Thing is, he couldn't redirect Thor's entire body last time. He's still going to use this stance to keep Thor's attacks away as he experiments."

Takeda smirked. "I gotcha. He's using a basis style to defend, and switching instantly on the fly for an offensive. Kind of like my fight with him, except he used Muay Thai to beat me more often than not."

Niijima hummed at that. "Muay Thai won't work here. Even if Naruto could pinpoint where to place his elbows and knees, Thor's body is too massive to allow major damage, and any leg breaking kicks will be impossible due to his Sumo training. He needs a general power base, but quick pinpoint moves... Miu, what style would be able to accurately dissect Thor's moves and deal more damage without putting Naruto in harms way?"

Miu thought about this. Truthfully she never fought a Sumo, so she wasn't going to be much help, but thanks to the Elder, she knew ways of beating any opponent, in theory at least. "The only thing I can think of is Jujitsu, but Naruto's only attacks are going to be to prepare Thor to be thrown, and it's not going to happen."

Naruto went on the offensive this time. Seeing as Thor was the only one attacking, it wasn't a fair honorable duel if he just defended himself. This was a battle, after all. He got real close and scrunched his body inward, his hands open.

Thor rose an arm up and thrust it hard down at Naruto, but Naruto suddenly slammed both hands deep into Thor's body, a punch straight into his chest and another deep in his stomach, Naruto's body close to Thor's enough to dodge the arm strike down, but also making Thor go into his own, maximizing damage.

Thor gasped at this as a large amount of pain hit him from this strike. Naruto smiled seeing this. "_Finally, a clean hit that actually connected with it's desired effect._" his celebration was his downfall at this point, as Thor recovered quickly.

Thor grabbed Naruto and didn't miss a beat. "Take this!" Naruto was lifted up and twisted around before being slammed back first into the hard floor, bouncing a bit and gasping. He watched as he free-floated in slow motion as Thor rose a leg high into the air.

Thor roared as he dropped it with amazing force and speed. "A SUMO'S TRUE POWER IS HIS LEGS!" Naruto knew the leg would hit him right as he hit the ground, and had to do something quick, or else he was going to be very badly hurt from this.

Naruto quickly got into the Bagua stance with his arms, and just as the leg was making contact with his front hand, he pushed off it to the side and forced his body to slide along the floor to dodge the strike. Naruto looked in shock as the foot slammed hard into the floor, and created a small crater, seeing the steel and rock of the floor crushing under the power of Thor's attack.

Thor backed off as Naruto rolled away. Thor smiled before grinning and out-right started to laugh loudly and heartily. "That's the Spirit! You're a supremely well versed and skilled Martial Artist, incredible! Versatile, fast, strong, you're an opponent I would love to spar every once in a while!"

Naruto huffed as he stood back up. Even after the punishment he was taking, even though he couldn't think of a way to win, he smiled. "You know, I feel the same way, Thor." As they got ready for the next move, Naruto suddenly had an epiphany. "_Throw him!_"

He knew it was going to be damn near impossible. Thor's massive size, weight, off center of gravity to the legs, tough body, and leaning stance at him, taking Thor down with a Throw was the toughest move he could ever try... But, two things popped into his mind as to why it would work, and have him finish this fight without any more bruises to either of them.

Naruto had to be the one to move first. He switched to Sakaki's true form, the Maeba no Kamae (Front Of The Wing) Karate Form. Naruto ran in fast, and Thor roared as he did the same, hoping to catch Naruto off guard here. Naruto didn't back off as he performed his Secondary combo and his fifth combo of all his martial arts together. 

Naruto first strike was to swing his foot out and thrust it hard up into Thor's stomach. "CHAI KICK!" Naruto backed up a bit before shifting forward fast, slamming both hands deep into Thor's chest and pushing him back just a little as Thor looked in shock, grunting from the impacts. "DOUBLE PALM!"

Naruto didn't quite there as he suddenly got into Meotode stance and rammed both fists hard in Thor's chest, then reared back and struck hard deep into his gut, forcing him back again before crouching and thrusting up, both his fists rocketing into Thor's chin and forcing him to stagger back a step. Naruto went for broke with his next combo...

Thor managed to recover enough to see Naruto get in close once more, surprised to see him not ending his attack yet. Naruto reared his body back, nearly a ninety degree or more angel away from Thor before twisting hard, spinning his fast forward as he thrust a palm strike harshly into Thor's gut, making him stagger another step.

Naruto reared back, and Thor, in pain from all these strikes, ignored every single bruise as he rushed in with a step. This was a bad move, as Naruto suddenly went down and balanced himself on only one hand as he slammed both his feet harshly and quickly into Thor's stomach once more. This caused Thor to read back another step as Naruto twisted and shot up straight, raising his leg in a crescent kick motion before slamming his foot hard down and stomping on Thor's shoulder, forcing Thor on a knee and hand.

Naruto's combo was nearly done as he seen Thor go to stand up straight. Just as he wanted. He used Thor's momentum as Naruto suddenly jumped up and hard at Thor, spinning from kicking off the ground before slamming a harsh spinning back kick against Thor's chest, combining with Thor standing up and back, caused Thor to become extremely unbalanced.

Naruto landed on his non kicking leg and crouched down, not stopping his spinning motion as he swiftly sweep kicked one of Thor's legs, forcing Thor to raise it into the air.

Thor looked in horror as he was about to be struck to the ground. He tried to reach back or stamp his footing to the ground, but Naruto advanced, gripping Thor's leg in his arms and yelling with a large amount of Ki raising off him. Thor looked horrified as he felt Naruto's Ki energy pulse off him, stunning him in a way where he was unable to move as he wanted.

In a second, Naruto pulled, kicking off the ground, and lifted Thor's leg up and towards him, and did what was considered the impossible move for him to perform. Thor was thrown harshly on his back, to the ground.

Everyone was shocked, silent, as Thor was on his back, motionless. Naruto stood tall, staggering back a bit before straightening his body. He huffed, breathing heavy. That was the most weight he ever thrown, not to mention the hits he had to deal out and take before this, he was having a hard time standing up after seeing his throw work.

Takeda blinked and gawked seeing this happen. "No way, he threw the guy. How the hell did he manage to pull THAT off!"

Ukita was stunned, too stunned for words, but in his mind, the offer he was given was looking pretty bad-ass in his opinion now. "_If that's a taste of what Akisame's Jujitsu can give me, than I better get ready, I am not about to let Naruto down if I accept this. That's just unreal, the strength he had to throw Thor like a rag doll!_"

After the initial stun, the Shinka alliance suddenly started bursting out in celebration, exclaiming how awesome Naruto was during the fight. The guys with Thor just kept their faces down and not looking. Like they were cheated or ashamed.

Thor grunted as he sat up. Naruto smiled and held a hand out to him. "You ok, big guy?"

Thor smiled at this and took the hand. Naruto pulled hard and grunted as he helped Thor up, which Thor did most of the pushing up to get on his feet. Thor slid his Kimono back on and sighed. "Siegfried was right, you are an amazing fighter, truly deserving the title of greatest Martial Artist. I am honored you accepted this challenge, and I am more so honored to have lost against you. How did you know I wouldn't have gotten back up and took you down though?"

Naruto chuckled nervously. "I didn't. But I thought since you are a Sumo, and honorable, you'd follow your Sumo code of conduct. A Sumo loses and considered being tossed to the ground flat on their backs or fronts as a TKO."

Thor laughed at that. "Not precisely. A Sumo match consisted of only two ways of being defeated in a fight. When we are thrown out of the ring, or when any part of our bodies OTHER than our feet are touching the ground. But you have the right idea. Still, it was amazing how you thrown me the way you did."

Naruto nodded. "Wasn't easy. I had to pull two combos I had made to fully prepare you to BE thrown, let alone actually throw you itself."

Thor smiled more. "You are a truly honorable fighter, and a great match. Anything you ask of me I will gladly accept as a gift for your victory."

Naruto smiled at that. "You're a great guy, Thor. Why do you stay with Ragnarok though?"

Thor looked confused a bit but smiled. "I wanted to find a practical use for my new Sumo techniques and forms, Ragnarok gave me a means for that."

Naruto frowned. "But they are not honorable, or good. What I ask of you might be hard, but I ask you leave Ragnarok, and find a better solution and way to practice you're great art. I think it's a great form to be taught to the world."

Thor grinned proudly. "Think so? Thanks Naruto. Hmm... I suppose I could quite, but they will give me a farewell beating for doing so."

Naruto stood strong. "Not if I can help it." He suddenly turned to the guys Thor brought who were leaving. "HEY RAGNAROK GOONS! TELL YOU'RE FISTS THIS! IF THEY WANT TO GIVE THOR A BEATING THEY WILL HAVE TO GO THROUGH ME FIRST! THATS A CHALLENGE OF A MARTIAL ARTIST! If they refuse, I will gladly show them the wrath of a TRUE Martial Artist!"

Thor looked shocked, but smiled brightly. He turned to them too, taking his gloves off. "And I QUIT!" he threw the gloves. The guys ran off, spouting curses.

With that done, the Shinka went their separate ways, Takeda and Ukita leaving to go prepare for any upcoming storms, whilst Niijima said he wanted more data. Miu, Naruto, and Thor walked to Ryozanpaku.

Miu smiled brightly. "I knew you could do it, Naruto. You always surprise me with how skilled you can be."

Naruto scratched his head nervously. "Really, I didn't do that much. Hell, I bet you could have done even better."

Miu giggled. "Silly. I wouldn't have been able to fight him in such a way, even if I did fight Thor, I would never think of throwing him."

Thor chuckled at that. "Even if you could, no one would suspect either of you to do so, yet Naruto managed it. Me, a big strong Sumo, thrown by someone a third of my size. It was a shocker."

Shigure smiled as she watched from the roofs. "He was... amazing. Able.. to throw.. a.. Sumo. He gets stronger.. every day. So... Great." She smiled and held a hand to her heart. She silently rushed back to Ryozanpaku first to get some rest, and to make sure she wasn't found out of watching Naruto fight Thor.

Naruto looked up and stopped. Miu and Thor seen this and Miu was first to say something. "Anything wrong?"

Naruto frowned a bit. "I feel like I was being watched by someone... familiar... Nah, it couldn't be." he smiled and figured he'd not think about it.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-;

DAMN IT! It's sunrise, my butt hurts, my legs hurt, my head hurts, my fingers hurt. It's like Thor himself stomped on me during this freaking chapter. DANG!

Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this fight, and I hope it's extra length is a big appeal to you as well. I was NOT about to let the fight with Thor be postponed just because of storytelling and the Spar with Renka.

Happy 2013, and have great year everyone!


	23. Naruto's Date with Miu, Turned Wrong?

Welcome back everyone, Godo here with yet another installment of Naruto the Mightiest Disciple!

Last chapter was a BIG one, with a spar with Renka and Naruto, and a duel with Thor and Naruto. This one, I don't think will be very big, but it will still be a progression of this story!

So let's get a move on, why don't we?

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_ -_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-; 

Miu was making Pizza again, everyone seemed to enjoy it the way she made it. It wasn't exactly how America portrays the dish, but she managed to find out how real Italian cooks prepared and served the real thing, and the real thing had such a blast of flavor to it, not greasy like the American style dish, but still melting to the touch and taste.

As she made this she could hear the training going on outside. "It's Apachai's turn right?... No, that was the other schedule... AH, It's JiJi's turn, the first Friday! I wonder what they are working on."

Outside Naruto was calm and stable, his body tight and tucked in, however loose and wide, stable standing, even to the heaviest push. Naruto was prepared for any strike, and for good reason, this was the final level of his Seikuken. The Elder held two big swinging clubs in EACH hand, and was producing a heavy KI.

Naruto was unfazed by the KI, and stood his ground. The Elder smiled brightly, a warm smile like a grandfather gives, but his eyes were glowing with a fierce KI that, if was being used like he was used to, would be making Naruto sweat. "You're Ryusui Seikuken is pretty strong, stronger than I have ever seen it, and you aren't even straining to keep it stable, it is second nature to you now. However, the final step for this ultimate Sei technique is the hardest thing you will ever endure. Get ready, because you will soon find out that this step is a risk to your own LIFE!"

Elder was suddenly on him and swung with a ground-breaking strength and sonic speed. Naruto didn't hesitate an inch, as the club got near he put his elbow out to block it. The speed and power of this strike was so strong it would break his arm to the point Akisame would be unable to fix, however Elder had faith that this would not happen.

Naruto rose his elbow, but dipped his arm, that was standing up as a wall to the club, towards him, and the club struck his arm. In slow motion, Naruto ducked a bit to the side and down and used his elbow to rise up and deflect the strike upwards, his back leg moving the opposite way the strike was coming, and he let his arm guide the club over his head and away.

In real time Naruto had ducked and let the thing pass over in such a way that he was safely able to counter attack, but he didn't. The reason he didn't, was because... THE ELDER DOES NOT PLAY FAIR! The second he dodged the first strike, the Elder swung a blindingly fast snap kick into Naruto's gut and sent him flying back into the wall.

He was stuck there for a minute as he tried to regain his senses, and his breath for that matter, and finally pop free. He was wobbly but he stood with enough ease to walk up to the Elder. "No fair, JiJi, you went faster than you usually do when training me."

Elder laughed heartily as he brushed his beard. "You say it as if I was cheating! Dear boy, you have to see everything around you and be able to dodge even the most complex striking combo's if you are to master the Martial Arts." "_Still_" he thought. "_He DODGED my strike, which he has never done before. Sure, I was going a little slower than Apachai does normally, but it is still exceptionally fast. Naruto dodged MY strike whilst using the Ryusui Seikuken. He is just inches away from finally completing the Ultimate Sei technique and it's training course. All it will take for him to complete it is not training, not anymore. At this stage, the only thing that is stopping him is his own skill level. Naruto needs to find the solution to the final question himself: What is the Final Form of this technique._"

The master's, although amazed Naruto had managed to dodge the first strike the Elder threw his way, were not showing it. Naruto would think he was getting much better than he was. And pride of that level is dangerous to any Martial Artists development.

Naruto recovered well enough and Elder put his clubs down. "Naruto... Listen well." Naruto looked to the Elder and seen that he had a serious face on him. He nodded and stood up straight. Elder took a deep breath. "Whilst you are not ready for the true form of Ryusui Seikuken, you are but a small step away from finally achieving it. Training has always been the primary development of your skills, working harder and harder until you finally gained the skills you so desired from the training. Advanced moves, new styles, mastering every element of your individual style as a Martial Artist. This time, however, if the next crossroad you have to take by yourself. This crossroad is for your own sake. You must develop your own self, find that crucial piece of your training you have not found yet, and you must do it alone. From this point on, the Ryusui Seikuken's final form can only be gained by you if you yourself figure out how to obtain it. No amount of training under me will give you the final form, So this is where your training under me for the Ultimate Sei Technique is finished. You have completed this training. It is now in your hands to finish the technique."

Naruto looked at the Elder in surprise. This was the first time he had ever heard any of the masters tell him he would have to find the technique by himself after training so long for it, and adding on the fact that, even though he has not mastered the technique he has worked so hard for, he had completed his training for it, as if the training was not meant to help him master a skill, but to give him the skill required to get it himself.

He stood proudly though, knowing it would have come to him eventually in his training, that he would be skilled enough in Martial Arts to come to this crossroad for the first time. He expected to find this crossroad in a few more years, but not this soon. He felt pride, Naruto felt proud he was getting stronger for the true way of Martial arts, the Katsujinken, for Ryozanpaku. He also had humility, knowing in his heart he would never get to be as skilled as the Elder, not for many many decades to come.

Elder nodded, looking softer now as he smiled. "Alright then, shall we go and rest? You and Miu have a spar today, wouldn't want to have the disadvantage of being hurt too bad now do we?"

Naruto chuckled nervously. Miu has been sleeping very little, and working very hard everyday before training every single night. She has been trying to hone her skills as much as possible as she thought a bigger fight would be breaking out within the week. She was right, but the details would soon find her, and strike her as a very dangerous situation for many people.

Even so, Naruto knew Miu would not be as top condition as anyone thought. He would need to be tired out before he fought Miu, it was only fair on his part. As he went to the training posts, Kensei finally decided to talk. "Naruto, a word. You don't have to stop what you are doing to speak, so its ok."

Naruto took a stance and surrounded himself in his Ryusui Seikuken. "What is it Sifu? It's not exactly my greatest day today."

Kensei sighed. "I know that. You've hit the crossroads of skill and spirit so quickly, it is almost unbelievable. However, this crossroad, as your other one you faced as a Martial Artist, will be taxing. Something that, if found out within a wrong mindset, can throw you're entire aura into turmoil."

Naruto raced forward against a pole and slammed a palm against it, but let off the pressure quickly before sliding beside it, bringing a wide arch with his foot forward around it before weighing on his back foot now and slamming an elbow into the back of the training pole. He stopped there. "I know, Sifu... I have a question, it's been bugging me for a good while."

Kensei looked to Naruto, still and calm, yet ready for anything, just waiting to finish before beginning his next move in training. Kensei nodded, and Naruto sensed it well enough. Naruto suddenly slid his back leg forward between his other leg and the pole, twisting around before slamming his moving foot into the ground and shifting his body sideways, a raised arm following, and in an instant his elbow broke the very training pole in a way Kensei only saw from Apachai's Muay Boran movements. The broken part of the training pole fell to the ground straight down, and the broken part of it and the still standing part of the pole, where Naruto hit, was a clean slice, as if it was Shigure's blade that cut it.

Naruto stood straight, taking a deep breath. "All these arts, all these moves that could kill my opponent, I could easily do so, but I don't want to. Why teach them to me, if I could easily make a mistake? Even Martial Artists of your skill can make the fatal error in judgment, in power and position, to accidentally kill who you are fighting against. How do you hold back, and yet still have that speed, precision, everything I don't have, and yet, give me the tools before I can use them properly?"

Kensei was surprised to hear this from Naruto. Over the years, it's been training training training, helping him hone every skill they could give him without putting in his head he was better. Giving him the skill and power to do great things, whilst keeping his Pride to a low so he doesn't forget to listen to his heart. Yet, after all this time of doing that, he never once wavered like now. He was wavering.

Kensei came up and put a hand on Naruto's shoulder. "We gave you these skills because you wanted them. You wanted to become a better person, a better man, someone who could help protect himself, and others. The only reason we even trained you was because we seen the good inside you, and knew that you would use whatever we taught you for that good."

Kensei turned Naruto to him slightly, and Naruto was all ears. Kensei smiled softly. "WE gave you these skills, trained you to master them, because we knew you would never let yourself make any mistakes. It was apparent the moment you fought Takeda, and brought him here with a few small bruises yourself. You held back immensely against a greatly trained fighter, even if he was pretty rusty. You could have killed him easily, and yet you didn't. You held back to the point it took a long time, and a very delicate approach to realize how much skill and power would be required to beat him without dealing a fatal blow."

Naruto was confused by that. He always thought about that, how much to hold back, and he made sure to use more power and skill when needed but never enough to deal anything fatal to his recent victories. He would never stop holding back his strikes lethality.

Kensei smiled more. "That's why we gave you these tools, the skills you have gained, we gave them to you because, whether you know it or not, you CAN stop yourself from ever making that mistake. You hold back to the point you will NEVER kill anyone. And if you think we are able to hold back and still retain every single ounce of skill and power we have when fighting an equally skilled fighter of our caliber, then you are sorely mistaken. Apachai cannot hold back everything he is able to do, but that doesn't mean he isn't holding back. He has far greater skills, power, speed, far greater than you can imagine, and yet you are able to spar with him, the master of Muay Thai here, almost to the point you are able to finally dodge his strikes. We are holding back a great deal of speed power and skill, to train you properly, and you will find out that it is not always easy, but as long as you follow your heart, you shall never make that fatal mistake in a fight. You are Naruto, and you will never lose sight of your true nature."

Naruto looked shocked hearing all this, but after a moment of letting it register in his mind, he felt better about it. He smiled and bowed. "Thank you, Kensei-Sifu. I guess I never really understood till now, I always had the answer to my question, but never knew. I will keep trying to be better about how to use my skills."

Kensei bowed back. "I am confident and sure you will do just that. Remember, though, training isn't the only thing you should focus on. Being at peace with yourself and relaxing is a VERY productive part of training your heart and soul. Sure, I read naughty comics, but that's my way of relaxing. Akisame has many types of art to relax him, Apachai's getting great at Othello, and Sakaki drinks his brain cells away. I think it would do you some good to get out and find your own ties to the peace of mind, something to ground you from training every once in awhile."

Naruto frowned at that, but nodded. Truthfully he didn't know what to think about other than training right now. He felt something big about to happen, and it was going to happen soon, so he needed to be ready.

During their Spar, both Naruto and Miu were exchanging good blows, but in the end Naruto lost, being kicked back into the wall hard by Miu's newest technique that caught him totally off guard. This technique was nothing like he had ever seen.

He was finishing a sweeping kick to distract her so he could eventually feint a strike to her neck and then strike with the Overwhelming Dual Fists. Thing was, as he went up to feint the strike, she latched onto his arm for a single second to keep her in mid-air, and spun as, when she grabbed him she also pulled herself to him a bit and him to her, she rose her legs up and cartwheeled, slamming a harsh front kick into his chest and an uppercut heel kick to his chin, sending him speeding into the wall. There was even a small crater.

Miu landed on her hands and finished the cartwheel back to her hands and smiled. Naruto groaned a bit but got up, smiling. "Miu, you are working even harder than me these days, it's no wonder I lost this match."

Miu blushed a bit and seen him struggling a bit. She didn't hold back much during that move, so she did strike with amazing force to his chest. She came up to him and felt his ribcage was a bit compressed from the strike, but otherwise not too hurt. The only thing was, a compressed chest caused short of breath and it was still a big pain when it happened, so Naruto being a bit dizzy was natural.

Naruto smiled though as he stood up. "I'll be fine, you hit me harder than this anyway, I was just caught off guard was all. That new move is pretty amazing. Got a name for it yet?"

Miu blushed but giggled. "No, but I will soon. I am glad you are alright." The Elder seen she was waiting to tell him something, and he quickly snuck around the corner so she felt she had some privacy, but he stayed nearby to listen. Miu blushed more. "Naruto? Do you think, if it isn't too short notice, that we could go out tonight on a date?"

Naruto looked to her and blushes a bit, but he smiled, nodding. "Sure, I would love to go out with you Miu. Any plans on where you wanna go?" Naruto decided to just go with the flow here, and let her take him out. Miu and Renka both spar intensely for the right to take him out on a date, and it would be very unfair to them to say no, and he did NOT wanna make those he cared about unhappy.

After he helped her clean up the dinner place, he got ready for the date with her. Naruto decided to dress a bit casual... but Kensei giving him an earache about this being the second date he should b dressing to impress, he at least grabbed a pair of dress pants, dark blue, and a black jacket over his bright orange t-shirt.

Miu was in a pink dress with white jacket, dressing pretty casual, but at least got her hair in a sprayed out ponytail to look a little more flashy for the one she loves. They started out waving to the Masters as they left.

Kensei was about to sneak off and follow, but Shigure put her sword to his neck. "Do not.. even.. think... about it."

Elder chuckled heartily at the scene and as he looked to Miu and Naruto walking off in the distance, he had a sudden chill. "Something may happen during their date... I cannot place if it is bad or good, but something feels like they will come back and Miu would be disappointed. Not by Naruto however..."

Kensei and Shigure stopped goofing of and Kensei looked a little serious. "Maybe Ragnarok. After taking out five of their greatest, they should be getting pretty desperate, the gangs in China also had the tendency to strike with their greatest fighters when they were being beaten, as a last resort of showing their strength."

Everyone watched until the two were out of sight over the hill before going in. Elder hummed in thought. "If it is their strongest fighter, I sense someone even stronger behind them ready to face against our Disciples. Miu and Naruto will need every ounce of their strength if they are to face off against the enemies of the Katsujinken, but is this truly an enemy of our Martial Arts belief, or just some random gang.. I am now very worried it may be the Former.

Sakaki turned sober and serious at this. "Whatever it is, they will be ready. Miu is a strong girl, agile, very skilled, and Naruto ain't no slouch, we made extra sure of that. Whatever they throw at them, they will be ready."

Akisame nodded and smiled mischievously. "Just like a game of Shogi and Othello, we are the skilled hands moving our own pieces, and we will not stop until we have won this game of cat and mouse." The masters all agreed and went to practice their own moves, feeling the elements of a bigger battle heading their way, and were not about to be caught slouching on their own training.

Miu and Naruto went to a movie first, Miu had saved enough to buy them tickets, and as she wondered what kind of movie they would both enjoy, Naruto was slightly surprised. Truthfully, he and Miu never really got to do much besides train and just recently go to school. The fact they were going to a movie was pretty awesome, and he was trying to picture what Miu and he could both enjoy as well.

Almost as if fate itself willed them to do this, at the exact same time, both of them pointed to the exact same movie. "This one!" They both said. Miu and Naruto blushed a bit looking at each other. The movie they had both just pointed to was the newest movie, Conan the Detective Barbarian.

Thy laughed a little before getting tickets and going in to enjoy the movie. They got popcorn and drinks, but laid off the candy, their whole training required as little fatty food consumption as possible, but they still needed a lot of that fat to BURN during their intense training every single day. So, they went with the largest popcorn they could get.

The movie itself was pretty action-y, had mystery elements, and even some romance, it was a pretty good movie and Naruto and Miu both enjoyed it quite well. Miu seen this for Naruto and was even happier, loving the fact this date was going as well as she had hoped it would. Their first date was slightly a bust due to the fact she felt Naruto didn't get much from it, however she always did snuggle with the cat plushy he got her.

Miu may not always see it, but Naruto always wears his pendant she got him, and if he didn't wear it, like at night, he always had it nearby, like under his pillow or in his pocket. As they left, Miu was holding Naruto's arm in her own and they walked around a bit.

Miu had picked a place to eat as well, and even though it seemed they were walking around randomly, she was bringing him around a few lanes to keep close, just enjoying the walk. Soon, the only thing between them and the Diner were, in order, a central park, and three blocks.

She decided not to go around and wait any longer, so she pulled him into the park. "This way, it's quicker to the diner I wanna go to if we just cut through it." As they rushed through, though, they started hearing noises around them, not from nature like winding branches and windy leaves, not even the animals nearby, but something else, like yelling or grunting.

As they drew nearer to the sounds they thought it sounded a lot like a fight, so they went to investigate real quick. As they came upon the scene, they looked in surprise that a couple dozen big guys were on their backs and knocked out, bloody and bruised.

And in the middle of them stood one man, holding a guy similar looking to the others on the ground by his shirt, and the man in the middle was fit and lean, not muscular at all... In fact, he looked very similar to...

Naruto glared as he recognized the man. "Odin..." Odin had just beaten up what looked to be a rival gang. He threw the guy he was holding, now unconscious, to the ground. HE rolled his shoulders a bit and sighed, relaxing as he did.

Naruto and Miu came out into the open as he grabbed his glasses and wiped them clean. "I see I have been found out. Is the Shinka targeting me next? Thor joined your side, and since we can't find him we can't give him his farewell beating."

Naruto narrowed his eyes. "And you won't be able to. Honestly, you are nothing more than a bunch of thugs."

Odin turned, putting his glasses back on. "You're wrong. We are Martial Artists, and the higher you climb the numbers of our Fists, the more difficult a fight you are looking for. Ragnarok isn't taking anything lightly anymore. We're wiping the city clean. All the gangs in the area are going down, one by one, and you, and your precious Shinka, are going to be the last to fall."

Miu frowned more. "The Shinka aren't a gang. We are a group of fighters looking to bring peace and justice to the world."

Odin smirked a bit as he fixed his glasses on his nose. "Oh, justice bringers? You fight for the little man, well I see you are all just a bunch of naive simpletons."

Naruto held Miu's hand and sighed. "Sorry, Odin, but you are the simpleton. I mean, come on, you just went looking for meaningless fights all over the place if you are beating on these gangs."

Odin tensed before looking angrily at Naruto. "You think you can look down on me? Sorry to tell you, Naruto, but there is no such thing as a meaningless fight! I bet you will say it's meaningless to want to fight you and destroy you!"

Naruto glared at Odin, and Miu was feeling ready to fight herself. Naruto spoke first though. "The fight between the Shinka and Ragnarok is hardly meaningless, you guys threw the first punch against me, and have defended myself at every single turn, so just because you feel threatened by me is no reason to fight everyone you pass on the street, which those are the meaningless fights."

Odin's eyes crew cold, a potent Ki around him was blasting at Naruto, but Naruto was unfazed. Miu finally went into fighting stance. "If you want to fight Naruto, you will have to go through me first!"

Naruto put an arm in front of Miu. He smiled back at her. "There's no fighting going on Miu. Remember, we have to get to the rest of our date."

Odin chuckled a bit now. "Oh I see, you are so scared of fighting me, you want to do anything but try. I bet you can't even penetrate my perfect defense."

Naruto huffed at that. "Get real. There IS no Perfect Defense." Naruto may be incredibly close to finishing his Ryusui Seikuken to it's final form, but he still knew it was not a perfect defense. Even if this guy knew of a technique like the Seikuken, it was not a PERFECT defense.

Odin chuckled menacingly. "Oh, but there is. No one has been able to lay a finger on me for years, and even when a good fighter gets close, I have one technique that will make sure they can never get within two feet of me. I bet you don't even know the technique I use. It's called... Seikuken."

That got Miu's and Naruto's attention in a snap. Naruto stared at Odin in disbelief, but hardened. "Seikuken?"

Odin laughed wildly as he heard it questioned. "I knew it, you are nothing but a beginning Martial Arts student. How you even managed to take down Siegfried and Hermit without knowing about it is quite a laugh."

Naruto looked to Miu, a small stare that told her he wanted to do this alone. Miu nodded, and stepped back as he took off his jacket, rubbing his wrists. "Alright, if you think this technique can stop me... Then please, attempt it."

Odin smirked and got into a fighting stance, a loose but alert stance, and Naruto seen clearly the circumference of defense emanating from him within his arms reach, a sphere made of Ki. Naruto hummed as he seen it. It was built well, it was a Ki field that was being exerted to the point it needed to strain. Apparently, he seen, Odin was very experienced with the Seikuken.

Naruto decided to go for the Wing Chun style stance and got up a little near Odin. Naruto knew the Ki was strong, but he was used to the Elder's Ki, so this was nothing compared. Instantly, Naruto threw a hard, but slower than usual, punch at Odin.

The punch was still pretty fast, actually, but it was slower than what he would throw during training or sparring, and it managed to penetrate Odin's Seikuken with ease. This made Odin shocked as hell, but he still managed to catch Naruto's arm. Naruto could have sworn he seen Odin sweat at this sudden intrusion.

Odin's catch of Naruto's arm did impress Naruto widely, apparently Odin was quite skilled, but one thing he knew, Odin's Seikuken was not as advanced as he first thought, because his knuckles were just a single hair away from Odin's nose.

Naruto pulled his arm back and away and he relaxed. "If that is the extent of YOU'RE Seikuken, then you are not as 'advanced' as you would like to believe."

Odin blinked a bit before growling. "I trained with the greatest Martial Arts Masters I could find, and my greatest master, the Great Sage Fist, taught me this technique!"

Naruto looked to Miu and she looked to him, both wondering who he was to know the technique the Elder had created. Naruto turned to Odin. "Fine. You think YOU have the greatest Seikuken ever, fine. I do not suppose you know it's second form..."

Odin looked mirthful as he was generating a high amount of Ki. "There is no second form, the Seikuken is the Perfect Defense. You would know this if you ever practiced this technique."

Naruto shook his head. "You have absolutely no idea then. Apparently you are so full of yourself on your high horse, thinking you are better than everyone else, that you cannot see the truth of the Martial Arts skills you have learned. When you're Seikuken advances to it's next level, then come talk to me about PERFECT Defense."

He grabbed his jacket and slipped it on, and as he did his back was turned to Odin. Odin was enraged as he was being belittled by Naruto, and just ran for him, ready to strike him down with a heavy assault. Miu was just about to interfere, when she seen the Ryusui Seikuken's Ki field around his body appear. That was Naruto's plan, to show Odin exactly why the Seikuken was not the Perfect Defense.

Naruto turned and got into a simple stance that combined both Wing Chun's center of gravity and Meotode's strong defense, and using it, he swept a hand out and blocked Odin's first strike that was aimed for the face.

Odin tried for a gut shot before raising his leg for a roundhouse kick, but not only was the gut shot foiled by Naruto simply twisting, but the twisting action also gave way for him to slide down a bit and duck under the leg, just before rearing back up and slamming a forceful palm strike into Odin's shoulder, pushing him back, but not a very hard strike, just a simple push.

Naruto took a deep breath. "You see, there IS a second form to Seikuken, one you will never accomplish if you cannot see past your own pride. Practice all you can, because if that is the best you can do, then you are doomed to lose. Goodbye Odin, see you when you finally decide to 'wipe out' the Shinka."

He relaxed his Ki and grabbed Miu's hand, smiling. "Let's go." As they started going, Naruto kept an eye behind him on Odin, who was shaking. Whether in rage, or in shock, he couldn't tell, but the good news was, Odin wasn't following them.

They made it to the diner, where they had a big meal, and this got Naruto thinking, as he ordered a steak. "What are the Master's going to eat? They don't usually make their own meals."

Miu giggled. "I got Kensei to cook for them, so it's alright. Naruto, you were great back there, you easily showed you were more skilled than Odin. But why didn't you finish it, you could have finished it then and there."

Naruto hummed in thought before sighing. "Truthfully? Because I want a more challenging fight. If I am going to beat Odin and finish Ragnarok's reign of terror after all the fights they sent my way, I want to make the last one as humiliating as possible. No matter what Odin does he is not strong enough to beat me... However, he did hold back his Seikuken, and he was too enraged to actually fight me using his natural element. He is a Sei fighter, it is the only way to actually form and control the Seikuken."

Miu blinked and remembered the fight before smiling, giggling a bit. "I suppose you have a point. Think he will ever get to the next level of Seikuken?"

Naruto sighed heavily. "As advanced as his Seikuken is, and how experienced he is at it, I would say he can, but not in the time frame HE wants to get it and then finish us off. Enough about him though, this is our date." He smiled widely.

Miu giggled more. "So true. And I do hope it is a good one..."

Naruto smiled more and held her hand, nodding. "It is. The little skirmish in the park isn't going to stop this from being a good date, thank you so much Miu."

Miu blushed deeply but was giggling more. "Maybe I will need more time for the third to be even greater." With that they enjoyed their dinner, talking about some new techniques they had in mind and how they should figure out combination techniques so they can fight as a team when it is needed.

As they were walking home, Miu stopped them before getting there and looked all around, searching every single place that could be seen, as if looking for something. She stopped and blushed more, giggling as she came up to Naruto. He looked confused but suddenly she stood up tall and kissed him right on the lips, just a small peck. "Thank you for such a great time together, Naruto."

With that, she hurried them in before anyone could see them so very close together, and she went to her room.

Naruto touched his lips a bit before smiling, sighing in relaxation. "Well, I suppose my first one was finally taken. Hope she didn't think I was bad at it..." "Ohhh, smooched didn't ya?"

Naruto literally was stiff in fear, his body not in his control as he turned to see that Hell itself was upon him... Kensei was grinning evilly, Sakaki nearly the same smirk, however Shigure and Akisame both were passively looking at him, whilst the Elder looked like a giant troll about to eat him, and all of them stood together, staring at him... and blasting their Ki so much at him, he just fainted.

The Masters stopped permeating the grounds with their Ki before chuckling together, clapping hands. Sakaki sighed as he finally got a handle on his gut so it wouldn't bust from laughter. "Oh it has been forever since we made him faint that way, and it is STILL funny!"

Kensei smiled brightly at the Elder, who also smiled his way, chuckling heartily. Kensei spoke. "Miu's the one who kissed him, but he is gonna get the hang of it someday, do not fret. I had the same problem with the ladies back in the day."

Akisame picked him up, smiling as he let Naruto down in his bed and resting. He went back out and closed the doors. "Well, I suppose that does it for him today. Tomorrow is Sakaki's turn for training, let's get some shut eye."

As they left, Miu snuck into Naruto's room. She blushed as she rubbed her hand against his cheek. "They are so mean sometimes, I never got a goodnight from you." She smiled though and kissed his cheek again. "Sleep well, and train hard. Odin may not be able to beat you, but we still do not know the full extent of his power. Be careful when you do face him."

She left and let him sleep, falling asleep peacefully herself without training that night. She needed her own strength so she could train even harder tomorrow.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_ -_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-; 

There we have it, chapter DONE! I am actually surprised at the speed I am getting my stories done, but hey, I am not looking a gift horse in the mouth. I hope you all enjoyed that, it had a bit for everyone, not to mention a prelude to the whole fight with Odin. Let's just say I was looking forward to the end of Ragnarok in this story since chapter 5.

Thank you all again for reading, I hope you all thoroughly enjoyed this story, and review if you want to, I am always happy to see new reviews and happy comments, and as always I will see YOU ALL in the next chapter. Bye Byeeeee!


	24. In the Storms Eye, Shinka Regroup

Welcome! Well, last time we had Miu and Naruto having their date, and Odin giving an ultimatum on everyone in the city that Ragnarok was taking over finally as the only gang.

And we all know the big fight between Shinka and Ragnarok is coming, the final battle nearly here, so let's not waste time with talk, and progress, and enjoy the story.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_ -_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-; 

Naruto looked in shocked as he seen Siegfried and Niijima coming through the gate of Ryozanpaku. "Okay then. I wasn't expecting this."

Niijima came up and smiled. "Heya Naruto, doing good I see. Sorry for the sudden intrusion, but we got a little bit of a problem."

Naruto sighed heavily at that. "What is it this time. Better be good, I can't stand you pulling tricks here. What had Sieg following you?"

Siegfried smiled as he came up to Naruto. "It is grand seeing you here, Naruto, my friend. Niijima saw me in a moment of weakness when I could not see the path before me, and helped me with his own musical inspiration."

Naruto glared at Niijima but Niijima was quick to defend. "Hey, I heard a sad violin being played on my morning route one morning, seen he was there. Next day same thing, and I came in with my own instrument to help him out."

Naruto looked to Siegfried. "You sure it wasn't some kind of brainwashing?"

Siegfried smiled. "Not at all. But you see, the melody he presented, although off key, was brilliantly portrayed, a harmonious aura of sound illuminated from him, one of friendship, the same one you had given me that night as we fought. If he brainwashed me, then so did you."

Naruto smiled at that. "Good to see Niijima is still keeping to his word of being a good person. What brings you guys here though?"

Niijima sighed at that. "Well, you see, We've been trying to get Hermit on our side ever since he left Ragnarok."

That got Naruto's attention, and as he threw a fist for practice against a post, he lost control and swung just right for the pole to break. He looked to Niijima. "Impossible. How come he left them?"

Niijima smirked. "Seems he's been having a hard time getting along with them. As I heard it, he took the final straw when he heard Loki only used him as cannon fodder."

Naruto sighed at that, shaking his head. "Should have learned earlier. So, why bring Hermit in, he's not exactly a social type."

Siegfried came up. "Ragnarok's ranks have already shifted between them and us, myself included, even Kisara agreed to be a part of the Shinka. With the luck of helping the aura of friendship spread further already on a roll, Niijima thought to try getting Hermit in as well. He's exceptionally stubborn."

Naruto scoffed at that. "You needed to see it in action Sieg? Look, Niijima, whilst I understand the whole idea of getting Hermit to join the Shinka, it won't happen. He's pretty much going to ignore you or kill you."

Niijima nodded. "But that's not the only reason. See, Ragnarok just finished up taking apart the gangs in the city by themselves, and with them on a roll themselves, their targets are finally on us, and with Hermit out of the gang, he is also a part of their target view. Don't forget, they are notorious about their farewell beat downs."

Naruto frowned at that. "I think they are going to be after US first. That's if Odin was as angry as I saw him the other day."

That got Niijima and Siegfried looking at him in confusion, and Niijima voiced the concern. "What do you mean, as angry as you saw him the other day. Did you meet him whilst out doing something without telling me?"

Naruto nodded at that. "Yes. Me and Miu went out on a date, whilst we were cutting through a park we seen he was beating up a gang. Won too. He tried to hit me, but I blocked it and dodged it all and told him if he wants to fight me so bad, to get better and me and Miu left."

Niijima hummed at that. "So, you think he won't be a match for you? Or did you just not wanna fight due to the whole date thing with Miu?"

Naruto shrugged. "The date with Miu. But I still think I can beat him... just not totally out power him. He is still very skilled, just not as much as me."

Siegfried looked to Naruto. "You had a tough time trying to fight me, and you think you can do better against the First Fist Odin? That does not seem likely, I would have trouble with just Berserker."

Naruto looked to Siegfried with a confused look. "You have trouble with Berserker after OUR fight? I doubt it. Not unless he's a brawler with absolutely no technique, cause then it'll be hard, for me as well. But Odin I can take on with equal grounds."

Siegfried looked at Naruto in slight admiration. "Brilliantly deduced. Indeed, Berserker is nothing but a street brawler, I have not seen him practice anything but throwing limbs around wildly. He has also been known to have the most significantly high amount of Luck, no matter if it is in a fight or in playing cards."

Naruto hummed at that. "Luck? As in, he's one to get lucky when fighting? I don't know how that is any kind of true martial arts skill."

Siegfried's eyes looked serious as he explained. "No, it his precisely why he is so skilled. He has never lost a fight, and he has also won in every card game he ever played with us, even against Loki, and you know he plays tricks on people. He's even been known to get several royal flush hands a day in poker."

That got Niijima's attention as well as Naruto's. Niijima quickly wrote it down. "Interesting, maybe we will have some luck and get him on our side too."

Naruto glared at Niijima, who put away his planner and looked nervous. "Thought so... Niijima, we can't expect every single fist to join us, Hermit already isn't wanting to after your multiple attempts. But if Berserker is so lucky to get the most impossible hand to get in poker, often AND regularly, then he's more dangerous. What if he gambled his life, he would most definitely be a fighter to look out for. Add in he may be extremely experienced with fighting to always win, he will be difficult indeed. But still, there is one flaw for him. He's never lost."

Siegfried looked very confused by that. "What do you mean, Naruto? If he has never lost, that is a strength, not a weakness. It means he is incredibly skilled."

Naruto looked to Siegfried and smiled. "Not entirely. See, if he never lost, he wouldn't realize how hard he needs to work to keep winning, and one day he will have to meet someone who will always beat him because he never learned to lose and train harder to win. Losing, or understanding how it feels to lose, and knowing you will lose eventually, makes for the greatest teacher to make a strong martial artist in anyone. Trust me. I still lose in my spars with Miu and Renka, from time to time, and I always lose sparring my masters."

Siegfried looked stunned by that comeback speech and smile brightly, yelling as he grabbed his paper and pen. "Magnifico! The wisdom of the true strong willed Martial Artist, knowing humility in defeat and confidence in victory! Another string of my crescendo's have come to mind!"

Just as he was writing the first note for it, a crash from inside the Dojo was both heard, AND seen, as the doors burst from the inner sparring room, and Miu flipped in the air out of it. As she landed, Renka sprinted out and at her with amazing speed.

Miu flipped back and planted a foot against the wall of the property and kicked off, spinning like a top before throwing a harsh swipe kick at Renka, who had pounced, planting her hands on the ground and swung everything below her shoulders forward at Miu, using her momentum and arms planted on the ground to counter Miu's aerial down strike, and both kicked the others foot with such strength they both blasted each other backwards. Renka was pushed off balance and thrown to the ground as Miu rocketed back and hit into the wall.

Miu landed on her feet and didn't falter, groaning as she used all her willpower to keep upright and in her fighting stance, where as Renka cartwheeled back on her feet, but this time taking a different stance, the stance of drunken kung fu, Zui Quan.

Miu ran forward and kicked off the ground, but not in the traditional way, as she kicked and didn't go any higher from the ground than she was, however her body flipped at a very fast pace at Renka, who rolled her body back and onto her back,her foot raising up and blocking Miu who had tried a horrifyingly speedy axe kick.

What happened was Miu was forced to flip backwards and land on her hands with her legs in the air, where-as Renka, using the momentum she gained from Miu's axe kick, was squat on all fours like a sitting cat, but still wobbly. This was a secret of Zui Quan, to use your enemies momentum as your defense so that you can attack using any part of your body that flows with your dodge. Unlike Go no Sen which you use your opponent's strike to increase your own momentum for a counter attack.

Miu shifted her hand to the side and used a technique that she created using moves learned in gymnastics, by swinging her legs downward, but to the side, swinging her legs out from the side to strike Renka with a side kick, however, Renka rolled over it and used her flipping roll to trap Miu, tucking her legs in and under Miu's arms and folding her legs under her as she laid Miu on the ground, forcing her to stop twisting around to get into stance.

Renka held Miu to the ground before pushing off the ground and into the air before punching down at Miu, her fist passing by her head and slamming into the ground. "Yield!" Renka made sure to lighten her hold on Miu's arms when doing that, so she didn't break her arms, but having Renka's full weight on her back with her arms bent, Miu was in a bit of pain.

Miu grunted in an effort to get out of the hold bur failed. She sighed in defeat and relaxed. "I Yield."

Renka quickly let go and got off Miu, landing on her feet. She smiled, offering a hand as she began to huff in exhaustion. "You're no push over. Three hours of non stop sparring, you're stamina is remarkable."

Miu grabbed Renka's hand, panting even harder as she was raised to her feet. "You too, you've got a poker face about it too I see, not letting up even for a quick breather. I guess you won though..."

Naruto looked to Niijima and Siegfried who both had jaw's a gap. "Pick the jaws up boys. Niijima, you were saying?"

Niijima nodded and shook from his shock from the battle that happened before him. "Right. So, as I was saying. The main point I wanted to bring here today was two things. One, meeting tomorrow at school, and two, I wanted to see if you could help convince Hermit to join the Shinka, even if it is only for the day the Shinka gets attacked."

Naruto hummed at that. Having Hermit on their side when the entirety of Ragnarok, which was greatly decreased after losing four fists to the Shinka and their respective numbers, attacks them, it would increase their chance of surviving a full on assault, so it would be best to try and shift the odds a bit. But he wouldn't force it on anyone.

Naruto sighed and looked to Niijima. "Look, I will talk to him. If by the time I am done talking to him he still says no, then no more trying to force him, cause he ain't going to join regardless. So give me one chance, if it fails no more trying. Deal?"

Niijima smiled wide and nodded. "Wouldn't think of asking for more. See ya tomorrow Naruto, I have my routes to take, spreading the word about the meeting."

Siegfried watched Niijima wander off and turned to Naruto. "Thank you for your agreement to help spread Shinka's friendship further. Hermit needs it more than anyone else I have seen. He has an Aura of loneliness and despair, and when I last saw him, it had only grew more so. You helped me find a better way, and taught me everyone deserves a chance to be better in their hearts and souls. I hope you can do the same for Hermit." With that he bowed, and Naruto did too.

Naruto smiled as Siegfried walked off. "See you around Sieg, try not to get into trouble from Niijima's antics."

As he seen them go off he seen the Elder and Kensei talk to Miu and Renka. He came up. "Took long enough. I've been waiting for my turn for awhile, but I suppose I won't be getting it today."

Renka nodded in sadness. "Sorry, I could not spar you a final time before I left. I was hoping for it, but it isn't possible."

That caught Naruto's attention. "Before you left? Wait, what do you mean?"

Kensei put a hand on Renka's shoulder. "Renka's time in Japan is coming to an end. See, I won't leave the Dojo, and Renka understands this, but she cannot keep my wife, her mother, waiting in China forever. She has to go back, and will be gone for a fair amount of time."

Naruto looked to Renka in shock. "Leaving? Already? But we already had so much time apart, you're one of my only childhood friends."

Renka suddenly gripped him tightly in a hug, crying. "I am sorry, Naruto, but I must go back to China and see mama. I will be back, it won't be years apart this time, I promise, only a few months and I will return, I promise. Just don't you dare forget about me."

Naruto held her softly and nodded. "I won't forget, never once have I forgotten about you. Travel safely. I will be here when you come back."

Renka let him go and smiled, wiping her tears away. "And hey, when I return, I get another date with you, I won this Spar."

Naruto smiled and nodded. "Can't wait. Whatever you choose will be good, just like last time."

Renka turned to Miu. "I know we have our differences, and I know our hearts belong to the same person, but I see you as a Rival, friend, and as family. I can hardly wait until we spar yet again, maybe we'll just keep exchanging date wins, either way I think it's best to switch rather than fight for it, so we both have a fair shot. We can still spar, but for the sake of our skills, and our friendship."

Miu smiled widely and the girls held each other closely. "I would like that, and I think that is a grand idea. Have a safe trip, and keep your skills up to par, cause you know I will be training even harder for our next sparring session. Say hi to your mother for me."

Renka nodded and she bowed to the Elder, who bowed back. Elder smiled as he stood straight again. "You are welcome here anytime, this is no Dojo or strange place to you, it is a home, as it is to Naruto, Kensei, and everyone else here. Do not be afraid to come by as much as you want when you return."

Renka nodded and hugged the Elder, who hugged back. When they separated, Renka waved goodbye as she and her father went to Hakubi's so she could say goodbye, as well as see her off at the airport when it was time.

Naruto sighed. "Gonna miss having her around. Always lively with everyone here." Miu nodded in agreement before starting off into the Dojo. Naruto noticed. "Take your time, you had a harsh sparring session, you deserve some rest... And not knowing when Ragnarok will attack, we will need all the rest we can get. No training until the battle is over, ok Miu?" 

Miu smiled at him, taking of her gloves. "Stop playing Shogi with Akisame, We're still too young to be thinking like generals in a military." With that Naruto chuckled and she smiled at her successful attempt to make him laugh.

The next day at school, the Shinka alliance gathered in the room they were given for meetings at free period. As everyone awaited Niijima to come in to explain the reasoning for the meeting, Naruto and Takeda bumped fists. "Hows it hanging man? Been awhile, sorry I don't come to the Dojo often anymore, but I've been getting this feeling we're about to be wiped clean off the face of the planet by Ragnarok. Anytime I ain't studying or in class, I'm working my footwork and getting my Lethal Left back into it's former glory."

Ukita nodded and smiled. "And I've been teaching Judo from the school activities, so I got more time to practice Judo in and out of school, but I don't feel like I am getting any stronger. Maybe I will take that trial run with Jujitsu you were talking about with your master, but it'll have to wait until after this whole Ragnarok attack I hear is coming."

Naruto chuckled at that. "Well don't worry, it isn't like they will break any limbs we can't fix. Akisame-sensei isn't just the greatest Jujitsu master, he's also a master medical miracle worker, fixing bones with little to no effort. I mean look at Takeda, he couldn't move his arm, one pinch from Akisame-sensei and he's punching again."

Miu nodded and looked to Takeda. "And don't worry, we understand. Just visit more often when you have the time. Naruto's been anxious for a spar between you two, now that you got your arm working again."

Naruto smiled nervously. "Hey, I never faced a western boxer till Takeda came in, it seems like an interesting art to spar with you know?"

Takeda winked and smirked. "No worries, After Ragnarok stops harassing us, I won't need to use all my time practicing anymore. Meaning more time to come by for a spar."

Kisara came in then, along with some of the other more important members, such as Siegfried and residential flag carrier, Matsui. Naruto smiled. "Glad to see everyone making it here. Matsui, what's taking Niijima so long?"

Matsui set the flag against the table beside him. "He said he would be here with a snack, thought a little food would help keep us focused. Maybe I a few minutes?"

Kisara sat and scoffed, spinning her chair away from the table and laying her legs on the thing. "Dang alien, keeping us waiting, after making us come here in the first place. I've already got one teacher breathing down my neck for being tardy."

Siegfried looked to her. "I suppose I will take the blame for this in your stead, when you need to go to class please do so, I will make sure Niijima understands."

Miu looked at Siegfried. "Always so polite and kind. So, what classes do you take here?"

Siegfried looked to Miu. "I do not attend this school, I am a part of a private musical concerto that is being taught in a boarding school for talented artists. However, for the sake of my friends I will gladly become tardy to those classes."

Naruto nodded, smiling a bit. "Well just don't forget, your classes are just as important, seeing as I wanna listen to some of your work sometime. Hey Kisara, feeling better now?"

Kisara smiled at him as she leaned back in her chair. "Yeah, the numbness is gone, and the bruising is starting to go away, so I will be just fine. Thanks for worrying though. How did your spar with that Chinese chick go the other day? Sorry I missed it, had to go shopping all day yesterday. Not easy shopping for myself when my dad gives me so much a week for allowance."

Miu rubbed her side a bit and answered for her. "He didn't spar Renka, I did. Me and Renka were fighting for hours non stop till one of us either gave up dropped to the ground unable to move or knocked out. She pinned me and I yielded. We were too tired and it was already too late for Renka to spar with Naruto, so he didn't get any sparring in yesterday."

Kisara looked in shock. "Hours? Damn, you guys have crazy stamina for that. So today will be a sparring session with the Chinese chick?"

Naruto sighed and shook his head. "Nope, She's already left to go back to China." Kisara seen Miu and Naruto were sad about that so she dropped it. At that time, Niijima came rushing in, huffing.

He set down a Pizza and a box of pasta. "Here ya go. Eat up, sorry I am late." He walked to the board and looked to everyone who started eating. "So, let's get this over with, classes start soon and I have a few things to mention."

Naruto nodded as he ate some Pizza. "What brought us here Niijima, and it had better be good."

Niijima nodded. "Alright, I just got information about Ragnarok... Turns out, Berserker got his shopping list, he's wiping out the last of the gangs in the area. His orders, from inside sources, are to finish, then team with Freya to coordinate assault on us. The Third and Second Fists are going to be hitting us, hard, we should be expecting an attack from them within twelve hours soonest, three days latest. Depending on the strength of the other gangs they are fighting."

Siegfried turned to everyone to explain. "Whenever we had trouble in the past, and a rival gang tried to take us on, or even multiple people requiring a farewell beat down, Berserker would be sent on a 'shopping list' to punish anyone on that list quickly and efficiently. Seeing as we are giving Ragnarok a run for their money, and other Gangs are trying to pick up on their loss in numbers as a weakness, sending Berserker out on a Shopping list would most definitely mean we are on it. We would be the last, as to keep them above water when sending out their forces. If we were first on that list, and we beat them, the other gangs would amass, and take away their numbers so only the strongest are available to fight us. This would be ill advised, cause they would be exhausted and we are fresh for the fight. Loki wouldn't allow that to happen, nor would Odin, he would try everything in his power to break us since we are the biggest threat. We're in trouble."

Niijima nodded. "That being said, I think we should go out for dinner. All the generals, captains, and anyone important on our roster will be heading out for a dinner party."

The entire room, minus Siegfried and Matsui, practically started choking on their food, Kisara had to lurk forward to get some pasta out from entering the wrong pipe. "UGH! You serious you bastard? KAH! Geez, giving me a heart attack. I'll be choking on this for the whole school day!"

Naruto wiped his mouth and coughed hard, cleaning his throat of any obstruction instantly. "What the hell Niijima, we're on a list for them to ambush us, and you want us to go out for dinner parties?"

Niijima nodded. "Exactly. Look, whilst we are out at a dinner party, we will have fun and relax, ease the tension a bit, so as soon as they try their little ambush, the strongest fighters will be there already to take on their forces. Naruto, Miu, Siegfried, Takeda, Kisara, Ukita, you all against only two fists from Ragnarok? I say we have a chance then. If they don't attack then, hey, it was a relaxing evening. Besides, it's on me, so it's not like it's a bad idea for you guys to enjoy yourselves."

Miu hummed at that. "He has a point. With all the strongest members of the Shinka there, anything Ragnarok throws at us will be hard pressed to beat us all. I even invited Thor, who was too busy with his Sumo schedule to come today. Besides, I don't think he would be allowed in here. If we had Hermit on our side, it would be even easier to take out Ragnarok during that time, but he is stubborn."

Naruto nodded. "I'll try to talk to him to help out, for his and our sake, if he refuses, then he's on his own, and so are we."

Niijima nodded at that, showing the list of Fists. "The top four are the only four left, and the top three are the strongest of the group. We we have a hard time ahead. We still have a chance if we work together. Last thing I wanted to slide by in this meeting is small, but important. There's a gang that Ragnarok is not going after I heard... It's called Yomi."

Siegfried and Kisara looked at Niijima with a glint in their eyes, and Naruto noticed. "You two know this gang?"

Kisara scoffed. "It's a new upcoming gang. Not really been a problem for us, but as Loki puts it, it's a gang filled with only Martial Artists, and one that is focused on it to the point that it's not really a gang. Thing is, it only has around... what was it again?"

Siegfried hummed. "I believe it had, as I counted before, a dozen members. We do not know who is in it, but recently, one of these members have been taking care of other smaller gangs by themselves, the member is called Spark, who has some kind of strange technique." Suddenly he had a realization. "It is like Renka!"

Miu and Naruto almost got whiplash on that. Miu was first to say anything. "What do you mean Sieg? Like, Renka is the one you saw?"

Siegfried put his hands up with a serious look in his eyes. "No, it was not. The girl, Spark, is indeed a girl like Renka, but has long blonde hair. No, what I meant was her technique. Just yesterday when I came by the Dojo you and Renka were fighting, and right at the end of your spar, she performed a technique similar to that of Spark. The styles are alike."

Naruto and Miu looked at each other before Naruto looked to Niijima. "Niijima. Start looking into Yomi. As soon as Ragnarok is finished, I suspect they will be trying to take us out." Niijima nodded and started to the door.

Before he reached it he turned to everyone. "Meeting adjourned. Matsui, give out the invitations. The place I picked for the party is a secluded one, it took a week and some bribing to get us there and us being the only ones there. The invite will also include directions, as well as a ticket you give in order to get in. See you all tonight."

He left and Matsui gave them each an envelope, he gave two to Naruto. "For Hermit, in case he decides to join. See you all tonight!" He ran off, grabbing the flag and shouting Shinka at the top of his lungs.

As everyone filed out, Naruto and Miu looked to each other. Naruto nodded. "Zui Quan. Drunken Kung Fu. Very dangerous. We have to watch out."

They too left and went to class. As Lunch time came up Naruto went to the roof area, where Hermit was laying on the top of the water tank. "Hermit. Come down here a second."

Hermit looked to Naruto and glared. "Get away from me you Shinka asshole. I don't wanna join your stupid club."

Naruto shrugged. "You don't have to join. Just team up. As soon as our mutual enemy is gone, you can go about your business."

Hermit jumped down and snarled. "I SAID NO GOD DAMNIT! NOW GET OUT OF MY FACE!"

Naruto didn't budge an inch, and just relaxed. "Calm down. You're the one making a scene here. What is your deal anyway, I figured you would WANT another chance at me. Or did Loki using you make you feel so insignificant you can't fight me again."

Hermit scoffed and turned away, crossing his arms. "Whatever. Not like I could beat you if I tried. You took me down so easily both times we fought, and you expect me to train harder to beat you. What's the point, you're getting just as strong just as fast."

Naruto started to get the picture. "So what you are saying it, you are about to quit Martial Arts?"

Hermit walked to the wall and leaned against it. "What is the point? I trained my ass off to be able to destroy my enemies, anyone who crossed me I was going to make them pay for ever looking at me the wrong way, and then you become my target and I get destroyed. What point is there for me to keep practicing to beat you, when you will keep beating me no matter what..."

Naruto twisted and threw a punch at Hermit as fast as he could and slammed his fist against the wall, making it crack under his strength as Hermit fell to the side, dodging the thing by a slim margin. "WHAT THE HELL!"

Naruto glared at Hermit, pulling his fist from the wall and keeping it gripped as a fist as he snarled. "You train in the martial arts and become talented to a degree where you dodge this strike I just sent your way, and you want to quit just because I am stronger than you? WAKE UP!"

Naruto relaxed his arm and glared harder. "You have any idea how talented, how skilled, and how good you are at your art? Do you have any idea how fast you are? Let me give you a hint. I just threw my fastest punch your way, two hundred miles per hour of speed towards your head, and you say you are not fast? You dodged my strike effortlessly, out of pure instinct, saw my strike coming and dodged with ease, and you say you are not skilled? Take off your blindfold, you foolish little boy. Crying about being beaten by me is not going to make things better for you."

Hermit roared out in anger as he stood up again. "HEY! Don't you dare call me a kid here, you are no older than I am! How dare you patronize me like that!"

Naruto threw a wild hook, only for Hermit to duck under it and force his palms against Naruto's stomach and blasted Naruto back harshly. Naruto hit the wall hard as he flew back from the double palm strike and gawked in pain.

Hermit huffed, looking tense, angry but shocked in disbelief. Naruto held his stomach as he glared at Hermit. "See? You're not so bad. You just need the right motivation. You defended yourself. That is what true Martial Arts is about. Defending one's self, one's belief, and one's honor through combat. You do not look to destroy other, you look to destroy conflict. Defend yourself from attack, defend others that cannot defend themselves, that is what the Martial Arts are all about. You were trained by a man who was beaten by his brother, who was defending his own daughter and disciple against your master, because he was going to destroy me and my friend. My master Kensei Ma beat your master, his brother, to protect us. And your master is alive, and looking to show how the art of killing is the way to beat others."

Naruto walked up to Hermit. "So learn from this man. Learn and be taught how to kill, but let me just say a few things... If you kill everyone, what good is your skill? If you prove you are better by killing the people who are as strong as you, how can you prove it again? What is the point of proving your worth by killing, when that strength will fade away to nothing, due to no one being able to challenge you. If you have others who are as strong as you alive, then your skills will increase as theirs do, your skill and theirs will grow, and you will be proud to show off your skill against his, so that you are not worthless. Keeping others alive, so they can grow stronger to match you, will show how you affect others, will show how honorable you are, to show how amazing a martial artist you are that you can inspire others to be better. You will become a leader. One that will always grow stronger because he wants to prove his martial art is the greatest, and has others who will challenge him, so he does not waste his life on nothing after killing everyone."

Hermit was shaking, looking at his hands as he absorbed what Naruto was blathering on about. Naruto grabbed his hands and put them down and then held Hermit's shoulders, looking him in the eyes. "You are strong, skilled, and will grow more so. Do not give up. I trained in the Martial Arts since I was six, I had ten years to hone my skills under several masters of several martial arts. You have had one master, for however long I do not know, but either way you are strong, and you have become stronger. There is no way you can stop being a martial artist because you are Hermit, the wanderer who grows in wisdom, and you will grow more so as you keep walking this path."

Hermit was in awe at Naruto's speech, about how he was strong and as if he was an equal. Hermit looked down at his hands again and gripped them before looking hardened at Naruto. "I am Hermit, and I will not give up."

Naruto smirked in pride and let Hermit go. "Good. I must be off then."

Naruto started walking of when Hermit turned to him. "Wait!" As Naruto stopped and they locked eyes again, Hermit smiled. "Thanks. I guess I lost sight of why I wanted to be stronger. MY sister... She died when I was young, she told me never to give up, and I don't intend to. I wanted to help those who suffered, and to stop being weak. Guess I lost sight of that under Sougetsu."

Hermit took a deep breath. "I will not join the Shinka, cause you and I are still enemies, and rivals. However, I will help you with Ragnarok. Can't wait to get my hands on Loki's slimy little neck."

Naruto smiled and nodded, tossing an envelope to him. "There's a party tonight. Come join, maybe Loki will be there to take us out alongside Berserker and Freya. Who knows. If you do not decide to come, keep updated with Niijima. SO whenever Loki does appear, you will be there waiting for him."

Naruto walked back to have lunch with Miu, and Hermit looked at the Invite. He tore it up and scoffed. "Loki won't be there.. But I suppose I can talk more to that alien, maybe then I can find and kill Loki. He deserves to die... Not Naruto." Hermit walked down to mingle with the girls of his fan club yet again. Knowing full well they would be coming up to torment him anyway, so might as well get it over with.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_ -_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-; 

Hello everyone, finally done! I know I took a long as hell time, but hey, I tried my best. I have been moving between two cities over 200 miles apart back and forth all year, the heat waves killing my computer a few times, flooding recently happened so no electric, and have been up to my neck in family issues, parents divorcing, brother being a shithead.

Anyway, I hope you all understand and things have finally been settling, so I will be much faster, I hope, in making these chapters pump out. SO I hope you all enjoyed! And today, the 17th, is my Birthday, so here is MY gift to YOU guys.


	25. Party Hardy! Final Battles Begin!

Welcome back, and MERRY CHRISTMAS to all, as I give you a Christmas chapter from me to you.

As I do not want to ruin any kind of story for you with my horrible, but true, excuses, I will just begin, and hope you enjoy. 

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-;

The party was kicking off brilliantly, with Siegfried showing off some magic tricks, and Ukita hogging the food. Naruto and Kisara were talking as everyone was laughing and having a good time. "So, you are all healed? No more bruises?"

Kisara nodded, smiling as she drank her soda. "Yeah, I have even trained myself into the ground last couple nights, trying to get even better so if Freya shows up again I can take her on with at least a chance of victory."

Miu smiled at that. "And I have every hope you are, as Martial Artists we should never abandon our training just because we might lose."

Takeda looked over to Miu. "Didn't stop me either. Even after getting my arm back and training I still fought Kisara, even if I did lose."

Kisara smiled at that. "Hey, don't sell yourself short. You gave be a bruise with that last punch, I have no doubt my cheek was smoking from the hit."

Takeda grinned nervously. "Well, I do, but thanks Kisara. Glad to know you don't hate me for it." He turned to Ukita as he grabbed his food. "HEY! Give that back!"

Ukita grinned as he started trying to eat Takeda's appetizers. "Finders keepers Takeda, you can't be leaving warm food to get cold!"

Naruto smiled brightly at that and Miu noticed. She smiled as well. "Seems to me our party is going well. Think it will be ruined by Ragnarok?"

Naruto hummed at that. "Probably, but we better assume they are smarter than that. If anything they may be waiting to ambush us away from a public spectacle."

Siegfried stood up. "Berserker is not one to plan out an Ambush, but it is not totally unlikely they would think of that. Berserker has always been one to just go in and fight, regardless of collateral damage."

Naruto looked as Siegfried started going around the table to leave. "leaving already? But we only just got here half an hour ago."

Siegfried smiled as he bowed. "As much as I would love to enjoy your company further, I have a concert to prepare for tomorrow. It would be best for me to be well rested for it."

Niijima smiled as he came up to Siegfried as well. "Not to mention you're going my way, mind if I tag along?"

Siegfried agreed and the two left. Kisara finished her soda and thought about it. "Yeah, I suppose it is getting rather late. If they are going to Ambush us, it would not be on a night like this. Berserker is one to take his time with his targets. Should be tomorrow he finds us, With the rest or not."

Ukita and Takeda had stopped fighting, both of them a little bruised up from their attempts to claim the food Ukita took from Takeda in the first place. Takeda grinned like a goof. "Hey, It's not that late, the fun isn't over here."

Ukita scoffed as he got up a little wobbly. "Speak for yourself, I need to get to class early tomorrow or I fail this year. Aren't you in the same boat?"

Takeda sweat-dropped as he got up and chuckled nervously. "I suppose you have a point. Best not to seem like an idiot just because I like a little fun every now and then. It wouldn't impress the ladies if I was all brawn no brains."

Naruto rolled his eyes, and Miu giggled. She looked at them. "You go on ahead everyone. Me and Naruto are just going to finish our dinner and head back to the Dojo. See you all tomorrow!"

Kisara put her arms behind her head as she stretched, walking out. "Later Naruto, Miu, see you tomorrow. Don't stay too late, the place closes in another half hour."

As Takeda and Ukita helped each other out, Naruto sat back and relaxed. "So... Who are you guarding?"

Miu shrugged. "Thor came over but he left rather quickly. I think I need to see how he is doing. It will take a good while to find him, but I think it's possible. He said he was going to his old ring just to reminisce, and it's a ways away."

Naruto nodded and ate the last of his Ramen. "I''ll keep Ukita and Takeda safe. Kisara is strong enough to handle anything coming her way, she did keep up with Freya and the others before. If it's only Freya, I think she can win this time."

Miu nodded and stood up, stretching as she did. "I best be off then. Remember, don't be reckless... You yourself were the one who saw Berserke higher threat, if that is true then we better not let him have the upper hand on us. We fixed Takeda before, and Ukita is with us, but we can't let them get hurt like they did during their farewell beat-down."

Naruto nodded, looking serious as he looked blankly across the table. "I know.. But if it cannot be helped, then it cannot be helped. For one to understand defeat they must first experience it first hand. Berserker is one who never lost and who has seen nothing but victory, as Siegfried said, and that makes him vulnerable. Still, never losing is kind of unsettling. Never? Not even to the First Fist? Then why is he only number two?"

Miu kissed his cheek and smiled. "Whatever happens, I know you can win. But be safe, I don't wanna find out why he never loses."

Naruto blushed but smiled up at her, nodding. "And you too. Can't have you finding an even greater enemy in your search for Thor to help him out."

Miu nodded and went to find Thor. "I'll do my best, as will you. Be safe." With that she left and Naruto finished the last of his bowl, drinking the broth before paying and leaving himself. He had to make sure to shadow Takeda and Ukita without them knowing.

**XxX xXx XxX**

Thor was currently at the old Pit he used to run, the one Naruto beat him in. He smiled as he jumped in,. "Ah, the ring of champions. Here I made men out of the boys, and revealed the skills of all who wished to fight their own battles, and this is where I met the one man who understands Martial Arts is our SOUL!"

Thor slammed his feet into the floor, getting into stance. "Sumo or not, he is one who knows what it means to fight, what it means to be a champion, to be a fighter, to be a SUMO AT HEART!" Thor roared as he charged forth and slammed his palms into the far wall, stopping as he pushed into it. "The party was great, but it's not in me to have fun sitting down. I need to be on my feet, fighting, showing what my Martial Art can do! I AM THOR! SUMO!"

Thor laughed loudly as he griped his hips. After a few minutes of this he settled down, smiling as he looked around in Nostalgia. "This place is where I truly seen what a real fight could do. What a martial Artist at heart is all about. What true friendship means... I can never thank Naruto enough. Ragnarok doesn't stand a chance." "We don't do we? We beg to differ..."

Thor looked up above the ring in surprise to see a dozen girls in the same uniform in different colors suddenly walk up into view all around him. "The Valkyrie. But aren't you supposed to be Freya's force?"

One girl with long brown hair pointed her Tonfa at him. "Our orders are to take you down, Thor. You betrayed Ragnarok, and joined the Shinka. We are here to finish Shinka before it even starts up against us."

Thor grinned as he looked to her. "Well, that so? I guess I should be considered lucky to be such a threat to Ragnarok that you all had to come here to fight me at once. But just so you know, I am not the one who makes Shinka strong, it is Naruto who makes it strong."

Another girl in blue with a bandana smirked. "And Berserker is going to find him. He may have beaten hermit, twice even, and he may have beaten us, but he will not be beating Berserker tonight. Freya is even here to make sure we don't fail in crushing the Shinka."

Thor looked all around him a little bit more before he slammed a foot into the ground again, getting into stance. "Shinka will not back down, Shinka will not fall, we will not let you beat us so easily... Come at me! See what SHINKA CAN DO! BERSERKER AND FREYA STAND NO CHANCE AGAINST OUR FRIENDSHIP AND SKILL!"

**XxX xXx XxX**

Kisara was halfway home when she found Freya in her way. It was near the park, and Freya had her back to her, looking into the park itself. Freya hummed as she pulled the staff up and tapped it against her shoulder. "This is the same place I was saved from certain death... Was it a month ago already?"

Kisara was confused by this and took a stance slowly. "Are you here to fight me again? I know Berserker is on his Shopping List, did he bring you on Odin's orders to take Shinka down?"

Freya turned, smiling a bit. "Yeah, Orders are to beat Shinka completely. Guess I got caught up in the place Naruto saved me. Like he saved you."

Kisara narrowed her eyes, tightening her stance a bit. "Like he would ever save someone who wants to harm his friends."

Freya turned around totally, planting her staff in front of her and leaning on it. "But he didn't know about me being Ragnarok when he saved me. Not to mention, it was before I was sent to give you a farewell beat-down. I truly am sorry for how the others treated you..."

Kisara seen Freya look down in remorse. She relaxed a bit, but kept her guard up. "Maybe you should have considered that before letting them almost paralyze me."

Freya closed her eyes, standing up straight. "I know they would have, but hoped they wouldn't even think about it... You are one to follow your own path, as we all are. I am sorry I pushed you so hard to use a weapon, but I strictly believed no woman could fight a male equally without them. I still believe women need weapons to keep up with the men."

Kisara stayed cool and calm, but smiled a bit. "We don't, but that should not stop us from using what we are talented at. You have your weapons, and I have my legs. That should be enough."

Freya nodded and smiled more, but not for long as she frowned, turning her gaze serious and battle ready. "Last time we fought, you were a very strong opponent. It has not been very long since then, and I never slack in my training. Do you really believe this time will be any different?"

Kisara smirked playfully. "Hey, don't sell me short Freya. I lost, yeah, but I haven't stopped training my butt off since then either. Sure I would get a few cramps and stings telling me to stop or else, but I haven't gotten soft in my downtime. I may not win this time either... But like hell am I staying still and accepting it!"

Kisara stormed Freya, running at her with amazing speed. Freya was impressed by that, and flipped her Staff up, twisting it into position at her side as she got into stance to fight. "Admirable, as always Kisara, let's see who comes out on top this time!"

**XxX xXx XxX**

Takeda and Ukita were laughing as they headed to the late night Dojo they always attended. Ukita laughed as Takeda told him a funny joke. "Come on, How do you come up with these? Seriously, a marriage can never lose the ring if a Boxer is in charge of it? You really can laugh at yourself."

Takeda grinned as he shrugged. "It's a gift I guess. Makes the ladies like me even more knowing I can make them laugh."

Ukita huffed, but kept grinning. "Maybe so, but I don't see you havin' a fan club like Hermit has. He gets all the ladies, and he doesn't joke around."

Takeda pouted as he put his arms behind his head. "He's just a pretty body. Only a REAL man can make a girl's heart throb. A guy that looks feminine may be cute to the girls after Hermit, but just wait until they realize cute is what you call a kid, and what a real man that makes you happy is called sexy. Sexy is gruff and a little scar here and there."

Ukita rubbed his chin where he had one. "Yeah, but why aren't we getting a single date though? Truth be told, I kind of have a feeling we should tone down the gruff and turn a little more sensitive."

Takeda looked up and thought about that. Naruto was thoughtful and nice, caring and collected, but also a fighter with the eyes of a true warrior, someone who could be seen as a real man. Takeda smiled at that. "Guess you're right. Heart is what matters, not looks. As long as we are who we are, we shouldn't worry. The right girl will come to us if we wait and show them we are someone they like."

After a few more blocks they were heading around an alley to the arena, only to stop in their tracks. Ukita frowned as he puled his hands form his pockets. "I guess we got unlucky here.. If it was Loki I would be more inclined to think we survive this night, Freya maybe we can have a small fight with and she doesn't try to rip our limbs off, but this is our luck. Berserker..."

A tall muscular blonde with spiky hair was walking up wearing a red open jacket and jeans, blowing a bubble with his gum. He stopped in front of them and looked at a piece of paper. "Yep, thought I would find the lowest on the totem-pole first. Figures I wouldn't get a real fight first..."

Takeda got into fighting stance and looked ready to fight. "We may not be as strong as the others, but we are no push-overs. We can still take you on, just try it!"

Berserker popped the bubble he was making and kept chewing his gum. "Takeda the Puncher, and Ukita the thrower. Heard you two could hold your own against Kisara for awhile, and Kisara can take on Freya pretty well, but that doesn't mean you two can beat me. You think you can give me a good fight? I won't stop ya, but I figure it won't happen."

Ukita got ready to fight as well. "We won't back down, we never do, and neither does Naruto. Takeda, whatever happens just know we need to wear him down. The more worn out he is, the less chance he beats Naruto."

Takeda smirked at Ukita. "Remember? I don't plan on losing this fight. Just try to keep up Ukita. Let's go!" With that, Takeda ran at Berserker, who started popping his neck calmly. Ukita roared as he followed suit, ready to fight Berserker till they could no longer keep fighting.

Even if both were looking to win or do well in this fight, and try not to let Berserker go on to fight Naruto without some sort of bruise, they both prayed Naruto would come and help them with this, so that they could say they held out till their friend could save them.

**XxX xXx XxX**

Kisara jumped up at the last second and twisted, raising her back leg up swiftly for a rising heel kick, but Freya was not about to let Kisara get the upper hand. Freya raised her staff up and lifted the leg up higher than it's desired path to go above her head instead, as she did this she reared he back leg to the side and turned.

Kisara bent her free leg in and kept it ready as she seen Freya turn and thrust her staff at her from behind, the tip coming at her rapidly. Kisara kicked it hard, the impact causing Freya to move her hand covering the other end out of the way in discomfort and turn back, backing off from Kisara as Kisara herself had enough momentum form the counter-strike to flip backward and on her feet again.

Kisara landed and tipped off her recent kicking foot, balancing on the other for now. Freya seen this and smiled, shaking her one hand that covered the tip that thrust back from Kisara's strike. "Seems we both connected an indirect strike. You've grown in countering my moves."

Kisara smirked as she feather-hopped on her stinging foot, trying to get the pain to numb down with movement. "And you've still got the skill to block me. You're not going down easy, you never were one to do so, but I still think I can win. If I don't then whatever, but you never enter a fight thinking you will lose."

Freya clung her stinging hand into a fist before clapping it onto her Staff, raising it vertical in front of her in a narrow stance. "That is a good way of thinking. Come then, Kisara, show me everything you have! Do not hold back!"

Kisara stamped her foot to the ground and rushed again, this time getting in low and sweeping her leg to drive Freya to the ground. Freya clapped the staff on the ground and raised herself up, dodging the sweep kick. Kisara still managed to kick the staff off the ground, but that only fueled Freya's strike as she flipped and swung her body and the staff around.

Kisara pushed off the ground to the side, landing on her sweeping foot as Freya slapped her stick against the ground where Kisara once was. Kisara kicked off from her position and struck her lifted leg out, aiming straight for Freya's side.

Freya was still in the air from her move, but she pushed off the staff to twist her body to the side and swung it out, slapping Kisara's leg out of the way. Kisara swung her other leg out as the staff made her spin, and her heel connected finally, slamming into Freya's shoulder and making her spin in the air before dropping to the ground before she could recover.

Freya rolled on the ground a bit before rolling on her feet and grunting in pain, holding her struck shoulder, feeling the kick hit hard enough to cause a sprain. Kisara landed on her lower back and rolled a bit, almost on her head, but used this momentum to raise her legs and kick up, coming back onto her feet. She turned and got back into stance, a little shaky form getting up so quickly.

Freya gripped her staff tighter and got up, rushing at Kisara as she got back up, and swung harshly for Kisara's legs. Kisara jumped up over the staff and kicked hard down, making the staff hit the ground and get stuck under her feet.

Freya looked in surprise at this before grabbing her staff with both hands and pulling. Kisara hopped off as she seen this before landing in a low crouch. Kisara pushed off the ground and flipped forward, bringing both legs down at the same time at Freya.

Freya saw this and raised her staff up vertically again. As Kisara's legs came down hard and fast, Freya moved her head and upper body to the side with her staff and created an angle, of which deflected Kisara's kick to the side, making her spin a bit to the side.

Freya suddenly pushed her top hand down, forcing the staff to curve from it's angle and outwards. As Kisara landed on all fours, she looked up to see Freya swing her staff down, and looked in shock as Freya was fast enough to connect, the staff slapping into Kisara's back and side.

Kisara yelled in pain as the staff struck her, but she quickly got on a leg and hand and pushed away, rolling on the ground a bit. Freya swirled her staff in front of her before stopping ti and getting into stance again, her staff facing forward by her side.

Kisara hissed as she got up, holding her side. "Guess I should have expected to get hit sooner or later... You're still able to pull off moves with that staff I can't even see till it's too late."

Freya stepped forward and got into a lower stance. Kisara knew this was no time to talk as she stepped forward too, getting ready to strike. Freya swung her back foot forward and spun, swinging her staff out as she rotated all the way around. Kisara ducked under this and turned around, raising a harsh rising kick to Freya's arm and connecting, slamming it against Freya's arm and making her lose balance, the staff flailing back behind her. Kisara stomped her kicking leg down and turned, bringing her other leg forward and snapped it against Freya's side.

Freya tried to back up, but was hit anyway, being hit to the side. Freya had to catch herself as Kisara's kick almost pushed her on the ground from it's strength. As Freya collected herself and get ready for the next strike, Kisara was already on her, raising her other leg up and thrusting it forward, kicking Freya with a gut-wrenching kick to the stomach, forcing Freya to fall back and roll on the ground.

Kisara stood still, waiting to see if Freya was going to get up and continue. Freya coughed as she used her Staff to slowly raise onto her knee's. Kisara felt compelled to go and help Freya up, but knew Freya was strong enough to get up herself, as well as not done fighting yet.

Freya stood back up, holding her stomach from the kick Kisara sent her way. She coughed hard one more time before taking a deep breath. Kisara knew the look Freya was giving her now. Freya was ready to take the kid gloves off. So was she. Kisara took a deep breath and loosen up. "Come at me, Freya!"

Freya nodded and rushed forward, thrusting her staff forward at Kisara. Kisara dodged to the side and kicked hard up to Freya's side again, but Freya snapped the other end of her staff down and blocked Kisara's kick.

Freya reared back and swung horizontally at Kisara, then rotated the other end up and slammed it downwards, Kisara ducked the first strike and jumped back to dodge the second before kicking off the ground and jumping forward, spinning and swinging a wild kick to Freya.

Freya twisted around, lowing herself to duck under the kick as she swung her staff back, the back tip thrusting up at Kisara again, but Kisara caught it in her hands, blocking it. Kisara also grabbed the staff and raise both legs up before swinging them down.

Freya howled as Kisara slammed both hells into her shoulders, making her almost drop her staff, but it did slam her into the ground, laying on the ground and holding her shoulders. Kisara backed off, having landed on her feet a bit unsteady and having to correct herself.

Freya pushed herself up, grunting as she attempted to ignore the pain, and turned herself to Kisara. Kisara tightened her stance for her final technique, the one she was working on all week. Freya rushed and swung at her fast, turning her back to the front and snapping the staff's back end against her.

Kisara ducked down fast, crouching on all fours with crossed arms. Freya looked down at Kisara as she twisted and swung her leg out, slamming it against Freya's stomach, and the other leg swung out and swept Freya's leg out from under her.

Freya looked in shock as Kisara spun faster, bringing her body up, upside down in a hand stand, as she swung her sweeping leg around, which was bent back inwards, and snapped it out, slamming the heel into Freya's side harshly and kicking her back.

Freya screamed in pain as she felt one of her ribs break, her body rolling on the ground as she lost grip to her staff. Kisara landed on her free leg and rolled her body up, standing upright once more. She seen Freya gasping, holding her side as she finally focused on trying to endure the pain instead of keep her staff in hand to fight.

Kisara came up and grabbed the staff, holding a hand out to Freya. "Here. We should get you to a clinic..."

Freya looked up to Kisara, and seen her smiling. Freya grunted hard and gripped her side, gasping out to get more breathe in her lungs before speaking. "You've grown. AH! More than I thought you could have in such a short time... But you did it."

Freya smiled and let her free hand raise up and hold Kisara's. Kisara lifted Freya up slowly, pulling her up to wrap her arm around her shoulders, being Freya's support. Freya took hold of her staff as Kisara gave it to her and she used to to help her walk.

The two girls started down the street and Freya smiled, still clutching her side. Freya chuckled lowly, still gasping in a bit of pain as they walked. "To think I would be beaten by being disarmed..."

Kisara looked to Freya in confusion, and Freya looked back but with pride. "My student disarming me from my staff with nothing but her kicks, no weapons of any kind from her and she disarms me. You're truly strong and skilled, and more so than you could ever have been with a weapon in your hand. To know I helped you become strong in spirit as a Martial Artist woman, and being able to counter me with my greatest weapon skills."

Kisara smiled at that and chuckled softly. "Hey, don't forget I still got hurt back there. You gave me a good bruise there. If I hadn't learned to fight watching Naruto spar with his masters and friends, I probably wouldn't have come up with my last technique. The Rising Shuriken. That's what won me the fight back there."

Freya nodded at that. "And a wonderful skill it is. Fitting as well, I suppose. Thank you. I needed to lose..."

Kisara looked at Freya again, this time with a very puzzled look. "Lose? Why? You're strong, you shouldn't want to lose a fight, or expect to lose."

Freya shook her head. "No, I did not think or believe I would lose, nor did I think I was weak and should lose for that. I just wanted to lose. If I lose, then my position as the Third Fist of Ragnarok is compromised. I do not wish to be a part of their group anymore. Odin has become quite unstable for the past few days, and he has still not kept his promise, so I fail to see why I should be in a group destined to become truly evil in an attempt to still stand after this final fight."

Kisara stopped and looked at Freya still. This got her attention. "You mean Berserker's Shopping list?"

Freya looked up, frowning a bit. "No. Naruto and Berserker will fight, and I believe Naruto will win. When he does, the only Fists left to fight are Loki, who has already lost, and Odin. Odin has taken a personal stake in fighting Naruto, so the final battle will be all out war. Everyone still loyal to Ragnarok against anyone left in Shinka after tonight."

Kisara looked at Freya in surprise. "Then we have to warn everyone!"

Freya shook her head and looked to Kisara. "The Valkyrie are heading after Thor, Berserker is ambushing Takeda and Ukita, and I came to fight you one more time. Berserker would probably continue to find and fight Siegfried and that other leader, Niijima, then head after Naruto. Shinka will be weakened by the end of the night to just Naruto and that girl with him, Miu."

Kisara looked forward with Freya before looking up. "I think We are stronger than you think. Or at least, smarter. We knew an Ambush was possible, Naruto is probably on his way to someone to help them fight whoever is sent to fight them. Maybe Miu will be fighting Berserker, or the Valkyrie, as Naruto takes whoever is left. Maybe one of them will find us, but I doubt it. I told them both I could handle myself, regardless of whether I win or lose. They trust me, and know I am strong enough to fight my own battles."

Freya smiled and nodded. "But they still wish to help. Naruto did save me from a few weapon masters who wanted me dead. I believe this night will be a lose for Ragnarok more so than it would have been for Shinka. Proof of this is simple, you beat me already."

Kisara chuckled as Freya rubbed her hat a little around. "Hey, stop that. But thanks... I appreciate you accepting my choice, and I am happy to know you are following a better path now by quitting Ragnarok. I would never tel you to stop following your path, and would accept it either way, but the path of Ragnarok is one I did not want anymore, or see anyone I looked up to following."

Freya and Kisara got to a Clinic and as Freya got off Kisara, she stood straight, and smiled. "You are wiser than I. Thank you Kisara, and rest. Tomorrow.. Odin is very well going to send an all out attack to fight Shinka, regardless of how this night turns out. You will need all your strength to help your friends and team."

Kisara nodded and smiled. "And you get better as well, Freya. I'd rather the next time we meet not be a fight, but a calm lunch to talk and finally be friends, not just teacher and student. I will always look up to you, but that does not mean we cannot be friends and enjoy each other's company."

Freya nodded and the two girls parted ways. Kisara rubbing her side a bit as it was hurting more than she expected. "I think she may have hit the bone harder than I thought. Stings worse than it should. I should be ok though, just nothing too serious... Hope Tomorrow goes well."

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-;

MERRY CHIRSTMAS EVERYONE! Man, this one was tough, I had to figure out WHICH fight to do this chapter, cause I could only fit one with a small dialogue scene up. I did it, but I feel it is lacking.. if it is, I am sorry, but I do hope you enjoyed it never the less.

Have a wonderful holidays everyone!


	26. The Pits of Hel, Shinka's first loss

Well, Kisara kicked some ass, and we got two more fights to come into the story before we hit the end of Ragnarok. Some might say I will do Naruto against Berserker, but I feel a Finale is a Finale, so I will wait. Let's see how Thor and the Valkyrie are doing, shall we? I won't waste any time here, best to get to the fighting.

**XxX xXx XxX xXx XxX xXx XxX xXx XxX xXx XxX xXx XxX xXx XxX xXx XxX xXx XxX**

Thor roared as he grabbed the chain wrapping around his wrist and pulled the Valkyrie who wielded the ball and chain down int the pit. He grabbed her arm as she fell and threw her at her friends. Truthfully, he wasn't one to hurt a girl, but if he needed to he would fight, even if it were to just throw them around in the least harmful manner.

As she was caught by one girl, two more came in with their own weapons, the red uniformed girl with Tonfa's dropping in instead of jumping as her partner, a girl with Sai's, jumped at him. He lifted one leg and slammed it into the ground, making the girl with Tonfa's lose her balance. He pushed her back, hard enough to fly back into the wall and get the message.

The girl with the Sai's hooked his arm as he tried to swat her away, and she flipped under the arm and swung, the metal stinging against his cheek and leaving a bruise. Even if the tips of the Sai's were supposed to be sharp, Freya always made sure no lethal weapon was held by her Valkyrie.

Thor groaned a bit and turned, but soon got caught on the end of a pole staff Naginata. He stomped on the ground and turned, only for the girl with ball and chain to hook his arm he reared back. He saw them start to swarm him, and huffed. "You're not going to pin a SUMO!"

He roared as he pulled on the chain and slammed a palm into the Naginata, breaking the pole as he did. The girl with the chain flying up. As he reached up to catch her the girl with the Tonfa's slammed both down on his face, making him close his eyes and walk backwards. The girl with a whip caught his leg and pulled hard as it went up, and the girl with the Nunchuku slammed both ends into his chest, and finally slamming him into the wall.

The girl with the Tonfa's ran up. "GET HIM GIRLS! HE'S ON THE ROPES!" As she came at him, so did the girl with the Nunchuku, and the one with the metal fans. Thor seen the girl with chain and ball tugging him against the wall to keep his arm pinned, and the girl with the whip had a good hold on his leg to stay up. Without any traction he had no means of defense.

That was when he saw a lot of blonde hair fall in front of him. Miu, in her purple leotard and green sweatshirt she landed on all fours bent down to the ground like a cat. In an instant, as the girls came to them, Miu shot up and snapped both legs out, kicking back the two girls on the sides, the one with fans and the one with Nunchuku. As she landed on both feet she blocked the girl with the Tonfa's with her bare hand, catching the wrist of the girl before rolling in and sending a shuddering palm strike into the girls chest, sending her back.

As the three girls were recovering, Miu took her hair clip and unclasped the hidden blade, cutting the whip from Thor's leg before snapping it back and into her hair. She looked at the girls recovering. "Thor, you alright?"

Thor shrugged the chain off him and glared at the girl above him, making her step back a bit. He hummed. "I am, but these girls are not pushovers. They are stronger than I remembered. So, you beat the rest of the Ragnarok team sent after us?"

Miu shook her head. "They never showed up at the restaurant. We believe it was all ambushes on the way home. Me and Naruto split up to help you, Takeda and Ukita, Kisara said she wanted to fight alone whoever she fought against."

Thor huffed, nodding. "I guess that's how it's gonna have to be. These girls are tough, so watch out."

Miu seen one girl with a broken weapon just watching. She looked to Thor. "Why isn't that girl with the Naginata fighting us?"

Thor scoffed, getting ready as he seen the girls get their plan together. "They're weapon masters. Just like Freya, they hold to the code. If their weapon is taken from them or broken, they forfeit. No doubt she'll just kick me when I'm down to make the point with their Ragnarok loyalty to give me my beat-down. That ain't gonna happen though."

The girl with Tonfa's ran up again, swinging once at Miu. As Miu blocked it to her side the girl leapt back and Miu was greeted with the girl with the Fans. She clapped them shut before taking them from the girl and kicking her away. She tossed the fans out of the ring and was ready for the next girl.

Before she could get to the next girl attacking, Thor pushed her out of the way and blocked with his own body the ball from the ball and chain that was swinging around. He grunted as it hit him square in the gut, but grabbed it and pulled her down. Miu seen the girl with the whip crack at him, and leapt up, kicking the whip in the middle to make it flop instead of crack when pulled back.

Thor kept good hold on the chain as the girl holding it tried to get it from his grasp, and seen the Tonfa girl start trying to get under Miu. He tossed the chain to the side and made it wrap around the girls legs, making her trip and fall as Miu landed safely. Miu saw the girl with the Sai's come up behind Thor and ran at him, sliding under his legs and kicking the girl's legs from under her, making her fall as well and lose one of her Sai's.

Thor rose a foot and crushed the metal Sai, breaking the handle off. As that happened the girl with the ball and chain wrapped the chain around Thor's neck and pulled hard. He groaned as he grabbed the chain, but with little leverage, and his back to the wall, he wasn't going anywhere.

Miu seen this and flipped upward, away from the girl with the single Sai, and kicked the chain and ball user with a swift snap kick to the shoulder, tossing her to the side and letting go of her Chain. She landed and kicked the chain away from her before snapped backwards, flipping away from the still functional Whip the girl using it had.

Thor was free and he seen the girl with the Sai come at him from below, hoping to hook his leg and have the girl with Tonfa's help her take him down. He seen the girl with Tonfa's rushing from his side and slapped a hand along the wall, making the sound bounce off beside her ear. It stung her ear as she stopped and held her hand up to the one nearest the wall.

Thor pushed off the wall and slapped his other hand on his knee, slamming nit onto the ground and making the girl with the Sai break off and get away. She snarled and was about to attack, when she got hit by her comrade, the girl with the Whip tied up and thrown at her. As the girls both fell, the second Sai left her hand.

Thor seen the leader beside him too late, as she slammed her Tonfa into his face, taking him off guard and making him stagger. As he staggered away from her she ran up and charged, jumping forward and at Thor's leg, hitting square as it rose up and making him tilt to the side.

As Thor fell on his side, the girl with the Tonfa's rolled and jumped backwards, spinning and ready to strike a finishing blow. Before she could, however, she was kicked by Miu, and slammed into Thor's belly, bouncing off and hitting the ground. When she tried to get up, Miu kicked her first Tonfa away.

The girl swung the end forward for a stabbing effect and tried to hit Miu, but Miu easily dodged to the side and slammed a heavy kick into her shoulder, making her throw the Tonfa away before Miu pinned her to the ground. "It's over. You're weapons are lost, and you've been beaten!"

The leader snarled a bit. "You Shinka losers are the one's who will be beaten! Freya and Berserker are already taking out your stronger members, like Naruto and Siegfried, even Kisara is not immune to defeat with those two."

Miu narrowed a glare and stepped away from the girl. "You have no idea how strong Naruto really is. He's held his strength back, knowing what would happen not lower level fighters if he were to give all his strength in a challenge. If he used his full power and with all the speed he could send it, you're Tonfa's would be splinters around this entire block. He's only had trouble because he holds himself back to where you can fight him, and where he wouldn't be able to do permanent harm to anyone. Berserker has no chance, and he's already defeated you all before. And Kisara is much stronger than when you all attacked her like cowards. It's Ragnarok and their crooked ways that will be ending here."

Thor smiled and got up, grunting as he sat up. "She's right. We're fighting for honor, friendship[, and truth. The Shinka will never give up the fight, and we won't let Ragnarok's ways of domination take hold. I joined Ragnarok to improve my Sumo and show how it can be used in real combat, but Naruto shown me that a real fighter doesn't need to dominate in order to prove their skills worthy. Siegfried found the same, and Kisara before him. The honorable people of Ragnarok woke up and realized their skills can be used for the better of all, and joined Naruto. Shinka or not, we follow him, our friend."

Before the girl could retort, she seen Freya, her orange jacket askew, but standing tall over the pit. "Freya! You're here? Does that mean you beat one of the Shinka fighters? See, Blondie? You were wrong. No one's stronger than Freya!'

Freya called out. "Valkyries! You fought well. You did your best, even if you lost. But I think it's time we changed. We've been fighting street trash and high school students, shoving our power against others, trying to make them follow us or feel our power. I've had enough. I've been rethinking our position in Ragnarok for some time, and I finally feel free. Kisara, a former Valkyrie under me as a weapon user, she followed her heart and left us, she left and shown how her belief of a woman strong enough to beat a man with only her fists can come true. And she beat me."

All the Valkyrie gasped. As Freya stepped back and let the light reflect on her body, they all seen her bruised and beaten. Kisara came up beside her, just as hurt, but both standing tall. Freya raised her voice. "I, Freya, announce my resignation to Ragnarok! Will you follow me? Or fight me when you've recovered?"

The leader looked up in shock. But as Freya looked in the light she could see her master, full of her former passion, the glow of her fighters spirit clear within her eyes. The leader of the Valkyrie smiled weakly, relaxing. "Freya-sama. We will follow you, who gave us a purpose, a fighting spirit we so desired, and shown the way to being truly amazing martial artists. The Valkyrie follow you! We will follow you to the ends of the earth!"

The Valkyrie around the pit, and the ones inside, all called out their approval of such. Freya smiled and sat at the edge of the Pit. "Then let's all go and recover form Tonight. I'm going to a Clinic, and you all need to get your weapons fixed, and your bodies recovered from any bruises. Thor, think you can give us a hand?"

Thor smiled at Freya. "I guess I can give it a shot. Sure, why not?"

Miu smiled at the whole ordeal. She looked up into the sky, having a thought to Naruto. "Please Naruto. Don't fail. Help our friends, and come back to us whole."

**XxX With Takeda and Ukita XxX**

Takeda was huffing loudly, his face bruised from the hit he took earlier. Ukita was on the ground, out cold. It was clear Ukita needed a little better training. Takeda had put hours upon hours into his days and nights, training and never giving up. He took a few tips form Naruto's own training, putting weights on and everything, hoping to so something to increase the effectiveness of his training. He felt inadequate now, like it meant nothing.

Ukita lay unconscious on the ground, and Berserker, a tall blonde with a red jacket and jeans was blowing a bubble from his chewing gum, a leg slamming into Ukita's chest to keep him pinned. "You're a wild one, alright. Takeda the Puncher, right? Heard stories about your powerful punches. You've built up quite the rep as a high level fighter. Last time you took on a Fist, Kisara had a bruise. If you've been keeping your training up, you may be able to give me something of a good fight."

Takeda scoffed, tensing up his blocking arms. "I said it once, I will only say it one more time. Get your foot off my friend, and I won't have to break your nose!"

Berserker sighed, his foot twisting into Ukita's chest. "You know, you're noble act is getting old. You're getting angry over something you obviously don't care about. In a fight you care about yourself, keep calm, and go for it. Why are you still putting up this tough nice guy act?"

Takeda raced forward. "BECAUSE I AM A NICE GUY! NOW GET OFF MY FRIEND!" Takeda threw a harsh jab, but Berserker dodged it and spun, kicking him. Takeda had managed to take the brunt with his arms, tensing his core, but it still stung like hell.

Berserker sighed. "Really, you're going to bore me with this Nobility act till I put you down? Tell you what, you tell me the real reason you want me off him, and I'll focus only on you.'

Takeda rolled his shoulder and snarled. "Because I am a Noble guy, and he is my friend. I don't like you torturing my friend like that, and I want you off him NOW!"

Berserker took a deep breath. "Nobility is such a cliche. Honestly, you're really going to give me this Nobility crap? Fine, have it your way. Come GET me off him."

Takeda roared as he went for it again, this time pulling out all the stops. He pulled a right hook to catch Berserker off guard, but as expected he dodged back a bit. Takeda ducked under Berserker's straight up kick and thrust a straight punch to his chest.

Berserker was a bit off guard here, but somehow he managed to bring his leg down and kick the punch away before sending a punch of his own. Takeda took it fully to the jaw, and was pushed back. Takeda almost hit the ground on his side, but managed to catch himself with some fast footwork. After an unsteady balance act he finally caught himself and held his cheek with his forearm.

He seen Berserker still chewing gum. "You're pretty good, staying up like that after one of my punches? Not many can accomplish that. Guess I do have a good fight on my hands." He stepped over Ukita but got off him non the less, walking up to Takeda. "Better get ready, Takeda, or you'll be seeing stars and tweety birds."

Takeda got back in stance. He spit the little bit of blood he had in his mouth. "_Finally off my friend. Now I can concentrate without him hurting Ukita. Sorry, Ukita, guess I wasn't good enough to protect you as I wanted. Still, I will hit him good. I'll leave a bruise on this guy for YOU!_"

Takeda stepped into Berserker's reach and tensed up his core. This was just preparation as he knew Berserker was going to dodge and counter his strike. He gave a swift uppercut, but Berserker dodged to the side and spun, turning his back and raising a leg. Takeda roared with a swift thrust. "LETHAL LEFT!" With all his might and speed he clocked Berserker, finally hitting, but not without a cost.

Berserker took the hit to the gut, and his attack hitched, his body thrown off balance, but he didn't let his strike fail as it hit Takeda square in the hips, and tossing Takeda to the side, finally hitting the ground. Takeda gawked as the strike to the hips felt like a boulder hitting him at high speed, he could of sworn he felt a rib break.

Berserker staggered back, but managed to catch his balance, lifting his jacket to see a bruise on his side. Takeda grunted, gasping as he pushed himself on his knees. As he huffed, Berserker blew a bubble and smirked. "Not bad, guess you're not so bad a fighter as everyone thought. You're Left Arm is definitely dangerous, as advertised, but you're still not going to take me down if all you get in is a single bruise."

Takeda stood on shaky legs, turning and lifting his block up. "That was for me... To show you exactly what I can do, Berserker. But there's still one more in me... You're not going to take me down without a second bruise!"

Berserker chuckled lightly before looking at Takeda. "That's the spirit. You're a Boxer, alright. Full of fighting spirit."

Takeda's vision was getting blurry, his stance staggering from side to side. He knew he had to get a grip, but he needed another second of focus. He had something to ask to stall for it too. "I gotta know.. Berserker. What style of fighting do you study? What martial Arts do you train under? There's no way your traditionally trained."

Berserker scoffed, shrugging. "You're a keen observer, but one thing you didn't figure was my answer. I didn't learn any, I'm just a brawler. I fight how I want, no moves to restrict me, technique only gets in my way."

Takeda took a deep breath. "_That explains it alright... No way he got this skill and talent naturally, but it's not technique that's got me beat, it's experience and power, just raw blind might thrown around for years built up to what is breaking my ribs. But he's never trained. I can't go down without showing him what training REALLY DOES!_"

Takeda tensed up, shifting his stance and tightening his core, his block narrowing in front of him. Berserker seen Takeda ready and rushed in for the first time. Takeda got ready and shifted a leg backwards.

Berserker threw a blind kick at Takeda's head, but Takeda ducked under it, weaving himself around and pushing forward, ducking down as Berserker twisted and threw another. Takeda ducked under it and kicked to the side. Berserker seen Takeda duck the second kick and twisted the other way, swinging a hooking uppercut at Takeda, but seen that nit was effectively dodged.

Takeda put his arms together, seeing Berserker catch him in a vulnerable spot. Berserker threw a punch down to his chest, seeing Takeda unable to dodge the next strike due to his reach. "STAY STILL!"

Takeda took the hit with his arms, but quickly moved to the side, pushing his arms to the side and deflecting it to the side, getting in close to Berserker. "THIS IS FOR UKITA! BASTARD!" Takeda slammed his Lethal left arm forward, clocking Berserker in the nose.

Berserker gawked and staggered back. Takeda took this as his chance, and followed, sending three flying jabs into Berserker's chest before clocking his chin with an ultimate uppercut. Berserker staggered back before finally catching himself and kicking off the ground with his back leg, which caught him, and slammed it into Takeda's chest, who was still advancing.

Takeda gawked in pain, breathless as the kick sent the air from his lung, and broke another rib or two. As he hit the ground he bounced and skid to a stop a few feet away. As he lay gasping, twitching in pain, Berserker huffed, rubbing the blood from his nose and spitting what made it to his mouth away. "Takeda the Puncher huh? Damn, you got me good. You've got a mean left, that's for sure. Get up, I want this fight to keep going, it's way too much fun!"

Takeda curled up, trying to do everything just to breath as he felt his ribs painfully telling his body to quit moving. Berserker seen this and spat again, growling. "Can no one give me a good fight? Damn it. These losers aren't on my level..."

As Berserker turned to leave, he saw someone walking down the steps nearby into the lower walkway he caught the two in. "Well, I'll be. The one who's been beating all the Fists single highhandedly. Naruto Uzumaki."

Naruto came down and walked to Takeda. As Berserker watched, he seen naruto start rubbing Takeda's chest before quick jabs and turning the boxer over. Takeda took a huge breath, gasping as he lay there, drained. Naruto smiled. "Good to see you in one piece, buddy. Sorry I'm late, I should have been with you form the beginning."

Takeda chuckled with heaving breaths. "Don't worry about it, I can handle a few bruises. This guy's no joke though, he took me and Ukita out with little trouble. I managed to get him a few times, but he's not very fazed by it."

Berserker narrowed his eyes. "Hey, stop stalling. You're going to face me whether you like it or not, so stop trying to show nobility by helping those weaklings."

Naruto glared at Berserker. "Nobility is what I fight for. I help my friends, regardless of what others say."

Berserker groaned, scoffing and shaking his head. "I'm getting sick of these nobility acts. First Ukita, then Takeda, now you. Honestly, s there one fighter who's actually a skilled fighter and not putting up some stupid act or false sense of nobility?"

Naruto looked to Takeda. "You can move?" When Takeda nodded he did too. "Get Ukita and get out of here. Head to the Clinic. I'll handle this... Trust me."

Takeda scoffed with a smile, grunting as he sat up. "I always do. Kick his ass, Naruto." With a thumbs up he got up on weak legs and started around Berserker to get Ukita.

Naruto stood and got into the Meotode stance. "Berserker, there is no act or false Nobility. I am who I am, you can accept it or not. Either way, for hurting my friends you leave me no choice but to break some of your bones.:

Berserker narrowed his eyes. He seen clearly Naruto was not kidding, it was all serious. He was kind of impressed by that, seeing real nobility. He looked to Takeda, who was picking Ukita up, and seen the friendship and nobility. It was all true. He looked back to Naruto. "I suppose you all do have real friendship and nobility, but that doesn't change the facts. You're weak for having such, and will be going down by my hands like the other two."

Naruto took a deep breath. "The only way for you to be right, is to prove it. Come and show me what you got, Berserker!"

**XxX Omake: Kitty Chronicles part 3 XxX**

It was late in Ryozanpaku, Renka was coming to give Naruto a little kiss goodnight and hope to tell him how she feels. It was going to be in secret so her rival in love, Miu, wouldn't know a thing. She was stealthy and quiet as she opened the door to his room and went in.

As her lithe, but generous, frame rested against the door she closed, wearing only a simple one piece nightie, she seen naruto asleep in his bed, his breath deep and slow. She came up to him, her pig-tails swishing in excitement as she crawled up next to him.

She turned him over on his back and seen his whiskers. As the night's full moon danced with the leaves of the tree's outside, it was as if they were moving with his each and every breath. She blushed and her pigtails swished more. As he shifted and curled up in bed, sort of like a cat, she squealed and jumped on him, pulling him tight in her arms. "KITTY! SUCH A CUTE KITTY! AWWW!"

Naruto snapped awake as was tense. He looked down in shock as Renka was grabbing him so tightly, and blushed as her pig-tails swished like cat ears do when being rubbed. As She wiggled against him she smiled with a cat-like grin. "My kitty Naruto, so cute with your kitty whiskers, awwwww."

Miu burst in the door, snapping the both upright in bed. Miu was pouting as she looked angrily at Renka. "HE'S MY KITTY! LEAVE HIM ALONE!"

Renka smirked and clung to naruto, and rubbed her face against his. "Nope, all mine now, bimbo! Can't take this one from me, he's MINE. These whiskers caught me and they won't let go, as you see."

Miu tackled them both, and as Renka and Miu struggled, Naruto was just relaxed and dumbfounded, groaning. "These two are going to kill me someday. First Miu's kitty crazy over the Whiskers, now Renka. What am I gonna do..."

The two stopped and both clung to him tightly. As Renka's hair swished around, Miu perked up. Naruto blushed as he seen this and imagined what could possibly happen, in the real world and not in Miu';s imagination, on what could happen. He did not like what he imagined.

Miu started petting Renka and clinging to both him and Renka. "Awww, so cute, like a cat. Kitty Kitty Kitty!" Renka purred like a cat as she enjoyed it, being taken by surprise like that, and all three of them sitting in his bed, Miu petting Renka and holding him in her cat frenzy.

Naruto groaned more. "_She'll be at this for awhile, and who knows when Renka will finally snap out of it... Best just relax and wait, but I should definitely cover my whiskers more often, especially when asleep. It's dangerous to go with these birth marks in plain sight._"

**XxX xXx XxX xXx XxX xXx XxX xXx XxX xXx XxX xXx XxX xXx XxX xXx XxX**

There we go! All done!

Alright, so I know the true chapter is a little shorter than normal, but the fights were gonna be fast between those guys anyway. But I hope you all enjoy the Omake! I though we had Kisara and Miu, now for Renka, and since she is partly a cat-like girl in the show, might as well give Miu more shot to go cat crazy. Besides, thought we needed more Renka as well, seeing as she's off the China at this point.

Sorry for the late update, but I did my best. Hoped to have done it 2 weeks ago, but I had migraine attacks, and all sorts of moving issues. Though it's finally done and to you, so enjoy!


	27. Finishing The Fight, Berserker's Rage

HEYO! Well, this has been an eventful year for me. MERRY CHRISTMAS everyone. So, shall I just get to the story itself? After this little side note!

**IMPORTANT NOTICE: Due to overwhelmingly bad reviews over the beginning back story of this fanfiction, the first 2 chapters of this story have been revised, and rewritten as of the result of community vote to keep this story going rather than canceling it. A new background has been placed, and a new description has been made to reflect this. To all old-guards who have been with this story since the beginning, or have at least known of the very beginning chapters since before November the 1st, please RE-READ the first two chapters. Thank you.**

Now onto the story!

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX;**

"Well, this is unexpected." Akisame was currently working over Freya, who had broken ribs due to Kisara's newest technique. Kensei was helping the other girls, under Miu's supervision of course, but what was surprising to Akisame was the amount of damage done from Kisara. Last he seen her, she had been unable to beat the girl in front of him. Now she won, and even caused a fair bit of damage.

It was impressive the progress she's made, given the short time he has known her to have been out of Ragnarok. "Hold still, ok? This might hurt for a quick second, but it'll set the bone right."

Freya was a little busy thinking about the people here. So far, it's been everyone who has fought, but it worried her that she didn't see the rest of the Shinka. Hearing something from the doctor helping her she looked to him, having not heard. "Huh? URK!"

Akisame liked to catch his patients off guard. It gave them less time to tense, making it easier to set the bone and not pinch any nerves. He may have had a slight enjoyment on tricking them to do that, it was always a good harmless laugh to have when helping his patients. It did have it purposes beyond that, however. "Sorry, did I go before you were ready?"

Freya was wide awake now, looking incredulously at Akisame. "You could have warned me!"

Akisame smiled, laughing a bit. "I did, but it seems you've got something on your mind. What? Does it not feel better?"

Blinking, she felt her ribs and took a few deep breaths. It did hurt a bit to take in deeper ones, but she could breathe normally now, and it was expected to be tender so she could safely say it was better. Smiling at that she relaxed. "Thanks doctor. Yeah, I'm just worried about something."

Akisame knew what she was worried about, but he needed more information. "My disciple is still out there isn't he? Is he facing someone tough?"

Freya nodded, but looked to him curiously. She could have sworn he read her mind. "Yeah, he is..." leaving the mind-reading behind she looked at everyone. "Kisara's really grown as a fighter. And Thor, with Miu, took out my own students in a fight. The Ragnarok surprise attack is, as far as I know, a failure. But... I don't see Takeda, Ukita, or Siegfried. Not even Naruto. The only one from Ragnarok out there to face them is Berserker. The Second Fist."

Akisame seen the gloves on Freya, the roman numeral for three. "I see. So stronger than you?"

Freya nodded, looking to him. "By a good amount. He's second in command for a reason. He may not know any real disciplines, and mainly is just a street fighter with no illusion of style, but he has an incredible amount of natural talent, and an unbelievable amount of luck."

Humming in thought, Akisame digested that. A natural fighter with no style to speak of as someone better than a highly trained weapons master? That was concerning. But he had to believe in his disciple, had to believe Naruto could handle himself. Finishing up with Freya, wrapping some bandages around her mid-section, he put away his supplies. "Would this be out of the ordinary, I would be worried. But given my trust and confidence in Naruto, I think I will not fear what is to become of him. The others, however, I may wonder about..."

Freya put her jacket back on, lowering her shirt. Just as she did, the door opened, making her sit up, ready for anything. "Who's there?"

The huffing and puffing was heavy as whoever came through the door had run. Standing up a bit, after catching their breathe, they spoke up. "I came as soon as I could! Everyone alright? Siegfried's got Takeda and Ukita, they were pretty beat up from the sounds of things."

It was Niijima, still all dressed up from the party. Miu came up to him. "We're fine, but are Ukita and Takeda ok? Did Siegfried say anything about Naruto?"

Niijima took a deep breath, calming down. "Siegfried said they were ok, they were hobbling here anyway. He should be coming up soon. Seems they got into a tangle with Berserker. Takeda said Naruto saved them from getting further injuries, and stayed behind to fight the Second Fist himself."

Grunting as he got up, Thor was worried. "Is Siegfried alright? Did he get into the fight too?"

Niijima shook his head. "No, he only found Takeda and Ukita. Siegfried got lucky."

The fact Naruto was unaccounted for was a little worrying to the group, Miu especially as she grabbed her jacket again. "I'm going out to look for Naruto. Make sure he hasn't gotten badly hurt."

Sadly she was stopped by Kensei who smiled to her, and she seen Akisame smiling the same way. "No need, my dear. I'm quite sure he will be fine. I have faith in him, as do the rest of the masters here. Please, just wait for him."

Miu frowned at that but sighed. She knew he was strong enough to take on Odin, at least as an equal. But she still worried about him. "Fine... I'll trust him to get back here."

As she was putting the jacket back, the door opened up and everyone turned to see three people coming in, Takeda and Siegfried carrying Ukita. Siegfried smiled and tipped his hat. "It seems we've come in time for treatment. Sorry for this late hour visit."

Takeda sat down and waited his turn, Ukita getting fixed up by Akisame. Siegfried looked to Thor and started asking about how badly he was hurt. Miu, however, was more concerned with Takeda and what he knew of Naruto staying behind. "What happened?"

Takeda smiled nervously. "Well, me and Ukita were walking off back home, when out of nowhere we get stopped by Berserker. I figured our luck was rotten, going against the Second Fist. I was right, but I managed to hit once, my best hit too." He looked serious though as he looked to Miu. "Berserker isn't to be trifled with. Whatever skill Naruto has, he better use every technique he has or fail. Ukita lost first punch, and was practically beaten afterwords, and it took a few strikes to finally take me down. I'm lucky to even have the ability to walk."

Miu looked shocked at that. She huffed and ran, grabbing her jacket. "That's it, I'm not waiting for Naruto to come back. I'm making sure he's alright."

Akisame and Kensei looked to each other and nodded. Akisame continued to work as Kensei opened the door for Miu. "Let's go then, Miu. You'll check up on him, and I will be making sure you don't interfere."

Miu smiled at that. Sure, she was being disallowed to help in the fight, but at least she was allowed to go. "Thanks Kensei. Let's get going."

Kensei smiled and gestured for her to go. "Ladies first." As she ran out he followed. The Clinic was silent as Akisame helped everyone.

Ukita, who was the one being worked on and having his bones reset, looked to Akisame. "Is the offer... still up for grabs?" When Akisame looked to him questioningly, and stopping to let him continue, Ukita laid back down and looked up. "To teach me... Jujitsu, that is. The offer still on the table?"

Akisame smiled at that and nodded, continuing his work. "It is. Whenever you are ready. Though it is a trial, so you understand before you fully commit." Seeing Ukita accept that he smiled. He seen the potential for the one before him, and hoped Ukita could handle it all.

**XxX Naruto and Berserker XxX**

With a resounding thump, Berserker and Naruto both hit each other at the same time. The two had started off with a heavy hit, Berserker himself with a rushing straight, trying to close the distance on Naruto, and Naruto broke his Meotode for a dangerous move, guiding his far arm forward along Berserker's and hit his face with a back fist strike as Berserker clocked his shoulder.

The result was immediate as Naruto staggered a step back and twisted from the heavy hit, and Berserker, who didn't expect, or see, the hit coming, had to recover from being dropped to the ground by the back-fist knocking him aside.

Berserker twisted around from recovering and rose a wild uppercut kick at Naruto, only for Naruto, who seen it coming from behind him, twisted to the side and around the kick before sending his own up into Berserker's leg. This caused Berserker's grounded leg to raise up and the momentum he carried to transfer and spin him backwards, Naruto himself dropping the kick and hopping back.

Berserker hit the ground hard, but he was lucky not to hit his head. Getting up, propping on his elbows, he looked to Naruto, who was now in another stance, this time one he studied as his Muay Thai stance. "Not bad. I usually get a few hits in before someone can touch me. Maybe you're different and I can finally get a good fight."

Seeing Berserker sit up and start rising to his legs, Naruto narrowed his eyes. "The Martial Arts isn't about finding a good fight. But seeing as you don't practice yourself I wouldn't put it past you to not understand."

Berserker scoffed, smiling a little at that. "Notice that did you? You're right. I don't study a single style. I fight like I want and how it works on the street. I don't need some flashy stance or techniques, just the experience to beat weaklings to the ground."

Naruto was not about to argue. Berserker was not going to let talk persuade him. Still, he would put his own two cents in. "Keep telling yourself that. It's not about flashy moves, it's about discipline. It's about inner strength, heart and passion. You find stronger fighters as masters, not some kids on the streets."

That seemed to make Berserker focus on the topic. Blowing a bubble from his bubblegum, Berserker hummed. "You're saying there's strong fighters in the Martial Arts? I've faced against many styles and students of those fancy schools. None gave me a good fight."

Naruto would never insult a discipline, but it was an insult to call most schools and teachings a true discipline if it was for sport and casual use rather than a life style. "Real martial Artists don't come around looking for a street fight, or a sports tournament. They live and breath the discipline, and work hard to get so strong that even you are nothing but a weakling."

Berserker stood still, contemplating that. Spitting his gum out, he rose a hand up, gesturing Naruto to come after him. "beat me, and I'll believe that. Till then, enough stalling."

Seeing Berserker was ready, Naruto charged forward. Getting close he stopped and struck out with a fierce elbow. Berserker blocked it, easily stopping it, before striking with his an uppercut to Naruto's chin.

Naruto turned his head and chin away and the fist and arm glanced by his ear, but he ignored the ringing as he had reared back and sent a heavy punch into Berserker's chest, sending him back. Though Berserker wasn't as done with his own strike as naruto thought, as Berserker's elbow dropped right as his fist made contact, and Berserker clocked Naruto in the head as he himself pushed Berserker with his own punch.

Naruto staggered forward after Berserker before letting himself fall to his hands and knees, willing himself back to orientation and ignoring the pain in his skull. Berserker stopped himself from falling to his ass, but did set on a knee for a moment to stop himself from going any further backwards.

Naruto groaned as he stood back up, seeing Berserker already gotten up himself. He could see why Takeda had trouble, and why this was the Second Fist. Naruto saw it clearly, this fighter had a natural talent as a fighter, a very big talent for it. But Naruto knew Berserker wouldn't be able to stand against a true Martial Artist such as himself.

Berserker didn't let Naruto get back into the ready stances he knew, and spun around with a harsh swinging back kick, flailing around with it. Naruto ducked under it, and saw himself in prime position for his next move, shooting both legs out forward and against Berserker.

This was fruitless to hit the brawler, as he caught the kick and landed on his kicking leg and swung his other leg up, bending it and swung back, aiming to break Naruto's leg. Naruto seen this and bent both legs, pushing off the ground and lifting himself, the kick from Berserker missing.

This got Berserker's attention and he let go when Naruto swung with both arms, aiming to clock him from an awkward position. Naruto pulled back his feint and grabbed Berserker by the cot and let both legs drop. When one leg hit the ground, Naruto punched back, his other leg kicking at Berserker's landing leg and pulled hard.

Berserker seen what was going on and was not quick enough to stop form being tripped up, so he used the momentum given from naruto to rise up his knee, kicking into Naruto's stomach. This was too weak to do anything to Naruto, as he hardened his stomach muscles and pulled harder, and lifted Berserker up before slamming him into the ground, making him skid and roll a foot or two away.

Naruto huffed, recovering and getting back into Muay Thai stance. His attacks were whittling Berserker down, he knew this, but Berserker wasn't giving up. In fact, he was living up to his name, as he got up quickly and started his assault again. Huffing more, Naruto switched to Tiger Kung Fu and pounced, slamming a double paw strike against Berserker and ripping downward, but Berserker saw this coming and grabbed Naruto by the back of the shoulders and lifted him up, flipping him over-head before dropping him to the ground.

Naruto was going to hit against his back so he tensed his arms under him at an angle and let gravity take him. Upon hitting the ground, Naruto's angled arms shifted him backwards, rolling him onto his shoulder as he pushed off and kicked his legs forward, or up in this case, and flipped onto his front, managing to avoid most of the pain from that throw.

Berserker was smiling now, clearly amused. Naruto narrowed his eyes as he got onto his feet, and Berserker chuckled a bit to himself. "Finally, someone who knows how to take a little pain! You have no idea how boring it is when you win every single fight! I face off against people so weak I can win easily! But you, I can finally get a REAL challenge! Come on, then, NARUTO!"

It was as if a switch was flipped, Naruto could feel the energy rolling off Berserker as he became manic, and suddenly burst into a rather hasty and wild attack. Naruto could see clearly, this man was a Dou fighter, and he knew how to use that instinct to a high degree.

What he didn't figure was how Berserker would use his Dou energy, because he had no time to raise his arms to block the incoming punch that sped at him in shocking speed, getting clocked by the strike and flipped back on his chest.

Berserker had suddenly become much faster and stronger, it was as if the fight had only given him strength, much like the legend of the warriors he is named for. Groaning, Naruto stood up and held his head, the fist had a point to it and he felt the mild cut on his forehead, bruised and drawing blood. "What did you do to me?"

Berserker was grinning manically, pointing to his won forehead. "That's a Target. It's where I'll be aiming from now on. Better watch yourself, because I'm not going to show you any mercy just because you seem to be skilled."

Naruto was confused about this when it suddenly clicked. Berserker was not going to be holding back at all. Every bit of his strength and speed was going to be aimed at him, and he needed something to focus on. The first few minutes had Berserker just aiming in general for a body part or two, now he was going to be less in control of his movements, so he needed a focus point. Naruto needed to stop holding back as well...

Berserker didn't wait a single moment more, and kicked forward, aiming for the head. Naruto didn't bother putting up a wide area when he pulled upon the Sei energy flowing within him, and went straight for his greatest technique. Just as the kick was coming in to his range he pushed the leg out of the way and twisted to the side, closing his guard.

The closed guard helped for the next strike, as Berserker landed and flipped backwards, swinging an awkward kick from above at Naruto, only to have it blocked, diverted away when Naruto flowed around it. Berserker caught himself and rolled back to an upright position, but was met with a swinging snap kick to his forehead, sending him flying back as Naruto kept his leg up, aimed for any attack, and guarded.

Berserker twisted and caught himself from hitting the ground, recovering quick and turning to Naruto, rushing for the next attack. A right hook came in before being taken back he twisted, swinging an unnatural back kick.

That was a mistake, as Naruto dropped low and dodged it from underneath. Sadly, Berserker wasn't about to miss, and hopped during his kick, momentum carrying him and letting him swing up at Naruto. Finally he managed to strike, as Naruto's targeted forehead was struck with the second kicking leg, forcing him up again.

Berserker was grinning at finally hitting his mark, and was trying to find ground, only to have it find him when Naruto grabbed his foot and pulled, the kick giving him the needed pivot point to stop Berserker from getting away.

With a hard thump, Berserker hit the ground, his leg bent behind him and Naruto pinning him to the ground with a leg. Berserker stared up at Naruto, grinning more. "My attacks aren't sending you to the ground like they would to most. This is fun!"

Naruto knew his pinning move would be broken, but didn't expect Berserker to risk his own leg, twisting and tried for a blind punch to the leg pinning him. Naruto twisted at the last moment, the punch doing nothing but force him to bend his knee and kneel.

Somehow, Berserker twisted around, even though he was no longer pinned his hips twisted around and he swung home another kick, aimed right for Naruto's head. Naruto let go of the leg he was holding and caught the kick, looking back to Berserker.

It was sheer luck that Naruto managed to keep standing as Berserker went for the spine blow, clasping his hands together and dropping them like hammer against Naruto's back, sending him to the ground.

Berserker rose up and grabbed Naruto, not letting himself even get grounded before picking him up and forcing him back to the ground, aiming to break Naruto's back totally.

Even through the pain, Naruto tensed his body up right at the last moment, taking the fall and took the blow without a single reflection of a vertebrae. Berserker caught himself as he slammed naruto to the ground and rose up a free leg, dropping it at Naruto's chest.

Naruto went for the reckless, slamming his fists together at the ankle of Berserker's foot an inch from his chest, and broke it with little trouble. This caused Berserker to cry out in pain, and from being so unbalanced from the failure of his strike, he fell to the ground on his hands and rolled away, holding his foot.

Naruto huffed and kicked himself up, looking at Berserker, hissing in his own pain as Berserker got his back good. Berserker growled and went to ignoring his foot, standing back up, wobbling from the pain. "You fucker, you broke my damn foot!"

Naruto glared at his opponent. "And you almost broke my back. You wanted to fight me, beat me to a pulp like you did my friends. Don't expect me to leave your bones in one piece just because you want a good fight."

Berserker snarled at that before chuckling, grinning again. "HAH! That's it, I'm feeling it! You're no ordinary fighter, you don't fight for yourself or fun. You're fighting for others. You've actually lived and breathed fighting, you aren't an amateur with an ego. Hell, Takeda was even getting better, he managed to bruise my ribs a bit. Come on, it's not over yet, this is too much fun! Let me see how strong you really are!"

Naruto looked in shock as Berserker was on him instantly, even with a broken ankle. Sending a flurry of wild strikes at him. Naruto blocked the hook to his right, the uppercut, and the swinging back elbow before having to jump back from the kick coming his way.

The feint worked, as Berserker jumped forward and swung for Naruto's head, aiming for the target. Naruto was clocked once more and sent down from the downward punch Berserker gave, and hit the ground on his back, almost flipping. Berserker caught himself, having to stagger on his broken ankle before he stood up, finally balanced.

Naruto groaned, holding his head as he got on his hands and knees. Berserker was waiting for him to do that before coming back and kicking at Naruto. Naruto blocked it, but the strike was so strong it lifted him up on his feet. Being in mid-air and unbalanced made him the perfect target, Berserker running into him with a hammering straight, a rising hook, and more one after another, slamming into Naruto's chest and making him stagger back until finally Berserker stopped, rearing back for his final strike. "YOU'RE THROUGH!

Naruto was utilizing his Kempo teachings, strengthening his body against every blow, but having to stop and move to keep himself standing before the next strike, it took all his concentration just to stay standing and not let a single punch affect him beyond a bruise. Thankfully, the final move of Berserker was a set-up one, giving naruto the time to stop playing defense. He needed to use the one move he would never use unless it was a last resort. And right now, he knew Berserker was not giving him a choice.

Berserker's strength and speed were increasing with every minute the fight kept going, as if it was feeding him. He roared with a wild punch, using every ounce of his strength to knock Naruto out. Naruto, however, had other plans.

The punch was suddenly turned into a broken arm, as Naruto grabbed it, twisting it to face upward and pushing back at the pushing forward opponent, and the arm bent and broke at the elbow. Berserker suddenly stopped the assault, screaming at his broken arm. But before he could recover, he was suddenly flipped backwards, his vision going blurry and his face hurting.

Berserker felt his leg suddenly pop and screamed when he was thrown sideways into the ground, and his arm was caught. Screaming at his arm being broken and taken again he looked in horror at Naruto who twisted his arm around, a loud popping forcing Berserker to kick randomly, trying to shove Naruto away as he reached for his arm.

Naruto didn't allow that as he pulled the arm and lifted Berserker up before slamming a fist into Berserker's face, sending him to the ground, his head hitting against the pavement. Berserker was shaking, grabbing at his arm and holding it close, his eyes staring in horror.

Naruto was huffing, his body shaking as his muscled pulsed. "What? That hurt? Sorry, fixing bones in the middle of combat is not my specialty. Sorry I had to break anything at all, but you left me no choice... Your arm still hurting?"

Berserker was breathing heavy, his body turning cold at the glare Naruto was giving. It was as if Naruto was trying to contain an explosion within his own body. Berserker rubbed his arm, trying to ease the pain. Suddenly he felt numb... no pain at all.

That suddenly clicked with Berserker's horrified mind, as he felt no pain, not a single ounce of it. His arm was full of annoying needles, but no real pain at all, and he could actually move it around a little. His ankle as well, it didn't feel broken.

Slowly, Berserker uncurled and moved his arm around, seeing it had every range of movement. Lifting and stepping on his leg a bit, he felt nothing, not a single twang of pain. Looking to Naruto in shock he could only wonder what happened. "I don't understand. You broke my foot, my arm bent the other way around, how can they be fixed?"

Naruto was still shaking, huffing. "Remember I told you about real masters? I train under several. Two of them are masters at the martial Arts and the Medical arts. One specializes in bone therapy. Dislocation during combat is a habit of his. I learned how to break and fix bones from him. I could break you and fix you if I really planned to."

Berserker could only look in shock. He couldn't question that, he had just felt it himself. This fighter was capable of more than he realized. Fear suddenly hit him, the same fear he felt before joining Ragnarok, seeing the power radiating off Naruto. "Stay back! Stay back!"

Naruto saw Berserker suddenly change form a fighter into a runner. He took a deep breath and calmed down, his body relaxing back to normal slowly. When his body stopped shaking he walked up to Berserker, who was trying to crawl backwards away. He knelt in front of Berserker when he hit a wall. "See the power a real Martial Artist has? Now you know what it means to fight for your friends, for a noble cause. No half-assed training will stop a true friend from helping those he cares for. I think I proved I am a capable fighter."

Seeing the sudden change in Naruto's demeanor, Berserker calmed down. It was over, he had lost. He seen Naruto offer a hand. Grabbing it, he was helped up. "You're something else, Naruto..."

Smiling at that, Naruto nodded. "You're a capable fighter yourself. If you actually trained and found a discipline to pursue, you would find a whole world of people like me, fighters on your level. All you would have to do is leave Ragnarok, and follow your own path."

Berserker was surprised to hear this. But smiled, scoffing and fixing his messed up hair, which was only shifted around to be more spiky anyway. "I guess I will... Fighters as strong as you huh? Stronger even?"

Naruto turned and waved off. "My masters would probably be able to knock you out in a single punch. If that's anything to go by."

Berserker smiled, seeing Naruto start going. He remembered the last time, and only other time, he had lost. Frowning he looked to naruto. "Naruto, hold up!" Seeing Naruto look back to him, he shown his glove. "The Fists... The First Fist, Odin. He's no ordinary fighter. I've only lost to one other before you, and it was him. Be careful... He said he wanted you broken, and said if we didn't beat you, that he would have to stop holding back. Whatever you did, he isn't giving you another chance to surprise him. Whatever you did to me, your muscle spasms, the same thing happened to me when he beat me. But he may have it under control, unlike you."

Naruto was stoic, not letting that surprise him. Turning and waving off, he left with a final farewell. "Thanks for the tip. See you around, Berserker."

As Naruto started walking back home, he was stopped by Miu and Kensei coming up to him. "Naruto! You ok? Takeda and Ukita came by the clinic, told us about Berserker.. You ok? Was he tough?"

Chuckling, Naruto smiled. "He was. He lived up to his title. Every time I hit him, every minute the fight went on, he got stronger and faster. Seems his name of Berserker was appropriate. He got me a few times, pretty hard." He groaned, still feeling his back.

Kensei hummed and came up to check. Seeing a big bruise he sighed. "This is more than just a hard hit. He nearly broke your back." having naruto take off his shirt, Kensei checked him over. Miu gasped seeing this though, Kensei was also not happy. "Whoever this Berserker is, he was much tougher than you must have realized."

Naruto chuckled nervously, sighing. "He was. But It's not as bad as it all seems. I'll be fine with some rest and a good soak in the hot springs."

Miu looked to naruto, worried. "But what about all those bruises! You can't ignore the fact you're covered in welts!"

Naruto smiled to Miu softly. "Honestly, it's not that bad. It stings, but I've had worse from Apachai, and he's broken my bones before."

Kensei knew that to be the truth. Naruto was right, it wasn't nearly as bad as it looked, but it was still bad. "I think we'll be up more of the night healing you... Though I think you'll be fully healed by the day after tomorrow."

Naruto smiled more, putting his shirt back on. Though he hissed and winced from the back injury. "Let's hope. Come on, let's go home. Sorry I worried you all."

Miu shook her head and smiled, hugging Naruto. "It's alright. Just knowing your alright is fine by me. Let';s go, everyone's waiting for you back at the Dojo." With that, the three started back to the Dojo.

Naruto, however, had a single question in his mind... "_There's only one Fist Left... After this cowardly attack, trying to finish us off in one strike, what should our next move be? Do we wait for him to come to us, or do we finally take the fight to him?_" He would have to talk to everyone, but he felt sure that Odin was waiting for him either way. The only thing bothering him was what Berserker told him. "_Does Odin know that technique? If he does, then it'll be a harder fight than I realized. I used Seidou Goui, and it took a few moments to calm myself down from it. It was the first time I ever used it in a fight. If Odin knows how to use it, and holding it, then I might have to take it a step further... I hope that will not be the case, the normal one is too dangerous as it is._"

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX;**

MERRY CHRISTMAS! Dang this one was a fun one! Finally got around to it, and I am happy with the results! Although, I am sad that my plans changed, I had another finishing series of moves in mind, but I guess this will have to do.

Still, I hope you all enjoyed, and continue to enjoy.


End file.
